


Гипотеза в треугольнике | Hypothesis in a triangle

by Mill Davidson (Radayra)



Series: Lusya M. Theory [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Human Bill Cipher, Songfic, human!Билл Сайфер, Вымышленные существа, Демоны, Любовь/Ненависть, Нездоровые отношения, ОЖП - Freeform, ОМП - Freeform, ООС, Отклонения от канона, Попаданчество, Смерть основных персонажей, Упоминания самоубийства, Хуманизация, ангст, антиутопия, дарк, жестокость, мистика, нелинейное повествование, открытый финал, повествование от первого лица, постканон, потеря памяти, приключения, психические расстройства, психология, смена сущности, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 111,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radayra/pseuds/Mill%20Davidson
Summary: Жизнь — аномалия. Организм — сосуд. Знакомые — союзники. Враги — подельники. В гипотезе, дарованной тебе для доказания твоей причастности к происходящему, эти слова являются отражением друг друга. Слышишь, враг шепчет: "Гипотеза в треугольнике"? Смотри, теперь противники становятся прислугой. Спасибо, никчемное тело. Ты было крайне бесполезным.Life is an anomaly. The organism is a vessel. Friends are allies. The enemies are the accomplices. In the hypothesis given to you to prove your involvement in what is happening, these words are a reflection of each other. Do you hear the enemy whisper: 'Hypothesis in a triangle'? Look, now opponents become servants. Thank you, worthless body. You were extremely useless.





	1. Условие | Condition

**Author's Note:**

> Всем, кто уже пришел и еще приходит в этот маленький безумный мир фика.  
For everyone who has already come and still comes to this little crazy world of this fanfiction.
> 
> https://pp.userapi.com/c847021/v847021847/ce13b/Yw5T1e-z0wo.jpg — обложка (cover).  
https://pp.userapi.com/c851232/v851232810/178520/E-rYMH_-aLc.jpg — обложка от Кассандры Альфред (another cover).
> 
> https://vk.com/audios369313843?z=audio_playlist369313843_76757136 — плейлист к фику (playlist for the fanfic).
> 
> https://vk.com/misundayrang — группа, посвященная этой серии (и моему творчеству в целом).  
More about this and the rest of my fanfiction (and not only) — https://vk.com/misundayrang (however, everything is in Russian, so if you know it, you can learn a lot of useful and interesting things about my work, and if not — just look at the arts :)
> 
> Убедительная просьба нигде не публиковать мою работу. С этим я справлюсь сама.  
Please don't publish my work anywhere. I can handle this on my own.
> 
> Hey, guys! Would you like to see this and my other works in English? Leave a comment — support me! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pp.userapi.com/c848532/v848532847/5aecf/GX1zpd_3dbM.jpg — картинка к главе.  
https://pp.userapi.com/c850136/v850136921/48834/7D5CTvwy4eg.jpg — обложка к главе от Иры Ровиной :D

— Здравствуй. Не бойся, выпей воды и сядь поудобнее. Так легче?

— Да, наверное.

— Хорошо. В любой больнице нужно описать то, что тебя волнует, да? На основании твоих жалоб я составлю диагноз.

— Ладно.

— Умница. Только прошу — не утаивай ничего. Я не причиню тебе зла и не буду осуждать, я твой друг.

— Можно начинать?

— Если не готова — просто скажи.

_Она пообещала не скрывать даже самых безумных вещей._

"Сколько себя помню, я всегда была занудой. Пошло это ровно с того момента, как я научилась воспринимать информацию, хотя, с моими-то родителями, знания в мою несчастную голову могли начать поступать еще раньше.

Когда была маленькой, никто из детей даже в песочницу меня не пускал. Теперь-то я понимаю этих карапузов — какой нормальный, по годам развитый ребенок не будет сторониться чудаковатой девчушки, вместо всяких куличиков-замков выводящей на песке формулу Силы тяжести?

Самый кошмар, конечно, начался в школе. Заботливые мамулечка с папулечкой, прежде чем я переступила порог первого класса, вбили в меня столько фактов и теорий, что я до сих пор удивляюсь, как не лопнула по швам от всей этой круговерти познаний. Естественно, в школе я с первой минуты, с первого урока прослыла ботанкой, коей осталась до самого конца учебы. С пятого класса, как истинной зубрилке, пришлось даже носить очки, но теперь зрение немного выровнялось, и я сменила их на линзы.

Я была просто мешком. Мешком фактов, которым любой пользовался, как хотел. До тех пор, пока мне не захотелось стать, к примеру, вазой. Ваза ведь красивая, фигурная. Я похудела, заинтересовалась модой, сменила имидж. Казалось, мне хорошо подошла эта личина. Но вскоре стало понятно, что ваза для меня не годится. Красивая, не спорю, в нее можно поставить любое количество цветов, отчего она станет еще красивее, но стоит только тронуть — и она издаст звук. Противный, звенящий звук, отдающий пустотой. Скажете, придираюсь. Возможно, но я никогда не была вазой. Ханна из соседней квартиры — да, Келли из дома напротив — рождена, чтобы быть вазой, но не я.

Захотелось стать ящерицей. Ловкая, верткая, она не пропадет, ведь может легко оставить свой хвост в руках обидчика, а потом отрастить новый. К тому же, ящерки незаметные, и этим можно воспользоваться. Но вскоре мне разонравился этот облик. Ящерицы в нашем районе уже были, кормились тем, что крали еду из забегаловок и мелких магазинов без камер. Я сняла с себя и эту маску.

Кем только я не бывала за последний год. Пустотелой вазой, хитрой ящерицей, серой офисной мышью, даже пробовалась в роли машинки-калькулятора, когда работала за кассой. Но все это было не для меня.

Почему же мне так нравиться играть с лицами? С таким переизбытком знаний можно было бы попасть на любую работу, какую пожелаешь, но... несмотря на теории, копошившиеся во мне, я никогда не любила шевелить мозгами. Лень ли это или какой другой парадокс, но мне не хотелось использовать свой ум по назначению. Сгину — да нет, вряд ли. Просто в нашем городе не было такого заведения или офиса, в котором я бы смогла использовать все свои гипотезы.

Я бы могла пойти на работу к маме, языковеду. Но мне бы не хватало математических расчетов. Я бы могла пойти работать к папе, вычислять и преобразовывать различные тангенсы, но среди математического немногословия можно помереть от скуки по речевым оборотам. В конце концов, старший брат, эколог, уже давно нуждался в помощнике, но и ему пришлось отказать: я больше предпочитаю технологии, чем наблюдения за тем, как хилые ростки поднимаются к солнцу, а потом превращаются в какой-нибудь сорняк.

Бедная голова. Стиснув до боли виски пальцами, я закрыла глаза, но лучше почему-то не стало. Многие говорили мне: если подольше посидеть на свежем воздухе, поностальгировать, посмотреть на луну, звезды или облака, то все ненужные мысли и переживания уйдут сами собой. Что ж, вынуждена признать, что эта гипотеза не верна — луна в четвертой фазе имеется, крыша на высоте примерно пяти метров — тоже, воздух после дождя просто кишит отрицательными ионами. А вот лучше отчего-то не становится. Да и мысли о незавидном будущем так и гуляют в голове.

Люди привыкли думать о проблемах в двух ключах. Первый — в молодости больших проблем не бывает, и второй — если не думать о проблеме, то она решится сама по себе. Мне вот, например, уже девятнадцать, имеются проблемы с работой и проживанием. Хотите сказать, это не важно? Хорошо, недавно я сама так думала и, по наставлению "лучших" родителей, перестала переживать насчет этого. И где же я теперь? Сижу на крыше, пялясь в небо.

Я вздохнула. Было все еще скользко после недавнего дождя, и потому, чтобы не испытать на себе поочередно силы скольжения и тяготения, я продолжала сидеть на месте, тупо глядя по сторонам. Свет в чужих окнах гас и включался без особой закономерности. Вот "ваза" Келли выключила лампу, а "весы" Феликс наоборот — будет делать ожерелье для любимой — "вазы" Ханны, — чему Келли, если узнает, будет очень завидовать. В подворотне тоже погас свет от костра — либо "ящериц" кто-то спугнул, либо они решили спать.

Только недавно я старалась войти в образ сковородки — остепениться, найти работу, может, даже какого-нибудь ухажера подцепить. Нет, как и все предыдущие личины, сковорода мне тоже не подошла — слишком идеально-круглая, не налезает она на мои углы характера.

Крыша высыхала. Я даже нашла сухую дорожку, чтобы спокойной спуститься вниз, как вдруг, случайно засунув ладонь в карман джинсов, нащупала какую-то бумажку. Недоуменно пошебуршав находкой еще чуть-чуть, все-таки вытащила ее. В свете луны и фонарей я смогла разглядеть слова, написанные словно куском угля, такими жирными и черными они были. Черт, это действительно уголь — испачкал мне пальцы! Сама же надпись гласила: "Хижина тайн Стенли Пайнса". Я усмехнулась. Помним мы эти "тайны" — мама с папой как-то уехали в одно место, из которого привезли якобы рог единорога, к которому была прикреплена эта бумажка. "Рог", естественно, был как минимум из папье-маше, правда, отдам должное, очень качественного, ну а записка... и почему до сих пор ее не выкинули? Я уже собралась это сделать, как что-то щелкнуло в мозгу, и мне пришло в голову перевернуть лист. На всей его поверхности красовались два слова — "Гравити Фолз". Хм, выходит, это то самое место, куда уехали тогда родители и где находился тот самый магазин.

А ведь мама с папой тогда хорошо отзывались об этом месте. Точнее, они вообще ничего о нем не сказали, но это и было лучшим их отзывом: если место очередной родительской командировки им не приходилось по душе, то они сразу же считали его "слепой зоной цивилизации", "черной дырой культуры" ну и в таком русле. А если этот Гравити Фолз окажется действительно хорошим городом, то ведь можно и остаться там. Родители, по крайней мере, точно не будут противиться.

Я все же спустилась с крыши и очень обрадовалась тому, что не утеряла драгоценную бумажку ни тогда, ни сейчас. Бережно засунув записку обратно в карман, отправилась домой, собирать чемоданы.

***

Я решила не тянуть с идеей отъезда и потому, ночью упаковав вещи, сразу же решила и уехать, если получится. Оставив родным короткое письмо, объясняющее, куда и зачем их любимая дочурка смылась в потемках, в Интернете нашла расписание поездов. Я сильно сомневалась, что есть прямой рейс до Гравити Фолз, но, к моему великому удивлению, такой был, и почему-то стоил билет сказочно дешево, даже несмотря на то, что путь от нашего города, расположенного практически в центре США, до той провинции, был очень неблизким.

Ветер развевал волосы, порывами кидая их об лицо. Чемодан с пожитками висел прямо на плечах, ведь это был просто рюкзак. Да, вот с таким легким грузом я отправлялась навстречу судьбе. В одном из карманов покоился лист с адресом, в другом — билет. Жизнь, казалось, дала мне новую сюжетную линию, как сказала бы мама, или же идентичное решение, как уточнил бы папа. Что ж, как по мне, переезд — это всего лишь часть какой-нибудь логической цепи, что приведет к поводам для очередных раздумий.

Прощайте, "вазы" Ханна и Келли, прощай, "весы" Феликс, прощайте, "ящерицы" из подворотни. Ну а вы, моя семья — не поминайте лихом, как любит говорить брат.

***

Поезд двигался так, будто нарочно пытался уморить меня своим перестуком колес. Зевая от скуки, я листала страницы наспех брошенной в рюкзак книги. Вот и еще один факт из моей биографии: никогда не смотрю, что делаю. Хотела взять какую-нибудь книгу про историческую личность ну или, на худой конец, об интегралах и дифференциалах, а в итоге закинула в ранец книженцию со сказками. Точнее сказать, с мифами о различных существах. "Восьмерка", "Замочник", "Шестигран" — все эти существа были больше похожи на кошмар мультипликатора, да и истории о них были однотипны и примитивны. Больше меня озадачило то, что среди всех этих чудиков не было ни одного доброго, ну, или хотя бы безобидного.

Я убрала книгу обратно, ведь байки мало интересовали меня. В окне было видно проносящиеся мимо зеленые пейзажи, в которых то и дело мелькали золотые, коричневые, синие и красные оттенки.

Дверь вдруг распахнулась, и в кабину зашел жирный индивид женского пола с препротивнейшим лицом. Почесав задницу, она потребовала у меня билет, и я, едва сдерживая желание плюнуть ей в лицо, полезла в карман. Мое сердце внезапно издало громкий стук — документа не оказалось на месте. Успокаивая себя, что, может, успела переложить его, я пустила руку в карман с бумажкой, но только ее и вытащила. Билет исчез.

— Чего копаешься, мелкая? — пробасила тетка, и, только завидев у меня в руках бумагу, тут же выхватила ее. Увидев, что это не то, она скомкала и выкинула в окно мою драгоценную записку.

— Что вы себе позволяете? — не выдержала я.

— Имею право. Билета нет — высадим тебя через двадцать километров.

— Почему именно через двадцать? — прищурилась я.

— Тебе какое дело, шавка?! — жирдяйка, брызгая слюной, демонстрировала полную нетерпимость, и я, дабы остаться в живых, поспешно закрыла рот.

— За это время ты бы могла поискать билет в своей котомке. Скоро вернусь, — зыркнув на меня своими маленькими заплывшими глазками, билетерша вышла из вагона, оглушительно хлопнув дверью.

Как тетка и обещала, она вернулась минут через пятнадцать и повторно потребовала билет. Естественно, удовлетворительного ответа она не получила, и потому, подталкивая гигантским пузом, жирдяйка выпроводила меня из поезда. Теперь я поняла, почему он остановился — в топке закончилось горючее.

Когда поезд, издав резкое громогласное "ту-ту", начал отъезжать, мне даже пришла идея залезть на задний вагон и доехать так, но гордость, вставшая поперек "безупречного" плана, сделала свое дело: вскинув голову, я повернулась и пошла... куда-то. Судя по всему, в сторону леса.

Да уж, если родители ехали на этом поезде (вероятность чего примерно девяносто процентов), то воистину магическая сила смогла не испортить им впечатление от поездки. Конечно, в тот раз мог быть другой проводник, но, по иронии судьбы, типы вроде той жиртрестки очень постоянны. Правда, действительно странно — куда же пропал мой билет? Ну не испарился же он, в конце концов.

Цыкнув, я заметила, что зашла куда-то далеко в чащу. Кусты по крайней мере стали гуще и колючее. Замечательно, теперь еще и не найду дорогу назад, ведь телефон разряжен и GPS-ом воспользоваться не получится. Да, я везучая. Хорошо хоть, удалось уехать достаточно далеко, и по логике вещей Гравити Фолз должен уже скоро показаться. Что-то он затягивал с этим, и я, зевая и иногда поглядывая на наручные часы, продолжала бесцельно бродить по зарослям Вациниума мартиллус. Проще говоря, вляпалась в чернику.

Шла уже ломаных пять часов, а лес все не кончался. Кусты, правда, поредели, что давало слабую надежду. Ну вот и почему я не пошла по рельсам, как сделал бы любой _нормальный_ человек на моем месте?

Выбившись из сил, я вышла на какую-то поляну. Можно было продолжить путь, но ноги не стояли, и я опустилась на траву. Вдалеке послышались голоса как минимум двух Хомо сапиенс, но я списала все на усталость. Какие люди в этих... диких, скажем, местах? Но голоса слышались все яснее. Я даже смогла различить, что один из них принадлежал мужской особи, другой — женской. Мужской что-то говорил про чистый воздух и рост саженцев. Брат? Нет, его-то ни с кем не спутаю. У него голос децибела в два громче и порядком на две тональности ниже. Этот же словно принадлежал... мальчишке? Ну, парню моих лет точно.

Я закрыла глаза. То ли от радости, то ли от банального недосыпа. Сознание начало покидать границы тела.

— Дип, кто это?

***

Нехотя осознав, что обморок закончился, я разлепила глаза и положила руку на лоб, тут же отдернув ее — там было что-то холодное, заключенное в пакет. Сняв это с головы, с облегчением уточнила, что там всего-навсего лежала упаковка льда.

Я расценила обстановку достаточно быстро, хотя и с немалым трудом из-за капель, стекающих на глаза. Находилась я в маленькой комнатке на чьей-то кровати. С одной стороны стена была залеплена всякими коллажами, листками, записками и фотографиями миловидной девушки-брюнетки и... свиньи? Над моей же головой, с правой стороны комнаты, неровными рядами были закреплены булавками чертежи и графики, и только одно фото, приклеенное скотчем с двух краев, грозило вот-вот оторваться. Как истинный перфекционист, я потянулась, чтобы поправить липкую ленту и заодно разглядеть фотку получше. На ней были запечатлены близнецы — девочка и мальчик, которые, похоже, здесь и обитали.

Потирая лоб, я приподнялась на локтях и увидела, что рядом со второй кроватью сидели юноша и девушка моих лет и играли в карты. Близнецы. Значит, это они хозяева комнаты.

Взгляд брюнетки вдруг скользнул по мне. Выбросив из рук наподобие салюта все карты, девушка радостно подпрыгнула и, выкрикивая: "Обнимашки, обнимашки!", кинулась ко мне. Оказавшись зажатой в таком весьма неудобном положении, я ждала, когда пытка наконец кончится, и это случилось. Улыбаясь во все двадцать восемь, чудачка упорхнула к лестнице, идущей от выхода из комнаты, и что-то начала лепетать уже оттуда.

Положив руку на лицо, парень посмотрел на меня. Поиграв в такие гляделки с минуты две, он все-таки сдался.

— Прости за такое странное приветствие, Мейбл — она... неисправима. Я Диппер, Диппер Пайнс, ну или просто Дип, — близнец подал руку, и я, слегка пожав ее, случайно ляпнула:

— Диппер "Сосна"?

— Ну, повезло с фамилией, конечно, — парень потер затылок.

— Беллатриса Адамс, — я тоже представилась. — Просто Триса.

Диппер усмехнулся. Я вдруг заметила книгу, которую он все время держал под мышкой, и что-то внутри меня екнуло: не то что бы когда-то видела ее, но определенно знала. Хоть это и странно.

— А что это за том? — поинтересовалась, взглядом указывая на книгу.

— Это... — юноша замялся. — Ты не здешняя ведь, да? — в его глазах блеснул странный огонь.

— Допустим, да, а какое это имеет значение? — удивилась я.

— Просто... ты вряд ли поверишь в феномены, описанные в этих дневниках.

— Если там про то, что боги древней Скандинавии реальны, то уж точно не соглашусь, — я усмехнулась. — В остальном могу усомниться лишь на сорок целых и две десятых процента.

— В общем, это трехтомник, и здесь про... мифических существ. Места их обитания, привычки, как изгнать... — начал перечислять Пайнс.

Мои глаза округлились. Вроде взрослый парень, а читает детские сказки.

— Я так и знал, — Диппер повернул голову в мою сторону. — Ты сказала последнюю фразу вслух, — уточнил он, заметив мое замешательство.

— Но ведь я права — как ты можешь в это верить?!

Брюнет вздохнул с таинственным видом.

— Потому что мне лично пришлось столкнуться с каждым существом из каждого дневника.

Я прыснула со смеху.

— Еще скажи, что это, — после нескольких секунд поиска из ранца был извлечен зачем-то запихнутый туда рог из папье-маше, — действительно рог единорога?

Диппер внимательно осмотрел безделушку и с самым серьезным видом сообщил:

— Да, причем вместе с ним должны были идти и слезы, но дядюшка, как всегда, при покупке про это скромно промолчал, а деньги уж точно содрал, как за целый набор.

Я закатила глаза. Сестра юноши, одетая в шерстяной свитер летом, уже не казалось такой чудной на фоне наивного брата.

— Значит, это Хижина тайн?

— Она самая. А мы — твои гиды по нашей глубинке, — в дверях появилась та самая Мейбл с кульком ирисок в руках.

Меня ждет совершенно не логичное во всех смыслах, но интригующее знакомство.

***

Как выяснилось, с чудаками-близнецами у меня оказалось много общего. Они, как и я, приехали из мегаполиса из-за проблем с работой, и сам Стенли Пайнс, владелец этой хибары, приходился им дядей в Н-ном колене.

Мы, болтая, ели хлопья с молоком на кухне, ведь было раннее утро и никто из нас еще не успел позавтракать. В принципе, Пайнсы — довольно приятные молодые люди, если, конечно, не замечать их странных привычек, проявившихся уже во время разговора. Диппер вечно утыкается в свою книгу, если не знает, что ответить, и делает там какие-то пометки, а Мейбл постоянно перебивает и быстро-быстро что-то лопочет, а иногда просто выкрикивает фразы не в тему. Уверена, что это только верхушка айсберга. Но когда удалось снять некоторое напряжение между мной и близнецами все тем же путем задушевного общения, оказалось, что им срочно нужен верный помощник в деле немного мошеннического бизнеса здешнего хозяина.

— Мы с Мей уже не справляемся вдвоем. Хотя, вообще-то, нас здесь четверо, но помощь все равно бы не помешала, — жаловался парень.

Я прекрасно понимала, что махинации тут творятся даже не вполне законные, потому открыто призналась:

— Если честно, я ищу работу, но... не совсем такую.

— Что же тебя не устраивает? — взмахнула руками Мейбл, чуть не опрокинув широченными рукавами свои недоеденные хлопья.

— Я не хочу быть кассиром и не гожусь в уборщики.

Голубоглазые захохотали.

— У нас уже есть эти оба, — шурша дневником, откликнулся Диппер. — Стену порой требуется или сущая ерунда, вроде притащить со склада очередную партию сувенирных бракованных фигурок, или что-то вроде поединка в лесу с диким Гремоблином, чтобы после из его шкуры сделать чучело Уткоровы. Конечно, драться с монстрами мы тебя заставлять не будем, эту обязанность я обычно беру на себя. Но все остальное нужно же кому-то делать.

Ничего не поняла, но еще больше уверилась в неадекватности брюнета. Кажется, пора уже потихоньку отсюда смываться.

— А... какая тут зарплата? — осторожно поинтересовалась я.

— На первых порах придется работать за еду и, если дядя будет добрый, жилье, такой вот испытательный срок, — пожала плечами близняшка.

Если мыслить критически, то податься мне некуда. Я застряла в этом городе без денег на обратный билет. Как-то непредусмотрительно с моей стороны.

С тяжелым сердцем я вздохнула.

— Наверное, поработаю... недельки две. А как быть с кровом?

Не успел юноша и рта открыть, как вдруг из коридора высунулся седой мужчина коренастой комплекции.

— Диппер, слюнтяй, чего ты тут торчишь?! Я тебе какую работу давал?

Покорно выйдя из-за стола, бедняга бегом выскочил из комнаты. Проводив брата взглядом, Мейбл лишь подперла щеку рукой. Видимо, такие разборки у них не впервой.

— А это еще кто? — владелец магазина обратил внимание на меня.

Брюнетка положила мне руку на плечо и с улыбкой на лице произнесла:

— Это, дядюшка Стен — Триса, и она будет работать у нас!

Я, натянуто улыбнувшись, помахала рукой. С таким хозяином работенка точно будет веселой.

— Прекрасно. Так как Мейбл у нас целенаправленно отлынивает от работы, то ты будешь вместо нее следить за сохранностью экспонатов. В последнее время кто-то покрывает их блестками. Экспонаты не должны выглядеть красивыми! Их натуральная дряхлость — наша главная фишка! Я понятно сказал? — Пайнс сурово взглянул на меня и, махнув рукой, удалился.

— Ну, во-первых, я работаю, — надутая голубоглазая сложила руки на груди и посмотрела на меня. — Во-вторых — что плохого в том, что все эти "старинные" штуковины будут выглядеть чуточку ярче? — в руках девушки неожиданно появилась банка с блестящей пылью, которой обычно посыпают открытки в младших классах.

Я покачала головой. Да мне, вообще-то, все равно, и как только шумиха вокруг меня пройдет, мигом отсюда испарюсь.

— Опять вслух, — вернувшийся близнец сел слева от меня.

— И почему ты так не хочешь здесь остаться? В Гравити Фолз нет нормальной работы, кроме этой. Здесь и делать-то практически ничего не нужно, только следить за туристами, кассой, чтобы они платили... — близняшка начала загибать пальцы, как вдруг брат перебил ее:

— Мейбл права. Труд минимальный, куча выходных. К тому же, в первый день у нас никто не работает, так что это время мы можем посвятить твоему знакомству с городом, — брюнет почти убедил, и я, сдавшись, кивнула.

Первое время можно действительно побыть здесь, а дальше — кто знает? Может, все не так плохо.

***

— ... а это глаза гаргулий. Их мы достали... — девица мелькала то в одной точке хижины, то в другой, тыкая на очередную безделушку и рассказывая такую же байку про нее. Я уже перестала обращать на эти сказки внимание, но упорная уверенность молодых людей в том, что все это — настоящее, не давала мне покоя.

"Глаза гаргулий" покоились в длинной банке на кассе, за которой сидела рыжая девушка с короткой стрижкой, в ушанке и зеленой рубахе. Эта юная особа явно была не в восторге от своей работы, но, как только приблизился Дип, та тут же повеселела.

— Здоро́во, Диппер! — крикнула рыжая.

— Привет, Венди, — поприветствовал ее Пайнс и, хлопнув себя по лбу, повернулся ко мне:

— Это Венди Кордрой. Она здесь следит за тем, чтобы все платили, как положено.

— И даже больше, — подперла щеку рукой кассирша. — Ну а это что за новая жертва дядюшки? — она взглядом указала Дипперу на меня.

— Я Триса, — не дожидаясь проводника, сама представилась.

— Сказала бы: "Доброго дня", да только у нас так никогда не бывает. То гномы нападут, то зомби, — все так же скучающе произнесла Венди.

Да тут все поехавшие.

— Верь не верь, а сама в этом скоро убедишься, — усмехнулась рыжая. Видимо, опять сказала все вслух.

Колокольчик на двери зазвенел, как сумасшедший, и через миг дверь распахнулась сама, пропуская что-то очень большое и... болотно-зеленое.

— Су-у-ус!!! — радостная Мейбл попыталась обхватить не появившееся до конца существо, но, определенно, затискать его у девушки получилось.

Наконец, индивид влез полностью. Это был молодой, но уж очень широко габаритный мужчина, облаченный в буро-зеленую футболку, не прикрывающую гигантского живота, светло-желтые шорты, которые на человеке размеров поскромней точно были бы штанами, и кофейного цвета кепку. Меня, однако, привлек не комический вид незнакомца, а черный вопросительный знак на его футболке. Почему-то во всех, кто мне сегодня встретился, меня привлекли знаки, находящиеся прямо на них: Звезда на свитере Мейбл, Сосна на кепке Диппера, Рыба на феске Стенли, лед рядом с Кордрой, и теперь Вопрос на одежде... Иисуса, кажется. Странно, но все это казалось до жути знакомым.

— А это Сус. Он, как сказать... — замялся Пайнс-младший, пытаясь познакомить меня с толстяком, но тот сам подсказал:

— Многопрофильный рабочий. Уборщик, поставщик, машинист, сантехник, электрик, ремонтник, ну и вообще правая рука мистера Пайнса, — работяга протянул мне руку, но я, сделав вид, что не заметила этого жеста, только завела свою ладонь подальше за спину: такой великан переломает мне пальцы и не заметит.

— Что ж, Венди, Сус, вынуждены вас оставить, а нам с Мейбл нужно показать Трисе Гравити Фолз, — помахав кепкой, парень рукой указал на дверь.

— Не забудьте показать ей лес! — крикнула рыжая.

— Не забудьте сводить ее в кафешку ленивой Сьюзан! — голова пузатого показалась из коридора.

***

— Да, Венди хорошо подметила про лес — именно здесь, по сути, и началось наше глобальное исследование города, — Диппер шел впереди нас с близняшкой и указывал рукой в разные стороны.

Я скучающе разглядывала деревья, которые, в основном, оказывались соснами. Лес как лес, можно даже сказать, что он и брата бы не заинтересовал.

Вдруг что-то заставило меня повернуть голову в сторону, а увиденное просто приказало застопориться на одном месте.

— Что это? — только и смогла выговорить я.

Близнецы дружно обернулись и, увидев то же самое, внезапно переменились в лицах.

— Это статуя, — пожала плечами брюнетка.

— Да нет же! Чья это статуя? — ноги сами несли меня все ближе к камню.

Брат с сестрой переглянулись. Они что-то скрывают, это очевидно.

— Ты ведь нам все равно не поверишь, — усмехнулся Пайнс.

Я разозлилась. Ну почему, когда появилось действительно что-то интересное, эти двое молчат, как партизаны?!

— В общем, несколько лет назад один плохой парень хотел смешать наш мир с Царством Кошмаров, но у него не получилось, ведь на городе была защита, за которую он зайти не мог. Мы и еще несколько хороших ребят собрались, чтобы уничтожить его... — начала рассказ Мейбл, но я перебила ее пламенную речь:

— Что уничтожить-то — город или мир?

— Да нет же, этого плохого парня! Так вот. У нас это тоже не получилось, и тогда дядя Стенли, пустив его в свой разум, воспользовался машинкой стирания воспоминаний, а так как этот плохой парень был у него в голове, то он стерся вместе со всеми дядюшкиными мыслями и стал просто статуей, — дотараторила Пайнс и широко улыбнулась.

— Логично. Ну а кто же он?.. — я протянула руку, чтобы коснуться окаменелого существа, но вдруг ее резко отвел Диппер. Видимо, он и сам не особо понял, зачем это сделал, но тут же объяснил:

— Лучше не трогай его, пожалуйста.

Я убрала ладонь и во все глаза уставилась на близнецов.

— Потому что он — Билл Сайфер, воплощение страхов и разрушение разума, — в унисон ответили они.

Я слушала, открыв рот. Нет, это ведь всего лишь сказка, и данный монумент — просто чья-то разыгравшаяся фантазия...

— К счастью, убедиться в том, настоящий ли он, ты уже не сможешь, так что здесь имеешь полное право нам не верить, — спокойно произнес паренек и крепче сжал книгу, с которой никак не мог расстаться.

Я вновь оглянулась на статую и чуть слышно ахнула: мне показалось, что треугольное одноглазое существо смотрело на меня узким каменным зрачком, но, протерев глаза, убедилась, что это всего лишь иллюзия.

Мы с Пайнсами пошли дальше, а я все никак не могла выкинуть из головы того масонского треугольника с застывшим навечно презрением в каменном глазу. Поверила ли я путанному рассказу близнецов? Нельзя отрицать, но и согласиться сложно. Но этот взгляд... он никак не мог принадлежать мертвой каменюге.

***

В Хижину вернулись мы поздно, так как Мейбл умудрилась свалиться в грязевое болото, и нам с Диппером пришлось вытаскивать ее. Облепленные грязными вонючими комьями земли и жутко уставшие, мы чуть не подрались за душ, но первенство все-таки было отдано мне, как новенькой. Одолжив мне свою пижаму, барышня принялась отстирывать наши вещи, ну а сердитый близнец молча дожидался в коридоре своей очереди.

Рыжая Венди, оказывается, ушла уже два часа назад, а толстяк Сус только собирался домой. Едва увидев, какие полосы грязи мы оставляем за собой, он немедля взялся за швабру и в скором времени все убрал. Что ж, очень мило с его стороны.

Вскоре возникла небольшая проблема с моим ночлегом. Брат с сестрой жили на чердаке, но мне там места уже не хватало. В любой другой комнате я бы тоже не уместилась, ведь вообще весь дом был уставлен всяким разнообразным хламом, но выяснилось, что на складе было достаточно свободно. Отдав мне лежак и тонкую простыню, которая должна была служить покрывалом, сам Стенли Пайнс проводил меня в комнату и, стоя в дверном проеме, молча наблюдал, как я располагаюсь. Ну конечно, если бы не тот факт, что я — потенциальная работница с завтрашнего дня, меня бы уже давно выставили под дверь. Наверное, подаю какие-то надежды.

Вообще, если бы сделать здесь небольшой ремонт и убрать все вещи, то склад послужил бы отличной гостиной, намного уютнее той, что являлась ею сейчас. Но пока это никак нельзя было назвать даже красивой комнатой — везде наставлены коробки, чучела, восковые фигуры людей, которые, словно живые, смотрели прямо в глаза...

— Может, все-таки переночуешь у Суса? Он еще не уехал, — старик, видимо, почувствовал мое смятение. Или уже пожалел об еще одном заведенном рте.

— Нет, спасибо, мистер Пайнс. Знаете, лучше уж спать в окружении восковых статуй, чем фактов о синусах и косинусах.

— Не спорю. Наверное, нудно было жить в твоем...

— Хьюстоне, сэр. Ну, за девятнадцать с половиной лет привыкаешь. Тем более, когда живешь в семье ученых. К счастью, еще не сумасшедших, — усмехнулась я.

— Ладно, спи. Завтра будешь помогать Мейбл, — мужчина ушел, хлопнув дверью.

О персонале тут явно не заботятся.

Я перевернулась на другой бок, не в силах больше находиться под прицелом десятков глаз статуй. Здесь жутко. Спокойно, это фальшивки, отголоски памяти об этих людях...

_~ Беллатриса... Беллатриса..._

Судорожно открыла глаза. Мне слышался шепот, как будто кто-то звал меня по имени. Прислушавшись, я не услышала больше ничего подозрительного.

_~ Снова Гравити Фолз..._

— А она хорошенькая.

— Слишком.

— Может, это и плохо?

— Вряд ли.

— А если она?..

— Заткнись, дубина.

— Да я...

Я опять проснулась от шебуршания и шелеста, словно сразу пять, а то и больше людей шептались за спиной. Вновь все осмотрев, не нашла ничего, что могло бы издавать звуки вообще и, недоуменно потерев макушку, легла доспать наконец остаток ночи.

Только я задремала, как прямо за спиной, ясно и отчетливо, послышалось:

— Интересно, а ей рассказали про Билла?

— Да, было такое, — я ответила, и тут до меня дошло, что в комнате никого нет. Резко развернувшись, опять ничего не увидела. Все было на своих местах. Но... по-моему, статуи стали стоять как-то по другому. Может, сюда приходили близнецы и разговаривали? Но зачем они трогали фигуры?

Худощавый господин с трубкой в зубах, что стоял передо мной, вдруг чихнул.

— Будьте здоровы, — ответила я и тут же едва не лишилась рассудка: да это статуя! Выходит, это... _они_ тут болтали?!

— Выходит, да, — спокойно ответил мужчина, делая затяжку из трубки. — А вы все говорите вслух.

По ряду фигур пробежал гул: статуи начали разговаривать, обязательно сопровождая каждое слово кивком или тычком пальца на меня.

— Пожалуйста, помолчите до утра, я так хочу спать, — не понимая, зачем, а главное, с кем говорю, я обратилась к "соседям" и, зевнув, наконец задремала. Говорящие восковые фигуры, Господи...

_~ Ты мне кого-то напоминаешь._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Также я предлагаю вам заглянуть в мою группу, где уже завершился разбор фика (а еще там просто много интересного).  
https://vk.com/misundayrang — добро пожаловать в нашу семью!


	2. Эмпиризм | Empiricism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pp.userapi.com/c849124/v849124847/5b2ec/k38g5r8D4SY.jpg — картинка к главе.

_~ Ты думаешь, что это правда, но на самом деле все зависит только от..._

Проснулась ранним утром — ровно в пять часов, как показывали мои часы. Осторожно выйдя из-под простыни, я только взяла вещи, как вдруг вспомнила вчерашние переговоры со статуями.

Прищурившись, я осмотрела каждую фигуру, находящуюся на складе. Нет, наверное, все это был сон. Разговаривающий восковой Шерлок Холмс — верх нелогичности! Фыркнув, я заставила себя убедиться в этом, но переодеваться все же пошла в ванную. Ну, мало ли.

Разобравшись со всей утренней кутерьмой забот, я решила не тревожить покой остальных жильцов. Так как в хижине не было ровным счетом ничего, что могло бы меня занять, я отправилась в единственное место, которое запомнила лучше, чем, наверное, расположение комнат в этом доме.

Пробивая себе путь сквозь сосновые ветви, шла по дороге, что вчера показывал Пайнс. Надо же, я почти во вчерашнем дне: все выглядит абсолютно так же, даже розовый рассветный дымок копирует вчерашний закатный, вокруг тишина, и только редкая птица издает короткий перезвон.

Тропинка сузилась. Вскоре уже должно было показаться то, что так не хотело отправиться мозгом в папку "Ненужное", но оно никак не появлялось. Вчера ведь гораздо меньше шли! Ну не топографический кретинизм же у меня...

Что-то голубоватое вдруг промелькнуло перед носом. Я поморгала глазами, подумав, что это птица, но так ничего и не разглядела. Уже хотелось повернуть назад, как вдруг то же самое свечение опять пролетело где-то у края глаза. Развернувшись, я увидела тропинку, ведущую куда-то вбок. Подметив про себя особые приметы этой поляны, решила не мучиться и пойти по той тропке. Через некоторое время я поняла, что это та самая дорожка, по которой вчера вели меня близнецы. Ну конечно, вот и те три сосны, теснившие друг друга, которые вчера сразу же запомнились! Ну и, естественно, вот и та самая статуя, что я искала.

Я села на колени перед монументом, чтобы разглядеть его получше. В рассветных лучах солнца была видна каждая трещинка и царапинка, каждый листик мха, что покрывал каменного иллюмината. Вросшее в землю существо протягивало одну руку, совершенно несоразмерную с телом, все так же продолжая глядеть на все вокруг презрительно-брезгливо.

Достала мобильник, чтобы сделать фотографию, но стоило мне включить камеру, как агрегат резко заглючил, отказываясь делать снимок. После нескольких попыток телефон и вовсе выключился, хотя был полностью заряжен. Перезагрузив его, я опять попыталась включить фотоаппарат, но что-то словно нарочно пыталось испортить все дело, доставляя всяческие неудобства. Страшно разозлившись, я наотмашь рассекла рукой воздух перед камнем, чтобы уж наверняка разогнать облако мошек, внезапно откуда-то налетевших и страшно мешавших обзору, и у меня, к великому изумлению, получилось. Удивленно включила камеру — ничего не произошло. Сделала фото — все спокойно. Подозрительно осмотрев статую напоследок, я убрала мобильный обратно в карман джинсов и, стряхнув с колен траву, направилась к хижине. Дома следует хорошенько изучить сей странный монумент при помощи Интернета.

Пришла пора, наконец, идти домой, как почувствовалось _что-то_ позади меня. В страхе обернувшись, я увидела лишь молчаливый камень. Однако ощущение, что за мной есть нечто, наблюдающее за каждым шагом, странно давило на сердце. Медленно ступая по пыльной желтой тропе, все время оглядывалась, опасаясь, что и эта статуя может заговорить или даже сдвинуться с места, но ничего не происходило, и я, глотая нервные комы, с горем пополам дошла до магазина.

***

За время, которое я провела в лесу, Пайнсы успели позавтракать и разбрестись по дому. Желания находить каждого и желать им доброго утра не было и в помине. Хорошо хоть завтрак оставили. В угрюмом одиночестве я разогрела остывший кофе, который, к слову, после этого стал просто ужасен, и придвинула к себе тарелку с единственным оставшимся тостом. Золотистый хлеб с подгоревшим боком был уже холодным, но все еще хрустящим. На щедро сдобренной маслом верхушке красовался улыбающийся смайлик из густого вишневого джема, после которого на зубах оставался сахар. Интересно, кто же это тут такой заботливый? Хах, явно не Пайнс-старший.

После еды решила заняться тем, что задумала еще в лесу, как вдруг на дворе послышались крики. Выглянув в окно, я увидела, как Стенли спорит с кем-то очень маленьким, не видным толком из-за внушительного хозяина хижины. Поглощенная интересом, я вышла на улицу и, облокотившись о стенку дома, принялась внимательно наблюдать за происходящим.

— Опять дядюшка с Глифулом не поладил, — рядом кто-то вздохнул, заставив подпрыгнуть от испуга и увидеть, что по обе стороны от меня стояли близнецы и, копируя мою позу, смотрели на участников ссоры, хотя она явно их не интересовала.

— С кем?

— Гидеон Глифул, он же "малыш Гидеон", — объяснил Диппер. — Больше пяти лет в мирном соглашении со Стеном, но из-за вредности оба постоянно нарушают его.

— Не особо-то вы и жалуете этого малыша, — усмехнулась я.

— А Гидеона здесь никто особо не любит. Особенно после некоторых... прошлых разногласий, — задумалась брюнетка.

Излишняя молчаливость Пайнсов все сильнее действовала на нервы.

— Знаешь, слишком долго все объяснять, тем более, тебя тогда не было с нами, и потому все равно нам не поверишь, — пожал плечами парень и скрылся в доме. Постояв с минутку и растерянно глядя то на меня, то на хижину, Мейбл тоже смылась.

Я пришла в ярость. _Ты все равно нам не поверишь._ Да откуда они вообще знают?! Если я не придала значения их россказням про рога, хвосты и лапы, то не значит же это, что... А собственно, _что_? Ведь вероятность того, что я бы усомнилась в их словах, действительно была очень высока, особенно после вчерашнего.

Махнув рукой, я только собралась последовать за близнецами, — в конце концов, работу никто не отменял, — как вдруг краем глаза заметила, что хозяина уже нет на месте, а возле хлипкого забора стоял полный юноша с непомерно огромной белоснежной прической. Перед глазами замельтешила разноцветная пятиконечная звезда с чем-то вроде глаза посередине. Я отвела взгляд — все в порядке. Но стоило вновь посмотреть на этого толстяка, как все повторилось опять.

Нет, теперь мне точно нужно в дом. Взглянув напоследок на этого Гидеона еще раз, я поняла, что точно когда-то видела его. Ровно как и остальных ненормальных из этой хибары.

***

Добравшись до телефона, я решила первым делом найти информацию об одноглазом треугольнике, и для этого мне нужна была фотография. Открыв галерею в сотовом, сначала не поняла, что _это_ произошло. Перерыв все приложение, просмотрев все альбомы, я убедилась окончательно — _фото исчезло_.

В ярости шагая по складу, я пыталась найти логическое объяснение тому, что же могло случиться со снимком. Пересмотрев все файлы на мобильнике, я заметила то, что не было информации об сегодняшнем утреннем использовании камеры — были только файлы, появившиеся после того, как сейчас запустила фотоаппарат. Словно я даже не делала утром никакой фотографии.

Промокнув испарину на лбу, все же кое-что стало понятно: возможно, Пайнсы в чем-то и правы, и монумент иллюмината хоть и не имеет той богатой истории, что напридумывала ему Мейбл, но долю радиации определенно содержит.

За дверью послышались крики, кто-то громко побежал, а то и вовсе скатился кубарем с лестницы. Перепугавшись, я выбежала из комнаты, но успела увидеть лишь то, как краюшек розового свитера Мейбл скрывается за дверью, ведущей на улицу. Вслед за девушкой выбежал Диппер с пылесосом в руках. Ни черта не поняв, я наобум забежала в гостиную, где за маленьким стареньким телевизором восседал на таком же дряхлом кресле Стен и, казалось, вообще не интересовался тем, что происходило прямо у него за спиной.

— Что случилось? — крикнула я, пытаясь перекричать телек. Видимо, Пайнс стал глуховат на старости лет.

— Да так, ничего особенного. Ты у этих прохвостов лучше спроси, — с усмешкой в голосе ответил старик.

Но это было уже понятно и без него. Выскочив на улицу, чуть не споткнулась о провод, тянувшийся откуда-то из дома до его задворок. Следуя за черной полоской в траве, я дошла до угла Хижины, где, отчаянно размахивая пылесосом, стояли спиной ко мне близнецы. Подойдя ближе, увидела, как они пытались засосать какое-то маленькое существо, вслед за которым гурьбой лезли другие такие же индивиды. Наконец, у брюнетов это получилось и, проследив за тем, как мелкое круглое тело по трубе залезло в бак, они переключили режим пылесоса, и тот, издав громкий рык, пальнул созданием куда-то далеко, вглубь леса. С диким шумом остальные твари устремились за летящим собратом.

В шоке проследив за полетом особи, я перевела внимание на молодых людей. Дав друг другу "пять", они начали наматывать шнур агрегата, делая вид, будто не замечают меня. Хотя, может, и правда не заметили.

— Что это такое было? — не выдержала я.

Обернувшись, Пайнсы усмехнулись.

— Вообще-то, это были гномы, но это ведь "так нелогично", — передразнила голубоглазая.

Я впала в ступор. Это определенно массовая галлюцинация, или мираж, или искривление пространства.

— А что они здесь делали? — не внимая на здравый разум, принялась расспрашивать близнецов. В конце концов, не каждый день увидишь такую реалистичную галлюцинацию.

— Эти аномалии воруют у нас еду, а сейчас так вообще пробрались к нам на чердак. Подумать только — на чердак! Воистину, ума у них мало, но на идеальную организацию хватает, — проворчал Диппер.

Я вдруг поняла — действительно, ведь это аномалии! Аномалии, конечно, вещи в корне нелогичные, но они существуют! Выходит, близнецы все это время были правы, а я так упорно не обращала внимание на дополнительные данные... пока ко мне не пришла идея.

— Эх, увидеть бы хоть краешком глаза такого гнома в профиль и в анфас... Непременно бы тогда поверила в их существование, — притворившись, что вновь сказала мысли вслух, я стала наблюдать за реакцией Пайнсов и, как и ожидалось, оказалась она положительной. Переглянувшись и что-то пробормотав друг другу, они кивнули и продолжили наматывать провод, но я-то знала: в ближайшее время наконец будут опровергнуты теории родителей о том, что единственные существа, населяющие Землю — создания флоры и фауны.

***

Весь день мне пришлось просидеть у входа, наблюдая, как немногочисленные посетители заходят в Хижину, что-то смотрят, покупают. Венди с непроницаемой физиономией делала то же самое, выбивая чеки и принимая наличные. Изредка заходил Сус, забрать или наоборот, вернуть на склад инструменты. Вдруг толстяку срочно понадобилось домой и, погудев мотором старого автомобиля для гольфа, тот на всех парах, возможных для такой машинки, помчался в сторону города.

Близнецов вообще не было видно. Наверное, сидят у себя, на чердаке. Я вздохнула. И почему какая-то неведомая сила так хотела лишить меня возможности узнать больше о том иллюминате? А может, что-то изначально было против того, чтобы я увидела статую? Или наоборот — нечто подталкивает подробнее расспросить обо всем у Пайнсов?

Голова раскалывалась от вопросов и полного отсутствия ответов. Потерев виски, как часто советовал брат при подобных ситуациях, ощутила легкое успокоение, но все в мозгу просто кипело от нахлынувшего потока новых наблюдений и предвкушения вечера, поменяющего, возможно, все мое представление о мироздании.

В последнее время я не примерила на себя ни одну личину. Может ли это доказывать, что Графити Фолз влияет на меня как-то по другому, нежели родной Хьюстон? Кто знает... Маска ящерицы сейчас бы совсем не помешала. Хладнокровия в последнее время стало резко не хватать.

***

— Идем, Триса, кажется, Диппер выследил какую-то ан...немалию в лесу! — наигранно-удивленная Мейбл схватила меня за руку, оторвав от раздумий, и практически поволокла в лес.

Я усмехнулась. Ну-ну, даже догадываюсь, какую же "аннемалию".

Прошагав по уже знакомой тропе, мы вышли на поляну, полностью укрытую от всего сине-зеленой кроной деревьев, из-за чего все пространство было будто укутанным тень. Брюнет стоял у небольшой кочки, в которой виднелась нора. Внимательно разглядывая бугор, Пайнс что-то подмечал в своей книге. Завидев нас, он быстро убрал дневник.

— Кажется, кто-то маленький и очень круглый скрылся в этой норе, — явно с поддельным интересом заметил юноша.

— А если это кролик? Ну или мышь, скажем? — решила поддержать игру я.

— Вряд ли. У меня ощущение, будто здесь... ах, неужели? прячется гном! — воскликнул Диппер.

— Нам показалось, что тебе было бы интересно посмотреть на него, поэтому мы выловили его из чащи леса, притащили сюда и засунули в эту но... — простодушная близняшка полностью раскрыла их с братом, и я едва сдержала смех — так и знала, что эта двойная игра доведет до курьеза.

Рассердившийся Диппер отвесил сестре подзатыльник, пока та не договорила полностью.

— Ну, скрывать уже нечего, — при этих словах он особенно зло взглянул на близняшку, — так зачем же создавать излишнюю интригу?

Раскрыв книгу, он достал веревочку, продетую в переплет, и начал наматывать ее на кулак. Умно! Из норы послышались кряхтения и ругательства, а потом показался и сам индивид. Одетый в голубую кофту и синие штаны, он выглядел даже... мило?

Выронив длинный красный колпак, гном начал визжать. Отпустив несчастное создание, Диппер ботинком подтолкнул тому его головной убор, и гном, напялив его обратно на лысую голову, полез обратно в нору, но при попытке залезть туда случайно зацепился густой серой бородой за ветку колючки. Растроганная, я помогла старичку выпутаться, и он, глупо улыбнувшись, все-таки забрался в "дом". Вдруг, оттуда послышался странный звук, и из дыры полилась жидкость радужного цвета. Да это действительно жидкая радуга!

— Что это? — удивленно показав на ручей, лившийся уже за пределы поляны, посмотрела на сморщившихся близнецов.

— Это... как тебе сказать... непереваренное, — как смогла, объяснила Мейбл, и теперь уже наморщилась я, поняв, что она имеет в виду.

— Теперь-то ты наконец веришь нам? — Диппер очень серьезно смерил меня взором.

Я растерялась. Все слишком похоже на правду, и на сей раз решила не пудрить никому мозги.

— Да, верю.

Облегченно вытерев лоб, голубоглазый раскрыл том, опять сделав там какую-то запись, и ушел домой. Вприпрыжку, Мейбл последовала за ним, и мне ничего не осталось делать, как тоже пойти обратно.

По пути я специально отстала, воспользовавшись тем, что Пайнсы не заметили, и свернула к иллюминату. Как и прежде, он стоял лицом (точнее, тем, что можно было бы назвать его передней частью) к дороге.

Я села к статуе так близко, что теперь могла видеть каждую чешуйку этого холодного камня. Необъяснимое чувство, охватывая каждую клеточку души, заставило руку саму потянуться к монументу, чтобы потрогать его. Уже почти коснулась, как вдруг в кончиках пальцев адски защипало, будто по руке пустили электрический ток. Отдернув руку, я в страхе уставилась на существо. Конечно, в ответ прозвучала лишь тишина.

***

Вернувшись в хижину, не стала рассказывать близнецам о причине задержки. Устало опустившись на ковер в гостиной и облокотившись о спинку кресла Пайнса-старшего, я просто молча сидела в течение часа. Мне было плевать на недоуменные взгляды остальных обитателей магазина. На подушечках пальцев появились какие-то красные полосы, и я не особо рвалась рассказывать об этом даже Дипперу с Мейбл.

Что удивительно, пальцы не болели сами по себе, но стоило хотя бы маленько к ним прикоснуться, как тут же появлялось жжение, правда, не такое сильное, что почувствовала в лесу, но все равно неприятное. Ко мне закралось смутное подозрение, что статуя, возможно, отравлена, но ведь это бред — кому надо обрызгивать каменного иллюмината в лесу ядом?

Я решила все же покинуть место насеста и сходить на улицу, подумать на свежем воздухе. Проходя по коридору, ведущему к выходу, и где, собственно, была основная часть магазина, заметила Венди, как раз собирающуюся домой. Она тоже увидела меня и тут же окликнула — руку с больными пальцами, которую я так старательно прятала в карман джинсов, она без внимания не оставила.

— Что с тобой?

Я мялась, решая, показать ли ей проблему, и все-таки рискнула. Тем более, Венди была старше меня и близнецов, а значит наверняка могла знать больше об этом явлении. Подойдя поближе, вынула руку и раскрыла ладонь прямо перед лицом рыжей. Девушка долго осматривала мои многострадальные пальцы, но в конце концов просто взяла и пощупала их. Я непроизвольно вскрикнула: будто сотню иголок воткнули!

— Так больно? — удивленно посмотрела на меня Кордрой, продолжая держать свои пальцы на моих, и я, сдерживая крик, кивнула.

Наконец, рука была выпущена на волю, и я, облегченно выдохнув, сама потрогала ее: по сравнению с касанием рыжей мое теперь ощущалось легким покалыванием.

— И давно у тебя это? — поинтересовалась Венди.

— Появилось два часа назад, — я решила не говорить, как именно подцепила _это_, да и девушка не спрашивала.

— Попробуй намазать Экзоберилом*, мне от лишаев помогает, — пожала плечами рыжая и, схватив сумку, одним махом перепрыгнула через кассу. Свистнув, она мигом скрылась из моего поля зрения.

Я обреченно смотрела на ладонь. Нет, это не похоже на лишай. И даже на раздражение не похоже. Это что-то, чем наградила меня та статуя иллюмината, что за молчанием скрывает явно что-то подозрительное...

***

Остаток вечера прошел достаточно обыденно. Поужинали похлебкой, что точно стряпала Мейбл, иначе никак нельзя было объяснить блестки и пайетки, периодически попадающиеся на зубах. Героически вытерпев и съев по полной тарелке, дабы не ранить сердечко юного кулинара, мы с Дипом сами вымыли посуду, то и дело сплевывая очередную блестку.

Стенли опять уселся за телевизор и близнецы присоединились к нему. Я же пошла на склад, как в свою комнату. Включив свет, конечно, первым делом увидела восковые фигуры. Хмыкнув, я собралась уже пойти и тоже примоститься рядом с телеком, как вдруг меня осенило! Если эти статуи действительно говорящие, так пусть расскажут, что за чертовщина творится со мной. Осторожно пройдясь мимо фигур, я попыталась завести разговор.

— Эм, господа статуи?

Никто не ответил.

— Могу я задать один вопрос?

Опять молчат.

— Со мной тут произошел один не очень понятный случай, хотелось бы узнать ваше мнение...

Если б это было возможно, то сейчас здесь бы шумел прибой. По крайней мере его звука сейчас явно не доставало.

— В общем, у меня несколько часов назад появилось это, и я в толк не возьму, почему же? — выставив перед собой ладони, я упорно трясла ими перед фигурами, но ни одна из них не проронила ни слова, даже не зашевелилась.

Бесполезно простояв с вытянутыми руками еще минут десять, плюнула — ну что за создания такие! Вчера всей толпой обсуждали меня при мне же, а сейчас и словечка не скажут.

Разозлившись, я со всего размаху ударила по выключателю и вышла из комнаты. Да уж, докатилась — разговариваю с восковыми статуями и еще и обижаюсь, что они не отвечают.

Решила все же посидеть вместе с семейством. Аккуратно усевшись между молодыми людьми, я вроде как остановила внимание на громыхающем телевизоре, но взгляд все равно мотался туда-сюда, причем с одного члена семейства Пайнсов на другого. В мыслях строилась цепь — Звезда-Сосна-Рыба, и так, замыкая друг друга, эти звенья переплетались в вечность. Помотав головой, я опять сосредоточилась на выпуске Новостей, но мысли были совершенно не о покушениях на картофель Министра продовольствия, о которых без умолку трещала красивая, но немолодая женщина с шоколадного цвета волосами и кожей.

Я совершенно выбилась из сил. Свалившись на пол, погрузилась в дрему, но отчетливо видела всю ту же цепь: Звезда-Сосна-Рыба. Они стояли друг возле друга, иногда мерцая, как вдруг к ним присоединились Лед, Вопрос и Пятиконечная звезда. Я сразу же поняла, кому принадлежат все эти знаки, но почему-то не видела их обладателей. Внезапно, соскочив с места, Рыба оказалась очень близко. Вот я вижу ее маленький желтый плавник, открытую пасть...

Проснулась я на складе на своем лежаке, укрытая простыней. Часы показывали половину третьего ночи. Вокруг слышались шушуканья, кто-то то и дело ходил из стороны в сторону, кто-то смеялся. Статуи! Кроме них больше некому.

Тихо пробравшись к выключателю, я торжествующе посмотрела в темноту, благодаря которой меня никто не заметил, и сделала громкий щелчок. Как один, взгляды восковых людей остановились на мне. Засуетившись, они попытались занять исходные положения, но я, наблюдая за смутой с ухмылкой, прекратила шевеления:

— Не стоит даже пытаться, уважаемые.

Во многих взглядах, особенно дам, показалось разочарование и, покорно выстроившись в ряд, они уже не пытались казаться неживыми.

— Значит, первый вопрос. Почему вечером вы упорно делали вид, что ничего не слышали? — мое суровое лицо, наверное, оказывало очень уж убедительный эффект, так как сама Елизавета Вторая чуть вышла из ряда и тихо пробормотала:

— Мы и не могли слышать. До двенадцати часов ночи мы настоящие восковые фигуры, никак не замешанные в вашей жизни.

— Допустим, я вам верю. Наверняка вы знаете, что это? — сделав изящный жест больной ладонью, показала ее восковой толпе, по которой сразу же пробежались шепотки. Многие подошли ближе.

— Так что это? — повторила я.

— Это вопрос к Всевидящему, — восковой Чингисхан, склонив голову, положил руку на саблю.

— И кто же это такой? — прищурилась я.

— Несомненно тот, кто подарил вам сей узор, — Шекспир накрутил ус на длинный палец.

Я застыла.

— Иллюминат из леса?

— Мисс, наверное, имеет в виду Билла? — робко поднял руку Граучо Маркс.

— Вы о нем что-то знаете? — я грозно взглянула на комика. (Когда бы я еще могла себе это позволить?)

— Мы знаем только то, что именно он — причина всех несчастий, да и нашего проклятия тоже, — проскрипела голова Ларри.

Поняв, что больше из этих истуканов ничего полезного не вытяну, я легла спать.

— Постарайтесь затихнуть, пожалуйста, — повернувшись к фигурам, попросила я. "Да и не убить меня тут заодно", — подумала, взглянув мельком на Лиззи Борден.

Выходит, каменюгу зовут Биллом. Ну, звали, когда он еще не был каменным. Да, именно теперь я поняла, что сказка Мейбл, в общем, не такая и сказка, особенно если учесть, что в Гравити Фолз все какое-то нелогичное.

Как же жаль, что мне в детстве не рассказывали красивых легенд...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Название лекарства выдумано и не является рекламой.
> 
> Также я предлагаю вам заглянуть в мою группу, где уже завершился разбор фика (а еще там просто много интересного).  
https://vk.com/misundayrang — добро пожаловать в нашу семью!


	3. Апория | Aporia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pp.userapi.com/c849124/v849124847/5b371/wjMy384i8R8.jpg — картинка к главе.

Какова вероятность того, что в Гравити Фолз однажды не произойдет ничего непримечательного, и хоть один день пройдет спокойно? Сомневаюсь, что это место вообще знает о такой вещи, как здравый смысл. Гоняться за гномами, ворующими у тебя еду из холодильника, нормально? Нет. Читать дневники, написанные каким-то сумасшедшим о не менее сумасшедших существах и историях, нормально? Нет. Тем не менее, именно этим и занимались мои новые знакомые — неунывающие Пайнсы, совершенно не ведающие о покое. Удивительно, что они до сих пор не "заразили" меня своим задором и безбашенными идеями. Хотя, наверное, удивительно другое — как _я_ не заразила их своим занудством?

Дни проходили исключительно скучно. Диппер везде носился со своей книгой, иногда появляясь, чтобы поздороваться или спросить, который час. Его сестра тоже не горела особенной тягой к работе и единственная польза от нее, возможно, заключалась в том, что она вообще не появлялась на глазах, выгуливая свою свинью. Пухлю, кажется.

Все в этом доме было странным. Обитатели, комнаты, вещи. Все, начиная от толстенного Суса и до карандашей в коробке Мейбл. Даже равнодушная рыжая Венди, и та была странной в какой-то степени.

Толстяк Сус, как всегда, старался угодить Стену. И как вообще можно уважать этого старого пройдоху? Обрюзгший, ворчливый, дурно пахнущий и до жути хитрый — легкий набросок описания Пайнса-старшего. Правда, было в нем что-то, что казалось мне очень важным. _Это_, впрочем, было и у близнецов, и у рыжей, и у Рамиреза. Нечто знакомое, что таили их символы — я словно видела их в своем городе.

И новый день загорается зарей. Все такое же странное, как и во вчерашний закат, от ало-розового до нежно-голубого. Оттенки тьмы не могут развеять тумана загадочности над Гравити Фолз.

***

Когда была маленькой, я удивлялась, видя на праздниках малышек моих лет в платьях принцесс, мечтающих о замках и чудесах. На каждом школьном мероприятии вроде детских спектаклей мне всегда доставались самые короткие, скучные, незатейливые роли, нужные только для поддержания сюжета. Я никогда не играла принцесс, фей, даже злых колдуний, ведь мои родители были категорически против этого. В сценке про Пряничного человечка я даже не участвовала — наученная семьей, я отрицала существование говорящего живого печенья и разумных животных. В то время, как другие нормальные дети веселились и имели мечты, я зубрила формулы и теории. Веселье? Что это? Я смотрела на других и слабо догадывалась, что значит смеяться.

В Гравити Фолз, этом мире вверх тормашками, все казалось совершенно иным. Вроде здесь уже никто не ограничивал меня в действиях, словах и мыслях, но то ли так на меня влияло воспитание, то ли какое-то качество, заложенное природой, но это место интересовало меня не людьми. Их сущностями.

Здесь я не встретила ни одну ящерицу, ни одну вазу. Даже весов — и тех не было в этих краях. Были Диппер, Мейбл, их дядя, Сус и Венди — все как отдельные личности. Да уж, не то что в нашем Хьюстоне — основная "взрослая" масса как густой серый сгусток. В таком особо не разгуляешься. Особенно, когда хочешь доказать существование других разумных индивидов.

Можно сказать, что Гравити Фолз — полный и беспрекословный антоним для Хьюстона. В Хьюстоне все просыпаются с мечтами о настоящем и ложатся спать с надеждами на будущее, здесь же — встают с надеждой на то, что твой завтрак не сворует призрак из соседнего дома и засыпают с мечтой не наткнуться с утра на ожившего мертвеца. В родном городе романтики смотрят на звездное небо, тут — на рассветное солнце. Дома люди читают истории, ну а в этом месте... их создают.

***

День не задался с утра: изрядно наболтавшись со статуями перед сном, я еле-еле соскреблась в одиннадцать часов утра, хоть и с новым фактом — разговоры с восковыми фигурами легко могут перерасти в привычку. Плохую, должна заметить.

Встав позже всех, я получила выговор от Стенли, который тоже был не в духе. Вообще-то, он всегда не в духе, но сегодня — особенно. Да, бедные близнецы. Как вообще можно провести целое лето с этим стариканом? Можно долго перечислять его недостатки, но постоянно натыкаешься на мысль, что _он Рыба, и с этим ничего не поделаешь._ Ворчливый, скрывающийся от неприятностей, вредный, но в какой-то степени... мудрый?

Понуро склонив голову и подглядывая из-под челки на окружающую картину, я нарочно долго и медленно размешивала кофе, хотя он уже полчаса назад растворился и почти остыл. К каше вообще не притронулась, и даже не от того, что в ней блестели конфетти и она странно пахла клеем — прямо за спиной Стен возился с розеткой. Мне казалось, будто он пользуется моим приемом — специально растягивает время, не желая уходить первым. Но я-то делала то же самое, так что он не дождется. Лучше уж съем кашу, сделанную Мейбл, но и не подумаю на него смотреть.

И он сдался. Проворчав что-то вроде: "Ладно, позову Суса, ничего не понимаю в этой электрической штуковине", он наконец ушел, и я, спокойно вздохнув, слила завтрак в раковину. Не сделала этого раньше не потому, что Пайнс мог рассказать брюнетке — старик и сам не раз скармливал стряпню девушки раковине или унитазу. С утра, после небольшой бранки со стариком, я чувствовала, что лучше вообще не заговаривать с ним, по крайней мере до завтра. Успешно избавившись от еды, боком покинула кухню, так как Пайнс стоял прямо возле входа, обсуждая что-то с толстяком. Не успев дойти до выхода, я столкнулась с Диппером, который, как и я, был явно не заинтересован наблюдением за дорогой, а, как всегда, поглощен дневником. И что там может быть такого интересного?

— Молодые люди больно сталкиваются — к дождю, — неудачно отшутилась, желая побыстрей уже выйти на улицу, дабы не сталкиваться с Пайнсом-старшим, но брюнет решил поддержать "шутку".

— Из улыбашек. Мейбл была бы рада, — усмехнулся голубоглазый.

Закивав и пролепетав какую-то нелепицу из слов в ответ, я протиснулась к двери и, облегченно вздохнув, вытерла пот со лба. Миссия выполнена!

— Привет! Не хочешь пойти с нами по магазинам? — как назло, нарисовалась близняшка со своей драгоценной свиньей на поводке.

— Нет... Я... — растерялась, ведь сейчас мысли были совсем не о том. Хотя, в любое другое время с радостью бы согласилась.

— Ну, не хочешь — как хочешь, — к счастью, девушка не стала приставать с расспросами, как делала это обычно в случаях отказов от чего-либо.

Я осталась одна. Вот ведь аномалия! Дома мечтала найти хоть каких-то друзей, научиться жить обычной жизнью молодой и, чего стесняться, достаточно красивой девушки. Но... эта мозаика не складывалась из-за двух причин: моих родителей и моего нрава. Хьюстон — город раза в три больший, чем Гравити Фолз и, следственно, там было раза в три больше людей, с которыми бы я идеально поладила. Но у меня не было желания связываться с этими ящерицами и вазами. И вовсе не из-за их недостатков. Что-то во мне говорило, что эти люди неинтересны мне. А здесь, едва успела познакомиться с обитателями Хижины, тут же загорелась пламенным желанием узнать их и о них все. Хоть и не показываю этого. Весь этот город... он не просто странный. Да он лучшее место, что можно представить! Кажется, что только здесь я чувствую себя в своей тарелке.

Внезапно, меня отвлекли резким сухим кашлем. Я обернулась и увидела Пайнса-старшего. Вот ведь дотошный!

— Ты почему не у экспонатов? — грубо поинтересовался старик.

— Но это работа Мейбл, — раздраженно возразила я.

— Теперь она твоя! Как можно было этого не понять за целую неделю? Девчонка не выполняет мои требования, у нее дела, как же. А какие могут быть дела у тебя?! — Стен разъярился, что, в свою очередь, вывело из себя и меня.

— Да и не просилась! Если близнецы не рассказывали, я вообще даже не доехала до вашего Гравити Фолз, и то, что я оказалась тут — счастливая случайность. Поэтому я не обязана оставаться здесь и прямо сейчас пойду искать новую работу! — вспылила я.

— Ну и куда ты пойдешь? Ну, куда?! — грозно сверкнул глазами Стенли.

— У вас есть библиотека? — прищурилась я и посмотрела прямо в зрачки мужчины, отчего тот заметно опешил.

— Да, есть... Вроде.

— Вот и отлично. Буду работать среди книг, а не... чокнутых, — проворчала я и пулей пролетела под рукой Стена, который и опомниться не успел.

Зайдя на склад, схватила рюкзак и, не взирая на удивленные взгляды работников, пронеслась мимо всех.

Пробежав сквозь открытую калитку, я даже не обернулась на этот дурдом под названием "Хижина тайн". Ничего, они еще вспомнят меня, хотя мне лично разницы никакой нет. Пробежав метров двадцать, раздраженно поняла, что слишком рано ушла из дома. Откуда мне знать, где здесь библиотека? Оглядевшись, я рассудила, что скорее всего оказалась на площади, ведь прямо посередине стояла статуя усатого мужчины на коне. Как гласила надпись, это был сам основатель Гравити Фолз, хотя Пайнсы уже успели поведать, что он был просто фермером, а город основал какой-то сбрендивший президент.

Я вдруг стукнулась об кого-то. Обернувшись, увидела дряхлого деда в лохмотьях, затасканной дырявой-предырявой шляпе, словно сорванной с пугала и, что первым бросилось в глаза — огромных очках. Очки! Он такой же, как и Пайнсы с их работниками!

— Что? Опять треугольники? Мир не готов принять вас снова! — старикашка отчаянно замахал руками, но я, ловко уворачиваясь, попыталась ответить:

— Да нет же, нет! Какие треугольники? Я искала библиотеку!

Дедушка тут же остановился и, поправив очки, прищурился:

— Ох, что-то я в последнее время плохо вижу. Так ты не тот треугольник с глазом? — тыкнул в меня крючковатым пальцем незнакомец.

— Какой еще треугольник?

Вместо ответа чудак сложил пальцы и приставил их к глазу так, что он оказался прямо в "домике". Я ахнула — не того ли каменного иллюмината он показывает?

— Нет, я обычный человек, — нервно сглотнула, ведь присутствие этого старикашки было довольно нагнетающим.

— Что ж, очень приятно, я Фиддлфорд Макгакет, старик Макгакет, местный чудак — выбирай имя на любой вкус. Но так как ты очень странная, можешь называть меня дедушкой. Меня уже никто так не называл со времен... А, постой-ка, а меня так вообще кто-то называл? — речь старца плавно перешла в монолог, а я фыркнула — странная? Да я здесь самая нормальная!

— Так ты искала библиотеку? Знаю, где она, я читал там детям книжки! — Макгакет цепко ухватился за мое запястье и вдруг быстро устремился куда-то в переулки. Я даже не успела возмутиться, как оказалась на деревянном крыльце, а старик, отплясывая джигу, бодро спустился по ступеням.

— Стойте! А... — даже не успела придумать, что бы спросить, как громкий дребезжащий голос Макгакета настиг мой слух:

— Берегись одноглазого треугольника!

Я не выдержала и топнула ногой. Дадут мне в этом месте прожить хоть один день, не напоминая о статуе из леса? И почему все так боятся этого несчастного Билла?

Резко развернувшись и набрав воздуха, я зашла в помещение. Открыв глаза, разочарованно ахнула — даже не верилось, что такое святое для человека место можно так испортить.

Осторожно переступая через балки, изумленно разглядывала зал — везде грязно, пыльно, черные шторы на окнах давно превратились в жалкие тряпицы, свисающие свалявшимися нитками. Запах пыли и старости щекотал нос, очень неприятно щекотал. Немного привыкнув к полумраку, я увидела, что в углу зала стоял стол, нагроможденный другими столами, поломанными. Немного пройдясь около этой кучи, осознала, что к вполне терпимому запаху сырости подмешался запах... Вот ведь вандалы!!! Для чего вообще создано такое место, как уборная?!

И тут я заметила, что из зала есть ответвление, маленький коридор, ведущий куда-то влево. Немного пройдя по нему, оказалась в непроглядной тьме и, еле-еле нащупав сотовый, включила на нем фонарик и пошла дальше. Коридор привел меня к основной части библиотеки, где стояли шкафы с книгами. Я подошла ближе. Шкафов было много, и на каждом из них висела табличка. На одних было написано "Мода", на других — "Наука", третьих — "Этикет" и так далее. Но больше всех меня привлек один единственный шкаф с табличкой "Гравити Фолз". Подойдя к нему, заметила неяркий оранжевый свет, идущий откуда-то из-за шкафа. Высунувшись из-за полок, я увидела маленький железный столик, за которым сидела старушка. Свет шел от длинной свечи.

Я выключила фонарь и осторожно вышла вперед. Женщина читала книгу, низко склонив голову и ничего не замечая. Тихо кашлянула, но старуха не обратила на меня внимание. Я решилась заговорить первой:

— Извините, я хотела устроиться сюда на работу, но не знала, что библиотека заброшена. Это... давно?

Бабушка молча перевернула страницу и подвинула свечу. Я минут пять ждала ответа и даже подумала, что старушка, возможно, не слышит, как вдруг она заговорила, слегка испугав меня:

— В Гравити Фолз никто уже не читает книг. В нашем городе-наоборот многие пишут отличные романы сами, но отчего-то боятся издать их... — голос женщины напомнил скрип несмазанной телеги, но чувствовалось, с какой болью были сказаны эти слова.

— Но... вы читаете, — заметила я.

— Я даю жизнь всем этим повестям. Живу семьдесят лет, и за все это время не было ни дня, в который я бы не прочитала хоть одну страничку. Как только прочитаю одну книгу, принимаюсь за другую, пока не прочту все. А потом я начинаю заново.

— И вам не надоедает? — конечно, я тоже люблю читать, но не надо же доводить хобби до безумия!

— Я прочла уже абсолютно все книги и прямо сейчас могу сказать тебе, что, например, на триста шестьдесят пятой странице "Энциклопедии комнатных растений" допущена опечатка в слове "фиалка", на двести двадцать девятой странице "Жизни кошек" на рисунке забыли дорисовать одну лапу киске, на тринадцатую страницу "Гамлета" кто-то пролил смородиновый сок... Я знаю о этих книгах все и не позволю им остаться забытыми, — покачала головой старуха.

— Наверное, когда вы прочитали все и знаете содержимое всех книг на зубок, сейчас вы просто проводите глазами по страницам? — никак не могла поверить, что можно заставлять себя перечитывать вновь и вновь то, что читал до этого раз двадцать.

— Я не заставляю себя, деточка, эти книги — мои друзья. Ты же не будешь подходить к друзьям и вместо того, чтобы поговорить, просто одаривать их беглым взглядом? — заметила женщина.

Лишь пожала плечами — были бы друзья.

— Похвально, что ты пришла сюда по своей воле, чтобы стать хранителем этого места. Библиотека Гравити Фолз заброшена уже почти шесть лет, сюда приходят только за тем, чтобы навредить, а не помочь моему маленькому храму. А ведь когда-то здесь было так светло и чисто... Битва с существом хаоса и смуты изменила всех, — покачала головой старуха.

— Мне очень жаль, — призналась я.

— Твоя жалость, деточка, ниспослана самой судьбой, — вдруг улыбнулась бабушка.

Женщина внезапно стала голубовато-прозрачной, легкой, и вылетела из-за стола. На месте ног ее таз плавно растворялся, веясь дымком. В воздухе повеяло прохладой и свеча погасла, но вокруг все равно было светло. Я попятилась назад, пытаясь вспомнить хоть какую-нибудь молитву, но бабуля подлетела прямо ко мне и схватила за руку, отчего запястье обдало ледяной волной.

— Подожди, — попросил призрак. — Только что ты сняла с меня проклятье, из-за которого я не могла покинуть стены этой библиотеки. Я умерла шесть лет назад за этим столом, после чего по мне прошла фиолетовая волна, что грозила разрушить в тот день весь город. Это сияние и наложило на мою душу порчу, из-за которой она навечно привязалась к этому месту, и мне приходилось читать и читать, ведь это единственное, что я могла сделать. Но теперь, когда ты самовольно встаешь на это место, я освобождаюсь! Удачи тебе, деточка! Наконец-то я свободна от этих идиотских книг! — весело помахав мне рукой, старушка исчезла, а свеча тут же загорелась обратно.

Я стояла в ступоре, пытаясь сообразить, что произошло. Только что эта старуха сидела за столом во вполне человеческом виде, а потом стала п-призраком, и... Что-о-о?! Встаю на ее место? Стойте, так теперь я здесь заточена?!

Я заметалась по комнате, пытаясь найти выход, пока наконец не нащупала дверь. Я радостно протянула руку к ручке, но вдруг почувствовала какую-то преграду. Попробовала еще раз, но ладонь просто не дотянулась до спасительной двери. Я навалилась всем телом, но уперлась о невидимую стенку. Стала стучать кулаками по воздуху, но вскоре ладони заболели, ведь столкновения были хоть и невидимыми, но ощутимыми.

Я с опустошенным видом вернулась к столу. Теперь и правда никогда отсюда не выберусь, сюда же никто не ходит. А если и ходит, то дальше зала никто пойти не удосуживается. Я села за стол, придвинув недочитанную призраком книгу ближе к себе. Это была "Жюльетта". Второй том.

Я молча глядела на текст, не читая его. Вот и нашла себе работу. По крайней мере теперь никогда не усомнюсь в том, что привидения существуют. Только теперь мне это никак не поможет.

Послышался какой-то щелчок. Я не подняла головы, решив, что это звук из-за стены, или какой-нибудь шкаф начинает трескаться от старости. Но послышались шаги, и я радостно подняла глаза: теперь нужно только заставить этого неосторожного пожалеть меня, и проклятие перейдет к нему!

Вдалеке показался высокий, сгорбленный силуэт. Немного постояв в тени, он вышел на свет, и я лицезрела молодого черноволосого юношу чуть постарше меня. Одет он был как-то мрачно, похоже, это гот: черная толстовка, джинсы, серые кеды, капюшон на голове, который он, правда, снял. На его куртке было вышито разбитое сердце, зашитое черными нитками, и на миг показалось, что оно сжалось, как настоящее. Поморгала, и вся фигура этого мужчины показалась мне сердцем с черным швом посередине. Неужели этот тоже...

— О, еще одна, — вскинул голову парень, разглядывая меня из-под челки.

Я решила воспользоваться уловкой старушки-призрака и не поднимала на него головы, делая вид, что читаю.

— Не прикидывайся, я же знаю, что ты попалась.

— На что? — забывшись, подняла голову.

— Старый прикол бабули-библиотекарши. Для каждого зашедшего сюда она делает вид, что на ней типа наложено проклятие. Кто с ней заговорит — типа остается тут навечно. Ну, ни в дверь, ни в окно. Это работает, пока кто-нибудь не зайдет. Бабка специально никому не говорит, что я каждый день прихожу сюда. Как только ты отсюда выйдешь, она снова появится, — молодой человек говорил отрывисто и нехотя.

— Так это розыгрыш?! — воскликнула я.

— Ну, типа того. Короче, сейчас ты можешь отсюда выйти. Если надумаешь прийти сюда опять, не говори бабке, что жалеешь ее. А то снова застрянешь тут, — подбоченясь, юноша ушел, а я хмыкнула — если и вернусь, то только с пылесосом Пайнсов, и тогда призрака постигнет незавидная участь.

Я уже кинулась за парнем, но, только успев схватиться за ручку, вспомнила, что забыла на столе телефон. Забежав обратно, я убрала мобильник в сумку, но взгляд машинально перевелся на шкаф с табличкой "Гравити Фолз". Все полки были уставлены разноцветными книгами, плотно прижатыми друг к другу, но на средней полке было отверстие — не хватало только одной. Вдруг вспомнила про книжку со сказками, до сих пор лежащую у меня в рюкзаке. Зачем-то я достала ее и на корешке увидела черный знак. Какое-то озарение снизошло на меня и, повернув голову, я увидела, что на всех книгах этого шкафа был такой же. Поставила том в отверстие, и он идеально встал, прижавшись боками к задней и передней книгам. Выходит, все это время я хранила собственность библиотеки абсолютно чужого города? Но как сборник из Гравити Фолз оказался у меня? Он был намного раньше, чем после путешествия родителей в этот город, значит, они никак не могли принести ее мне. Что за нелогичность...

Накинув рюкзак, я еще раз посмотрела на шкаф и на книгу, вернувшуюся "домой". Да, здесь ей намного лучше. Пробежав через коридор и зал, выбежала на улицу, громко захлопнув дверь библиотеки. Опустившись на песок, я глубоко вздохнула. Как среди той затхлости мне не хватало обычного свежего воздуха!

Стало очень стыдно. Надо мной поиздевался призрак. Что может быть хуже? Ну, возможно, кража продуктов из холодильника гномами. Или задатки Мейбл к кулинарии.

Теперь мне точно некуда было идти. Возвращаться к Пайнсам — неудобно. В библиотеку — да ноги моей не будет больше в этих чертовых читальнях минимум два года! Оставалось только одно — идти в лес.

Побродив по улицам и все-таки выйдя к площади, я свернула в рощу. Там еще побродила по тропинкам, опять вляпалась в чернику, но хотя бы поела. Набрав ягод про запас, я поняла, что вышла на дорожку, ведущую к статуе. Естественно, именно туда и пошла.

Иллюминат по-прежнему стоял полузарытым в земле, протягивая одну руку и глядя на мир единственным глазом. Я села рядом, опершись об рюкзак, и смотрела в траву, наблюдая, как муравьи ползут куда-то в кусты. Вот где было б раздолье для брата. Грустно вздохнув, закрыла глаза, перед которыми предстала четкая картинка поляны, по которой ходили какие-то лошади. Все было настолько ярко, что я попыталась открыть очи, но не смогла, словно что-то хотело, чтобы я досмотрела видение до конца. Смирившись, я углубилась в картинку и увидела, что все лошади были с рогами. Единороги? Нет, одна из них, с разноцветными волосами, была без рога, и вдруг она посмотрела на меня. Господи, ми-ми-ми! Глаза, заполненные зрачками без радужки — ни один мультик не сможет повторить рисовку таких глаз для пони! Все исчезло, и я смогла открыть глаза. Это видение было явно неспроста.

Единороги... Гравити Фолз, похоже, всерьез намерен обрушить с крахом все мои убеждения в отсутствии инородной жизни. Открыла рюкзак, чтобы закинуть в рот черники, но рука стукнулась о что-то твердое — рог, который я никак не соберусь выкинуть. Однако чуть было не сделала это — вытащенный предмет светился и мигал розовым, да еще и дрожал, переворачиваясь в руке и указывая куда-то в сторону. В шоке опустив рог на траву, я увидела, как он медленно разворачивается и останавливается, указывая вправо. Подняв его, попыталась взять левее, но вещь моментально разогрелась и больно обожгла руку, завибрировав сильнее и упорно направляя вправо. Не желая больше причинять себе боль, я пошла туда, куда повернулся проклятый рожище, и на протяжении всего пути он вел себя, как стрелка компаса. В конце концов, я пришла на поляну, заваленную камнями с рисунками. Уставилась на траву, ведь рог перестал двигаться, а вокруг были только какие-то маленькие домики, но он не указывал на них. Уже хотела плюнуть и вернуться, оставив дурацкую штуковину здесь, но земля подо мной вдруг пошатнулась, и я кубарем слетела с дерна. На мое счастье, укатилась достаточно далеко, ведь прямо на месте, где я только что была, выросли золотые ворота, украшенные разноцветными камнями. Эх, были б здесь мои приборы, я бы определила их структуру и точно знала, подделка ли это. Ворота открылись, донеслись звуки пения птиц. Осторожно засунув голову, я увидела прекрасную поляну, которую показывали во сне. Значит, я попала туда, куда нужно!

Прогуливаясь по саду, все время задирала голову, удивляясь, как деревья могут быть такими высокими и с такими яркими кронами. Разглядывая очередное дерево, я наткнулась на что-то. Медленно опустив голову, встретилась взглядом с лошадью. Та самая, с ми-ми-мишными глазами! В восторге отойдя от кобылы, я разглядывала ее, пытаясь не заорать, как маленький ребенок. Жаль, что нельзя сфотографировать ее, ведь я помнила, как повела себя камера, а в последствии и сотовый, когда захотелось сделать снимок статуи.

— Кто ты и что ты здесь делаешь? — голос лошадки звучал как-то странно, будто шел издалека. Не успела я ответить, как это сделала за меня единорожиха:

— Да знаю я, тебя вел мой рог, — боднув меня в живот, лошадь зубами схватила вещь из ладони. Рог поднялся и занял свое законное место на лбу животного.

— Что ж, так-то лучше, — теперь я поняла, откуда происходил звук: его передавал рог, и, судя по всему, через азбуку Морзе, мигая при каждом слове. — Представься.

— Беллатриса, — очарование прекрасным существом немного охладело после странного приветствия.

— Хорошее имя. Я Селестабелль-а-беттабелль, — единорожиха явно намекнула, что ее имя "лучше", но я решила поумерить ее гордость, прыснув со смеху:

— Принцесса Селестия, — даже слегка поклонилась, сдерживая смех.

Лошадь вскинула голову:

— Если бы ты не принесла мой рог, я бы, конечно, не потерпела такого обращения. Но так как я благодарна за столь долгожданный подарок, на сей раз прощаю такое грубое фамильярство.

Я хмыкнула. Видимо, сколько у этой лошади красоты, настолько и высоко самолюбие.

— Так, если тебе ничего не нужно, то давай, не топчись, у меня здесь не конюшня, — я вдруг оказалась за воротами, но что-то вдруг екнуло во мне: нужно, конечно нужно!

— Стой! — крикнула, не дав единорожихе закрыть ворота. — Мне нужны... твои волосы!

Кобыла остановилась, глядя на меня во все свои умопомрачительные глаза.

— Так ты хочешь мои волосы?..

Активно закивала. Нельзя уходить от аномалии просто так, не захватив никаких доказательств!

— О, Белла, твое сердце должно быть предельно чисто, если ты хочешь...

Я зарычала, обозлившись на наглое создание:

— Не морочь мне голову! Я любезно притащилась сюда, не жалея сил, только чтобы принести твой драгоценный рог. На добро добром отвечают, индивид ты аномальный, и это знаю даже я, бывшая жительница студенческого общежития! А ты, вроде сказочное существо, не ведаешь о такой простой закономерности! — не понимаю, что на меня нашло, но я была очень зла. В то же время, какое-то осознание происходящего у меня было: стою тут и препираюсь с единорогом. Чудесно.

Селеста-как-там-ее склонила голову, и целый клок радужных шелковистых волос сам прилетел мне в руку.

— Не знаю, зачем тебе моя грива, но если ты вдруг, не дай Единорог... в общем, захочешь прийти сюда опять, волосы укажут тебе путь.

Я развернулась, но, повернув голову, все же сказала напоследок:

— И еще. Я не Белла, я — Триса.

***

Наконец, медленно вышла из леса. Сумерки застали меня врасплох, и спасло только то, что волосы Селестии светились в темноте. Пройдя по дорожке, я поняла, что через несколько шагов окажусь у дома Пайнсов, но было сомнительно, смогу ли я туда вернуться. На всякий случай присмотрела местечко для возможного ночлега, но все же решила не делать глупость и твердым шагом пошла к калитке. В доме горел свет, обычно в это время мы смотрели телевизор, наверное, Пайнсы и сейчас весело проводят время за очередной серией Утка-тива. Я вздохнула. Надо будет извиниться перед Стеном. Открыв скрипучую дверцу калитки, никогда нормально не закрывающуюся, подошла к двери самой Хижины. Та была приоткрыта, чему я удивилась: Стенли обычно закрывал дверь дома на ключ, причем сделать он должен был это еще часа полтора назад, но сейчас она была открыта. Наверное, забыл, но все же теплилась надежда, что ее оставили специально для меня.

Переступив за порог, я действительно услышала звуки телека, но при этом заметила одну странность: обычно за просмотром сериала никто из семейки не сдерживал эмоций, все серии сопровождались бурной поддержкой героя, не менее жарким обсуждением игрой и тому подобное. Но сейчас все было подозрительно тихо, и даже телевизор работал тише, чем обычно, словно все внимательно слушали. Решила сначала пойти в кухню, ведь была очень голодна, и — сюрприз! На столе стояла тарелка с хлопьями, а рядом йогурт. Я прищурилась — ну точно для меня. И дверь для меня, и ужин — логично, что ждали.

Я съела всю тарелку хлопьев и баночку йогурта, нарочно растягивая время. Как-то не очень хотелось идти к ним и с видом нашкодившего щенка просить прощения у старикана. Но делать нечего — вымыв и убрав посуду, тихо прошагала в гостиную, и все, словно по команде, обернули на меня головы.

— Триса! — завопили близнецы, после чего я оказалась в тесных объятиях обоих. Как можно было так соскучиться за день?

Когда меня выпустили из тисков, я заметила, что Стен с его обычной ухмылкой наблюдал за картиной, но его взгляд вдруг изменился.

— Ну как, нашла себе работу? — усмехнулся мужчина.

— Извините, мистер Пайнс, обещаю, что буду выполнять свою работу беспрекословно и честно, — выпалила я, после чего стало ощутимее легче.

— Ну ты тоже, как там, не обижайся, — произнес старый и, как ни в чем не бывало, отвернулся к телеку, прибавив громкость. Но это и означало победу — простил!

Вдруг Мейбл, широко улыбнувшись, появилась перед моим лицом.

— Как прошел твой день?

У меня будто время замерло перед глазами. Впав в ступор, через нервный смех проговорила: "Замечательно", но Пайнсы переключили внимание на клок единорожьих волос, которые я все еще держала в руках, после чего меня, все еще столбом стоящую от нахлынувших воспоминаний, отвели в комнату самих близнецов.

Диппер исчез с локоном, а Мейбл, придвинувшись ко мне, начала горячо шептать на ухо:

— Дип-то, оказывается, пригласил Венди завтра на свидание! Они всерьез будут встречаться! Вот так да — наш Дипперчик решился!

Немного отойдя от моего нехарактеризуемого состояния, я ответила:

— Да, они хорошая пара. Было бы замечательно, если и впрямь начнут встречаться.

Мейбл грустно отвела взгляд, но не перестала улыбаться.

— Мне вот никогда с парнями не везет. Каждый, с кем начинаю встречаться, по каким-либо причинам уходит от меня, и поэтому я искренне желаю Дипперу удачи в его отношениях. Пусть хоть он будет счастлив.

Я удивленно посмотрела на голубоглазую. Не знала, что у нее все так ужасно, хотя лично я вообще не понимала, как можно _влюбляться_ в кого-то, да еще и по нескольку раз.

Девушка улыбалась, но было понятно, что она грустила. Тихо пожелав ей спокойной ночи, я спустилась к складу и легла на лежак. Фигуры не ожили, чему была даже рада — хоть один раз высплюсь.

За окном медленно темнело. Город-наоборот принимает покровительство ночи. В Хьюстоне же наступил час романтиков. Мама с папой, брат... Как же скучаю по ним. В Гравити Фолз я не имею возможности связаться с ними, но я постоянно вспоминаю семью. Все-таки, им бы понравился этот город. Брат бы часами, да что там — днями пропадал в лесу, мама, как она говорит, "начиркала" бы уже трехтомник, описывающий один только городишко, а папа точно занялся бы расчетом, как и всегда. Все же, у него скучная работа. Конечно, моя семья прижилась бы в Гравити Фолз, если они до этого не умрут от сверх-нелогичности, царившей здесь. У меня к этому маленькому миру скорее всего выработалось противоядие, и я уже почти спокойно принимаю все странности, которыми он одаривает жителей сполна, но отец с матерью бы точно получили инфаркт, узнав, что их дочь за один только день встретилась с единорогом и призраком, а последний еще и здорово постебался над ней. И нет, это будет не от испуга — конечно же, от невозможности происхождения подобного.

Я повернулась на другой бок. Нет, родителям определенно нельзя в Гравити Фолз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Также я предлагаю вам заглянуть в мою группу, где уже завершился разбор фика (а еще там просто много интересного).  
https://vk.com/misundayrang — добро пожаловать в нашу семью!


	4. Вычисление | Calculation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pp.userapi.com/c849124/v849124847/5b381/erWmIDsRKfA.jpg — картинка к главе.

В эту ночь мне приснился, так скажем, кошмар. Самый ужасный и непонятный из всех, что я видела, и самый запоминающийся. Будто очутилась в Гравити Фолз, только каком-то другом. Все вокруг оранжевое и черное, мрак, холод, ужас окутывали меня. Вокруг крики, и кажется, будто были слышны и вопли Пайнсов. Я с великой скорбью стояла посреди всего этого кошмара, но... смеялась. Я смеялась, и где-то позади чей-то отвратительный смех вторил мне. И вдруг все закончилось, ведь первый солнечный луч упал на глаза, заставив проснуться. Я вскочила с лежака, как ужаленная, и первым делом побежала к ближайшему окну. Нет, на улице все в порядке, восходит солнце, небо голубое, трава зеленая. А в доме тишина, ведь на часах было только шесть часов утра, и я наконец проснулась первее, чем ворчун Стен и его семейство.

В этот раз решила серьезно заняться делом. Умывшись, я сама приготовила себе и остальным еду. Думаю, никто, и Мейбл в том числе, не обидится, что в этот раз завтраком будет омлет без пайеток. Съев свою долю, взяла тряпку и пошла в прихожую, чтобы наконец оттереть любимые экспонаты Стенли и вернуть им более-менее затасканный вид. Да уж, над всем этим кто-то, догадываюсь, кто, замечательно постарался. Шкура мужикотавра в блестках, на рогах единотролля лак. Мне потребовалось немало времени, чтобы привести их в порядок, но результат превзошел ожидания: от длительного трения вещи стали выглядеть еще хуже, чем были. Пайнс будет доволен.

В дверь постучали. Я выглянула в окно и заметила зеленую рубаху. Открыв дверь, убедилась в том, что это была Венди. Быстро поздоровавшись, она кинула сумку на прилавок, а сама направилась на кухню. Я усмехнулась: болтунья-то с сюрпризом. Точнее, без.

— Как там твой лишай, кстати? Помог Экзоберил? — рыжая уже сидела за кассой, с заинтересованным видом осматривая очищенные экспонаты.

— Э-э-э... нет, — пожала плечами.

Я точно знала, что это никакой не лишай. Но, к тому же, ничем не могла убрать _это_, и осталось лишь сказать правду.

— Странно. У тебя аллергия на что-то? — почесала затылок Кордрой.

— Кто знает, — я взмахнула руками.

Зачем-то кинула взгляд на этот чертов узор, и холодок тысячью жалами вонзился мне в эту самую руку. От красной размытой линии распростерлись розоватые завитушки, но основная продолжала идти вверх, от пальцев, достигая запястья и грозя дойти в скором времени до локтя. Вздрогнула всем телом, мне совсем не хотелось показывать это рыжей, и я развернула закатанные рукава своей любимой фиолетовой толстовки.

Из глубины хижины послышались крики, но на сей раз вздохнула с... радостью, верно? Ведь я выполнила и перевыполнила свою работу, так что Стенли уж точно удостоверится в моем вчерашнем обещании.

***

— Может, ты будешь готовить за Мейбл? — шептал мне на ухо Диппер, озираясь, чтобы близняшка не услышала его, но, как всегда, голубоглазая не желала оставаться в стороне от интересного, на ее взгляд, разговора. На ее взгляд, все разговоры интересные. Особенно те, которые стараются скрыть от ее ушей.

— О чем болтаем? — улыбалась Пайнс, появившись между мной и близнецом.

Диппер, присвистывая, исчез по направлении к выходу, а Мейбл, отвлекшись, вприпрыжку пошла на чердак, но вдруг в комнате появился старик, очевидно проснувшийся позже внуков. Однако это не помешало ему хорошенько осмотреть "зал" и, оценивающе кивая, он повернулся ко мне:

— Вижу, ты справляешься с работенкой.

— Ну, предположительно, — скромно зашаркала ногой.

— Раз товар в порядке, поручаю тебе ходить за покупками. Идти надо прямо сейчас, Сус тебе поможет, — после этого неожиданного заявления мне в руки прилетела тканевая сумка, и я, хлопая глазами, вынуждена была покинуть дом и рыскать по двору в поисках толстяка.

Мужчину увидела под машинкой для гольфа. "Авто", вероятно, судьба потрепала немало, да и вообще оно отслужило свой век, но Рамирез уж очень старался вдохнуть в агрегат последнее дыхание "жизни", и мне даже стало неудобно отвлекать того.

Осторожно обойдя машину, я подошла к части тела толстяка, которая мне показалась локтем, и тихонько постучала по ней. Как оказалось, это был не локоть, а колено, но разницы особой и не было — и то, и то заплыло жиром и было почти одинаковых пропорций. В любом случае, рабочий отвлекся от своей рухляди.

— Сус, не подскажешь, где у вас тут находится магазин? Стенли приказ... попросил сходить за покупками.

— Мистер Пайнс? Нет проблем, красотка, заодно бургеров возьмем, — увалень вылез из-под машины, вытащил ящик с инструментами и принялся что-то закручивать в капоте. В итоге, он просто хорошенько пнул (вероятно, дал волшебного пенделя) авто, и оно тут же начало издавать кряхтения, мало похожие на звук мотора.

Я уселась на самый краюшек переднего места, но даже так бедняга не смог уместиться на оставшейся части сидения. Видя, как Сусу трудно начать движение, вздохнула, но вышла из кабины и молча встала на заднюю длинную подножку, ухватившись за железные перекладины. Расположившись, наконец, как надо, жирдяй завел машину, и мы тронулись с места.

Сложно представить, с какими чувствами я ехала всю дорогу. Наверное, странно со стороны наблюдать за тем, как расплывающееся в собственном жиру существо катит на еле дышащей машинке здоровую девицу с сумкой для покупок. Правда, у меня ведь есть оправдание: я же не виновата, что не могу уместиться на одном сиденье с этим велико-весовым громилой.

— Слушай, а разве у вас нет автомобиля... повместительней? — перекрикивая шумы с дороги, спросила водителя.

— Есть, только у мистера Пайнса, а он так просто свою машинку не даст.

Я усмехнулась: с такими-то работничками-сумоистами и не удивительно.

Наконец, мы доехали до торгового центра. Он, кстати, так и назывался — "Торговый центр". Спрыгнув с подножки, я дождалась Суса, и мы направились к дверям магазина, в которых, правда, спутник чуть не застрял.

Уже в самом универмаге я поняла, что мне так и не сказали, что же надо приобрести и за какие деньги. Холодной липкой рукой наугад полезла в сумку, после чего сердце радостно перевернулось и издало облегченный стук: я нащупала какие-то бумажки. К великой радости, это были листок со списком продуктов и маленькая пачка хрустящих ассигнаций. Развернула бумажку, после чего радость немножко поубавилась — каракули Пайнса-старшего не так-то просто разобрать.

Видимо, это был список на все случаи и походы в магазин, ведь лист был довольно потрепанным, и к тому же через раз пункты были написаны разными чернилами, а значит, его постепенно пополняли. Что ж, что мне дали, то и, логично, ожидают увидеть в качестве покупки, а значит, я с чистой душой могу пойти и купить ровно то, что указано на листке.

Пока Сус пропадал где-то в части с канцелярией, я нарезала круги по продуктовым отсекам, со скукой просматривая полки и изредка кидая что-нибудь наиболее дешевое в пакет, ведь денег было не так уж и много. Постепенно сумка становилась все тяжелее, хотя набрала достаточно мало. Всего-то хлеб, молоко, хлопья, кое-какие овощи... Оставался только корм для Пухли, причем этот пункт был обведен ядовито-розовым, а рядом были подрисованы свинячьи морды и сердечки — видимо, список попадал в руки Мейбл.

В отделе с кормом для животных я пару раз встретила людей, но не обратила на них особого внимания. Просто какие-то персоны. Серые, непримечательные. Но вдруг буквально наткнулась взглядом на нечто яркое, что тут же приковало мой взор к ней. На вид — блондинка с размалеванным лицом и в облегающем сиреневом платье с пурпурным жакетом. Такая, верно, привлекла бы не только мое внимание, но я видела в ней нечто другое, отчужденное от нудной одноцветной массы остальных. Эта девица была очень похожа на всех, кто тоже казался мне "особенным", но в то же время она была _отдельной личностью_. Странно. Все эти "особенные" абсолютно разные, но этим они и похожи — различием. У них в этом какая-то связь. Эта же девчонка навевала мне образ золотой, яркой, мультяшной... ламы. Даже не знаю, почему. Внешне она с парнокопытным даже не схожа.

Видимо, я смотрела на блондинку уж слишком поглощенно, отчего та смутилась и отвернулась. Осознав ситуацию, тоже слегка покраснела: не хватало еще, чтобы обо мне плохо думали всякие ламы. Быстро схватив первый попавшийся корм, я почти бегом покинула отдел и принялась искать Суса — как он вообще мог оставить меня одну?!

Слона, то есть Суса, так и не заметила, но на кассе опять встретилась с той девушкой. Теперь она смотрела на меня как-то... брезгливо, и судя по всему, из-за огромной заплаты на днище сумки, которую я даже не разглядела.

— Новенькая в Гравити Фолз? — голосом блондинка обладала приятным, но вот тон ее не оставлял таких хороших ощущений.

— Да. А что, так заметно? — удивилась я, подавая кассиру деньги.

— Конечно. Твоя фиолетовая штуковина, что на тебе, жутко старомодная, но для всех из нашей провинции даже это выглядит непостижимым пиком стиля. Кроме меня, естественно, — нахалка гордо расправила невидимые складки на жакете.

Я с обидой застегнула свою толстовку по самое горло. У этой вещи только одно название, но на самом деле она очень тонкая изнутри, и в холодное время года ее не поносишь. Даже сейчас я ношу под ней легкую рубашку. По сути, это просто кофта с длинными рукавами на молнии. Даже не знаю, почему, но уж очень она мне дорога: ее мне привезли родители из очередной командировки, и, постойте-ка, она же из... Я даже с неким раздражением закатила глаза — из Гравити Фолз.

— Стиль... знаем о таком. Один из самых нелогичных факторов для подобных тебе ваз. Я не следую моде, переросла вашу фазу, — гордо вскинув голову и получив чек, уловила краем глаза движения чего-то огромного из-за автомата с газировкой, и через несколько минут вместе с Сусом покинули универмаг.

Мы с толстяком еле дошли до машины, так как его руки были полны всяких гамбургеров и чизбургеров, и я то и дело ловила их, выстроив в руках мужчины уже целую хлебную башню.

— Тебе же нельзя столько есть, в конце концов! — не выдержала, когда один из бургеров все же упал на землю.

— Что ж поделаешь. Мой организм требует, — пожал плечами рабочий.

— Твой организм требует хотя бы малейшей физической нагрузки и просто молит об нормальном обмене веществ, — хмуро заметила я, выгружая бургеры на колени жирдяя и становясь на подножку.

В пути молчала, понуро прокручивая в памяти диалог с "Ламой". Нормальная толстовка, чистая, приятного фиолетового цвета, с алым воротником. Чего той не понравилось?

***

— Ты как раз вовремя! — Пайнсы младший и старший накинулись на меня с самого порога, из-за чего чуть не выронила сумку, но Диппер вовремя поймал ее. — Сейчас на кухне произойдет либо взрыв, либо и вовсе второй Странногеддон! — в панике кричал парень.

— Да что случилось? — я скептически относилась к такой смуте, но все же что-то с привкусом страха копошилось в мозгу.

— Там Мейбл хочет печь!!! — почти в унисон закричали мужчины, и я, в принципе понимая, что это действительно может быть опасным для хижины, бросилась на кухню, где сквозь чернющий дым разглядела мечущиеся фигуры.

Со слезящимися глазами, как смогла вытолкала горе-поварих, коими оказались кассирша и не кто иная, как сама Пайнс и, рывками пробираясь сквозь едкие клубы, нащупала ручку окна, которое незамедлительно открыла. Вдохнув свежего воздуха, я, зажав нос, почти ползком покинула кухню, ведь дышать там было невозможно, а видеть — тем более.

Закрыв дверь в эту камеру пыток, выдохнула. Глаза все еще щипало, а тело, в том числе и любимая толстовка, начисто пропахли гарью. Хоть я в это и не верю, но это точно порча той блондинки, которая явно еще долго недоумевала после моего резкого ответа.

Как позже выяснилось, голубоглазая надумала печь какой-то пирог, но за неимением книги рецептов поставила квашню в горячую духовку, даже не дав тесту подняться. Естественно, все вытекло и сгорело. И как до этого можно было только додуматься?! Она что, думала, что пирогу форма придается после запекания? Правда, отдам должное, у нее хватило соображения сделать тесто из муки и яиц, а не из блесток и клея.

Эти вопросы чуть было не задала самой виновнице катастрофы, но у меня уже не было сил ругаться. К тому же, убирать остатки "пиршества" пришлось именно Мейбл, поэтому я вообще ничего не сказала ей.

Вычистив кухню, мы (Диппер решил не оставаться в стороне от мук сестры, ну а я присоединилась к ним из чувства такта) дружной толпой направились в ванную. Хорошо хоть, пришлось стирать только толстовку, ведь на ту самую рубашку вонь не распространилась.

Так как плита, которую отскрести не удалось, была безнадежно испорчена внутри, Мейбл вход на кухню кроме как в целях принятия пищи запретили, и я была вынуждена теперь следить и за своевременным приготовлением завтраков, обедов и ужинов. Рыжая на себя эту работу брать отказалась, ведь она вообще не ела в Хижине, но иногда заходила на кухню "продегустировать" мою стряпню. Вообще, я и сама не особый знаток в кулинарии, ведь те годы, которые девушки тратят на обучение готовке и прочему, я пропустила за книгами и энциклопедиями, но не поверите, кто же все-таки обучал меня этому искусству — брат! Правда, по этой причине умела больше готовить всякие салаты и овощные закуски — повезло с братом-веганом. И, чувствую, все же придется вернуться в ту самую библиотеку. За поваренной книгой, которой, если удастся, я еще и прихлопну ту призрачную бабку.

***

В послеобеденный перерыв я зашла в зал за зарядкой от телефона, но, не успев войти в комнату, стала зрительницей разговора на повышенных градусах романтики. Диппер, облокотившись о кассу, о чем-то нежно ворковал с Кордрой, а та смотрела на него взглядом покоренной самки. Я спряталась за косяк, но не могла уйти вовсе: было очень уж любопытно, что последует за беседой.

Почувствовала на себе твердый подбородок, на лицо свесились "шоколадные" волосы. Я недовольно поглядела вверх и увидела над собой Мейбл, с огромным изумлением наблюдающую за парочкой. Смотреть мы продолжили вдвоем, и хоть практически ничего не слышали, но итог разговора удивил нас обеих: одарив друг друга обожающими взорами, молодые люди взялись под руки и покинули Хижину.

Сзади послышался грохот. В спешке обернувшись, я увидела, что Пайнс сидит на полу и смотрит в одну точку. Обеспокоенно подала брюнетке руку.

— С тобой все в порядке?

Девушка вдруг подскочила сама, да еще какая радостная:

— Почему ты не сказала сразу?!

— Что... сразу? — опешила я.

— Ну, что ты — ведьма! — хлопнула в ладоши озорница.

— Да с чего ты взяла?

— С того и взяла! Ты сейчас что видела?

— Да много что.

— А в зале ты что видела?

— Диппера... и Венди.

— А что они делали?

— Разговаривали о чем-то, а потом ушли.

— Вот именно! Столько нежности, столько запала и страсти, романтики и нежности я никогда не видела в их взглядах, — зрачки Мейбл могли бы выйти за пределы белка.

— Ты про нежность два раза сказала, — мрачно заметила я.

— Да какая разница! Они влюбились друга в друга!!! Я ведь столько раз желала этого для Дипа, но ничем кроме "Здрасьте" и "Пока" не обходилось. Но стоило тебе пожелать, чтобы они стали парой, как это тут же сбылось! — девчонка прыгала на месте, сжимая кулаки.

— Когда я этого желала?!

— Вчера вечером!

На этом пламенный диалог прервался. Мейбл сжирала меня взглядом, а я удивлялась, как можно быть такой суеверной.

— Вот увидишь, стоит тебе что-нибудь сказать, как это в скором времени сбудется! — подпрыгнула близняшка.

— Ну, тогда я желаю, чтобы эта касса сейчас взлетела, — картинно взмахнула руками, скептически наблюдая за покоившимся столом.

— Не считается. Ты иронизируешь, а колдовать надо с сердцем, — прищурила глаз девушка.

— Тебе-то откуда знать? — хмыкнула. — Может, это именно твою просьбу услышали где-то свыше, ну или просто время пришло, — предположила я.

— Не думаю. Теперь я буду наблюдать за тобой. Ни одно твое колдовство не будет упущено, — на глазах брюнетки появились черные очки, и она, показав мне жест "я слежу за тобой", медленно удалилась, идя спиной.

Положила руку на лицо, тяжело вздохнув. Да ведьмой даже называться обидно, не то что быть.

Я вдруг вспомнила слова Мейбл: "Они влюбились". Влюбились. _Влюбились_. Что же это значит? Из книг и фильмов я уяснила, что это состояние можно охарактеризовать как высокочастотное сердцебиение, повышенную циркуляцию крови. В нескольких книгах про это писалось: "... все в теле начинает танцевать, кружиться, вертеться и прыгать то вверх, то вниз...", "...сердце наливается кровью, едва взгляд касается любимого человека, и приятная теплота разливается по телу...", "... слова предмета обожания слаще меда, действия приобретают черты героические и благородные, взор светел и ясен, ярче солнца и загадочнее луны...". В общем, всем нравится быть любимым кем-то, но я не понимала этой причуды. Нет, я очень дорожу любовью родителей и некоторых уважаемых мною людей, но даже представить себе не могу, как выглядят чувства двух людей, что "не могут жить друг без друга". И уж тем более не вижу себя в роли одной из таких "счастливых" персон. Моя жизнь для науки, и вряд ли в ней найдется место для всех этих романтических шуток природы.

***

Стыдно осознавать свои ошибки, но осознавать, что ты ошибся, когда отлично знаешь, что ты прав — ужасно. Стоило заверить Мейбл в том, что я совершенно непричастна к внезапным порывам страсти близнеца и рыжей, как буквально через час-другой всякая чертовщина просто облепила меня со всех сторон. Решив выпить кофе, хотела достать ложечку, но случайно выронила ее. Нагнувшись за столовым прибором, я отвлеклась на грохот за окном, но когда вернулась к столу, ложка преспокойно лежала возле чашки с напитком. Потерла глаза, ведь я не успела поднять ложку, но, видимо, все же сделала это, но почему-то не запомнила.

Следующим недоразумением стало окно. Пока близнец с Венди где-то пропадали, мы с Мейбл решили сыграть в ее комнате в шашки, но так как она не умела, то пришлось играть в Чапаева. Хоть я и нечасто играла в это, но в расчетливости брюнетке не уступала, и потому выиграла сразу несколько первых раундов. И вот, когда наши шашки столкнулись "нос к носу", вдруг резко сдала позиции, выбив случайно несколько своих фигур. Но ситуация была вполне сносной, если бы я выбила сразу две шашки голубоглазой, и уже почти сделала это, как вдруг дверцы окна, подпертые баночкой с карандашами, резко распахнулись, стукнувшись о стенки и свалив баночку. Естественно, это отвлекло меня, и шашка, случайно щелкнутая раньше времени, безнадежно испортила кон. Мне, по крайней мере.

Страшно разозлившись, со злостью пожелала, чтобы оно закрылось также, как и открылось, и в тот же миг, словно подхваченные невидимыми порывами ветра, створки захлопнулись сами по себе. Я в шоке уставилась на окно, а потом — на Мейбл. Черт, это произошло на ее глазах. Теперь она точно будет думать, что я "ведьма".

Два часа кряду ходила со страхом сделать еще что-нибудь, что брюнетка примет за магию, но какие-то мелкие оказии все равно продолжали происходить: то забытый кран выключается сам по себе, то двери закрываются прямо за спиной, хотя были специально оставлены открытыми, притом что день выдался абсолютно безветренным. Честно, я даже устала от того, во что упорно не хотела верить.

Сидя на пороге Хижины, устало глядела в небо, частично окрашенное оранжевыми мазками заката. Рядом приземлилась Мейбл и, сняв очки, весело спросила:

— Ну, сдалась? Теперь-то ты признаешь, что ты — самая настоящая ведьма?

— Сложно судить по нескольким случайностям, — я говорила задумчиво, но уверенно, хотя краюшек этой уверенности все же был подпален огоньком неожиданных событий.

— А если это не случайности?

— А что, закономерности? — фыркнула.

— Просто твоя сила дремала в тебе.

— Ага, всю жизнь просидела в недрах и именно сегодня решила: "Что ж, пора приняться за дело!", и я тут же стала магом. Такое бывает только в рассказах подростков-несмышленышей, возомнивших себя писателями-фантастами. Если у меня всю жизнь была какая-то "сила", то она должна была проявляться и до этого. Но я жила спокойно, не ведая всего это дерь... дела. А значит, у меня и нет никакой магии и сегодня просто неудачный день, — вынесла я вердикт.

Мейбл была не сильно впечатлена моим выводом. Достав противно-розовый блокнот, она зачитала:

— Телепортировавшаяся ложка, захлопывающиеся без ветра двери, послушные окна и дюжина вещей, которые ты клала в одно место, но они оказывались в другом. Чертова дюжина, — то ли девушка съязвила, то ли это была правда, не интересовалась.

— К тому же, есть и более веские доказательства, — блокнот сменился на книжонку, что все время таскал с собой Диппер. Немного полистав ее, близняшка принялась читать:

— "Ведьмы — древние существа, представляющие из себя старух с противной внешностью и голосом. Имеют некоторые магические способности, могут летать на метле. Любят черных котов и ужасно готовят. Ворожеи в большинстве своем вымерли, но есть вероятность, что их потомки, с виду обычные люди, в основном девушки, могут иметь такие же способности и иногда — привычки...", — книга резко захлопнулась.

— И где тут доказательства? Магические способности, передаваемые будущим поколениям? Всякие там единороги, феи, эльфы и вся их братия тоже якобы имеет некую магию, что может передаваться потомкам. Так почему именно ведьмы? Может, у меня единорожьи предки, — обиженно скрестила руки на груди. Правда, вспомнив Селесту-Селестию, я уже и не видела разницы между колдуньями и единорогами. Однозначно, все противные. Да и вообще, кто у нас здесь ужасно готовит?

— Тут написано: "По некоторым данным, потомки колдуний могут быть кем угодно, и их колдовство может быть очень слабо из-за утерянной связи с предком-носителем. Настоящие ведьмы могли телепортировать предметы и заставлять их парить. Владели неплохим, но не идеальным телекинезом. Могли общаться с животными, в особенности с жабами, котами, змеями. Потомки могут владеть подобными навыками частично или полностью, но единственное, что у ведьм получается отлично от поколения к поколению — зельеварение", — Мейбл, вероятно, считала, что убедила меня этим окончательно.

Я хмыкнула. Все эти списки, сказки про колдуний и все, что только что слышала, неспроста. Девушка явно что-то замышляла, и этот хитроумный план должен был иметь конец а-ля "А испробуем-ка твои умения".

— Ты ведь что-то хочешь от меня, верно? — закатила глаза я.

Не прогадала. Пайнс тут же как на духу выложила свою идею:

— Ты же знаешь, что у меня с парнями туго. Столько летних романов, столько зимних и осенних... В общем, попытки — море, результат — мель. Но ведь против магии не попрешь? — лицо Мейбл засияло.

— Ты имеешь в виду приворот? У меня нет магической книги, — победно ухмыльнулась я, но вдруг прямо передо мной, взметнув облако пыли, появился том. Очень толстый. И тяжелый, почти как энциклопедия. Только без логики, ведь его название гласило: "Сто и одно зелье для личных целей".

— Где ты только откапываешь это? — с ужасом тыкнула пальцем в это.

— Вообще-то, ее когда-то продавал дедушка Стен, но мне удалось вытянуть этот ценный экземпляр, и очень даже задешево. То есть вообще ни за что. Стенли сам мне его отдал. Просто так. Я его сильно достала, — поведала мне брюнетка.

— Понятно. Но я никогда не варила зелья, а ты заставляешь делать почти самое сложное... — по ярко-розовой закладке быстро нашла нужную страницу. — Плюс здесь столько ингредиентов, о расположении которых я и понятия не имею.

— Все нужное соберу, ты только сделай, — Пайнс пулей скрылась в доме, и я чуть было не согласилась, но что-то повернуло во мне шестеренки адекватности.

Только что меня убедили в том, что я гадкое и мерзкое существо, вернее его потомок. Меня не просто убедили, а заставили поверить и согласиться с этим. А для точки просто кинули непосильной задачей, условия которой высосаны из пальца. Так не пойдет.

Я уверенно встала в дверном проходе и громко крикнула:

— Постой, Мейбл!

Та действительно остановилась.

— Я не сделаю этого.

Взгляд Пайнс менялся с мгновениями, превращаясь из изумленного в непонятливый, потом — в раздраженный, а затем в какой-то веселый. Видимо, эмоции этой персоны не могут поместиться в одной голове.

— Почему?

— Подумай сама. Только сегодня я узнаю, что "колдунья", и ты тут же просишь меня варить то, рецепт чего впервые вижу. Немного странно и даже как-то... эгоистично, так?

Небольшая котомка чуть не выпала из рук девушки.

— Нет, значит...

Сумка полетела прямиком на чердак, куда направилась и сама сестрица. Покачала головой — надеюсь, она не обижается на такую глупость. В конце концов, даже еда не всегда получается вкусной с первого раза, чего уж говорить о "зелье", даже если это с малой вероятностью действительно оно?

Калитка хлопнула — парочка вернулась.

Я зашла в зал и молча проследила, как бурно что-то обсуждающие Пайнс и Венди идут мыть руки, а после Кордрой, схватив сумку, весело свистнув, уходит из Хижины. Диппер о чем-то общается со Стенли, смеется и уходит на чердак. Мейбл так и не вышла.

В своей комнате, укладываясь спать, вдруг подумала, какой парень бы подошел девчонке. Наверное, это должно быть похоже на Диппера, но с чувством юмора, иначе близняшка убьет несчастного своей гиперактивностью. При этом, он должен быть не менее сумасшедшим и обладать милой внешностью. Нет, таких не бывает. В Гравити Фолз уж точно. А жаль, хотелось бы, чтобы именно такой индивидуум стал верной парой Мейбл на ее век. Но нельзя желать невозможного. Даже если такой парень есть, в нем точно будет какой-то изъян. Идеальных не существует.

***

Как всегда, заснуть почти сразу не удалось, а ведь раньше я обладала очень крепким сном. Все думала о семье. Конечно, они увидели мою записку. Хоть я вроде и не сбежала из дома, а ушла по вполне понятной причине, о которой родители, тем более, знали, чувствовала вину. Словно я оставила их с каким-то грузом, а сама уехала налегке.

Сердце сжималось, едва я вспоминала их лица. Кареглазая мама с такими же, как у меня, русыми волосами. Немного пухловата, что, к счастью, не передалось мне по наследству. Какая же она добрая душа. Хоть и занятая. Зеленоглазый папа с острыми и точными чертами лица, почти такими, как и вся профессия математики, в какую он был поглощен денно и нощно, но все-таки уделял мне треть внимания, что для него — вполне большая цифра. Среди триллионов, с которыми он работает. Кареглазый брат с черными волосами отца и маминой привычкой утрировать все происходящее. Самая близкая мне личность, ведь большая часть детства связана именно с ним: родители покупают мне велосипед, брат учит кататься на нем. Родители приобретают мне различные приборы для исследований, брат всячески помогает мне с ними. Перечислять можно до бесконечности — вклад мамы и папы в мою жизнь неоценим, но брата — бесценен. Он практически заменял родителей, когда те отдавали оставшиеся две трети внимания своей работе. Не сказать, что братишка слонялся без дела: он работал в очень престижном учебном заведении, а также в лаборатории, научном центре, проводил много времени за теми же экспериментами и наблюдениями. Но почему-то именно его я помню больше всех. Возможно, потому что он был ближе к природе, а не к машинам, будь то пишущая или вычислительная.

Странно даже не это. Я часто чувствовала, что чужда семье, да и, чего греха таить, она мне тоже. Как ни старалась разубедиться в этом, выходило слабо. Брат был настоящей кровью отца и мамы, а я, хоть и так похожа на мать, не чувствовала той близости, а порой даже любви, что брату уделяли не в том виде, но и не в количестве. Может, во мне просто до сих пор зудит юношеский максимализм, во всяком случае, я хочу верить в это. А если в этом все дело? Понятно, что в семье, где все повально увлечены науками, даже младшие дети будут вовлечены в это, но кто знает — вдруг в меня так усиленно впихивали знания практически всю жизнь именно из-за осознания того, что раз я не _своя_, то могу послужить за пешку для опыта, насколько гибок и вместителен может быть человеческий ум? Наверное, уже свихнулась от этих экспериментов, но если я права, то... родителям повезло, что я впитываю все, как губка, и вполне могу сослужить за хороший, вместительный мешок для познаний. Только вот, те шестеренки, которые родители назвали адекватностью и заверили в их непригораемости, почему-то не следуют названному качеству. Они _ржавеют_. Их покрывает копоть паранормальности. Может ли это говорить о том, что сам Гравити Фолз — некий паразит, который въедается тебе в мозг, да еще и оставляет за собой следы, и все это взамен на преданность? Настоящий ученый вряд ли бы купился на этот сомнительный симбиоз. Странные выводы могу я сделать.

Хотя, есть и один вполне нормальный: пора уже позволить Гипносу увести меня в царство снов — единственное мифическое место, в которое я действительно верю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Также я предлагаю вам заглянуть в мою группу, где уже завершился разбор фика (а еще там просто много интересного).  
https://vk.com/misundayrang — добро пожаловать в нашу семью!


	5. Преобразование | Transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pp.userapi.com/c849124/v849124847/5b310/XL6NEg6RFdY.jpg — картинка к главе.

Кошмар о горящем Гравити Фолз вновь преследовал меня этой ночью. Видела все то же самое, включая крики, пожары, летающих и громящих все существ. Как и вчера, я смеялась, стоя почти в эпицентре всего этого бедствия, и смех за спиной словно поддерживал меня. Словно я и была _эпицентром_. Попыталась прекратить, ведь подсознательно совсем не радовала окружающая картина. Но в безумии я продолжала отвратительно хохотать, хватаясь за голову. Словно Ад решил сделать Гравити Фолз своим царством, подчинить и перековеркать под горящую, дьявольскую антиутопию...

Из-за этого кошмара я даже не доспала до утра — проснулась в холодном поту и с дергающимся глазом в три часа ночи. Статуи опять ожили и тихонько переговаривались, не заметив в темноте, что я бодрствовала, но это и сыграло мне на руку, ведь болтливые фигуры как раз говорили обо мне.

— Вы слышали? Леди опять кричала во сне.

— Да, а ее дикий хохот вас не смутил?

— Я с самого начала говорил, что ей здесь не место!

— Да что она может сделать?

— А как же ее сходство с... В дальнейшей суматохе я не услышала, с кем же именно у меня сходство, но крики вдруг прекратились, и кто-то, скорее всего, Елизавета Вторая, судя по безупречному речевому этикету, проговорила:

— Господа, но она просто девчонка, малое дитя. Да, она похожа на... — видимо, мне не суждено было узнать, про кого же говорили все, кто нашел у меня сходства с этим _кем-то_, так как ровно в момент, когда женщина произносила имя, кто-то из истуканов громко чихнул. — ... но тем не менее. Она не умеет _этого_. Она человек, любезные!

— А я слышал, что она весь вчерашний день колдовала!

— И обидела Мейбл!

— Так маг или не маг? Вот в чем вопрос!

— Где мой топор?!

Я вжалась в лежак, поняв, кому принадлежала последняя фраза, но все же, страшнее мне становилось даже не от этого; Я не понимала — чем я так не угодила восковым фигурам?

Между статуями началась перепалка, и всем было плевать, сплю я, или нет. Наверное, у них это не в первые. Осторожно перевернулась на другой бок. _Мне здесь не место._ Верно, Шерлок! Как бы я ни пыталась, не могу вписаться в бешеный ритм жизни города. Возможно, потому что _я_ слишком колоритная, и это _они_ не успевают за мной. Ха, нет. Все ровно наоборот...

Мне здесь не место. Это понимают даже, черт возьми, восковые фигуры! Но теперь я не могу уехать отсюда. Что мне мешает? Не знаю. Странная туманная завеса, которая следует за каждой мыслью об уезде из Гравити Фолз. И хоть все во мне встает дыбом при этих словах, я могу сказать, хоть и шепотом, потому что это слишком нелогично, что сроднилась с этим городишком. Пайнсы и их работники стали мне почти как семья, и вот что странно: я совершенно не помню, где их встречала, но помню Диппера и Мейбл. Как только я начинаю думать о том, когда могла их видеть до приезда в город, мысли будто скручивались в тугой узел, давая понять, что и пытаться вспоминать не стоит. И мне ничего не оставалось делать, как просто жить с подозрениями и в каждом слове, каждом жесте близнецов улавливать знакомые нотки и движения.

Я укрылась пододеяльником. На складе было не очень холодно, но и не тепло. Статуи замолкли, и я, закрыв глаза, спокойно доспала остаток ночи.

***

Утром настроение было паршивое, чего нельзя было сказать о Диппере и рыжей. Не успела выйти из кухни после завтрака, как счастливый Пайнс с не менее радостной Венди устремились к выходу, что-то лопоча про утреннюю прогулку. Впрочем, я бы даже не обратила на это внимания, если бы после ухода парочки Стен не взвалил на нас с внучкой их обязанности.

— Нечего жаловаться, сами видели, как работа медленно перешла на вас с хлопком двери. Так что живо, посетителям все равно, кто будет сидеть за кассой и таскать им товары со склада! — таков был наш с Пайнс приговор, и мы, мысленно пожелав "голубкам" не споткнуться где-нибудь по дороге из-за нежности, застлавшей им глаза, принялись обслуживать туристов.

Я носила мелкие товары со склада для тех, кому не хватило на витрине, а Мейбл сидела за кассой, уже умудрившись убедить пожилого джентльмена нацепить шлем викинга на сияющую лысину, и теперь заливисто смеялась над озадаченным видом человека.

Я усмехнулась. Было бы смешно, если бы не так грустно. Ведь до сих пор не знаю, в обиде ли на меня голубоглазая за вчерашнее. Когда очередь у кассы исчезла, я подошла к девушке и осторожно произнесла:

— С добрым утром?

Улыбка Мейбл вдруг поменяла оборот, превратившись в недовольную гримасу. Я поняла: значит, обижается.

— Мейбл, послушай, вчерашнее...

Но девица перебила меня, переведя взгляд на вход и громко закричав:

— Подходим! Музей истории Гравити Фолз открыт до восьми вечера!

Меня пробрала волна злости. Стою тут, пытаюсь прощения просить, а меня за пустое место считают?! Я еле сдерживалась, чтобы не взять брюнетку за шкирку и во все горло закричать: "**Я не ведьма!!! Я не ведьма!!!**", но, убедив себя, что не стоит тратить силы на распри, просто молча ушла на склад, благо поступили новые заказы.

Ну как можно быть настолько... наивной? Мы знаем друг друга только месяц, а на мою скромную персону возлагают такие надежды, будто здесь только и делали, что ждали меня, для того чтобы взвалить на мои плечи свои мелочные проблемы. Размышляя об этом, я просто кипела в душе — неужели это все из-за того, что я скептик?

С этими весьма омрачающими мыслями время пролетело тоскливо, но быстро. Сварив овсяную кашу на обед, не без раздражения заметила, что Пайнс пришла есть позже своего прадяди, практически тогда, когда мы уже почти закончили трапезу. Под видом того, что мою посуду, я даже осталась наблюдать, что же девчонка сделает дальше, и увиденное не слишком обрадовало. С усмешкой переложив еду в другую тарелку, Мейбл достала хлопья. Молча пронаблюдав за этим свинством, я с громким вздохом стукнула кулаком по столу, после чего быстро вышла во двор — видеть эту идиотку не хочу.

На улице я села на траву, прислонившись о стену хижины, и начала нервно перебирать зеленые стебли. Девчонка решила строить из себя жертву глубокой обиды, смешно. Нет, я не жалела Мейбл, просто... Хоть и чувствовала, что в плане тактичности, да и вообще много чего, даю ей сто очков вперед, но все же, она была мне... дорога, с какой бы болью это не было сказано. Даже более дорога, чем ее брат, хотя с Диппером мы были похожи намного больше, ведь он обладал примерно половиной тех знаний, которые имею я, и поверьте, это значимая цифра.

Вдруг подумала — а вдруг я знаю _кого-то_, кто очень похож на близнецов? Да нет, ведь эти _кто-то_ точно не могут быть самими близнецами. Но тогда почему я так отчетливо вижу чьи-то образы, которые вроде и не являются Пайнсами, но в то же время — они и есть?

Какими бы знаниями я не обладала, не могла точно сказать, кому же позволила приручить себя, дав возможность общаться без лишних слов и действий: Пайнс Дипперу и Мейбл, Падающей Звездочке и Сосне, или же... кому-то другому? Кому-то, кто незримо общается со мной от лиц Пайнсов, кому-то, кого я принимаю за _этих_ близнецов, но на самом деле — является существом, кого и не существует в этом мире?

Июльское солнце не жалело энергии и светило так одуряюще-жарко, что я невольно погрузилась в дрему, усыпленная собственными мыслями.

_~ Преклонись..._

***

— Проснись! — прокричал кто-то над самым ухом.

Едва разлепив глаза, я увидела Рыбу. То есть Стена, конечно же. Показалось спросонья.

— Если получишь солнечный удар, будешь лечиться сама, — погрозив мне пальцем, старик ушел, а я, потрогав раскаленную макушку и охнув, мысленно поблагодарила Пайнса за то, что так вовремя успел меня разбудить. Пошатываясь, почти что доползла до входа на коленях — видимо, все же припекло.

Дома еле добралась до своего лежака на складе. Голова адски болела, ротовая полость превращалась в Сахару. Сухую и безводную. Пить хотелось жутко, но я была не в состоянии дойти до кухни. И никто меня не услышит.

Наверное, я сейчас умру.

Краем глаза заметила брюнетку, стоящую в дверях. Она то ли с интересом, то ли с презрением рассматривала меня, но уровень страдания от жары был настолько силен, что не было сил даже разговаривать с ней. Однако девушка не уходила, и я, разлепив глаза, изо всех оставшихся сил крикнула:

— Принесешь воды, может?

Вроде, голубоглазая, наконец, прекратила таращиться и ушла. Я уже подумала, что она и не вернется и почти заснула, как шаги возле уха заставили меня очнуться. Я взяла стакан, стоявший рядом с лежаком на полу, и сделала глоток. Но об этом жалела долго и много, потому что вода содержала в себе столько промилле соли, что Красное море пересохло бы от зависти. Из глаз брызнули слезы, в носу защекотало, рот из Сахары превратился просто в какое-то Пекло.

— За... зачем ты это сделала? — задыхаясь, спросила я.

Но голубоглазая лишь звонко рассмеялась.

— Шутка.

_Шутка_. Одно слово заставило промелькнуть в голове какое-то дежавю. Наблюдающий из глаз Мейбл тоже шутил. _Всегда шутил_...

Но шутка не зашла — отшвырнув стакан (хорошо хоть, он был пластиковый), сорвалась с места и ушла из Хижины. Опять. По пути я встретила Венди, что резко схватила меня за руку.

— И куда ты так стартанула? — поинтересовалась рыжая.

— Мейбл думает, что я — ведьма! — не выдержала. — Она хочет, чтобы я кого-нибудь приворожила к ней, но я ведь не могу! Я не колдунья! И никогда ею не была! И теперь она обижается, что ей отказали в ее глупостях! Что делать, а-а-а! — я хваталась и мяла край рубашки Венди, пытаясь успокоить нервный тик.

— Ну, слушай, а с чего она взяла, что ты вообще можешь ворожить? — удивилась зеленоглазая.

— Вчера вокруг меня творилась какая-то паранормальная чушь, — пояснила с дергающимся веком и нервно хихикая. — И Мейбл решила, что это все делаю я. Но зачем мне заставлять предметы телепортироваться туда, где совсем не желаю их увидеть? Это все чушь... Это не я... — на глаза навернулись слезинки.

— Но даже если Мейбл и права, то что в этом плохого? Будь на твоем месте любой другой человек, он бы явно был рад, что именно он, а не кто другой, имеет какие-то особенные способности. Почему же ты не желаешь принимать перемены в жизни?

Это заставило меня остановиться.

— Быть ведьмой не так уж и плохо, наверное. Может, тебе стоит все же смириться с этим?

— Нет... нет, — отрезала я.

"Шутка", — эхом пронеслось в голове. Больше похоже на тычок в мою беспомощность.

— Не была ведьмой и не стану! — тяжело ступая, шарахнулась от рыжей, как от чумы, и пустилась наутек.

Я бежала в лес по уже знакомой тропке. Солнце светило в спину, заставляя бежать еще быстрее. Мимо проносились сосны. В голове каша из воспоминаний и мыслей образовывала какую-то цель, но я еще не понимала, какую.

Вот и оно.

Была ли на то воля судьбы, или тропинки, или вообще моих ног, как я оказалась возле статуи иллюмината. Села возле нее, чтобы передохнуть. Взгляд, однако, то и дело поднимался к фигуре, и я уже всем телом повернулась к статуе и стала смотреть на нее.

Этот треугольник... Наверное, если бы меня заточили в каменную тюрьму, то последний мой взгляд тоже был бы полон презрения и жалости к этому миру, который рано или поздно исчезнет. Почему-то так понимаю это существо...

"Шутка". Шутить тут все горазды, только вот я знаю кого-то, кто мог шутить по-настоящему. Знала. Уже не знаю. Что-то в голове подсказывало, что это ведь Мейбл, но возникало странное чувство, которое нельзя было назвать ни просто воспоминанием, ни дежавю, ни жамевю, ни прескевю. Что-то другое.

Что ж, это был неплохой фарс, Мейбл. Пожалуй, я тоже пошучу. По-своему.

Я встала и уверенно посмотрела в единственный глаз треугольника. Уже давно было замечено, что положение руки, которую он протягивал вперед, было очень удобным для рукопожатия. С легкой улыбкой на губах я протянула вперед свою и крепко сжала ладонь иллюмината. Сейчас мы хорошо понимаем друг друга, точно знаю. Мы с ним почти коллеги: единственная наша цель здесь — стоять в одном месте и никому не мешать, а взамен кто-нибудь из заинтересовавшихся твоей персоной одарит взором, или, если повезет, даже немного поговорит. Только вот не понимала — я ли похожа этим на него, или он на меня?

Я отпустила руку статуи и вновь села возле нее, уткнувшись подбородком в колени. Уже надо идти домой, но почему-то очень не хотелось.

Внезапный хруст заставил резко вскинуть голову и прислушаться. Первой мыслью было, что просто хрустят сосновые ветви, но потом звук стал отчетливее и повторялся он как-то равномерно, через одинаковые промежутки времени примерно в десять секунд. Треск нарастал, и я подумала, что кто-то идет по тропинке, но ведь на ней нет веток или чего-то, что могло издавать такие шумы! По крайней мере ничего такого не было, пока сюда шла я. В конце концов поняла, что звуки шли от статуи. Треугольник уже весь покрылся крупной сетью трещин, и с некоторых мест камень почти отвалился, а из особо крупных разломов лился желтовато-золотой свет. Прикрыла глаза, но страх пересилил отважные намерения, и я, в последний раз с ужасом взглянув на рушащегося и выпускающего необыкновенно яркое свечение иллюмината, пустилась прочь от этого места.

В пути зуб на зуб не попадал. Я кожей головы чувствовала, как волосы поднялись дыбом, а ноги гнали вперед и вперед, до самой хижины. Единственная мысль, которая звучала в голове — надо, надо было в годы свои лучшие выучить хоть одну молитву. Хотя, вряд ли бы мне это помогло.

Прибежав домой, я заперла и калитку, и дверь в саму Хижину, и с выпученными глазами сползла по этой самой двери, подпирая ее своей спиной. А ведь Диппер предупреждал меня, что нельзя трогать этот чертов камень! Надеюсь, они ничего не узнают...

Немного отойдя от шока, я поняла, что в доме было достаточно шумно, а из гостиной исходил уж очень громкий смех, к которому был подмешан еще какой-то странный, чужой. Подозрительно прищурившись, прошла по коридору, который в предвкушении показался нескончаемым, и тихонько заглянула в гостиную. Стенли, Диппер, рыжая и Сус выстроились в полукруг, закрывая Мейбл и еще кого-то, кто выделялся странно-приятным голосом. Я прошла в комнату и встала за спиной Венди, после чего меня, наконец, заметили.

— Знакомься, это Триса, — Мейбл указала гостю на меня.

Визитером оказался миловидный, и даже очень, парень лет двадцати-двадцати двух. Его глаза небесно-голубого цвета смотрели на всех и вся с некой истомой, и этот взгляд был просто очарователен, особенно при легкой улыбке, в которой были сомкнуты малиновые губы юноши. На миг восхищение взяло надо мной верх, но как только посмотрела на него полностью, а не детально, меня чуть не стошнило: слишком приторно-притягательный образ создавал этот парень, но определенно завораживающий... Словно он вышел с обложки какого-то журнала, а потом больное романтикой воображение некой девушки усовершенствовало несчастного юношу, добавив ему черты какого-нибудь заморского принца.

Уже чуть было опять не поддалась слепому восторгу, как вдруг поняла — а кто же он? За месяц с небольшим я знала почти всех жителей городка, но такого индивидуума ни разу не встречала.

— А как же твое имя? — прищурившись и стараясь не глядеть в слишком замечательные глаза молодого мужчины, спросила я.

Почему-то никто не отреагировал на странную реакцию парня, который, едва услышав об имени, заметно замялся и мигом потерял тот непринужденно-томный вид, хотя по-прежнему оставался загадочно-обворожительным.

— Я ИПДМ, — ответил юноша, заставив просто раскрыть рот от осознания того, насколько сказочный у него голос.

Минутная эйфория прошла, и я уже вовсю путалась в мыслях: издевается, что ли? Что за имя дроссель-клапана?

— Идеальный Парень Для Мейбл, — тут же расшифровал он, явно отшутившись.

— Ты в этом уверен? — перешла в нападение я.

Сильно удивляло то, что остальные вообще, просто _никак_ не реагировали на эти слова. Как будто это эфемерное существо заколдовало всех разом, и только одна я, хоть и с трудом, но справлялась с этим повальным гипнозом. Наверное, это все из-за росточков здравого смысла, что остались во мне.

— Да ладно тебе! — вдруг обратилась ко мне брюнетка. — Если у тебя нет имени, то мы легко можем его придумать, — девушка, держась за руку "дроссель-клапана", с нежностью посмотрела в его глаза. — Как насчет "Льюис"?

Все тут же согласно закивали. Выходит, они все же слышали весь разговор?! Но почему тогда стояли, как истуканы, без тени реакции, когда выяснилось, что у этого "греческого бога" нет имени? Почему только мне это кажется ненормальным?!

— Тебе нравится? — переспросила Пайнс у симпатяги, на что он кивнул, продолжая улыбаться и смотреть на нее.

— А у тебя... есть родители? — обратилась я к новоиспеченному Льюису.

— Нет, — парень ответил без промедления, но я чувствовала, что он темнит.

— Ты приезжий? — продолжала допрос я.

— Да, — спокойно отвечал блондин, но, черт, почему мне так в это не верится?

— Хватит уже вопросов! — Мейбл сжала обеими руками ладонь юноши, бросив недовольный взор на меня.

— Да, действительно, сколько времени? Я за эти часы созерцания платить вам не буду, так и знайте! — Стен потер голову, и стало понятно, что он вышел из того транса, даже взгляд мужчины стал другим. Недовольно хмыкнув, старик ушел из комнаты, после чего ее покинули и толстяк с рыжей. Я внимательно следила за ними, и в особенности за их глазами, и еще раз убедилась, что была права — стоило тем выйти из гостиной, как их очи из каких-то мутно-белесых, с сжатыми до точки зрачками, стали прежними. Диппер еще чуть-чуть поговорил о чем-то с сестрой и гостем, но вскоре тоже ушел, и его глаза приняли нормальный вид.

Наконец, голубоглазая, точнее, уже белоглазая тоже вышла с предметом обожания. Нежно воркуя друг с другом, они дошли до самой калитки, после чего индивид ушел, помахав рукой Мейбл на прощание.

— Все-таки нашла своего благоверного? — усмехнулась, едва близняшка зашла в дом.

— Он просто идеален... — вздохнула близняшка, и я заметила, что ее глаза еще белесые.

— Послушай, может, не стоит так зацикливаться на этом дроссель-Льюисе? — даже не знала, стоит ли говорить счастливой чудачке о побочном эффекте ее симпатии.

— Почему? Он лучший парень из всех, что у меня были и будут... Нет! Больше парней у меня не будет, ведь мы с Льюисом помолвимся, поженимся, заведем семью, детей!..

— А не многовато ли планов? — я стояла, оперевшись рукой об стену, из-за чего казалась самой себе серьезной и загадочной, но не сводила взгляда с глаз Пайнс, что так и не приняли прежний вид.

— Он не отвергает меня... Я обязана заставить его сделать первый шаг! Хотя, это не так уж и важно, мы все равно обречемся, — радужные оболочки брюнетки почти слились с белками, и можно было слабо различить еле-еле видную точечку зрачка.

Дошло, в чем дело. Остальным, не считая меня, хватило лишь прекратить видеть это чудо природы, чтобы выйти из под его гипноза, но с Мейбл происходит нечто другое — она настолько затянута в омут его небесных глаз, что одного разрыва зрительного контакта не хватает — нужно заставить ее думать о чем-то другом. Например, разозлиться. А я знаю отличный способ, который, как ни странно, будет одновременно и местью, и помощью.

— Хочешь пить? Наверное, в горле пересохло от расхваливания нового бойфренда? — съязвила я.

Пайнс только едва кивнула, смотря в одну какую-то точку на потолке. Медлить нельзя, иначе потом и моим средством до этой воздыхательницы не достучишься.

Бегом залетев на кухню, я схватила стакан, тот самый, который был гневно отброшен в угол склада, налила в него воды, после чего бухнула туда целую столовую ложку соли. Очевидно, на меня близняшка днем расщедрилась больше, но я решила, что с нее и этого хватит. Тщательно размешав адовую жижу, понесла ее к Пайнс, которая, как показалась, стала белее. Я кое-как заставила ее взять стакан в руки и выпить содержимое, так как ее пальцы двигались с трудом и напоминали пальцы шарнирных кукол. Ох, неладно с этим дроссель-чудом, определенно.

Кажется, глоток наконец был сделан, и я даже с неким счастьем пронаблюдала, как зрачки жертвы приняли нормальный размер, а радужка — привычный голубой цвет.

— Тьфу-у-у! — зажмурилась девушка, после чего бокал повторил свою недавнюю судьбу, расплескав остатки "живой воды". — Что ты сделала? Зачем? — смешно, девчонка почти повторила мои слова, и я едва сдержалась, чтобы не ответить ее фразой.

— Помощь, — пожала плечами и, подняв стаканчик с пола, с усмешкой понесла его на кухню.

Да-а, моя миссия, как почти единственного более-менее здравомыслящего жителя Хижины, выполнена. Я даже почти довольна собой. Не считая того, что до сих не знаю, что произошло со статуей.

***

На этот ужин всем пришлось есть салат, так как остальные продукты кончились. Мейбл, к счастью, жевала спокойно, иногда даже поглядывая в мою сторону с каким-то отголоском вины. Мне же лучше.

Гипноз ИПДМ-а все же не давал находиться в состоянии абсолютного покоя, и после трапезы я подошла к Дипперу.

— Есть небольшой вопрос...

Рассказала парню об увиденном, хотя, похоже, он слабо поверил мне.

— Случаем не ревнуешь? — ухмыльнулся брюнет.

— Нужен мне этот дроссель-мальчик, — хмыкнула я.

— Могу посмотреть в Дневнике, но уверен, что там ничего о таком нет.

Я кивнула. Должно быть, в этом массовом трансе замешана настоящая магия.

Пайнс молча перелистывал страницы, но когда листы кончились, он с невозмутимым видом показал мне оглавление:

— Как и следовало ожидать, ничего.

— Но поверь мне! Как только вы ушли от Льюиса, тут же стали нормальными, а до этого даже не обратили внимание на то, что у него имени нет.

Диппер состроил жалостливое выражение лица.

— Да, Льюис — это, наверное, цвет его волос? — иронично произнес юноша.

— Но это имя дала ему Мейбл! — как же достучаться до упертого Пайнса?

— Ничего не помню, — отрезал голубоглазый, и я ушла ни с чем, вернее, с одним осознанием — все, кто поддаются гипнотизированию блондина, после выхода из транса не помнят ничего, что было во время него.

Спорить, значит, с ними бесполезно. Что ж, оставалось только одно — ложиться спать.

Зайдя на склад, как всегда застала статуй в самый разгар переговоров. Фигуры уже практически не обращали на меня внимание, воспринимая мои появления как должное, и я, устало положив кучку своей одежды на покосившийся стул, посмотрела на лежак, который так и лежал скомканным после дневного "приключения". Хмыкнула, подумав, что была бы не против, если бы постель расправилась сама собой, и буквально через несколько минут после этого разговоры прекратились. Удивившись, что же заставило истуканов замолкнуть, я и сама обернулась, но лучше бы этого не делала — мой лежак парил в полтора метрах от пола, и все, словно заколдованные, наблюдали за тем, как ровно колыхается моя постель, левитируя в воздухе.

— Ведьма... — шепотки, пробежавшие по толпе, привели в ярость, и я, пробурчав что-то вроде: "Сквозняки, знаете ли", принялась спускать лежак с воздуха, подпрыгивая и таща его вниз. Попытки первое время были безуспешны, но я, разгневавшись окончательно, вдруг крикнула: "Я хотела, чтобы ты заправился, а не взлетел!", и от злости топнула ногой. Через несколько секунд постель плюхнулась на пол, подняв облако пыли.

— Ведьма, ведьма!

Лишь закатила глаза. Я слишком логична для их мышления, вот и держат меня тут непонятно за кого.

Все эти внезапные перемещения, однако, даже пошли на пользу — фигуры замолчали, но явно косились на меня. Все-таки немного опасаясь некоторых, прикрикнула: "Попытаетесь убить — расплавлю своей укокошивающей магией!", после чего статуи, вроде, и вовсе замерли, как обычные восковые творения. Боятся, черти. То-то же.

Я вдруг вспомнила, что с утра не заглядывала в мобильный. Перевернувшись, достала из ранца, стоявшего сбоку, телефон, но ничего особенного не увидела, разве только то, что завтра жара будет еще сильнее.

Мой взгляд вдруг скользнул по больной руке. Я уже не совсем боялась, но каждое новое изменение поражало, и в этот раз увидела, что линии узора расходятся по бокам, от основной, идущей к локтю, складывая какую-то фигуру. Насколько я уже смогла догадаться — треугольник.

Вспомнила и про каменного иллюмината. А интересно, что же с ним случилось? Завтра надо будет посмотреть, что осталось на его месте. Может, внутри камня была бомба? Нет, бомбы не светятся таким ослепительно-золотым цветом. Что же это за напасть такая? Неконтролируемая "магия", непроходящий узор на руке, светящийся изнутри иллюминат-статуя и смазливый парень, повергающий всех своим инопланетным шармом в состояние шарнирных кукол. Еще и комары, заразы, проснулись...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Также я предлагаю вам заглянуть в мою группу, где уже завершился разбор фика (а еще там просто много интересного).  
https://vk.com/misundayrang — добро пожаловать в нашу семью!


	6. Корреляция | Correlation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pp.userapi.com/c849124/v849124847/5b32a/6HuyAjyTGwc.jpg — картинка к главе.

Если под утро не спится, можно выйти на улицу и привести мысли в порядок. Если, конечно, на улице не трескучий мороз, и если мысли благоразумны. У меня с этим проблем не было, вроде, и когда я, в очередной раз проснувшись ни свет ни заря, поняла, что заснуть уже не смогу, то пришлось действительно выходить на крыльцо и стоять, гоняя очередную ленту соображений в мозгу.

В первый раз за пребывание в городе подумала: а зачем я здесь? Вроде, просто хотела работу найти. Но почему тут? Отчего не осталась в Хьюстоне? Мой город был гораздо крупнее и содержал намного более адекватных людей, нежели здесь. Выбор места работы был просто огромен, но почему, почему же именно сюда жизнь завела, а точнее — тыкнула меня лицом? Этот спонтанный переезд действительно был похож на какой-то внутренний толчок. Будто я стала приемником для неких волн, что и заставили покинуть насиженное местечко дома и преодолеть немало страданий, дабы оказаться здесь.

Близнецы... Я все никак не могла понять, что же или кто с ними связан. Смотря на лица Пайнсов, словно вспоминала кого-то, только лицо этого таинственного было скрыто пеленой туманности. Их слова, манеры речи, характеры, привычки и даже голоса. Подозрительно знакомые черты. Может, это когнитивный диссонанс? Эти двое вообще казались мне порой воплощением маниакально-депрессивного психоза, но, наверное, это я уже больна им. Пайнсы, Звездочка, Сосна. Иногда, хоть и нечасто, я видела эти знаки вместо самих молодых людей, но, проморгавшись, убивала эту иллюзию. Что же это в себе таит...

Их было двое!

В голове будто бы какая-то деталь, сойдя с предохранителя, пришла в движение. И хоть эта шестеренка воспоминания была уж очень маленькой, и в принципе ничем особо не помогла, я все же вспомнила: их точно было двое! Мейбл с братом напоминали мне не какую-то _одну_ личность, а целых _две_!

Но что-то остановило мою радость: я ведь никогда не знала до этого Пайнсов. Что-то странное выходит... Не знала близнецов, а значит, не могла знать и никого, кто связан с ними. Все! Черта логики тут же разделила события на "До" и "После" приезда в Гравити Фолз, и я лишний раз убедилась, что _никогда_ прежде не встречала Пайнсов, а значит, какие у меня вообще могут быть воспоминания о них?!

Нечто в подсознании хихикнуло, и я вдруг, с замершим сердцем, подумала: а если это и не мои воспоминания? Не моя память? Но тогда... чья же?

Еще и статуя... Может, в ней было золото? Если это так, то почему иллюмината поставили в лес, почти на самое видное место? Припомнила рассказ Мейбл об этом треугольнике, но, к несчастью, забыла, что она говорила. Вроде, это существо было злым, тра-ля-ля. Ох, ну почему я могу помнить совершенно не нужные мне вещи, а об этой сказке, приобретающей, к моему ужасу, все более реальный подтекст, умудрилась забыть в самый первый день?

Напоследок вспомнился Льюис. Тот еще инкогнито — ни имени, ни роду. Откуда он вообще взялся? Тоже вопрос, достойный отдельного отсека в разуме. В любом случае, как бы ни льстило, этим существом восхищаться нельзя. Только вот как донести это до брюнетки? Похоже, она всерьез готова стать куклой ради удачного летнего романа. Почему только романа? Что-то подсказывает мне, что типы вроде ИПДМ-а не сидят на месте, и через месяц-другой, если правда приезжий, он даже не вспомнит о несчастной девушке. Эх, может, это и было одной из причин, по которым я не понимала смысла в любви. Мне, в таком случае, и даром не нужны такие романы.

Где-то сбоку неимоверно громко трещала саранча. Все полчаса, проведенные за размышлениями, это саранчовое, видимо, решило опробоваться в роли трещотки, что, впрочем, у него получилось на славу. Едва звук прекратился, а случилось это только сейчас, я постигла, наверное, самую колоссальную эйфорию в своей жизни — тишина казалась музыкой.

Но "музыка" так же быстро перестала радовать слух, и от невыносимой скуки я зашла в хижину. Но и там встретила тишина — действительно, нормальные люди не будут просыпаться в четыре утра, если на это нет особой причины. Но у меня-то она была. Или все же — нет?

***

Как и всегда, утро оказалось унылым и неимоверно жарким, что неудивительно — на дворе месяц июль. Странно, что скучала только я. Венди с Диппером свалили на очередное свидание сразу после завтрака, оставив свою работу опять на нас с Мейбл. Поначалу мы просто молча роптали на несправедливость судьбы, пока дверь не хлопнула очередной раз.

Снова _он_.

— Льюис! — Мейбл, словно пятилетка, увидевшая яркую конфету, бросилась к юноше.

Вздохнула, положив руку на лоб. И ведь не докажешь, что этот дроссель-парень оказывает на нее... вредное влияние. Да и не только на нее — едва ИПДМ появился в Хижине, все посетители, особенно юные и женского пола, окружили их с девчонкой, хлопая белесыми восхищенными глазами. Надо что-то делать, иначе Стенли еще из зарплаты вычтет, что совсем некстати.

— Слушайте, может вы, как Диппер с Венди, пойдете погулять? — я, упершись в бок "голубоглазой", принялась подталкивать их к выходу.

— Льюис, ты хочешь? — прошептала с вожделением девушка.

Парень лишь пожал плечами, ослепительно улыбаясь — какой-то он не слишком многословный. Парочка покинула магазин, и все посетители тут же вернулись к реальности, лишь поморгав вернувшимися глазами. Кошмар. Как мне теперь вытащить Мейбл из транса ее зазнобы?

В зал вошел Пайнс-старший.

— Это что такое? — грубо поинтересовался он.

Я испуганно гляделась. Про что он? Но поняла это быстрее, чем старик успел извергнуть следующие ругательства. Все работники ушли! Кроме меня...

— М-мистер Пайнс, вы же не скажете, что я должна...

— Именно! Думаю, раз ты такая понятливая, будет легко отдуваться на всех четырех работах, — хмуро отозвался мужчина.

— Четырех?! — ужаснулась я.

— Конечно. Ты тоже здесь работаешь, — напомнил Стен.

Я покачала головой. Интересно, как часто теперь придется отсиживаться за всех и будет ли мне за это компенсация в виде добавки к зарплате?

"Рыба" тоже отвернулся, но вдруг произнес каким-то не своим голосом:

— Слюнтяям нельзя затягивать с этим. Посетители привыкли видеть их всегда на своих местах, и вот уже который день число покупателей сокращается, а с ним и число доходов. Вся эта любовная муть, конечно, очень затягивает, но надо же и меру знать этой чертовщине! — произнося последнее слово, Стенли кинул на меня осуждающий взгляд. Неужели он думает, что я к этому причастна? Что ж, у меня нет другого выбора.

— Хорошо, мистер Пайнс.

Хмыкнув, старикан удалился, но я была готова лезть на стенку: если он не повысит мне зарплату после обслуживания треклятых трех десятков туристов, стоящих в очереди у кассы, и их сумасшедших детей, ломающих экспонаты и мой мозг, то точно уволюсь и уеду обратно, в Хьюстон.

***

Когда-то, будучи ребенком, сидящим в детсаду и сверхурочно, я ненавидела сонный час. Оно и понятно — девчонке, у которой нерастраченной от чтения энергии оставалось валом, сон казался лишним. Но проходят года, и теперь, лежа на кассе и умирая от усталости, я вспоминаю то счастливое время, в которое могла лечь спать. И не проснуться. Думаю, это было бы наилучшим вариантом, знай я тогда, куда меня заведет жизнь впоследствии. "Друзья" и впрямь слишком увлеклись своими чувствами, позабыв об обязанностях. И почему-то не отстает ощущение, что всему виной я.

Дверной колокольчик лениво шевельнулся и нехотя звякнул. Я со вселенской печалью кинула взор на вход магазина, но сердце чуть не остановилось: нет, лучше бы это была нескончаемая очередь туристов с их неугомонными детьми, чем _это_...

Мы встретились с ней всего один раз, но с самого начала было понятно, что я вечно буду презирать эту особу. "Лама", вся из себя накрашенная и разодетая, с безупречной прической, появилась у дверей Хижины. Боже, пусть эту красотку сдует ветром, лишь бы она не зашла.

Она делает шаг. Молитвы напрасны.

— Чего ж-желаете? — не ожидала увидеть ее здесь и сейчас. Было даже немного стыдно за то, что она, такая неотразимая, видит, что я — работница Пайнса-старшего, вечно усталая, с несводимыми черными кругами под глазами, которые с каждым днем становятся все ярче.

Нервный смех вот-вот вырвется наружу. Нет, не позволю слабости взять надо мной верх, тем более перед этой девицей.

— Желаю? Собс-ственно, посмотрим... — вальяжно разгуливая вдоль полок, блондинка разглядывала их содержимое, заставляя меня напряженно и очень внимательно следить из-за прилавка.

Ее не интересуют товары.

— Чего же я желаю? — в некой растерянности произнесла девушка, пальцем проводя по только-только вычищенному стеклу стеллажей, отчего я заскрежетала зубами — за такое поведение нельзя выставить из магазина, но очень хотелось бы. Ведь иначе я протру стекла ее фиолетовым жакетиком.

— Я — Пасифика Нортвест. Я помню тебя, ты была в Торговом Центре. Странно, что теперь я вижу тебя здесь.

Все ясно. Ее интересую я.

— Мне тоже странно, что вижу тебя здесь. — Что ж, раз она не знает о бонтоне, то и мне нет смысла быть с ней на "Вы". — Мне казалось почему-то, что персоны вроде тебя не ходят в такие "мелкие" магазинчики, — съязвила я.

— Ох, значит, ты ничего не знаешь о Гравити Фолз, — закрутив длинный локон на палец, блондинка разгладила платье. — Любезно поясню тебе: в этом городе никто не выделяется, понятно? Ходи серой неприметной мышкой, и тогда, может, тебя еще примут в здешнем обществе. Живешь простой жизнью, одеваешься так же, как и сейчас, хотя, можно было бы и поскромнее, ешь то же, что покупала во время прошлой нашей встречи. И никаких попыток бунта, уясни это, пока живешь в нашем городе, — лицо красотки было очень приближено ко мне, ее глаза смотрели в мои в упор, а сама она дрожала мелкой дрожью, злобно прищурившись.

Я скрестила руки на груди и ухмыльнулась, без капли уважения смотря на блондинку.

— Так, значит? Спешу порадовать, ну, или огорчить — я и не собиралась ничего делать с вашим Гравити Фолз. И так слишком хлипкое у вас восприятие нормального мира. Насчет меня — делаю, что хочу. Уясни это, пока живу в вашем городе, — спародировала я последнюю фразу Пасифики.

На удивление, она всего лишь отошла от кассы.

— Вот и отлично. Тебе не тягаться со мной, правнучкой самого основателя города! — синеглазая вскинула правую руку высоко над собой, но я лишь хмыкнула.

— Не-е, твой прадедушка не был основателем города, я знаю. Он был фермером, — напомнила, пряча улыбку. Добью эту "папенькину доченьку" окончательно.

Блондинка тут же пришла в ярость.

— Пусть так, но мои родители о-о-очень влиятельные люди, и в случае чего они смогут быстро и без проблем устранить того, кто мне не по нраву, — девушка направилась к выходу и хотела дернуть дверную ручку, но случайно стукнулась кистью о дверь, после чего отчаянно замахала ладонью, шипя и ой-ей-ейкая.

— Осторожно, дверь не шлифованная, можешь сломать ноготок, — ехидно напутствовала я, подперев щеку рукой и с интересом наблюдая за предсказуемой реакцией красотки: вскинув голову, та ушла, бросив что-то вроде: "Да пошла ты", напоследок громко хлопнув дверью.

Я вновь облегченно положила голову на прилавок, давая приятной истоме растечься по телу — отдых... Рабочий день заканчивается.

А эта Нортвест с изюминкой. Эх, была бы неплохим человеком, если бы не ее гордыня. Я поняла, к чему были эти "советы" — ей не нужны потенциальные соперницы, которые могут занять место любимицы публики на маленькой сцене жизни. Вот и решила поучить уму-разуму. Но мне-то все равно, не претендую ни на чье место, ведь у меня уже есть свое, которое я стараниями и муками, но все же выкроила.

— Кто это сейчас заходил? — Стен высунулся из коридора.

— Да так, никого особенного, — махнула я рукой.

— Тогда, раз никого уже нет, сходи в магазин. Кончились продукты, — старик опять бросил в руки сумку, но деньги на этот раз вручил лично. — Сус занят, а до Центра далеко. Поймай попутку, но смотри, не разъезжай со всякими молодыми прохвостами, еще не хватало _тебя_ в любовной паутине, — отдельно от пачки денег на покупки Пайнс вручил мне две-три бумажки.

Я усмехнулась. Может не сомневаться, уж я-то точно не куплюсь на этот дешевый трюк сердца.

***

Несмотря на усталость, я шагала по улицам до остановки, где могла бы тормознуть такси. Внезапно, ноги, сраженные дневной беготней, чуть подкосились, заставив судорожно вцепиться в столб, на счастье оказавшийся так близко. Я уже начала жалеть, что решилась идти за покупками в таком состоянии, но героически продолжала путь. Вдруг, носок кеда наткнулся на что-то крупное, похожее на камень, и я, потеряв равновесие, шлепнулась на землю. На удачу, приземлилась на колени и ладони, лишь слегка поцарапав подушечки пальцев. Сбоку послышался смешок — несколько подростков с энергетиками и сигаретами начали хохотать, тыча в меня пальцами. Быстро встав и отряхнувшись, я собралась пойти дальше, гордо отвернувшись, но смогла только застыть на месте, как вкопанная.

"Друзья" посмеялись надо мной. Нортвест посмеялась надо мной. Эти малолетние недоросли посмеялись надо мной. Круто развернувшись, направилась в лес — знатно посмеюсь надо всеми, если в статуе иллюмината было что-то ценное.

Миновав тропинки и узнав в некоторых те, по которым брела, когда только приехала в город, я вышла на дорожку, что непосредственно вела к треугольнику. Хрустя сосновыми иглами под ногами, дошла до места, что могла безошибочно бы найти даже с завязанными глазами. Вот и настал момент истины. Я приблизилась к месту разрушения фигуры, но увидела лишь камни, которые еле-еле напоминали старую статую. Верхушка отломилась и теперь валялась обломками на траве. Даже посветила фонариком на мобильном, но ничего, что могло бы светиться так ярко, как в прошлый раз, не увидела.

Теперь еще и глаза посмеялись надо мной.

Издав утробный рык, подошла к остаткам фигуры и со всей силы пнула их, отчего камни распались на совсем маленькие кусочки и разлетелись в разные стороны. Тяжело дыша, я еще несколько минут смотрела на вмятину на траве, которая свидетельствовала о том, что иллюминат здесь все же стоял, но после почувствовала, что силы совсем покинули меня. Забыв про все, я свернулась калачиком на траве и тут же погрузилась в сон.

***

_~ Как долго это будет действовать? _

_~ Уверен, ее не укротить даже этим. Но мы сможем выиграть время. _

_Горестные всхлипывания прорезали тишину. _

_~ Не позорь меня. Прекрати. Ты даже не плачешь. _

_~ Но так нельзя! Она еще ребенок! _

_~ Она уже не ребенок. Она родилась с собственными взглядами на мир, до которых нам расти и расти. _

_Внезапно, дверь хлопнула. Беседующие оглянулись, но никого не заметили. В то время их разговор уже обсуждался двумя детскими голосами. _

_~ _ _ Ой, весело! А если она вернется, она будет такая же? _

_~ Тебе смешно?! Пусть никогда не возвращается! _

_~ Иногда с ней все же было интересно... _

_Мимо промелькнула тень. Щелчок дверного замка, и тишину вновь разрушает крик: _

_~ Не смейте ее и пальцем тронуть!!!_

***

Проснувшись, я обнаружила, что все еще лежу в лесу. Часы показывали полпятого утра, значит, проспала здесь всю ночь. Интересно, а в Хижине меня уже хватились? Охотно бы проверила, но если не верну деньги Стену, он вытащит меня даже из-под земли. Знаю я этого скупердяя.

Осторожно поднявшись, в последний раз посмотрела на обломки статуи. Больше я никогда сюда не вернусь. Все это время каменное изваяние манило меня, и я, поддававшись гипнозу, следовала за зовом, но теперь разрушила эту связь. Собрав остатки в кучу и забросав их хвоей, я направилась домой.

Странный все же сон мне приснился. Или это не сон? Два взрослых голоса, два детских, и один, который я точно слышала, и даже не так давно. Но это было в Хьюстоне, в родном городе. Впрочем, те четыре голоса тоже были знакомы, а два детских, готова поспорить, принадлежат тем самым существам, которых я вижу в Мейбл и Диппере.

Все это слишком подозрительно. Как я могу помнить все эти голоса, пусть и смутно, если _никогда_ не встречалась с их владельцами? При таких мыслях я постоянно слышала какие-то внутренние смешки, как будто кто-то смеялся над моими попытками понять. Только вот, кто-то — это _я_.

Я медленно приближалась к дому, внутри которого было светло, значит, там не спят. Осторожно заглянула в окно кухни, но там, хоть и горел свет, никого не было. Решила войти — я ведь не сбегала, как в прошлый раз, а значит, меня должны понять. В конце концов, немудрено, что после дня, полного работы, между прочим, чужой, я свалилась без сил прямо в лесу. Хорошо хоть, вообще хватило сил дойти дотуда, ведь задержись я в городе на полчаса больше, кто знает, вернулась ли бы сейчас вообще.

Я прошла в дом. Во всех комнатах горели лампы. Странно, и это-то при ужасной экономности Стена. Как всегда, сразу прошла в гостиную, где Пайнсы старший и младший сидели в полной задумчивости.

— А где остальные? — решила, что в таком непонятном состоянии мужчины не будут расспрашивать, где же была я.

— Все на своих местах. Только Мейбл до сих пор нет, — мрачно ответил брюнет.

— Нет с того момента, как она ушла вчера днем. Мы пытались звонить ей, но она не взяла сотовый, — так же ответил старик.

Стало даже немного обидно. Я понимаю, семья, но ведь меня тоже не было с самого вечера, а обо мне даже не спросили!

Я вдруг быстро развеселилась, несмотря на критичность ситуации. А мне уже сразу было понятно, что доверив девчонку непонятному проходимцу невиданной красы, Пайнсы явно останутся в дураках.

— Диппер, а помнишь, я предупреждала? — стараясь скрыть усмешку, посмотрела на близнеца, который, видимо, тут же вспомнил, о чем я, и даже, кажется, виновато опустил взгляд, а вот Стенли наоборот, заинтересованно поднял голову:

— Ты это о чем?

— Я пыталась вам сказать, но ведь вы мне не верили.

А теперь поплатились за собственную глупость.

— Говорила ведь, что Льюис — не обычный парень! Я с самого начала увидела, какое действие он оказывает на всех вас, а в особенности на Мейбл. Он зачаровывает своим видом, и ваши глаза становятся белыми, и чем дольше находитесь в его компании, тем больше даете власти над собой. Я не поддаюсь его гипнотизированию, и вы, — я посмотрела на Пайнса-старшего, — тоже. Если не давать восхищению взять над собой верх, вы и сами поймете, насколько этот ИПДМ странный.

Облегченно выдохнула. Интересно, мои слова хоть как-то подействовали на этих толстолобых?

— Хочешь сказать, Льюис владеет гипнозом? — недоверчиво переспросил Стен.

— Конечно! Иначе как объяснить, что вы не помните, что имя Льюису дала Мейбл? — выдала победный аргумент я.

— Если это правда так, то что нам остается делать? — развел руками Диппер.

— Нужно подумать. Но сначала — найти Мейбл, — щелкнула пальцами я.

Но искать и не пришлось. Брюнетка сама появилась в дверях комнаты с выражением абсолютного счастья на лице, с белющей кожей, будто валялась в муке, и без радужной оболочки в глазах.

— Мейбл! — воскликнули разом Пайнсы и кинулись ее обнимать, однако та ни слова не вымолвила.

— Что с тобой было? Где ты была сама? — закидывал ее вопросами брат.

Наконец, там ответила каким-то нечеловеческим, машинным голосом:

— Я гостила у Льюиса дома.

— Что вы делали? Он не причинил тебе боли? — допрашивал прадядя.

— Мы разговаривали с ним, — глядя невидящим взглядом, поведала девушка.

— О чем можно было разговаривать весь день и ночь??? — воскликнули родственники.

— Не помню...

Пайнсы удрученно посмотрели на меня. Близняшка была в глубочайшем трансе, будет непросто ее вытащить.

— Что нам делать, Адамс? — одними губами произнес Стен.

— Нужно отвлечь от мыслей о ее кавалере. Разозлить или переключить внимание на то, что ей более дорого, — предположила я.

— Она не очнулась даже рядом с нами, своей семьей, — повернул голову Диппер. — Неужели есть что-то более дорогое для нее, чем мы?

— А если...

Не договорив, старик кинулся из гостиной и куда-то умчался. Через несколько мгновений он появился со свиньей внучатой племянницы в руках.

— Пухля?!

Я разделяла удивление Пайнса-младшего. Свин был любимцем девушки, но разве он может быть настолько любим Мейбл?

— Смотри, Мейбл! Пухля! Пухля здесь и он голоден! А ведь только ты знаешь, в какой пропорции нужно смешивать его корм с овощами! Если ты его не покормишь, он может умереть от истощения! — махал несчастным животным дед перед внучкой.

Некоторое время все молча стояли и ждали реакции голубоглазой.

— Пухля... — кажется, что-то шевельнулось в сознании Пайнс, и ее крохотные зрачки устремились на свинку, но та тут же замерла.

— Не вышло... — выдохнули мужчины.

— ...умрет? — договорила вдруг белыми губами близняшка.

— Да-да! Умрет, если хозяйка о нем забудет! — я решила тоже поучаствовать в спасении Мейбл, хотя и прекрасно знала, что свинья еще долго сможет продержаться без еды.

Девушка опять замерла, смотря в одну точку. Судя по всему, в таком состоянии вещи долго до нее доходят. Я вдруг поняла — наверное, сущность Мейбл, Мейбл-хохотушки и сестры, внучки и хозяйки, борется с духом Мейбл-влюбленной, ведомой слепым очарованием. И теперь, когда сущность любящей хозяйки лидирует, нужно только подтолкнуть ее...

— Ты нужна своему питомцу! И нам нужна! Очнись, Мейбл!!! — зарыдав, Диппер положил лицо на плечо сестры, сжимая ее ладонь своей.

Интересно, а мой брат так же любит меня?

Девушка шевельнулась. Я увидела еле заметное движение ее колена. После, будто случайно, шевельнулась ее белая губа. Моргнул правый глаз. Дернулись пальцы, сжимающие ладонь близнеца.

— Нужна...

Зрачки брюнетки медленно, но верно приобретали нормальный размер, а область вокруг них принимала четкую форму и все яснее являла голубую радужку. Девчонка вдруг упала на колени, изумленно озираясь, и мужчины опустились на ковер вслед за ней.

— С тобой все хорошо? — Пайнс-старший пригладил волосы на макушке племянницы.

— А почему вы спрашиваете? — широко улыбнувшись, спросила она.

Судя по взглядам близнеца и Стена, я поняла, что они начали убеждаться в моих словах.

— Ты совсем ничего не помнишь? И даже то, что тебя не было дома почти весь вчерашний день? — глаза Диппера лезли на лоб.

— Разве? — Мейбл действительно не понимала, что происходит.

Внезапно, старик встал с пола.

— Ладно, рабочий день скоро начнется. Я очень рад, что ты вернулась, но про это мы позже поговорим, — уходя, Стенли как-то странно задел меня, хотя я даже не загораживала дверь, но после этого я поняла, что пачка денег, предназначенная для покупок, исчезла из ладони. Старый пройдоха!

Близнецы продолжали сидеть на ковре, о чем-то тихо переговариваясь. Ничего, скоро я пойму, что не так с дроссель-Льюисом, и тогда точно докажу Мейбл, что ей не стоит встречаться с таким парнем, раз она сама не понимает. Я улыбнулась, глядя на лобызающихся близнецов.

— Аллилуйя.

***

Отоспавшись часов до одиннадцати, я узнала, что в магазин послали Суса. Мейбл так ничего и не вспомнила, а Диппер со Стеном ходили в мрачном недоумении. После завтрака старик лично позвал меня побеседовать.

— Значит, все дело в том красавце? Странно, в первый раз о таком явлении слышу, — сидя в кресле за телевизором, размышлял Пайнс.

— Конечно, он ведь только недавно приехал, — фыркнула.

— Я благодарен за то, что ты раскрыла мне глаза, но сути не меняет — как вразумить девчонку? Пропадет ведь, — покачал головой старик.

— Не маленькая уже. Должна же она будет понять, что Льюис опасен, причем лично для нее, — взмахнула руками я.

— Ты просто не знаешь Мейбл. Она будет любить, _заставлять себя любить_ до посинения, пока эта "любовь" не разобьет ей сердце. Но она не будет долго горевать и начнет себе искать другого. Но боюсь, что в этот раз она отхватила себе лакомый кусочек, тот парень и правда привлекательный... — помахав головой, Стен продолжил. — Она будет долго с ним, я чувствую. А с его способностью гипнотизирования мы просто обязаны защитить Мейбл!

Я ухмыльнулась. _Обязаны_?

— Прошу, Адамс, спаси мою девочку. Я же ей родной, как-никак, но в этой магии-шмагии ничего не смыслю. У тебя ведь тоже есть какие-то задатки к колдовству, тебе будет легче, чем всем нам вместе взятым. К тому же, с твоим мега-умом, ты быстро разберешься, что к чему, да? — подмигнул Стен.

Я вздохнула.

— Если хочешь, и с зарплатой согласую...

Я взмахнула руками. Если и буду спасать Мейбл, то никак не за деньги. В конце концов, она мне тоже не совсем чужая.

— Никакой оплаты, мистер Пайнс. Магия вряд ли поможет мне в этом деле, но есть кое-что, что может дать зацепку, — задумчиво произнесла я.

— Проси, что угодно, главное, чтобы это было не дороже ста долларов, — серьезно ответил старик, заставив хихикнуть.

— Мне не нужно ничего покупать. Я видела у Диппера дневник, в котором описаны аномалии Гравити Фолз, но, как я поняла, там не все. У него третий дневник, значит, остальные два тоже должны быть, и там будет больше информации о других явлениях.

Почему-то, услышав о дневниках, Стен тут же переменился в лице.

— Дневники... я в этом не знаток. Знаешь, у меня есть брат-близнец, его Стенфордом зовут, он и есть автор этих дневников. Раньше жил здесь, но потом, после нашего путешествия по морю, сказал, что не хочет теснить нас и уехал в другой конец города, выкупил там домишко, вроде. Если хочешь больше знать о дневниках, то один советчик — Форд.

Я цыкнула — другой конец города...

— Тогда мне все же понадобятся деньги.

— Едешь к нему?

— И обратно. Мне кажется, то, что интересует меня, действительно находится в каком-нибудь из оставшихся дневников.

Мужчина молча вручил мне деньги.

— Узнай все, что нужно и, пожалуйста, спаси Мейбл.

***

Чертыхаясь, я пыталась разобраться в адресе, что Стен написал на бумажке. "Булочная"? "Белкина"? "Белая"? Черт его разберет, этот почерк Пайнса. Слава Богу, хотя бы приехала на нужном автобусе в нужное место.

Поблуждав среди улиц, поглядев на пыльные дворы, я удивилась, что это место такое... заброшенное. Даже не ожидала, что Гравити Фолз может быть таким _неживым_. Здесь много домов, но все пространство вокруг них напоминало пустыню — высохшая жухлая трава, песок вместо земли и полная тишина. Я подумала, что тот дом, который больше будет походить на жилое место, а не забытую площадку, и должен быть жилищем родственника Стена.

Близнец Стенли. Любопытно, какой же он? Зная своего работодателя, мне уже становилось страшно. Думаю, все не должно быть настолько плохо. Почему брат с сестрой, даже болтливая Мейбл, не рассказали мне? Забыли? Странно о таком не помнить. Это же их почти родной дед.

Эта пустошь тревожила. Почему здесь так тихо?! Где все жители?

Наконец, я нашла то, что искала. Маленький дом с немного кривой крышей и облезшей краской на стенах почему-то сразу показался мне жилым. К тому же, дворик был немного неопрятным, но зеленым. Цветущим.

Калитка была закрыта и на ней не было ни звонка, ни колокольчика. Не докричусь до владельца дома, как бы ни хотелось. Возможно, если бы я постучала в дверь самого дома, то меня с вероятностью шестидесяти двух процентов услышали бы. Но забор из кирпича портил все дело.

Какой-то азарт завладел мной. Я не хотела, но что-то внутри подстрекало меня: "_Что, не преодолеешь этот идиотский заборчик? Да что ты вообще тогда можешь?_". Я буквально боролась с собой, но нечто вовне толкало, заставляло сжимать зубы и через силу преодолевать препятствие в виде немаленькой ограды. К счастью, некоторые кирпичи торчали на несколько сантиметров или вперед, или вовнутрь, создавая удобные выемки. Хватаясь за торчавшие кирпичи руками и наступая в выемки ногами, я с колющим бока страхом долезла до вершины забора. Он был не только высоким, но и широким, создавая наверху дорожку, на которую и присела, оказавшись прямиком на ограде. Отдышавшись, я подумала — не сама ведь преодолела этот забор. Я слышала чей-то голос в себе, что издевался, заставляя лезть, дабы доказать _ему_ мою решительность.

Свесив ноги, я свободно спрыгнула вниз, не смотря на высоту, которая уже не казалась такой страшной. Удачно приземлившись и даже почти не поранившись, усмехнулась: я действительно что-то могу. Гордо прошагав по зеленой дорожке, постучала во входную дверь. Через некоторое время она открылась, и из дома выглянул мужчина, удивительно похожий на Стена, заставив мысленно возликовать — мучения не напрасны!

— Кто ты? — спросил Форд.

— Я от вашего брата, Стенли.

— Стена?

Мужчина вдруг исчез, но после этого дверь открылась, и передо мной предстала копия Пайнса, только не такая седая и в грязно-бежевом пальто, приглашая меня зайти внутрь.

Я осторожно зашла, постоянно оглядываясь по сторонам. А домик ничего. Все вполне чисто и прилично. Мы прошли, видимо, на кухню, так как там стояли дубовые стол и стулья. Стенфорд тут же кинулся ставить чайник на плиту и начал шарить по шкафам, очевидно, выискивая какую-нибудь закуску. Я устроилась на одном из стульев, повесив рюкзак на спинку. Не знаю, зачем его взяла. Просто становится спокойнее, когда он со мной.

Чай, подаваемый хозяином в больших пузатых бокалах, дымился и издавал резкий, но пряный и даже приятный травяной аромат. Форд сразу же сделал глоток, а вот я с чаепитием временила.

— Так что там, со Стеном? — вновь спросил мужчина. Господи, у них даже голоса почти один-в-один.

— Дело даже не в нем. Не так давно Мейбл начала встречаться с очень странным и подозрительным парнем. Он настолько красив, что все, кто на него смотрит, тут же впадают в непонятное состояние, в котором они походят на кукол, меняя цвет радужных оболочек и кожи на белый. Больше всех от этого страдает Мейбл — она безнадежно влюблена. Но, вот оказия — в нашу первую встречу этот юноша на мой вопрос о его имени назвался ИПДМ-ом, "Идеальным Парнем Для Мейбл". Имя ему придумала сама девушка, назвав его Льюисом. Удивительно то, что никто об этом не знает, точнее, не помнит, так как, судя по моим наблюдениям, подвергшиеся гипнозу люди по выходу из него не помнят, что происходило в его время. К сожалению, сначала ни Диппер, ни Стен мне не поверили, но бедняжка в компании Льюиса совсем теряет рассудок. Вчера днем она ушла с ним погулять, а вернулась утром и ничего не помнила. Страшно не только это — Мейбл, впадая в состояние куклы, никого и ничего не слышит и не воспринимает никакие слова. Единственным способом вернуть ее в реальность — дать ей разозлиться или напомнить о чем-то более важном. Но с каждым разом это работает все слабее.

Форд внимательно слушал и не менее заинтересованно смотрел на меня, подперев подбородок ладонью. Я старалась в подробностях рассказать о проблеме, но становилось как-то не по себе от его изучающего взора. Чтобы не поддаться панике, ведь до жути боюсь пристального внимания ко мне, я тоже принялась разглядывать Стенфорда, и первое, что заметила — шесть пальцев. На обеих ладонях. Да что там говорить, это ведь еще один "особенный"! Как все Пайнсы и те несколько людей, при взгляде на которых я видела таинственные знаки, как-то связанные с ними. В данном же случае — шестипалую золотую ладонь. Погодите-ка, такую же ладонь видела и на дневнике Диппера! Так вот что она значила…

По окончанию моего рассказа Форд еще некоторое время молчал.

— Так Стенли хочет, чтобы я приехал туда?

— Нет. Я видела Третий дневник у Диппера, и это натолкнуло меня на мысль, что должны быть еще два. Стен сказал мне, что вы — автор дневников, и поэтому я подумала, что вы должны знать, где находятся другие два, — пояснила я.

— Ты очень сообразительна, должен сказать, но... — мужчина положил ладонь на лоб. — Дневники? Диппер же должен был уничтожить их, бросив в Бездонную яму! Выходит, мальчишка меня обманул... — покачал головой Автор.

— Про это ничего не знаю, Диппер мне не рассказывал. Так вы не знаете, где Первый и Второй?

— Прости, ничем помочь не могу. В последний раз я видел их, когда мы с внуком собрались их бросать в Бездну. Наверное, Диппер оставил их себе. Тебе нужно было спросить у Стена, — взмахнул руками Форд.

Я вздохнула. Выходит, зря ехала сюда? Может и нет, мне определенно не помешало знакомство с братом Стенли.

— И насчет того парня. Я никогда не сталкивался с таким раньше и не писал о нем в дневниках.

Еще большая невезуха.

— Ну, возможно, там есть что-то похожее, что может дать хотя бы маленькую зацепку, — в надежде предположила.

— А почему тебя это так волнует? Обычно в таких передрягах был часто задействован Диппер.

— Дело имеет связь с магией, а я... сама по себе имею с ней связь, — замялась я. Не хотела признавать, что все же ведьма.

Стенфорд посмотрел на меня еще внимательнее. Казалось, он как сканер, пытается просмотреть насквозь. А может, он это и делает?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — ну вот, он все же спросил.

— Ну, все говорят... Хотя лично сама я так не думаю! Ну, в общем, что я — ведьма.

Форд покачал головой.

— Ты умная и грамотная девушка, я не вижу в тебе это зловредное, неказистое существо, — с полуулыбкой произнес Автор.

Я вроде как с облегчением выдохнула. Стенфорд — человек знающий, он не ошибется. Только, если я не ворожея, то _кто_ же я?

— Что ж, спасибо за помощь, мистер Пайнс, — усмехнувшись, собралась выйти, но мужчина вдруг схватил меня за руку, от чего я встрепенулась.

— Я ведь тоже не так прост. Ты же имеешь отношение к _нему_, верно? — о Боже, опять этот пристальный взгляд...

— П-про что вы? — белыми от страха губами пролепетала я.

— Не притворяйся, я чувствую, что ты похожа на _него_, — в голосе Форда звучала то ли угроза, то ли жалость, но от слепящего страха мне вообще казалось, что тот меня сейчас убьет.

— Да про кого вы? — чувствуя противный холодный пот на лбу, попыталась вырваться, но мужчина сам дал мне это сделать, махнув рукой:

— Ну, даже я иногда ошибаюсь. Передавай Стенли привет.

Выбежав из дома и не переставая бежать до самой остановки, я пыталась справиться с ужасом, который накатывал на меня после каждого взгляда "глаза-в-глаза". Этот Форд... еще более странный, чем вся его семья.

***

— Я вспомнил! — громко хлопнув себя по лбу, Стен даже подпрыгнул в кресле. — Диппер дневники оставил, сказал, что еще понадобятся для исследований. Первый куда-то пропал, а может, мальчишка его и вправду выкинул, а остальные два точно у него.

Я слушала старика, едва ли не валясь с ног. Если меня каждый день будут так загружать беготней по городу, то долго я не продержусь. В живых.

— Да, Третий у него. А Второй?

— Должен быть у Диппера, — пожал плечами мужчина и повернулся к телеку.

Я быстро поднялась на чердак к близнецам, где и сидел Сосна.

— Послушай, возможно, ты до сих не веришь во все это дело с Льюисом, но я хочу образумить Мейбл, и для этого мне нужны Дневники. Скажи, Второй у тебя? — с порога крикнула я голубоглазому, который затеял уборку у себя в прикроватной тумбочке.

— У меня только Третий. Второй мне не нужен, и я отдал его Гидеону на сохранение, он ведь "исправился", — кажется, парень был не очень уверен в перемене Пятиконечной звезды. То есть Гидеона, конечно же.

— А можно твой дневник? — я ожидающе посмотрела на юношу.

Диппер осекся. В его взгляде читалось недоверие, которое он не спешил прятать, и заинтересованность. Вдруг, его рука резко взметнулась вверх, но после этого он протянул мне Третий дневник. Правда, его ладонь при этом почему-то сильно дрожала.

Я взяла книгу. Начала перелистывать ее, пытаясь отыскать нечто похожее на запись об ИПДМ-е, но наткнулась на совершенно другую страницу. Едва увидев, я сразу остановилась на этой записи, и сначала даже не поняла, почему же _именно она_. Но вглядевшись, я побелела не хуже загипнотизированной Пайнс — иллюминат из леса, ужасный, нарисованный толстыми черными линиями, смотрел своим глазом не то что в душу, но куда-то глубже, заставляя не убирать взгляд в ужасе, а смотреть с еще большим страхом. На другом листе же была запись, сделанная огромными, такими же черными и толстыми буквами: "**НЕ ВЫЗЫВАТЬ НИ ПРИ КАКИХ ОБСТОЯТЕЛЬСТВАХ!!!**". Трясущимися руками я начала перелистывать дальше, но у самой крутилась одна мысль в голове — издевается, что ли? Он преследует меня даже в дневниках.

В этом томе тоже не было ни единой записи, даже нескольких строк, похожих на описание ИПДМ-а. Положив книжонку обратно на тумбочку, направилась к выходу из Хижины — надежда оставалась только на Второй дневник Глифула. А я знаю, где он живет.

***

В долгом и томительном ожидании мне пришлось простоять почти пятнадцать минут драгоценного времени около двери Гидеона, пока мне не открыли. На удачу, это был сам беловолосый.

— Слышала, у тебя есть Дневник номер два. Не дашь взглянуть? — я совершенно забыла поздороваться, но тон, с которым я задала вопрос, показался мне забавным.

— Зачем тебе? — коротышка прищурился, сжимая дверную ручку. Если за одно предложение не объясню, что к чему, то мне придется остаться за дверью и без дневника.

— Мейбл и многим жителям грозит опасность. Есть надежда, что путь спасения описан в дневниках, но в Третьем про это ничего не говорится. Если не дашь Второй, то Мейбл будет обречена.

Кажется, я попала в точку. При имени Пайнс Гидеон заметно напрягся.

— Хорошо, дам тебе посмотреть, но... за одну услугу. Это сущая мелочь. Слышал, что Мейбл нашла себе какого-то ухажера.

— И? — отчего-то заподозрила неладное.

— Я дам тебе дневник, если скажешь имя этого... парня, — ответил, краснея, наверное, от злости, толстяк. Странное условие. Но почему бы и нет?

— Льюис. Фамилии не знаю.

— Отлично. Держи, — ненадолго исчезнув внутри дома, Глифул кинул мне прямо в руки Второй дневник.

Я принялась быстро перелистывать страницы, как и в прошлый раз. И, опять застопорившись на одной записи, прекратила листать. На двух страницах был снова изображен треугольник. На второй была прикреплена купюра, где опять-таки было изображение масона, а вот на первой... На первой был изображен его рисунок, где этот иллюминат парил посередине круга из... раз, два, три... десяти символов. Минуточку! Это же те самые особенные символы! Очки, Звезда, Сосна, Пятиконечная звезда, Рыба, Лама... Короче, я же встретила всех их носителей! Но причем тут этот одноглазый? Почему он в круге из всего этого? Какая связь?!

Листать дальше даже не стала. Все равно нигде нет ни словечка информации о Льюисе, Стенфорд был прав. Ну конечно, стоило сразу поверить, в конце концов, он же автор.

С пустым взглядом отдала книгу Глифулу. Медленно шагая к дому, я пыталась переварить, что же все это означает. Однозначно, все эти диаграммы и рисунок круга из Второго дневника были рецептом "вызова" этого иллюмината. Но при этом в Третьем было заклинание его отвода и предупреждающая надпись. Будто Форд вызвал масона, но потом пожалел об этом.

Иллюминат, который издевается над разумом. Который следит и видит. Которого можно вызвать и отозвать.

Да он же демон, черт его побери!!!

Вспомнились мои слова в разговоре со Стеном: "Мне кажется, то, что интересует меня, действительно находится в каком-нибудь из оставшихся дневников". А может, я была права? Но нет, ведь ничего не нашла об ИПДМ-е. А если все-таки нашла? Интересовал-то меня вовсе не он. И я, сама того не зная, уже с самого начала напророчила себе находку того, что уже не первую неделю и даже не месяц гложет душу, подтачивая подозрительность.

Треугольник — демон, это уже понятно. Но, выходит, пожав ему руку и сказав, что мы похожи, природнила себя к нему? Быть того не может... Как бы то ни было, я точно сделала что-то неправильно. Откровенно говоря, накосячила. Статуи-то больше нет! А что это может значить? Демон...

... Освободился?

***

Лежа в своей постели, все не переставала думать о том, что же сделала. Было интересно, но страшно, что казалось самым омерзительным. Наверное, я потеряла дар речи, ведь остаток вечера провела абсолютно безмолвно. Без слов пришла, без слов поела, приняла душ и улеглась спать. Конечно, завтра я расскажу Пайнсам, что ничего не нашла. Расстроятся наверняка. Но теперь я действительно обязана найти средство от Льюиса. Не люблю ввязываться в долги, особенно если они не связаны с деньгами. Купюры ты рано или поздно отдашь, а вот когда задалживаешь какое-то действие, то даже после исполнения долга чувствуешь себя в какой-то степени виноватым.

День казался прожитым зря, хотя я определенно чувствовала заинтересованность во всей этой истории с масоном. Надо будет завтра в последний раз сходить к бывшему месту статуи.

Внезапно, мысли направились в другое русло. Ясно и точно прозвучали слова Стенли из того же дневного разговора. "Она будет любить, _заставлять себя любить_ до посинения, пока эта "любовь" не разобьет ей сердце". Странно это. Как-то по-другому я представляла себе многими любимое чувство. Как вообще можно _заставлять себя любить_? В принципе, с Мейбл и такое возможно, но все же... Любить. Любить — неужели это делать себе больно? Преднамеренно, с теплотой в сердце и по собственной воле. Любовь скоротечна, я часто видела такое по телевизору, да и в реальной жизни. Девушки с наивными глазами доверяются тем, кого считают "единственными навек", но потом плачут в подушку по ночам, высказывая всем желающим и нет свое негодование с полной уверенностью, что больше никогда не позволят любви взять над их сердцами верх. Но проходит некоторое время, и вот они опять, дурочки с наивными глазами, ходят по улицам с новыми ухажерами, а иногда — даже с "прощенными" старыми.

Да в задницу такие чувства! Та же химия, с непостоянными, непредсказуемыми реакциями кажется вернее и преданнее, чем хваленая "любовь". И что же творится с моей головой? Все, о чем сейчас мои суждения — о треугольнике с глазом и ненужном мне чувстве.

Я никогда не умела сосредотачиваться на нужных мне вещах.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Также я предлагаю вам заглянуть в мою группу, где уже завершился разбор фика (а еще там просто много интересного).  
https://vk.com/misundayrang — добро пожаловать в нашу семью!


	7. Эскапизм | Escapism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pp.userapi.com/c849124/v849124847/5b361/89KbiSxBhZA.jpg — картинка к главе.
> 
> Как небольшой презент за долгие ожидания этой и предыдущих глав, предлагаю послушать голос Трисы:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbYKKv4GJKk
> 
> https://pp.userapi.com/c846323/v846323830/cc373/hgy3Dca07uM.jpg — скетч Трисы.
> 
> https://mixpix.in/post_imgs/2016/03/26/200218/00001.jpg — вот это очень похоже на Трису.
> 
> Ну и, наверное, Билл? —
> 
> https://pp.userapi.com/c622620/v622620490/1ef59/mtLaP-Vts5M.jpg
> 
> Не говорите мне о моем (нулевом) уровне рисования, ладно?(

Просыпаться с мыслями о будущем — ужасно, никогда не практикуйте подобное. Особенно, если думать вовсе не о себе.

Как же я провинилась перед Мейбл. Перед Стенли. Так ничего и не нашла о Льюисе. Ни в одном из Дневников! Не может же ИПДМ быть науке неизвестным индивидом...

После того дня я еще долго пыталась искать информацию о гипнозе, магии взгляда и вообще о типах как Льюис, но все попусту — книги то ли правда не содержали ничего о том, что искала, либо издевались, пряча нужные сведения в своих глубинах. Перешарив все, что было в хижине и в Интернете, я лишь с отчаянием смотрела на то, как все хуже действовал способ с Пухлей на загипнотизированную Пайнс после каждого ее времяпрепровождения с блондином. Удивляло, однако, упорство родственников девушки: как им еще удавалось приводить ее в чувство? Каждый раз — как первый раз, только попытки становятся все дольше. Слезы и мольбы о грядущей голодной смерти свиньи, просьбы и обещания. И полное беспамятство. Стен с Дипом не помнят себя от счастья, Мейбл не помнит ничего. Кажется, в моменты возвращения сестры Пайнсы становятся единым целым, но я, как бы мне ни был дорог этот дом, по-прежнему оставалась всего лишь работницей Пайнса-старшего. Нет, фу, мне вовсе и не нужны эти телячьи нежности, счастливые улыбки. Ведь Пайнсы совсем другие. Они любят и умеют испытывать чувства, а я Адамс — база знаний, облегчающая тем жизнь. Смешно — я совсем другая. При этих словах берет какая-то особая гордость. Только...

Мой мозг на пределе.

_Меня что-то распирает изнутри._

Еще один день, еще одна неделя. Июль подходит к концу. Я ни словечка не смогла найти об ИПДМ-е, а Мейбл все менее вменяема. Посетители — старые, новые. За все дни обслуживания я научилась работать быстро и четко, как настоящая машина, выполняя заданную схему: проследи-обслужи-проводи. Не очень трудно, на первый взгляд, но со временем все приедается. Не понимаю, как близнецы могут оставаться такими же живыми и эмоциональными, как в нашу первую встречу. Я-то уже давно превратилась в серую, скучную зомби.

— Больше денег!

— Больше чувств!

— Больше наблюдений!

— Больше бургеров!

— Больше знакомств!

Всем в Хижине нужно что-то большее, чем они имеют. Эти слова были точным отображением личности каждого жителя хибары. Действительно, я совсем другая. Мне нужно меньше работы, меньше проблем и меньше загадок. Я всего лишь хочу вернуться в Хьюстон, но не могу. То ли такая ответственность, то ли нечто иное — спасите меня! Не хочу больше здесь находиться.

***

— Сейчас точно умру...

Я облокотилась о стол кассы и медленно съехала по нему вниз. Жарко, Господи. Поскорей бы уже дождливая, прохладная осень.

— Выпей, полегчает, — Диппер протянул мне стакан с водой, и я благодарно приняла кружку.

Вода с привкусом хлора, напоминает хьюстонские больницы. Там такой же запах в кабинетах.

— Спасибо, — отдала бокал юноше, пока тот не ушел от стола. — Как вы тут выживаете в такой зной?!

Пайнс пожал плечами.

— Привыкли, наверное.

Ну да. Особенно Мейбл в ее бесконечных шерстяных свитерах.

— А ты найди на складе вентилятор, будет нормально, — с кассы свесилась Венди.

Ну почему нельзя было это сказать неделей раньше?!

Вентилятор на складе правда имелся, но железный винт, на удивление, был совершенно истерзан: внушительные недлинные борозды на каждой лопасти были оставлены не то зубами, не то когтями, и точно не человеческими. Надеюсь, хотя бы внутри прибора эта картина не повторяется.

С помощью голубоглазого я установила вентилятор около шкафа с сувенирами, и приятный ветерок разнесся по комнате.

Присела рядом с источником прохлады. Так хорошо за все лето мне еще не было.

Положив руки на колени, из-под полуприкрытых глаз наблюдала за всем и всеми. На туристов смотреть уже опостылело, и я перевела взгляд на рыжую. Не особо она мне нравится. Слишком простодушная, словно из деревни. Хотя, будучи дочерью лесоруба, как-то неудивительно. Кордрой была душевным человеком, но нам с ней определенно не по пути.

Диппер Пайнс. "Сосна", как почему-то я стала часто его называть у себя в мыслях. Наверное, единственный, кого в городе я уважаю больше всех. Ну, кроме Форда, разумеется. Хотя что тот, что тот — персоны с загадкой, и оба связаны с одним и тем же... существом?

Диппер впрямь заслуживает чего-то большего, чем эта провинция. Не знаю, в каком университете он учился и учился ли там вообще, но с его смышленостью и сообразительностью он бы вполне дотянул до Лиссабонского. Хотя, даже если бы Пайнс прошел там обучение, какой бы от этого был толк, если он все равно здесь, в Гравити Фолз? Впрочем, чем я лучше.

Эх, Сосна. Почему же он мне сейчас так противен?

"Случаем, не ревнуешь?". Звучит, как оскорбление, особенно для меня. Пайнс не поверил мне. Глупо. Стоило ему с самого начала заинтересоваться, причем не абы чем, а проблемой собственной сестры, все было бы гораздо легче. Диппер мог стать коллегой в деле общей проблемы, но уже не станет. Никогда. Ведь он сам не поверил. А смысл просить помощи у тех, кто может бросить тебя?

Диппер Пайнс. "Сосна", ты сам себя подвел. Мейбл так страдает из-за тебя, хоть и считает себя счастливой. И дело даже не в любви. Диппер пожертвовал разумом сестры за привилегию остаться при своей точке зрения. Суровое наказание должно постигнуть и его в равной степени. Любит Венди? Любовь взаимна? Худшей карой стала бы та же любовь. Только односторонняя.

Влюбись в Пасифику, Диппер Пайнс, и постигни ничтожную часть мук, что испытывает твоя сестра. Жаль, что я всего лишь могу понять, что ничего не могу. Я просто мелкая колдунья, которая ничего не может, кроме как сдвигать предметы мыслью и заставлять мух строем улетать из хижины и не возвращаться.

_"Значит, ты смирилась? Как низко..."._

Внезапно входная дверь оглушительно хлопнула, а колокольчик будто затрясся в своем заливчатом смехе. Диппер Пайнс убежал из Хижины.

***

Мечты, мы отдаемся им с головой. И ею же платимся. Возможно, когда-то я отдала бы все только за способность телекинеза. Или, к примеру, в детстве часто видела сны, как летаю на огромных крыльях. Но это глупо и противоестественно. И, к несчастью, я поняла это только сейчас.

Просыпаешься — взлетает постель. Завтракаешь — ложки появляются в совершенно неожиданных местах. Спишь — восковые люди стоят за спиной и шепчутся, как лучше убить ведьму. Кажется, это не совсем то, чего я хотела.

Это совсем не то, чего я хотела.

Да, с того дня, как я пообещала спасти Мейбл, прошло много времени, практически месяц. Ничего не сделала и ничего не нашла. Я бесполезна. Даже вместе со своей магией ничего не могу сделать. Как глупо...

Как же я хочу попасть в некую Утопию, где меня будет ждать или белое, бесконечное "Ничего", или безумно скучный, на первый взгляд, мир, где будет много-много людей, которые будут просто заниматься своими делами, а я буду смотреть на них и каждому придумывать возможные судьбы. Кто-то бы стал моим другом. Кто-то — конкурентом по знаниям.

Нет...

В моей Утопии никогда, НИКОГДА не будет ни слова о учебе. Я бы осталась при своих знаниях, но не получала бы новых. Это предел. Вся моя жизнь могла бы стать той самой Утопией, которую я так хочу осознать, но из-за стараний родителей превратилась в Эреб. Они думали, что наука — правда, но на самом деле все зависит лишь от случая.

_"Ужасно понимать, что даже с грузом своего умишка, жалким маленьким могуществом, ты ничтожна?"._

Голос. Я пытаюсь что-то вспомнить, но бесполезно. Я не могу понять, почему я так связана с _тем_, что постоянно издевается надо мной. Почти над каждым действием. Может, это самокритика? По-моему, я никогда так серьезно к себе не относилась.

Громкий стук отвлек от чего-то, что могло бы стать важным. Еще одна вилка, находясь на самой середине стола, упала на пол. Если те гости, кто как спешит ко мне, — здравый разум и логика, то очень и очень кстати.

***

— Адамс, я спрятал пачку денег в этом пакете со старыми крекерами, и прямо на моих глазах они исчезли! — грозный голос Стена, машущего шуршащей оберткой, заставил усмехнуться.

— Вам так нужны были эти крекеры?

— Не прикидывайся! Если купюры сейчас же не появятся, я урежу эту сумму у тебя из зарплаты! У тебя будет зарплата в минусе!

Я прыснула со смеху.

— Извините, но деньги вряд ли вернутся в этот пакет. Может, им там не нравилось? — хихикнула я.

Внезапно в ладонях Стенли что-то хлопнуло, а после оказалось, что ассигнации вернулись в свое "хранилище". Проворчав несколько ругательств, Пайнс удалился, и я с вновь затуманенным разумом созерцала толпы туристов, снующих туда-сюда между экспонатами и шкафами с сувенирами.

— Триса! Хватит смотреть на мой обед, он улетает! — рыжая, подпрыгивая на месте, пыталась схватить поднявшуюся уже достаточно высоко над ней пластмассовую тарелочку с лапшой из бичпакета. Я на миг протрезвела и поняла, что уже минут пять смотрю на кассу, где Венди только собиралась приступить к еде, как под моим взглядом тарелка начала подниматься вверх примерно так же, как и лежак в самый первый день знакомства с моим будущим кошмаром — колдовством.

— Триса, прекрати-и-и!

Мейбл, желавшая причесаться, безуспешно бегала из угла в угол, пытаясь поймать свою расческу, телепортировавшуюся все дальше от брюнетки.

Вновь очнулась в реальности и поняла, что уже вечер, и я стою по какой-то причине в комнате близнецов и наблюдаю, а может, создаю этакое приключение Мейбл, которая уже буквально набрасывалась на тут же исчезающую из-под нее вещь.

— Триса, хватит!

— Триса, достала!

— Адамс, прекращай!

— Триса, а где?..

Я совершенно не понимала, что происходит, но точно запомнила, что за целый день достаточно насолила каждому обитателю Хижины. Но ведь... я не хочу! Не хотела! Зачем же мне все эти способности, если только мешаю ими окружающим?

Вот теперь мне стало по-настоящему страшно. Родилась вроде человеком, превратилась во всадника аморальности. В чем я виновата? Какой смысл? Почему теряю память?

_"Маленькое существо, такое глупое, хотя полно ответами на свои вопросы"._

Нет, прекрати, прекрати! Это какой-то резонанс, который, задевая струны моей души, заодно и обрывает их.

Вся эта боль и непонимание — отголоски чувств, что еще остались во мне.

Я решила — в любом случае, не буду прежней, никогда, но сделаю хотя бы жалкую попытку вернуться к старой жизни, обычной и _человеческой_. Мне не нужна магия, которая только вгоняет в отчаяние. Мне вообще не нужна магия. Я — ученая, и для меня не существует никакого колдовства. Хотя, на сей раз, можно пока забыть об этом правиле. Я знаю существо, что тоже имеет чары, ну, или подобие их. В любом случае, оно точно магическое. Пожалуй, стоит проведать его, а заодно спросить, как избавиться от чародейства. Надеюсь, принцесса Селестия готова к моему визиту.

Схватив рюкзак, я достала из него клок гривы единорожихи и направилась в лес. Так как уже темнело, волосы начали издавать слабый свет, но не такой сильный, как в прошлый раз — наверное, еще не достаточно темно. На всякий случай я переложила сотовый из сумки в карман джинсов. Звонить точно никому не буду, но фонарь может пригодиться.

Тяжело осознавать, но за меня в Хижине вряд ли будет кто-то волноваться. Неудивительно, после всех-то неприятностей, что сумела создать в огромном количестве всего лишь одна я.

***

Пробираясь сквозь все более сгущающиеся и сплетающиеся ветви сосен, я не переставала давать обещания себе о том, что обязательно повырубаю тут все к чертям. Ну, или загружу этим рыжую.

Темнело. Волосы Селесты начали светиться ярче, да так, что необходимость в сотовом фонарике вовсе отпала. Поняла, что пришла куда надо, когда чуть не споткнулась об огромный гриб, где точно была пирушка. А гномы умеют веселиться.

Я подошла к месту, где должны были появиться ворота в мир "принцессы"-кобылы, но ничего не происходило. Наученная прошлым разом, я покорно ждала некоторое время, пока волосы, задымившись, не начали гореть разноцветным пламенем, из-за чего тут же скинула клок на землю. Огонь радужных оттенков, по поводу которого я даже придумала одну шуточку, издавал такого же цвета мутный дым, который, рассеявшись, явил мне наконец долгожданные ворота.

Ворота открылись, не успела я и дотронуться до них, и около дверей увидела саму Селестию с почему-то дымящимся затылком.

— Ну, проходи, у меня из-за тебя чуть грива не сгорела, — единорожиха явно злилась, но меня эта встреча заставила хохотать внутри — сервис, смотри-ка.

За вратами тоже было темно, но все же намного красивее, так как маленькие фонарики, постоянно дергающиеся из стороны в сторону, освещали разнообразные дорожки в единорожьем саду. Откуда-то доносилась музыка, которую играл пушистый сатир.

Я подошла к водопаду, что приятно шумел и издавал прохладу. Господи, да он тоже радужный...

— Так что тебя привело, Белль? — Селестабелль-а-беттабелль (надо же, выговорила!) опустилась рядом на землю.

— Хотела узнать кое-что о магии.

Лошадь фыркнула. Конечно, колдовство для нее определенно за тему не считается.

— Я хочу избавиться от своих способностей. Не хочу колдовать! Мучаюсь с этим проклятием почти месяц, и за это время тысячу раз пожалела. Есть же какой-то способ изъять из себя чары? — я села рядом на колени.

Кажется, вопрос привел единорожиху в полную ярость.

— Да ты хоть знаешь, каким даром наделена?! Ты обязана хранить его в себе! Дал Единорог магию — даст и желание! Магию-то нужно использовать, пока молодая!

Гневная тирада кобылицы, которую я и не слушала, вызвала откуда-то из сада еще двух единорогов, и, похоже, жеребцов.

— Ну че за визги, Си-бет? Ты ваще в тему не врубаешься — попросили же молча пастись в этой части сада! — проговорил через свой рог зелено-бирюзовый конь.

— Ага, ваще не улет! — вторил синий.

— Мальчики, только представьте: это неразумное дитя имеет колдовство, но хочет избавиться от него! Муки ждут каждого, кто не ценит свои природные таланты, — на глазах Селестии появились слезы, она упала на траву на передние копыта, рассчитывая на осуждающую меня реакцию жеребцов, однако они просто стояли поодаль, хмуро наблюдая за спектаклем Си-бет.

Когда драма закончилась, "мальчики", все же, заговорили и со мной.

— Не, реально, а че тебе в магии не нравится-то? Нам бы вот твои проблемы — наши так называемые рога, тупые винтообразные бесполезные палки, ваще ниче не могут. Только рейв передают и создают иллюзию "Чистого сердца", — пожаловался синий единорог.

— Я только мешаю всем. Все, на что смотрю, начинает со скоростью света появляться в разных частях дома, или подниматься высоко вверх, — покачала головой.

— А, да ты просто не шаришь! Магия нужна для забавы, так веселись на полную катушку! — стукнул копытом бирюзовый.

— В общем, ты странная, ничем тебе помочь не можем, до свидания, — только услышав голос Селесты, я тут же оказалась за воротами, которые в мгновение ока исчезли. Думаю, друзья-единороги еще долго будут меня вспоминать.

Путь домой лежал через очень черный от сгустившейся тьмы лес, и я все же достала фонарь. Освещая дорожку, осторожно шагала к Хижине, благо, отлично запомнила путь и не могла заблудиться. Вдруг вспомнилось обещание навестить место разрушенной статуи. Желания сворачивать на ту тропку не было, к тому же, было все-таки немного страшно, но ведь не зря я на любой случай ношу с собой складной ножик в рюкзаке — вдруг захочется по грибы сходить.

Вот и оно, незабвенное место, отбившее у теснившихся фактов у меня в мозгу место для себя. Вот и обломки, валяются почти так же, как и в прошлый раз, но некоторые уже разнесло ветром. Присев около остатков фигуры, с фонариком в руках принялась составлять из лежащих рядом кусочков какую-нибудь картину, но ничего не получалось.

По очам резанул дикий, яркий свет. Он буквально порезал мне глаза, только вместо крови потекли слезы. Слегка-слегка приоткрыв веки, я увидела, что свет, создающий прямо передо мной какую-то фигуру, был ослепительно-золотым. Что за...

Вроде, все утихло, но глаза все еще были застланы пленкой ярких пятен из-за непомерно резкого свечения.

Я решилась. Широко раскрыв глаза, увидела лишь пустоту. Но когда догадалась поднять голову выше...

— Что за чудесный темный лес встречает меня? Ну конечно же, лес Гравити Фолз, и как я запамятовал! И что за скрюченное существо ты? Кажется, у тебя все же есть кости!

Он, он, он...

Мысли спутались, слова потеряли соединение с языком и спрятались в глубинах разума. Я просто не могла ничего выговорить, так как боялась, что точно скажу что-то не то, но подмечала мысленно каждую деталь.

Мужчина с просто дьявольской улыбкой смотрел на меня левым глазом, правый же был закрыт черной треугольной повязкой. Волосы его были растрепаны и имели цвет чистого золота, но этот жест легкой неряшливости лишь делал его вид еще более обворожительным. Длинный черный цилиндр левитировал над его головой, впрочем, как и весь этот тип. Его пронзительно-желтый плащ тоже развевался на легком ветру, а ладони были облачены в черные перчатки. Ну и финалом стала черная трость, которую мужчина держал в правой руке. Льюис со своей красотой просто меркнет на фоне этого индивидуума, как мелкая звездочка против скопища галактик.

— Я Билл, Билл Сайфер, и тебя я знаю, Ученая. Очень удачно ты мне подвернулась, кстати, ну и спасибо за подаренную оболочку! Хотя, лучше бы ты была каким-нибудь монстром, но я мог бы это устроить! — свободная рука блондина зажглась синим пламенем, но огонь тут же погас, заставив того чертыхнуться.

— Ладно, в любом случае, я уже получил это нелепое тело, так что придется мучиться с ним до получения истинной физической оболочки. Ну а теперь прощай, дорогая Зубрилка, мы еще перекинемся парочкой сдело... словечек!

Не успела я ничего понять, как после звонкого щелчка пальцами оказалась в Хижине. К счастью, это произошло у меня на складе, а не где-нибудь посреди гостиной, что вызвало бы кучу вопросов и сомнений.

Но у меня сомнений теперь-то точно нет — кажется, я встретилась с материализованным иллюминатом. Но почему он человек? И почему благодарил за его тело?

Из-за закрытой двери послышались крики и громкий топот. Нашествие гномов? Нет, ведь это обходится лишь визгами Мейбл и звуком тяжелого бега Диппера. Сейчас же слышно и голос Стена, и Кордрой, и даже Сус пытался что-то спросить у Пайнса-старшего, но тот явно был не заинтересован толстяком.

Я приоткрыла дверь, с огромными глазами созерцая бедлам, что творился в магазине: все куда-то носились, что-то кричали, и только Стен, как было видно, сидел на улице, на своем продавленном диване, с попкорном в руках. Решила узнать, что же вообще творится и чего я так много пропустила, но дверь склада закрылась за мной сама, явив за спиной рыжую.

— Так, давай по-честному, — прищурившись, Венди стала еще ближе ко мне. — Почему с сегодняшнего дня Диппер перестал обращать на меня внимание и все время бегает к особняку Нортвестов?

Нортвест? _Пасифика_?

— Пасифика?! — повторила за мной опять сказанную вслух фразу Кордрой.

Кажется, она была готова метать глазами громовые стрелы, но от верной гибели меня спасли еще более громкие крики на улице. И, судя по шуму, там целый город собрался, не иначе. Благополучно смывшись от рыжей, я вышла во двор — и действительно, весь Гравити Фолз у Хижины чудес!

— Что это за кипиш такой? — толкнула я локтем рядом стоящего Суса.

— Ну, понимаешь, пришел Гидеон Глифул, и он хочет биться с Льюисом, — со ртом, полным бургеров, объяснил рабочий, после чего отвернулся к полю боя.

Протискиваясь сквозь толпу, я все-таки попала в первые ряды, где было отлично видно толстого Глифула и идеального Льюиса. Несмотря на темное время суток, видимость была замечательная, так как двор был освещен яркими белыми фонарями и различными гирляндами, что усиливало яркость. Оба противника выглядели уверенно, но Гидеона, казалось, просто распирало от самодовольства. Я вдруг заметила, что в руке он держал какой-то листок. Переведя взгляд на лицо самого беловласого, я увидела, как он что-то много и долго шептал одними губами, а его взор был устремлен на ИПДМ-а.

— Льюис, прости, фамилии не знаю, я — Гидеон Глифул, и я буду драться за любовь Мейбл!

По толпе пробежала волна умиленных женских охов, но она была вызвана отнюдь не смелым заявлением юноши. ИПДМ, проведя рукой по золотистым волосам, с ослепительной улыбкой взглянул на зрителей, отчего те быстро вошли в гипноз, а после лишь громко усмехнулся.

— Как пожелаешь, — пожал плечами блондин.

Гидеон бросился на соперника. Очевидно, он рассчитывал на разницу веса, пытаясь повалить и подмять под себя Льюиса, однако тот, воспользовавшись мудреным приемом, забросил Глифула себе за спину и откинул куда подальше. Не сдавшись, парень вновь кинулся в атаку, но синеглазый лишь слегка отошел, заставив Гидеона, споткнувшись, упасть самому.

Я отвернулась, приложив руку ко лбу. Средневековье какое-то, что ли? Уже за "любовь" дерутся... Интересно вот, зачем же Глифулу нужно было имя ИПДМ-а? И что за бумажку он держал? Во время этих размышлений меня отвлек бешеный рев толпы. Обернувшись, я с ужасом лицезрела, как Льюис, подхватив Гидеона за воротник, поднял его высоко над головой и, раскрутив, так бросил юношу, что тот, пролетев метра два, упал на землю, оставив за собой полосу оголенного от травы дерна. Вот тебе и нежный принц из мечты!

ИПДМ, с обыкновенным видом вселенской красоты, о которой словно и не догадывался, стоял над поверженным Глифулом, лежащим лицом в земле, поставив на его спину ногу, как истинный победитель. Толпа возликовала, кто-то из девушек подбежал, чтобы взять его автограф, хотя Мейбл тут же разогнала их, что-то восторженно визжа. Однако меня совсем не волновала эта победа. Больше меня напрягал проигрыш Глифула.

Я была единственной, кто все же подошел к беловолосому. По его состоянию было видно, что парень был раздавлен не только физически, но и морально, и вот-вот расплачется. Черт, а ведь жалко.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — присела на корточки, подавая юноше руку.

На него было жалко смотреть. Костюм запачкан и местами разорван, прическа больше напоминала спутанный грязно-серый ком непонятной формы. По всему лицу и рукам ссадины, кровоподтеки, а кое-где и достаточно большие раны.

Гидеон поднялся на колени и, возложив руки на голову, провыл:

— Я совершенно уничтожен! Мейбл для меня потеряна навсегда!

Резко сорвавшись с места, парень поспешил к выходу, а я же успела заметить, как тот самый листок, вылетев из ладони, полетел на землю. Успев схватить его на лету, попыталась разглядеть бумагу в свете фонарей, но ничего не разобрала. Стоп, эта страница мне что-то напоминает... она вырвана из дневника!

— Погоди, Гидеон! — я догнала юношу, пока тот не ушел слишком далеко, и показала ему страницу.

— Это заклинание контроля разума, — всхлипнул толстяк. — Пытался применить его на Льюисе, потому мне и понадобилось его имя. Но у меня не вышло! У него каменная стена вместо головы! — взмахнув руками, Глифул ушел, а я убрала листок подальше в карман.

Пятиконечная звезда. Обладает многими качествами, но предпочитает перед любым делом прежде заручиться чьей-то помощью. И что-то мне подсказывает, не просто "чьей-то", а...

Большой глаз в обрамлении пяти лучей, смотрящий прямо в душу. Глифул тоже зависим от него.

***

Я пыталась заснуть у себя на складе. Почему пыталась? А попробуйте уснуть под топот, крики и смех.

Мейбл с Льюисом помолвятся. Завтра. Блондин просто покорил сердце Пайнс своей мощью, и голубоглазая абсолютно уверилась в том, что ИПДМ — ее суженый.

Снова виновата. Даже перед Глифулом... Если бы не я, то парень остался бы цел и невредим. Что же я наделала... Опять.

Захотела закрыть глаза, чтобы хоть с малой вероятностью заснуть, но у меня не вышло. Тело сковало, я не могла пошевелиться. По организму прошла волна нагнетающего страха, оседая в конечностях, которые начали нервно дергаться. Я попыталась успокоиться, но ужас просто накрыл меня с головой: _оно двигается во мне, оно распирает меня изнутри, оно пытается что-то сказать!_

_"Ну же, хватит сопротивляться, в тебе все равно есть слабое место!"_

Я замерла, слыша лишь свой стук сердца. Чувствовала, как _оно_, говоря тем голосом, что я слышала днем, двигается отдельно от меня, _во мне_, и что-то ищет.

Глаза сомкнулись сами собой. Я погружалась в нечто, что совершенно не имело отношения ко сну, но не могла очнуться. Оно захихикало. Оно нашло то, что искало.

***

_~ Да как ты смеешь, щенок? _

_~ Уходи, уходи сейчас же! _

_Два голоса, потревоженные щелчком двери, разом обернулись к непрошенному гостю. _

_~ Не смейте! Я отобью ее у вас! _

_Обладатель низкого мужского голоса расхохотался. _

_~ Ах, значит, все же "отобьешь"? Кажется, совсем недавно ты был бы рад тому, против чего сейчас борешься. _

_~ Возможно, год назад! Но ведь вы не можете! Вы... вы... _

_~ Хочешь сказать, что мы родные и не можем причинить ей вреда? — женщина с приятным бархатным голосом задумчиво провела рукой по телу, лежащему на алой кровати. _

_~ Вот именно! Вы ведь сами это знаете, так почему хотите разрушить ВСЕ? Все то, что мы с ней так долго строили? _

_Мужчина хмыкнул. _

_~ Иди с миром, дорогой зять. Отныне ты освобожден от уз брака. _

_За дверью послышался смех. Быстро обернувшись, женщина приказала: _

_~ Привести их сюда! Как же все-таки удобно, что их двое. Каждое воспоминание и затея окажется под надежной охраной и никогда, никогда больше не вернется к обладателю. _

_~ Не пытайтесь увильнуть от разговора! _

_Треск пламени и громкий, яростный крик. _

_~ Значит, все же битва? Жалко тебя, "сынок", но ты сам выбрал свою кончину. _

_Дьявольский смех разнесся по комнате. Все больше треска пламени, и вот, громкий вопль разрезает воздух: _

_~ Я все равно уйду вместе с ней!!! _

***

Проснулась, громко охнув и тяжело дыша. Но я не засыпала! Какие-то голоса, какие-то угрозы...

Ах, Утопия, забери меня. Как же мне хочется освободиться от этих мук и лететь, лететь в бесконечность, навстречу чему-то неизведанному и простому, без всех этих тайн и загадок. Я — проблема этого мира, маленькое ничтожество без права выбора и, надеюсь, хотя бы в своем собственном мирке я буду жить лишь с одним правилом: никакой суеты.

Забери меня, Утопия.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Также я предлагаю вам заглянуть в мою группу, где уже завершился разбор фика (а еще там просто много интересного).  
https://vk.com/misundayrang — добро пожаловать в нашу семью!


	8. Абулия | Aboulia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pp.userapi.com/c849124/v849124847/5b37a/Hx2aKNzrifs.jpg — картинка к главе.

Самое ужасное, что может быть в жизни — это понимание того, что ты просто эгоист, крошечная точка планеты, которая хочет вырваться в свет любым способом. К сожалению, у меня это уже получилось, но совершенно не научным путем.

Целая семья... Все Пайнсы страдают, так или иначе. Вокруг них вьется дымка кошмара, которую создала я, своими ничтожными, бледными руками. Разрушила целый этап жизни двух молодых людей и избавила от спокойствия в старости одного пожилого. Да и, что одна семья! Кордрой Венди, Нортвест Пасифика, Гидеон Глифул, Рамирез Сус — еще несколько жертв моей глупости.

Наблюдая за серым небом с пепельными тучами, я видела перед глазами только близнецов и Стена. С грустными, разочарованными глазами, они смотрели сквозь дымку тумана. На этой неделе погода испортилась, но хотя бы закончилась жара.

Солнце еще выглянет из-за туч, а вот моя удача вряд ли вернется из потемков вины.

Мейбл и Льюис уже считают себя официально женихом и невестой. Мейбл готовится к отъезду в Калифорнию, свой родной штат, чтобы там получить благословение родителей и сыграть свадьбу с блондином. Интересно, какую же фамилию возьмет близняшка? ИПДМ ни разу не обмолвился, и я открыто подозревала, что у него ее и нет. Но почему же? Откуда он такой взялся? Что же он такое?

Мейбл думает, что она счастлива. Но я не вижу больше того жизнерадостного блеска в ее глазах, когда она не под гипнозом ухажера. Пайнс тает, как свечка, воспламененная внутренним огнем. Как только огонь гасится, парафин опять застывает, но... с каждым разом свеча становится все меньше. И когда-нибудь она исчезнет.

Как бы я хотела помочь Мейбл, но совершенно не могу этого сделать, не имея оружия в виде информации. Я уже давно поняла, что Льюис — явно тело не природного происхождения, возможно, он частично выращен в лаборатории, или что-то вроде того. Идеальная внешность, физические параметры — слишком много для обычного парня. А значит, синеглазый не просто парень, и вовсе не обычный. Он — искусственная материя. А союз живого и искусственного тела точно не приведет ни к чему хорошему. Как бы только донести это до голубоглазой? Она перестала мыслить здраво, она начинает двигаться, как кукла и выглядеть, как кукла. Белоснежная, послушная, безвольная.

Бедная Звездочка, павшая с неба бескрайности, завязшая в почве обыденности, пытается ухватиться за нечто, что кажется ей проводником обратно на небо, но на самом деле она просто погибает от отсутствия кислорода и не может дышать в полную грудь.

Кажется, первые капли дождя. Особо крупные издавали громкий стук, ударяясь об оконное стекло. Тучи приняли цвет мокрого асфальта, почти слившись с небесами, и ветер засвистел в щелях у оконной рамы.

Сосна, что защищается от внешнего мира иголками, глупа, ведь люди начинают рубить под корень, не сумев докопаться до истины. Хотя, кто здесь более глуп — Сосна или люди — сразу и не определишь.

Диппер действительно без памяти влюбился в Пасифику и везде носился за ней, пытаясь дарить какие-то мелкие подарки и сделав деловой костюм своей повседневной одеждой. Девчонка, однако, продолжала обходить горе-влюбленного вниманием, и Пайнс тоже страдал.

Кто же знал, что я могу сотворить и такое?! Желая близнецу влюбиться в Нортвест, я совершенно не подозревала, что все сбудется. Вот и не думай теперь перед тем, как что-то сказать. Но ведь я была очень зла. Диппер, как казалось, действительно заслуживал таких мук, но теперь опять не могу ничем помочь.

Снова я сотворила великое зло, не в силах совладать с собой, но безволие не позволяет мне вернуть все на свои места. В который раз оказалась виновата, не усвоив урока из предыдущих ошибок. Я что-то должна, обязана... _Обязана_...

Я всегда делила этот мир на два понятия: "Наука" и "Природа". Природу не обманешь, но и науку — тоже, а сейчас я делаю и то, и другое. Уже полностью разрушила все гипотезы моей семьи о невозможности существования разумных видов кроме Хомо Сапиенс, опровергла теории о том, что человек не может быть наделен никакими способностями кроме физических и умственных. Я доказала еще и то, что человеческий предел ума есть начало большой катастрофы.

Есть нечто, что встает ровно посерединке между "Природой" и "Наукой". Кажется, я начинаю догадываться, но все же еще не знаю, как назвать данное явление. Моя магия, ИПДМ, существо Билл Сайфер, гномы, единороги и прочее — лишь малая часть того, что разделяет живой мир от научного. Оно плавно вливается в обе стороны, не давая ни малейшего шанса этим понятиям смешаться. Но ведь есть что-то, что может смешать обе стороны! Возможно, если найду _это_, то все разъяснится. Но я так и не знаю, как вообще идет ход событий в Гравити Фолз и какой стороны придерживается этот город.

Диппер и Мейбл все чаще всплывали в голове образами, которые и были близнецами, они были _словно близнецы_, но все равно не являлись ими. Чьи-то имена и голоса, связанные с этими Пайнс. Иногда мне кажется, что эти воспоминания какие-то ошибочные и им не место в моей памяти, но каким-то образом все больше начинаю видеть и чувствовать то, что мне совершенно не положено.

Я абсолютно безвольна. Что бы помешало мне просто сойти со своего места, взять, и найти в себе решимость исправить все эти ужасные косяки? Нет, дождь за окном так успокаивает, что, пожалуй, можно и отложить все эти важные дела на потом, на завтра, когда будет больше сил и желания...

***

Простушка Венди уже который день угрюмо сидит за прилавком, натянув ушанку по самые уши и ни с кем не разговаривая. Особенно со мной. Понимаю, наверное, обидно, когда твой "парень" начинает без причины бегать за другой девушкой, да еще и не самой идеальной, но откуда Кордрой знать, что это именно моя вина? Хотя, это логически понятно, ведь абсолютно все неприятности в Хижине возникли и продолжают возникать только из-за меня.

Мейбл с Льюисом только что пришли из кафе. Очередной раз празднования помолвки. Видимо, этот тип и правда не собирается бросать девушку, но его общество продолжает вредить ей. Пайнс все бледнее, ей требуется постоянная поддержка ИПДМ-а, чтобы хоть порог переступить. Мейбл практически перестала двигаться самостоятельно, лишь ровно сидит и еле перебирает ножками, когда идет под руку с синеглазым. Все уже давно заметили это, но никто тем более не может помочь бедной Падающей Звездочке. Она смеется у меня за спиной, но это не ее смех. Он механический, и она начинает смеяться лишь после очередной фразы Льюиса. Он заводит ее, как куклу, своими магическими речами, и Мейбл хохочет. Но как только разговоры, словно завод, прекращаются, умолкает и ее смех. Еще немного, и брюнетка растает, как свеча, воспламененная жарким огнем. Или все же поломается, как игрушка, без должного ухода?

Еще один хлопок входной двери, вернулся грустный Диппер с поникшим букетом в руках. Не сидится же им спокойно в дождь! Пасифика, судя по красному следу на щеке "ухажера", вновь не оценила подарка. Пайнс всхлипывает, он несчастен. Как и каждый, кто связывается с "любовью". По букету стекает вода, бутоны нежно-розовых петуний истерзаны и, судя по виду костюма парня, мишенью стал именно он. Ручьи текут по одежде, по цветам, по лицу, из глаз. Выглядит не очень, но теперь никому до этого нет дела. Сто в гору даю, не будь здесь, да и вообще в жизни Мейбл Льюиса, она бы замучила брата до смерти в попытках узнать, что с ним стряслось. Впрочем, не пришлось бы и узнавать, не будь _меня_ здесь. Неужели себя виню? Но я ничего не смогу сделать. Отныне Дипперу придется или смириться, или сойти с ума. Но... как же прозрачны эти слова! Смириться с неудачей или с чувством? Сойти с ума от "любви" или понимания ситуации?

Громкое ворчание Стена. Отчитывает Диппера за очередной испорченный костюм. В последнее время Стенли стал совсем мрачным и постоянно бранится по поводу и без. Хотя, повод-то есть, и весьма весомый. Ведь обещание вернуть Мейбл, в первую очередь, дала ему. Но я не справилась, и вся гармония, все спокойствие кануло в лету, покинув стены Хижины.

Я не рискую подходить к старику. На каждый вопрос — брань, на каждую просьбу — отказ. Ну конечно, он ведь Рыба, а Рыба всегда страшна в гневе. Я уже не раз ощущала на себе правдивость этого утверждения, но с нынешними событиями такое отношение со стороны Пайнса-старшего совсем не кстати.

Снова дует ветер. Небеса превращаются в серую, затягивающую воронку, цветом идеально совпадающую с моими любимыми тенями. Несмотря на то, что люблю тени этого гранитно-серого оттенка, небо таких красок наводит ужас. Кто знает, захочет ли небосвод поделиться этим цветом с будущим ураганом, или все же прибережет его для себя?

Порой, серость намного страшнее черноты. Так и в моем случае — серые попытки гораздо хуже, чем решение, написанное черными чернилами.

***

Ливень, вроде только грянувший на жаждущую землю, прекратился уже через полчаса, что катастрофически мало для выгоревшей от палящего солнца почвы. Однако погода не стала преградой для хоть и промокших, но таких же проворных туристов. Правда, вместе с гармонией исчезла и та атмосфера, что раньше царила в любой рабочий день: даже несмотря на жуткую усталость работников и растерянность многих посетителей, в магазине было весело, — Мейбл с ее авантюризмом могла за минуту разговорить любого, от капризного ребенка до патологического трудоголика, — интересно, — Диппер с историей любого экспоната не заставлял себя ждать, — да и очереди не застаивались, если за кассой, да еще и с хорошим настроением, сидела Кордрой. Единственное, что осталось неизменным — исправная техника и дряхлая, но каким-то чудом все еще рабочая гольф-машина для любых нужд. Сус ведь тот еще простак, он делает все только для одобрения Стена, и кажется, он вообще не понимает, что сейчас творится на его собственной работе. И что еще было замечательно — отношение толстяка, в отличие от остальных, совершенно не поменялось ко мне.

Мокрые следы на стекле превращаются в рисунки. Кажется, я вижу там глаза и закрученные линии. Но это всего лишь моя фантазия, мое воображение, что больше напоминает раздолье безумной.

Все мои друзья — Пайнсы, Венди, — надели на себя одинаковые маски, которые им совершенно не к лицу. Знаю, им просто некуда деваться, и где-то под личинами они живые, горячие, настоящие люди. Но сейчас они как я: серые, скучные зомби. Я не в силах на это смотреть. Возможно, я не смогу их вернуть, но не смогу и сдаться, бросив и уехав домой. Я привязана к ним, и когда они слабеют, бреши отчаяния пробиваются в моей оболочке решимости, и сейчас это отчаяние достигло своего высшего пика. Оно прорвалось за границы тела, оно вливается в меня и одновременно окутывает снаружи. Чувствую этот холодный яд, обжигающий нутро и кожу. Я просто самоубийца. Никогда в Хьюстоне я бы не позволила себе волноваться из-за такой мелочи, как чье-то мнение обо мне. Но тут, в Гравити Фолз, понимаю, что это все же не мелочь. Или же я потеряла былую хватку?

Не зная, зачем дальше бессмысленно проводить остаток дня у окна, я ушла к себе на склад. Там-то никому не помешаю. Фигуры уже давно планируют избавиться от меня, но я нашла выход — всегда держу с собой свечку. Восковые статуи боятся ее, как огня. Смешно. Но перед этим специально тренировалась новому трюку — воспламенять свечу взглядом. Это безумно, ведь пирокинез действительно сложная штука, но я все же смогла заставить себя через пятьсот попыток создавать по паре-тройке крошечных искр, но все-таки, их вполне хватает, чтобы зажечь фитиль. К слову, даже эти крохи отдались во мне дикой болью и продолжительными муками, так как изначально не получалось вообще ничего. Я часы проводила за этой проклятой свечкой, тупо смотря на нее и представляя, как она горит, ведь именно так мне и представлялся процесс воспламенения мыслью. Я адски мучилась, зубами содрала практически всю нижнюю губу, оставляя красные следы от ногтей на ладони, сжимая их и истязала остатки нервной системы, но через дни сплошной боли от фитилька начал исходить дымок, а значит, процесс уже начинал происходить. Еще через время поняла, что нужно не только представлять, но и _чувствовать_ огонь, будто ты отрываешь эти искры от своего собственного пламени жизни. Чем-то похоже на пример с вычитанием — как бы ты ни отнимал, разность будет меньше, чем сумма тех же чисел при сложении. Тогда-то до меня и дошло, как нужно использовать эту способность — как математическую операцию! Точно берешь два компонента — желание и реальность, вычитаешь второе из первого и получаешь результат. Правда, позже я поняла, что не все правильно в моем выражении: нужно складывать компоненты! Но не знала, как можно сложить эти стороны. Возможно, есть мастера пирокинеза, которые щелкают такие выражения, как орешки, но я не могу. Пока что. Я все же вижу грань между реальностью и выдумкой. Потому и могла зажечь только эти две жалкие, крохотные искорки. Но все же это была единственная способность, которую я могла контролировать и которую сама же в себе и воспитала. К счастью, пока мне не удавалось использовать этот фокус в реальной ситуации, но что-то подсказывает мне, что восковые люди еще попытаются бунтовать.

Статуи стояли молча, сохраняя выражение холодной гордости на застывших лицах. Что ж, одно малейшее покушение — и их будет ждать жесткий провал. Это уже не тот Гравити Фолз, который встретил меня. Сейчас здесь нужно думать только о своей безопасности и постоянно оставаться хладнокровным, но возможно, это просто паранойя. В любом случае, до двенадцати ночи еще далеко.

За крохотным окном у потолка слышен ветер. Вновь разгулялся, наверное, дождь еще орошит сухую землю. Крохотные холодные капельки уже начинают капать на пол комнаты. Удивительно, но это не дождевая вода. Это все моя человеческая слабость. Снова, снова ничего не могу сделать. Я какой-то монстр, который сначала испортит всем жизнь, а потом начинает жалеть об этом.

Я села на колени, уткнувшись лицом в стену. Вот бы срастись с этой стеной и никогда больше отсюда не выйти. Может, хоть тогда никому больше не причиню вреда. Колени подкосились. Они тоже слабы и безвольны. Я свернулась калачиком прямо на полу, продолжая смотреть в стену. Меня охватило странное чувство, будто я становлюсь одной единственной живой точкой мира. Все вокруг отдаляется, окрашиваясь в непроходимую тьму. Окружает маленький кусочек видимого пространства, я начинаю видеть себя со стороны. Закрыла глаза, но все равно видела то же самое, будто ничего и не делала. Бесполезно. Где бы я ни находилась — в реальности, в мыслях — одна-одинешенька. Неужели стороны все же сошлись?

Я вспомнила название данному феномену. Это состояние аутизма, социальная отчужденность. Выберусь ли я отсюда, не знаю, но по крайней мере здесь можно спокойно подумать и побыть наедине с одиночеством.

Но я не долго радовалась спокойствию. Мой кусочек пространства начал резко расширяться, окрашиваясь в сине-голубой цвет. Кажется, где-то уже встречала этот оттенок. По "стенам" замерцали серебряные символы, глаза, завитушки... Я поняла, что могу парить и левитировать в этом состоянии, и полетела вверх. Бесконечное заключение в собственных мыслях. Отсюда и впрямь нет выхода.

Летать было достаточно тяжело, и я, обессилев, просто начала падать, благо в этом месте действовали странные законы физики, если они вообще тут есть. Спокойно упав, поняла, что приземлилась на стул. Открыв глаза, я увидела, что сижу на прозрачно-голубом кресле странного материала. Я бы даже сказала, консистенции. Рядом стоял такой же стол, а напротив меня, по ту сторону, стояло кресло, только отвернутое.

— До тебя не достучаться, Ученая! Как ты вообще можешь существовать, если не уходишь в себя? — кресло резко развернулось, и я увидела того самого мужчину, которого встретила в лесу.

То ли улыбаясь, то ли скалясь, он щелкнул пальцами, и на столе возникли голубой чайник и чашки, от которых исходил дымок. Блондин взял свою чашку и спокойно отхлебнул, а вот я опасалась. Вообще не люблю чай.

— Ох, как же громко ты думаешь! И не беспокойся, у тебя кофе, — махнул рукой мужчина.

Я прищурилась. Наверное, если не выпью, это будет считаться дурным тоном. Не хватало еще выглядеть невежей перед этим существом. Осторожно взяв кружку, робко сделала глоток. Странно, действительно кофе. Да еще и мой любимый, тот, что я постоянно пила в Хьюстоне.

— Поразительно, как легко управлять чужими снами! — восхитился Билл. — Я встречал смертных, у которых не так-то просто было даже этот столик создать в воображении, но чаще все были подвластны мне, как и в этом случае, — щелчком одноглазый подлил себе еще напитка из чайника.

Я слушала молча. Хоть кто-то, кто не осуждает. За недели унижающего молчания со стороны друзей эти насмешливые речи казались бальзамом на душу.

— А знаешь, я бы даже мог похвалить тебя, но пожалуй, просто скажу, что приятно поражен твоими успехами, — взгляд золотого глаза устремился на меня.

— Какими же? — впервые заговорила, делая глоток.

— Тебе ли не знать, Зубрилка. Столько замечательного негатива от Сосны, Падающей Звезды и прочих! Ты хороша, надо заметить, в этом плане. Даже зависть берет, как один слабенький человек, да еще и такой хрупкий, может сотворить такое зло?

Я отвернулась. Еще немного, и я бы вновь разревелась. К счастью, можно отмахнуться, что просто сделала неосторожный глоток горячего напитка.

— Разве я человек? Уже и сама не знаю, — я отставила чашку подальше.

— Определенно, есть в тебе что-то, что я не могу назвать человеческим, но не льсти себе — даже с твоей жалкой магией ты все равно мешок мяса, — покачал головой блондин.

— Ты и про магию знаешь? — такое заявление было удивительно.

— О, Беллатриса Адамс, я знаю много вещей, о которых ты и не подозреваешь, — усмехнулся Билл. — Я не могу попасть в Хижину, но негатив ее жителей ослабляет барьер, и уже через несколько отрицательных энергетических выбросов эта досадная преграда будет устранена. Но, даже несмотря на эту маленькую слабость, я могу следить за всем, что там происходит, так что тебе даже не придется рассказывать о своих страданиях, можешь не благодарить.

Меня взял смех. Надо же, выходит, моя жизнь — для кого-то телепрограмма?

— Что ты хочешь? — определенно он чего-то меня ожидает, не даром же он демон.

— О, всего лишь мелочь для меня и долгожданный подарок для тебя. Я могу помочь тебе развить твои зачатки колдовства, и ты сможешь устранить все то, что сама же натворила, а также полностью раскрыть твой магический потенциал, ну а ты просто достанешь для меня межпространственную трещину, — мужчина подпер подбородок ладонями.

Так и знала, что предложит какую-нибудь сделку.

— Подожди, близнецы рассказывали мне, что они уничтожили последнюю трещину еще шесть лет назад! — напомнила я.

— Больше слушай этих детишек, — закатив глаз, помахал рукой у уха блондин. — Я уже давно чувствую, что еще одна трещина находится где-то неподалеку, а как только сюда приехала ты, почувствовал это еще сильнее. Возможно, твоя магия может указать на трещину, а может, и нет. Все равно мои условия сделки таковы.

Я задумалась. Вот же он, мой шанс! Исправлю все и наконец научусь контролировать свои чары, но... какова же цена? Я ведь даже представления не имею о том, что такое "межпространственная трещина" и где ее искать. Но, может, мне помогут в этом если не люди, то хотя бы уже знакомые монстры. Да и Форд еще не знает о безобразии, что творится с его семьей, и пока этим можно воспользоваться. А если я все сделаю правильно, то и не узнает.

— Согласна, но... Ведь это не сделка двух людей, а я впервые имею дело с... тобой, — у меня не получилось открыто назвать мужчину демоном. — Есть же какие-то нюансы, о которых я должна знать?

— Ой, да ерунда, — с усмешкой махнул рукой Билл. — Я просто буду следить за тобой, заставлять делать безумные поступки и всячески унижать из-за того, что ты смертная. И ты всего лишь должна привыкнуть, — блондин перевернулся в воздухе, после чего протянул ладонь, горящую синим пламенем.

Что ж, и правда, ничего безумнее, чем то, что сейчас сделаю, уже не придумаешь, так что и терять нечего. Конечно, это не простое соглашение, но насмешки-то я уж перетерплю, а вот потерю друзей — никак.

Я ответно протянула руку и пожала ее блондину. Огонь совершенно не обжег, но в момент рукопожатия мельком увидела что-то, что сверкнуло в глазу иллюмината. Холодный пот прошиб тело, я уже начала жалеть, что вообще связалась с мужчиной, но тут мою руку отпустили, и Билл произнес на прощание:

— Занятия начнутся завтра, твоему слабому смертному разуму нужно отдохнуть от нашего сеанса безумия. И не забывай, я всюду, я есть все, и я буду внимательно за тобой следить! — сняв шляпу, Сайфер исчез, и синее пространство растаяло так же, как и мой страх.

Вновь оказавшись на складе, я заметила, что за окном светило солнце. Взглянув на часы, увидела, что прошло всего две минуты, но ведь я сидела с Биллом не меньше получаса! Игры разума? Или издевательство времени?

Итак, надо приступить к поискам трещины. С чего же начать? По-моему, что-то было в какой-то книге из Хижины, да и в библиотеке стоит поискать, там же был раздел о Гравити Фолз. В памяти всплыла книга со сказками, которая принадлежала этой библиотеке и по какой-то причине находилась у меня дома, но чем бы она мне помогла? В ней просто были легенды о примитивных и зловредных существах.

Я принялась шарить по полкам, молниеносно просматривая оглавления, но вновь пустота. На Интернет даже надежды не было — мало того, что там и так ни слова не будет об этой трещине, так еще мобильные данные отключили за неуплату. Ничего, не страшно. Тем более, я вдруг наткнулась на том, что дала мне Мейбл перед тем, как появился Льюис. Рецепты зелий, ага. Ядовито-розовая закладка по-прежнему торчала на странице с приворотным зельем. Конечно, вряд ли тут я найду информацию о трещинах, но раз здесь есть рецепт приворотного зелья, значит, должно быть и отворотное. Кому бы его подлить — брюнетке или ИПДМ-у?

Нет, я ведь не умею варить снадобья. А если ошибусь? И где достану ингредиенты? Лучше уж я все-таки найду трещину, и за это Билл обучит меня нормально колдовать. С новыми, послушными силами я, возможно, нейтрализую чары синеглазого, и тогда Мейбл или бросит его, или продолжит любить, это неважно, главное, что она не растает. И не сломается.

Думая об этом, я незаметно для себя вышла на улицу. Солнце светило, но не грело, и ветерок свободно гулял по слоям воздуха. Трава при очередном шаге брызгала дождевыми каплями, что было немного неприятно, ведь вода попадала прямиком в линзы. Но все равно, это состояние природы нравилось мне куда больше, чем непроходимая жара. В самый раз охладить тело и душу, освежив мысли.

Сзади на мое левое плечо легла рука. Я вздрогнула, догадки пронеслись в голове одна за другой. Даже выронила книгу из трясущихся рук, но некто сзади поднял ее и вложил обратно. Я обернулась с желанием узнать, в ком же пробудилось такое чувство галантности, и чуть не упала — сам ИПДМ стоял за мной и смотрел прямо в глаза. Только его здесь не хватало.

— Осторожнее, эта книжка тяжелая, вы могли ушибиться, — сладкий голос юноши полился из рубиново-алых уст. Нет, нельзя поддаваться искушению.

— Благодарю за внимание, — холодно произнесла я.

Парень сверкнул синими глазами, словно двумя иолитами.

— Вы чем-то расстроены. Чем же, если не секрет?

Цыкнула. Тобой и расстроена, проклятый инкогнито.

— Не самый лучший период в жизни, — отмахнулась я.

На губах Льюиса заиграла улыбка.

— Я понимаю, с чем он связан. Вы хотите помочь Мейбл, не так ли? Потому что я оказываю на нее отрицательное влияние? — такой вопрос в лоб поставил меня в тупик. Но, черт возьми, ведь он прав!

— Если и сам это понимаешь, то почему мучаешь Мейбл?! Ты... ты чудовище! — не выдержала я.

Цепкие пальцы парня крепко обхватили мои плечи. Я лишь робко пискнула, молясь, чтобы после этого разговора уйти целой и невредимой — помню, что случилось с Гидеоном. Синие глаза сверкнули белым огнем, разжигая во мне ужас, но я пыталась стоять твердо, глядя на то, как меняется лицо Льюиса — улыбка стала жуткой, кожа — опалово-белой.

— Тебе не стоит мешать нашему с Мейбл будущему, — слащавый и томный голос исчез, не оставив и следа, превратившись в хриплый и властный. — Тебе все равно ее уже не спасти. Поверь, с ней все будет хорошо, мы поженимся и она будет счастлива, как никогда в жизни!

— Ты не человек и не пара Мейбл! — попыталась не смотреть в эти ужасно-синие глаза, горевшие, как два адских пламени.

— С первым я вполне согласен, — спокойно ответил ИПДМ.

— Но кто же ты? — жалобно спросила я. — Откуда ты такой взялся?

Льюис отвел взор, усмехнувшись.

— Если ты не поддаешься гипнозу, то не можешь не знать, — с этими словами Льюис отпустил меня и, подмигнув, удалился.

Стервец. Я все же узнаю, кто он, и Мейбл с другими девушками больше никогда не будут страдать!

Что-то странное творится сегодня. Льюис впервые решил со мной заговорить, Билл является с предложением сделки... Сделка! Я совсем забыла!

Где же мне теперь искать эту трещину? Если не найду, никогда не научусь использовать свою магию не во зло другим, Билл стал моей единственной надеждой. Но что же скажут в Хижине?

_Они не узнают._

Сжимая в руках книгу, я зашла в дом. Почему-то в прихожей был выключен свет. Сетуя на излишнюю экономность Стена я, ничего не подозревая, щелкнула выключателем, охнув от увиденного. Теснясь в уголке и крепко обнявшись, близнец с Пасификой сидели, слившись в поцелуе.

Вот это я попала.

Рядом послышался громкий хлопок двери и протяжный рык. Рыже-зеленое пятно со скоростью света пролетело около и устремилось к парочке. Отбросив Диппера от Нортвест, как от какой-то чумы, и дав ему хорошего подзатыльника, Кордрой схватила блондинку за ворот ее фиолетового жакетика, заставив меня мысленно ликовать, и выбросила за порог, как дрянную собачонку. Ох, думаю, теперь эта Лама не сунется сюда.

Вдруг рыжая подошла ко мне. В ее глазах читалась неподдельная грусть вперемешку с праведным гневом.

— Почему? Почему ты не остановила их? — Венди склонилась, смотря прямо в глаза.

Как же они это любят.

— Ты ведь знаешь, как Диппер важен для меня, так почему ничего не сделала? Я думала, в тебе все же есть хоть капля чего-то живого, — Кордрой отвернулась.

Не смогла ничего ответить. Еще одна ошибка.

Простояв минут пять, но так и не получив ответа, зеленоглазая махнула рукой.

— Знаешь, Адамс, влюбись в камень, — мрачно пожелала Венди и, схватив сумку, ушла.

Я усмехнулась. Камень... как же глупо. Она же понимает, что это невозможно. Ну за что можно полюбить камень? Это же просто кусок породы, мертвой материи. Неразумный. Но за что можно тогда полюбить человека? Если подумать, то это тот же камень, только из живой материи. И тоже не всегда разумный.

А может, все намного проще? Может, мне неподвластно это чувство из-за того, что мое сердце — и есть камень?

_"Как же глупо выходит, да? Ты заставила всех страдать, а мучиться от угрызений совести не хочешь. Не стоит бороться с внутренними демонами. Они все равно победят"._

Нет, нет, пожалуйста, только не ты. Только не опять.

_"Выпусти меня...". _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Чтобы не смущало: Триса не аутистка. Состояние аутизма — социальная отчужденность по другому — не связано с аутизмом, как с болезнью. Это просто психологическое состояние, наступающее после сильной депрессии, как в данном случае, или от другого расстройства. Обычно быстро проходит, хотя, зависит от человека.
> 
> Также я предлагаю вам заглянуть в мою группу, где уже завершился разбор фика (а еще там просто много интересного).  
https://vk.com/misundayrang — добро пожаловать в нашу семью!


	9. Боваризм | Bovarism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pp.userapi.com/c849124/v849124847/5b38a/Y70rw49eMsw.jpg — картинка к главе.
> 
> * Если кто-то не знает — в Америке оценки не такие, как у нас. Вместо цифр там буквы, А — 5, В — 4, С — 3, D — 2, Е — 1. И то, это упрощенная система, нынешнюю слишком долго объяснять.
> 
> Не пытайтесь перевести заклинание) Это анаграммы с латыни и они совершенно не переводимы.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mg9U_TCxy8E — песенка, вдохновившая описания некоторых событий данной главы.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PMsbyFYOjrk — песенка, вдохновившая описания эмоциональных и психологических состояний г.г.
> 
> (да-да, это странно, даже для него я голос искала, ведь по моей логике, раз он стал человеком, то должен и звучать более... обычно):  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tiqWaO_AmMY — голос Билла!

С этой ночи даже кошмары перестали преследовать меня. Вместо сновидений — черная пропасть, в которую затягивает, и чьи-то мольбы о том, чтобы я выпустила его, это существо, которое смеется и живет во мне. Почему же оно так рвется на свободу? Может, оно причина моих несчастий?

Слезы высыхают, а место грусти занимает пустота. Веселый и печальный голоса поют песни во сне, и то, что существует внутри меня, плачет. А я лишь чувствую то, что среди этих существ я — чужая.

Слышно, как за крохотным окном под потолком свистит ветер. Дождь не прекращается. Пытаюсь понять свое предназначение, но два детских голоса, преследующих в воспоминаниях, продолжают петь песни.

"Грустный человек с искренней душой,  
Хочешь, в небеса полетим с тобой?  
Чувствуем давно, час уже настал —  
Пробудим мы госпожу и вновь устроим Бал!".

Эта колыбельная звучит в моих снах с тех пор, как начала видеть в близнецах кого-то знакомого. К удивлению, под эту музыку я начала засыпать очень быстро, но всегда после попадала в эту серую воронку. Мне кажется, я вспомнила еще кое-что, очень важное не только для меня.

"Я больна?" Этот вопрос преследует меня с самого первого дня новой жизни. Чувствую свою вину перед всеми, чувствую их ненависть, и все чаще прячусь от осуждения в своем мире, который я могу вызывать только посредством фантазий. Но все больше я начинаю видеть, как мой мир проникает в этот. Или это все же безумие?

Я монстр. Облейте меня всеми возможными горючими веществами и спустите в жерло вулкана. Даже эта боль не будет такой ужасной, как та, что доставляют мне "друзья". Все, что у меня есть — сделка с демоном, _оно_ и пустые сны.

Я чувствую в себе три пламени. Три ярких костра мучения. Первое поджигает меня, заставляя страдать от содеянного, второе — разжигает смуты через меня между жителями магазина, опять же отравляя сознание муками, и третье — пламя, которое леденит душу, которое говорит, как то существо, что смеется. Оно утешает, убеждает, что все в порядке. И смеется.

***

Мне действительно стало очень плохо. Голова, моя бедная голова раскалывается. Позволить ей разойтись по швам? Может, будет легче. Я не знаю. Уже ничего не знаю. Я с утра не могу встать с постели, и до сих пор, до двенадцати часов дня, никто даже не заглянул узнать, почему я до сих пор не на работе. Даже Стенли, что вообще удивительно.

Тело ужасно болит и ломит, у меня жар, и конечности уже начались дергаться в судороге. Подохну тут, а всем плевать. Наверное, наслаждаются спокойствием. Конечно, пока я здесь, там ничего не летает и не перепрыгивает с места на место. Звать кого-то? Унизительно. Но ведь плохо... Ничего, без них обойдусь. Все равно у Стена явно нет жаропонижающего, видела я их аптечку. В аптеку никто не побежит, а если и побежит, я уже буду биться в предсмертных конвульсиях.

Неужели это конец?

Надо все же что-то делать. Я попыталась встать, опираясь на трясущиеся руки, но тут же слегла обратно — слишком плохое состояние. Перед глазами все плывет, тело будто пронзили тысячью мечами и вертят на них, и каждый миллиметр кожи готов свернуться в трубочку от боли. Жар прошел, но я начала биться в ознобе — наверняка под сорок уже температура. Холодно, ужасно холодно. Холоднее, чем в жидком азоте, чем на Эвересте, и очень страшно — в какое из мгновений потеряешь сознание? Похоже на игру.

Пока я еще была в сознании, вдруг подумала — да что за напасть? Откуда эта болезнь, если я нигде не простужалась и еще ночью отлично себя чувствовала?

И вновь вернулись мысли о том, что до сих пор ко мне никто не пришел. Неужто всем и правда так все равно? Дипперу некогда об этом думать, он бегает за Пасификой. В этом виновата я. Мейбл с Льюисом. Тоже моя вина. Венди обиделась... И Стен...

Я во всем виновата? Конечно, никто больше! Ха, ха... Смерть — даже та будет только из-за моей глупости.

Грустно и в то же время интересно. А когда сюда придут забрать мой труп? Как же моя семья? Мама, папа, брат? Любимый братик... Уж он бы точно не оставил меня больной.

Я ведь почти что бросила свой дом. Что же подумали родители, увидев мое письмо? Наверное, всеми способами пытались дозвониться и связаться со мной. Или нет? Брат точно старался дозвониться до меня, но здесь, в Гравити Фолз, связь не та. Братишка так заботился обо мне, он наверняка переживает сейчас. В этом уверена всей душой. Он отдавал мне все свое свободное время и пытался участвовать во многих моих важнейших жизненных событиях. Порой было даже удивительно, что не отец, не мать, а именно брат учил и наставлял разным вещам, наказывал приходить с прогулок не позже девяти вечера и очень волновался о каждом моем звонке и переписке, стараясь больше знать о том, с кем я общаюсь. И только теперь я понимаю, что это было не дозолительной опекой, а истинной заботой. Только все равно странно, почему брат был так недоволен, узнавая, что в моем окружении появлялся какой-нибудь юноша или мужчина. Так как именно братец устраивал меня в школу, он всегда настоятельно просил определять к преподавателям-женщинам, а когда пришла пора уезжать учиться в Калифорнию, даже просил поклясться, что не буду заводить там отношений и стараться общаться лишь со сверстницами моего пола. Конечно, и так не собиралась, но все же... Я ведь не маленькая, в конце концов. А если бы я хотела встречаться и _любить_?

Мои любимые, дорогие люди. Вот, кого я по-настоящему люблю, но уже не смогу вернуться...

Пока мое сознание не затуманила болезнь, я сама решила уйти из него. Попытавшись расслабиться, всхлипнула, роняя холодные капли на покрывало. Боль, острая боль, холод, муки, страдания... Чувствую себя мученицей. Жаль, что меня не канонизируют. "Беллатриса много знающая" — звучит, однако.

Все вдруг окутала темнота, а потом — облекла синяя бесконечность. Знакомое чувство. Значит, я опять встречусь с Биллом. Ну конечно, первый урок! Только как же я буду учиться в таком состоянии?

Летая в неограниченном пространстве цвета индиго, я поняла, что все прошло. Выздоровела за пять минут! Но только что помирала от боли...

По-прежнему, долго парить я не смогла и вскоре опустилась вниз, на уже появившийся синий стул. Но на этот раз демон сидел лицом ко мне.

— Хорошо летать в бескрайности своего сна, Ученая? — усмехнулся блондин.

— Да, только очень трудно, — заметила я.

— Ну конечно, Зубрилка, ведь ты сама этого не хочешь, — констатировал мужчина.

— В смысле? — да кто бы желал, имея возможность полетать хотя бы во сне, не делать этого?!

— В коромысле, — Сайфер крутанулся на своем стуле, которое оказалось на колесиках. — Ты боишься упасть, боишься потеряться, боишься свободы! Ты сама ограничиваешь свои возможности, которые во сне приумножаются в тысячу раз! — взмахнул руками демон.

Вот еще. Что за бред?

— И кстати, как ты предлагаешь учить тебя, если ты упорно игнорируешь мой зов? — прищурил глаз Билл.

Вообще ничего не понятно.

— Как видишь, мне пришлось немного поиграть с твоим болевым порогом. А хороший способ вызывать смертных на встречу, не находишь? — закинув руки за голову, златоглазый парил над своим стулом.

Так это все он? Чертов шутник! Эчпочмак проклятый!

Скрипя зубами, я сдерживалась, чтобы не высказать все этому треугольнику. Но, судя по легкой ухмылке, ему не требовались слова.

— Да уж, Зубрилка, умеешь отличиться! Будь ты монстром, точно бы вошла в мою банду. Совершенно непробиваемая! И к тому же слишком самонадеянная. "Беллатриса много знающая", — передразнил Сайфер.

— У меня имя есть, вообще-то. Как с тобой иметь дело, если ты не считаешь меня за человека? — всплеснула руками я.

Иллюминат подлетел ближе, почти столкнувшись со мной лицом и, подложив ладони под голову, произнес, смотря прямо в мои глаза своим янтарно-золотым:

— Вот именно, мешок умного мяса, ты сама ответила на свой вопрос! Ты человек, ничтожный выброс колоссальной силы этого мира, совершенно беспомощный и на редкость занудный. А я демон, существо из чистой энергии, и кажется, я предупреждал, что с этого момента твоя прошлая жизнь с ее насмешками тебе конфеткой покажется, — отлетев в сторону, Билл сел обратно за стол.

Вот же скотина. Ну да, "он же демон, ему можно".

Вновь щелчок. На столе появились синие доска и шахматы.

— Сыграешь, Ученая? — всем своим видом Сайфер беззвучно смеялся надо мной.

— Почему бы и нет? — пожала плечами я.

Вряд ли выиграю. Но будет интересно узнать логику иллюмината.

Игра началась. Несмотря на то, что все это просто было фарсом, каждый ход сопровождался жутким напряжением и невероятной работой мозга. Очевидно, кто был в проигрыше, но я чувствовала, что на протяжении игры демон поддавался. Поддавался, и тут же беспощадно "съедал" мои фигуры. И вот, решающий ход, принадлежащий мне. Надо очень хорошо высчитать и хотя бы примерно рассчитать стратегию, как свою, так и иллюмината.

Ход сделан.

Пат.

Я не могла ничего сказать. Пожертвовав успешностью своего хода, поставила в тупик и этого всезнайку, который, кстати, был немало удивлен.

— Прекрасно, — потер руки Билл. — Вижу, ты все же не так плоха, смертная.

Я с гордостью осмотрела поле боя. Ничья, и мы оба при своих амбициях.

— Был всего один человечишка, что также выкрутился таким способом. Стенфорд Пайнс, — мигом помрачнел мужчина.

Форд? Так и знала! Он точно заключал сделку с Биллом!

— Что ж, это была только проверка. Ты справилась на "С"* с минусом, или как там у вас это оценивается. Можно было и лучше, но от тебя я большего не ожидал, при твоем-то возрасте, — усмехнулся Сайфер.

— В свои девятнадцать лет я имею больше толерантности, чем некоторые слишком умные демоны, — это стало последней каплей.

Сайфер засмеялся.

— В свои девятнадцать триллионов я имел знания о сущностях трех миров, тысячи реальностей и каждого существа, проживающего в них, а еще захваченный Третий мир — вашу Землю. Думаешь, для счастья мне не хватает только толерантности? — демон начал кружиться вокруг меня.

Как все сложно. Этот умник сбивает с толку, не доходя до сути. Нежели все демоны такие? По крайней мере _оно_, сидящее во мне, ничуть не лучше. Все время командует, смеется, толкается...

— Твои мысли не в порядке, Ученая, — заметил Билл. — И что меня удивляет больше — я не могу их прочесть! — мужчина ожидающе взглянул на меня.

— Мое мышление подобно химии, — спокойно ответила. — Изменчивое, взрывчатое, непредсказуемое.

Сайфер фыркнул.

— Я сам подобен твоему описанию, но это глупо, ведь я не связан с вашими земными понятиями!

— Это была просто метафора, — объяснила я.

— Называй вещи своими именами, смертная. Если ты чокнутая, тебе этого не скрыть, тем более от меня, — тон иллюмината на мгновение показался каким-то... ласковым, но взгляд его выражал полную неприязнь.

Чокнутая?! Да ни...

Но если он не ошибается? Я слышу голоса, вижу непонятные, странные вещи, творю непонятые, странные вещи, и при этом хочу оставаться нормальной? Хватит уже жалеть себя.

— Да, ты прав. Возможно.

— Что ж, будь ты действительно "адекватной", мы бы и не встретились, не так ли? — вдруг заявил Билл. — С этого момента мы начнем обучение, но, надеюсь, ты помнишь о моем требовании? — демон, до того летающий туда-сюда поодаль, за секунду оказался возле меня.

Слишком близко. Я кожей его чувствую и ощущаю холод, что исходит от него...

— Д-да, конечно! Обязательно найду трещину, можешь не сомневаться, — попыталась заверить я дрожащим голосом.

Сайфер довольно ухмыльнулся.

— Когда вы, смертные, боитесь, вы такие послушные, аж противно, — закатил глаз мужчина.

Очень близко...

— Ни на что не намекаю, но если вдруг ты захочешь отказаться... _**Я знаю твою слабину**_, — Билл подлетел так близко, что мы стукнулись лбами.

Я вдруг увидела, как в его крохотном узком зрачке меняются фрагменты из моей жизни в Гравити Фолз.

Треугольная сволочь, он все обо мне знает! И надо же было вообще трогать его, стоял бы себе в лесу и наслаждался вечностью!

— Видишь, смертная, твоя жизнь у меня на ладони. Расторгнешь договор — будешь еще до-о-олго мучиться. Но ведь мы не хотим этого? Не хотим видеть, как из-за тебя страдают Сосна, Звезда, Рыба и другие наши друзья? Так ведь, маленькая неразумная девочка? Так?! — блондин завис у меня за спиной, положив руки на плечи.

Тело словно током обдало. _Наши_ друзья? Как все сложно... и страшно. Что же дальше будет?

— Не медли, Беллатриса, часики тикают, — послышался недовольный голос демона.

— Да, я хочу все исправить, — у меня нет выбора.

Билл захохотал. Ужасный, раскатистый, дьявольский смех.

— С тобой можно сотрудничать!

После все перед глазами поплыло, и я упала на синий мерцающий пол. Ай, как больно! И кошмарное ощущение того, что ты сейчас лопнешь к чертям.

Схватившись за голову, чувствовала, как демон отчаянно бьется во мне.

_ **— Эй, смертная, почему тут так тесно?! ** _

Сквозь боль прокричала:

— Я никогда не верила в демонов, ангелов и прочих существ! Во мне есть место только для науки! — валяясь на полу и воя от раздирающего дискомфорта, пыталась доползти до стола, но голос Билла во мне не утихал.

_ **— Что за безобразие?! Где твой дух? И прекрати уже дергаться, дура! ** _

— Да пошел ты к черту! Мне больно!!! — рыдая, я извивалась, как какая-нибудь гадюка.

Словно весь мир сошел с ума. Больно было не то что до искр из глаз, проткни меня кто-нибудь ножом насквозь — мне бы показалось это щекоткой. _Оно_ во мне толкается, демон толкается... Воздуха резко стало не хватать, я испытывала дикое давление в голове.

_ **— Только не вздумай помирать! Слышишь, ты, смертная! ** _

Слезы... Так и текут по моему лицу. Кровь, здесь не хватало крови. Выла и перекатывалась на полу, пытаясь звать кого-то, но кого? Я в своем собственном сне. Странно, во сне ведь боль не чувствуется. Значит, это реальность. Но в реальности нельзя летать в безграничной синеве!

_"Убери его. Ты сейчас умрешь". _

Как...

**КАК ЖЕ ВЫ МЕНЯ ДОСТАЛИ!!! **

Я упала на четвереньки. Дышать, только дышать и ждать, пока они не угомонятся. Я пыталась сохранять спокойствие, но обрывки голосов вплетались в мысли. Нутром ощущаю, как эти два существа теснятся друг с другом, ведя какую-то борьбу, и все это прямо во мне. Жуткая, адская резь в голове и под кожей. Я сгораю от жжения внутри, примерно такое же чувствовала, когда рыжая касалась моей руки с узором своей. Самые маленькие и слабые сосуды начали лопаться. Я видела, как тонкие красные линии появляются и тянутся в стороны на руках, ладонях. Наверное, сейчас такое по всему телу творится. Да и глаза, скорее всего, красные будут...

Перевернулась на спину. Пытка продолжалась, и я видела серый туман над собой. Уже не так больно.

_"Выгони его!". _

Мое внутреннее существо взмолилось, прекратив двигаться. Я чувствовала, как оно резонировало с Сайфером, причиняя мне то самое нестерпимое жжение.

Вспышки боли продолжали происходить, но было все равно. Отрывисто дыша, я ждала, что случится первым — конец терзаниям или мне.

Начала задыхаться. Меня пробрал жуткий кашель, я кашляла, надрывая глотку и чувствуя колющую боль теперь еще и в бронхах. Перед глазами темнеет — кашлять и дышать одновременно не получается. И вдруг словно поток воздуха влили мне в организм — все прекратилось, но чувство жжения продолжало слабо тревожить.

Я лежала, уткнувшись лицом в пол. Рядом послышалось тяжелое дыхание.

— Что ты такое, а, Адамс? — послышался сверху голос дьявола.

Я продолжила молчать. Теперь еще долго буду восстанавливаться.

— Возвращайся в свой мир. Об этом мы поговорим позже, — тихо проговорил блондин и вернул меня в реальность.

А в Гравити Фолз творился тем временем полный беспредел.

***

Через некоторое время после проникновения демона в мою голову я полностью вылечилась. Постепенно даже подзабыла это чувство смертельной боли, ведь Билл долгое время не звал и не являлся мне. И, к своему омерзению, я даже соскучилась по этим наглым, дерзким суждениям, постоянным усмешкам и нелепым обзывательствам. Но никто уже не говорил всего этого. Со мной уже вообще никто не говорил.

Всю последнюю неделю июля Сайфер молчал. От глубокой тоски меня спасали наблюдения. За домочадцами смысла наблюдать уже не было: одинаково равнодушные и молчаливые, как каменные глыбы.

Погода все портится. Весь мир окрашивается серым. Небо — серое. Люди — серые. Настроение — серое.

И огромное золотое пятно. Неужели?

Снова очутившись в фантазии, я оказалась прямо за столом, сидя напротив Билла, читающего книгу без названия.

Удивительно, чтобы попасть в сон, мне теперь и не нужно засыпать. Неужто я все же совместила две стороны? Реальность и иллюзия воображения — теперь одно и то же?

— Как продвигаются дела с моей трещиной, Ботаник? — книга уже исчезла, а вместо нее в руке треугольника оказался фужер с фиолетовой жидкостью.

Я мялась. Как сказать ему, что даже не собиралась начинать поиски? Хотя, если у него мания преследования, он и так знает.

— Я разочарован в тебе, смертная. Очень-очень разочарован! — состроив недовольное выражение лица, блондин сделал глоток сиреневой жижи.

— А что я могу сделать?! Я же бесполезна, совершенно ничего не знаю об этих трещинах, магии и прочем! Я не знаю о Гравити Фолз ничего! — опустив лицо и уткнув его в ладони, попыталась скрыть навернувшиеся слезы. Что-то я в последнее время плакса.

Иллюминат хмыкнул.

— Будем надеяться, что умея контролировать свои чары, ты все же хоть на что-то сгодишься.

С этого момента я начала свое обучение у истинного психопата, который оказался еще и редкостным гадом.

Занятия проходили все в том же сне, но только теперь я сидела за пустым столом, оказываясь визави демона. Конечно, эти уроки были совсем не похожи на те, что проводятся в школах и колледжах, но выматывалась не меньше. Еще и этот треугольник постоянно пилил взглядом, чего я вообще не выношу. К тому же он умудрялся задавать мне "домашние задания", и что было еще хуже, он проверял их. И оценивал. "D" — пятисот вольтный разряд тока. "С" — контроль разума с целью нанесения мне увечий моими собственными руками. "В" — лишь насмешки и угрозы. "А", пока что, получить мне не удалось. В сорока восьми целых и девяти десятых процентах случаев я справлялась на "С" и потому часто ходила в синяках — одним щелчком пальца Билл невозмутимо вселялся в мое подсознание, но не в тело, и уж тогда я не могла никак себя пересилить, даже несмотря на то, что мой разум в принципе не был затуманен чужим присутствием. Сайфер слишком силен. Однако чаще все же получала "В", ведь информация запоминалась быстро, но не могла примениться на практике, и это не делало жизнь легче. Правда, пару раз мне довелось получить и низший балл... Но, поглядев на то, как я чуть не обуглилась, валяясь на полу с бегающими по телу электрическими волнами, Сайфер все же стал немного завышать оценки в целях "сохранения моей жалкой жизни до конца учебы".

Первый урок был посвящен контролю желаний. Демон, усмехаясь, все приговаривал, что мои желания напоминают мечты сопливого котенка, и такими темпами моя магия разовьется только до уровня превращений палки в деревце и обратно.

Как ни крути, каждое занятие больше напоминало отборочный тур в глубины Ада:

— Это телекинез? Этот дохлый трюк ты называешь перемещением предметов в пространстве?

— Только не вздумай говорить, что это твоя способность воспламенения! С такой силой даже дети могут справиться лучше!

— Если мы все же закончим обучение, обещаю, я убью тебя собственными руками за такую никчемность!

И как всегда, урок заканчивался моим беспомощным хлопком головы об стол.

***

Моих магических полномочий слишком мало. Этим я причиняю страдания себе и довожу до бешенства Билла. Он называет мое колдовство детской игрушкой.

Но один урок я не забуду _никогда_.

В тот злополучный день я долго билась над трансфигурацией: превращение неживого в живое. Билл приказал превратить небольшой булыжник в любое животное, на какое у меня хватит сил. Основа этого заклятия, как и любого другого, строилась на четком представлении результата и твердом желании. Яркий образ в мыслях, щелчок пальцами — и плод воображения воплощается в реальности. По крайней мере так выходило у иллюмината. Мне же казалось просто непосильным преобразить мертвую глыбу в нечто, в чем течет дыхание жизни. После тщетных попыток и сотни щелчков, от которых жутко заболели пальцы, мужчина остановил меня.

— Скажи мне, Ученая: как ты думаешь, зачем во вселенной существует магия?

Я положила руку на лоб. На философию не хватало ни сил, ни желания.

— Ну же, приводи свои гипотезы! Я ведь знаю, у тебя их много, — улыбающееся лицо Билла возникло сбоку.

— Чтобы поддерживать в мире баланс? — равнодушно предположила я.

— Нет, — улыбнулся еще шире демон.

— Потому что так надо? — махнула рукой.

— Еще попытка, — блондин сверкнул глазом.

— Значит, это просто ошибка природы. Вселенная распределила все свои силы на физические законы, но магическую силу было некуда девать и, не придумав ничего лучше, власть извне наделила этой силой некоторых существ, сделав их мутантами, — на ходу выдумала я.

На этот раз Сайфер не ответил. Он молча парил в воздухе, стоя ко мне спиной, и я терпеливо ждала, что он на это ответит.

— Провалила! — резко обернувшись, Билл явил какое-то другое лицо, перекошенное от злобы.

Практически молниеносно его волосы и одежда из ослепительно-золотых окрасились в кроваво-алые. Белок глаза почернел, а золотая радужка стала белой, как и цилиндр с перчатками. В левой руке зажглось пламя, но не синее, как обычно, а оранжевое, слепящее глаза своей яркостью. Кожу обдало жаром — в такой огонь точно не стоит соваться.

— Я думал, ты все же более сообразительна, чем другие мешки мяса! Но, как вижу, я ошибался, и это был первый и единственный раз, когда я поверил в смертного вопреки своим стандартам! — мужчина оказался очень близко. Опасно близко.

Попятилась — шутки закончились. Демон медленно надвигался, а я все пятилась назад, с ужасом замечая, что пространство сжимается. Может, показалось от страха?

Холодной спиной я наткнулась на... стену? Но сон безграничен, здесь не может быть стен и потолка, да и пол — всего лишь иллюзия, ведь я не могу летать и на подсознательном уровне сама создала его для себя в этой фантазии.

Но ведь не только я могу управлять своим сном. Как подло...

— Что ж, пока ты еще жива, я объясню тебе, что есть магия, — голос Билла тоже изменился, став тверже и толще. — Во всех существах, даже в таких бессмысленных, как ты, есть сила намеренно-воплощенных связей. Магия — это материя причинно-следственных связей, которая приводит намеренно-воплощенные в действие. Но не во всех есть магия, и потому кто-то, особенно таких много среди вас, мешков костей и мяса, так и остается никчемным смертным, не познавшим даже крупицу совершенства. Магия — лишь повод, и только избранные получают _власть_!

Мужчина встал вплотную ко мне, заставив вжаться в стену, скуля от паники. Так и сгорю в своей собственной голове.

— Н-но я ж-ж-же не з-знала этог-го, — глазами, полными ужаса, я взглянула на иллюмината.

— Да что ты вообще знала, мушка, — прошипел треугольник. — Даже имея в своем распоряжении знания о могуществе, что по ошибке было даровано тебе, ты ни на что не годишься! А знаешь, как эффективнее всего избавляться от мусора?

Я сглотнула нервный ком. Нет, пожалуйста, я не хочу этого, не хочу такой смерти, после которой даже трупа моего не останется!

Не хочу ли?

Конечно нет!

— Его сжигают, — ответил на свой вопрос иллюминат.

Я вдруг закричала от боли. Я почувствовала, как ладони Сайфера сжали мои запястья, а после по моим рукам пошел огонь. Я сжимала зубы, не позволяя себе опускаться до криков — если уж умирать, то в гордом молчании, однако моей силы духа хватало лишь на то, чтобы не начать рвать на себе волосы от пытки, давно превысившей мой болевой порог. Слегка приоткрыв глаза, я увидела, что мои руки уже до плеч оказались абсолютно очищены от плоти, а кость начинает медленно осыпаться пеплом. Пламя переходит на тело.

Резко отвернулась. Я зарыдала, пытаясь сдержать накатившую тошноту. Рук я уже не чувствовала. Билл парил недалеко, отвернувшись.

За ломающимся разумом и затуманивающимся сознанием послышались крики существа. Ну конечно, оно сгорает со мной. Я всхлипывала, бессильно глядя на то, как языки пламени лижут ноги, лишая меня их, но вдруг нечто внутри ясно и отчетливо приказало:

_"Останови его!!!"._

Почти ослепшая от яркости огня, я прошептала:

— Спаси.

На секунду даже прекратила чувствовать боль, и вдруг _оно_ заговорило.

Я подняла голову. Ноги до колен были рассыпаны сажей по полу. Скоро от меня останется серая кучка праха. В глазах блестело пламя.

— _По твоим словам, магия — всего лишь игрушка, делающая тебя в глазах других выше, и чем сильнее магия, тем больше твой пьедестал. Но ведь может объявиться кто-то, кто владеет более сильным и совершенным колдовством, и, увы, ты упадешь на дно, никому не нужный и забытый. И что же станет с твоей властью? Идиот. Тебе ли учить меня? **Магия — это безумие!!!** Чистейший его вид, натуральная порода!_

Не знаю, говорила ли то я или существо моими устами, но Билл, повернувшись, действительно был удивлен. На его лице читалось потрясение и даже, хоть это и маловероятно — испуг. Хорошенько осмотрев меня, он, кажется, подлетел ближе, но я плохо видела — истекая кровью и рассыпаясь пеплом, уже ничего не чувствовала и не знала, сколько от меня осталось. Возможно, только голова.

Щелчок.

Я с трудом открыла глаза. Повсюду вокруг валялось мое сгоревшее тело, ставшее пеплом. Опустила голову. Тело обгорело, где-то вместо кожи висели алые струпья, оголяющие мышцы. Рубашка сгорела напрочь, любимая толстовка превратилась в черно-серую тряпицу, совсем ничего не скрывающую. Я хотела прикрыться, закрыть свои раны, но... не смогла. Ни ног, ни рук, лишь истекающие кровью обрубки, из которых торчит подгоревшее мясо и обугленные кости, а сверху, пропитавшиеся кровью, висят обрывки одежды. Волей судьбы, я сдержалась от рвотных позывов, но не от слез: как я теперь так жить буду?! Если вообще буду...

Огня нет. Половины тела — тоже. Внутри стало совсем тесно. Интересно, как там <i>оно</i>? Хотя, почему я вообще сейчас о ком-то волнуюсь?

— Значит, безумие? Возможно... — Сайфер носком ботинка сгрудил прах в кучку, после чего засмеялся: — Что ж, почувствовала _кожей_ противоречие мышлений?

Я лишь простонала что-то нечленораздельное: на предсмертном одре, да еще и в состояния сильнейшего болевого шока, желание проводить дискуссии таинственно отпадает. Лежа в полусознательном состоянии не переставала удивляться, почему до сих пор не потеряла сознание. Выходит, мой болевой порог очень высок. Внезапно я ощутила какой-то поток, проходящий по телу. Неосознанно попыталась сесть, и у меня это получилось. Пребывая в глубоком шоке, я поняла, что абсолютно целая. Ни ранки, ни царапинки.

После я еще несколько дней не могла проронить ни слова. В мыслях еще долго витал запах собственной горелой плоти, звук кости, трескающейся в дьявольском огне, словно дерево, и много разных чудных картинок, где я лежала обрубышем в своем кровавом соусе.

Позже Билл объяснил, что со мной бы ничего не стало. Почти. Умри я в фантазии, не стало бы и меня в реальности. На вопрос, почему же он оставил меня жить, Сайфер лишь отмахивался, говоря, что оставил жизнь не мне. Странно это все.

Занятия на время прервались. Демон, что удивительно, совершенно не заставлял искать трещину и даже не напоминал о ней. В нашу последнюю встречу он выглядел, как и всегда, загадочно-дерзким, по нему вообще нельзя было сказать, что он чувствует, но малозаметные детали, что в тот раз я умудрилась заметить очень точно, не давали покоя: неужели Сайфер о чем-то жалеет? Явно не о моем психическом состоянии. Но он оставил мне жизнь, вернул тело и оставил, наконец, в покое. Это должно что-то значить.

Впрочем, какая-то польза от шока была — укрепив мою волю, этот инцидент послужил неплохим внутренним толчком. Я наконец-то смогла представить, поверить, почувствовать, как магия, заполнив нити намерения причиной, создает ткань из воплощения, скрепляя его следствием. Так как отлично запомнила заклятья, я могла колдовать, не нуждаясь в подсказках и вечных тычках Билла в ошибки, и так курс повторился, но теперь каждое заклинание было проработано и использовано на практике.

Я чувствовала себя прекрасно. Нет, это ведь ненормально — мир вокруг меня буквально скатывается в тартары, но у меня была идея, как вернуть если не все, то многое. Демон, наверное, в шутку, научил меня парочке смертельных заклятий, которые, естественно, я никак не могла опробовать. Но сейчас... есть повод. И даже жертва. Если я смогу убить ИПДМ-а, освобожу Мейбл. Чтобы она ничего не узнала, тело сброшу в Бездонную яму, а девушке скажу, что Льюис бросил ее. О-о-о, это так жестоко... Но ведь Стен говорил, что брюнетка быстро все забудет. Когда она придет в себя, вместе с ней мы придумаем, как вернуть Диппера Венди. Главное, чтобы все получилось.

Убийство... Если бы про это узнал хоть кто-то из моей семьи, меня бы саму закопали заживо. Я опозорю честь фамилии, замараю свое имя, разрушу своды морали, и все это ради одной жизни. Или все же — многих?

Убийство... Так спокойно говорить это страшное слово я могу только сейчас. Когда выбора не остается, в голову приходят идеи, невоплощенные в далеком прошлом, казавшиеся просто злыми шутками. И это закономерность.

Нет, нет! Я чудовище, я никогда... я должна... Это так страшно! Страшно видеть кровь, осознавая, что ты отнял чужую жизнь, страшно чувствовать себя самой Смертью. "Леди Беллатриса Смерть-младшая, еще по парочке жизней?" — скорее забавная, чем осуждающая карикатура родилась среди прочей груды мыслей и сломанных мечт. Я и Смерть сидим за барной стойкой, чокаясь бокальчиками крови, а вокруг валяются трупы Пайнсов и других. Однако бармен жив, и он, усмехаясь, натирает фужер тряпицей, стоя в стороне. Приглядевшись в этот воображаемый образ, поняла, кто же это был. Сволочь Сайфер пробрался даже в мое... будущее? Если убийство отхватит дубль и мне придется замочить каких-нибудь непредвиденных свидетелей, то таким оно и станет, мое недалекое будущее. Если прежде я не угожу за решетку или в психушку.

Ну почему, за что, зачем??? Почему я дошла до того, что лишение кого-то жизни кажется делом повседневным и легко выполнимым? Какая шестеренка вышла из строя, дайте же мне ответ! Я справлюсь, я _вылечусь_, починю сломанный разум!!! Только не заставляйте меня исполнять свои желания...

_"Хи-хи-хи!"._

***

Август уже вступил в свои права. Только почему-то планы августа и июля одинаково совпадали, и уже четвертый день месяца дождь не прекращается ни на сутки.

Заговаривать с Сосной, Звездой и Рыбой не имело никакого смысла. Диппер выпал из реальности, не имея никаких забот кроме одной — как заслужить расположение Нортвест; Мейбл сходила с ума по Льюису, и я уже откровенно видела в ней заводную куклу, только огромную — даже глаза близняшки приняли кукольный вид; у Стена, похоже, нервный срыв — лежит у себя в комнате и изредка орет оттуда на несчастного Суса, который то воду Пайнсу не ту подаст, то полотенце не так на лоб приложит.

Я жила совершенно отдельно от этого сбрендившего мира. Хотя, наверное, я была самой сумасшедшей, но все же могла трезво мыслить, и хоть это радовало. Иллюминат так и не объявился, но я твердо знала — смогу опробовать смертное заклинание на ком-то непримечательном. На каком-нибудь грызуне или птице. Из леса. И совершенно без помощи треугольника-психа.

Когда дождь, наконец, прекратился, но тучи так и не разошлись, я улучила момент и сбежала в лес. Все равно никому нет дела, работаю или нет. Конечно, о деньгах и мечтать я забыла, но пока жить можно, ведь еда регулярно появлялась в холодильнике благодаря толстяку Рамирезу, а других проблем, к счастью, не было.

Боже, как я ненавижу бегать по мокрой траве, мокрой дороге. Все такое... противное! Брызги летят во все стороны, джинсы промокают, уже и так не белые кеды пачкаются, будто в песчаной буре побывали — все в грязи, да еще и влажное.

Я дошла до места, где громче всего были слышны птичьи трели. Поразительно, что в такой дождь пернатые создания еще умудряются голосить. Свист послышался ближе, и я заметила гнездо на одной из сосен, в гуще ветвей. Наверняка там сидит птенец. Высоковато гнездышко, мне не подняться, везде сплошь иголки. Удачное место для гнездования — ни один враг не залезет. Ни один, не умеющий левитировать. Я уже сотню раз применила это заклинание на разных вещах, но, правда, никогда не практиковала на себе. Думаю, если правильно и без запинки представить себя, зависшую над землей, то все получится. Вообще, так как левитация, пусть и неконтролируемая, была доступна с самого начала, я могла заклинать вещи летать, даже не произнося слов. Эта способность и пирокинез были единственными, что я освоила лучше и практически довела до совершенства. Своего уровня.

Сосредоточившись, я четко представила свое намерение и указала причину. Для надежности все же произнесла заклятье, но это было лишним — я уже парила в нескольких сантиметрах от земли. Поднявшись повыше, заглянула в гнездо. Там сидел маленький, но уже оперившийся птенец Американской тимелии. Его серая головка крутилась туда-сюда, а черные глаза-бусинки заинтересованно смотрели на меня. Вдруг она запищал, размахивая коричневыми крылышками. Я поспешно оглянулась, — мать прилетела, что ли? но никого не увидела. Эта кроха радуется мне, своей убийце.

Я всхлипнула. Ну не могу, не могу! На блондина моя рука поднялась бы, не дрогнув, но не на этого малыша. Ничтожество, еще хуже, чем Билл. Хотя, сравнивать себя с Сайфером — преступление, я все же не могу быть настолько тронутой.

Все это ради науки. Мой брат часто ставил эксперименты над многими живыми существами, включая птиц, мышей, крыс и даже маленьких щенят или котиков, и тот ни разу не пожалел об этом, лишь делал записи в свою тетрадь. Пусть же это убийство будет во благо просвещения.

Протянув дрожащую руку, я направила ее на птицу. Главное, не ошибиться, не сбиться и не забыть слова посреди заклинания. Я выбрала самое простое из двух, что знала, да и птенец не будет мучиться. Закусив нижнюю губу, зажмурилась — не могу смотреть в эти наивные глаза, не видящие всего того зла, что скрывается за моим лицом. Нет, нужен зрительный контакт, иначе заклинание может пойти против меня. Взвыв, я выкинула сразу обе руки вперед и громко прошептала:

— Terape ni eam amnu terape esin relodo, neccidopia afmut. Goe amund amani aut, rumelib supcor ucclumas vepulre ni nifinimut suptem!

Чирикнув, словно спросив: "Почему?", птица упала замертво на спину и, закрыв свои доверчивые черные глаза, скрючила ноги в предсмертной судороге. У меня получилось, но на душе было совсем не радостно от такого достижения. В чем же этот птенец был виноват? Разве что в том, что не мог защититься?

С мрачным настроением пошла обратно. Если бы была возможность вернуться в прошлое, я бы молча сгорела от рук Билла, чем погибала внутри из-за собственных деяний. Уничтожила маленькую жизнь. Всего-то, птичий век и так короток. Может, я все же сделала не нижайшее зло, а величайшее добро? Освободила эту маленькую жизнь от мук и страданий сразу. Теперь она не будет страдать. Не будет бдить каждую секунду о своей жизни. Не ввяжется в неприятности и не совершит непоправимого.

По пути, не успев и выйти из леса, я встретилась с Льюисом. Так скоро? Сам в руки дался... Синеглазый улыбался, глядя на мое лицо, не выражающее эмоций. Все свои чувства я уже привыкла прятать далеко внутри. Ему не докопаться до истины.

Могу свершить план прямо здесь. Свидетелей, кроме совести, нет, везде тишь и спокойствие. Да и Мейбл поблизости не наблюдается. Но... сработает ли колдовство на этом создании? Словно угадав мои мысли, ИПДМ вдруг произнес:

— Знаю, я _до смерти_ красив, но все же... уж точно не до моей, — опять хриплый, с какой-то потаенной угрозой голос и устрашающее видоизменение.

Я хмыкнула. Наверное, по лицу прочитал, чертов дроссель-клапан. Конечно, должен же быть тут кто-то адекватный, кто однажды все же прикончит опасную тварь!

— Даже не пытайся меня убить, — подтвердив предположение, юноша вдруг завел руку под свою рубашку.

Я дернулась — этого еще не хватало. Его рука ползла куда-то за спину, и я даже немного успокоилась, но блондин вдруг явил то, что прятал в одежде — огромный, стальной кинжал. Коленки затряслись — ну все, прощай, несостоявшийся киллер Триса, да еще и улыбочка парня нагнетала. Вот его рука уже занесена высоко вверх, острие блестит, как серебряное. Закрыла глаза в последний раз, услышав звук воткнутого в плоть ножа, но удара не последовало. Приоткрыв глаз, я увидела по-прежнему улыбающегося Льюиса. Из его бока торчал нож.

Вновь бросило жар. Из раны текла кровь, настоящая, красная и живая. А ИПДМ все так же улыбался. Я начала нервно дергаться, но дыхание просто прервалось, когда синеглазый спокойно вынул оружие и начал без разбора тыкать в себя им. В конце концов, острие угодило прямиком в сердце, но юноша все стоял, и достаточно уверенно, не спуская дикую улыбку с лица.

Нож был вынут и выброшен далеко в траву. Кровь так и сочилась из десятков двух ран и я отвернулась, не в силах смотреть на этот ужас. С усилием повернувшись обратно, увидела, что Льюис стоял на том же месте, как и в начале разговора, точнее, его монолога. Голубая рубашка была чиста. Раны, где они? Их не было.

— Как возможна такая быстрая регенерация??? Почему ты жив? — всплеснула я руками.

— Я состою из искусственной материи, и потому практически бессмертен, — пригладив волосы на затылке, ИПДМ гордо ухмыльнулся и исчез.

Я опустилась на траву. Хотела устроиться на работу. Найти единомышленников. Отвлечься от науки. Итог — устроила хаос, нашла и освободила какого-то чертягу, грозящего уничтожить мир, и отвлеклась от разумного мышления. Если мечты сбываются, то всегда против нас.

Я кинула взгляд на кинжал, валяющийся поодаль. Надо бы убрать от греха подальше. Подползла ближе и осторожно дернула за рукоятку. Лезвие было чисто и блестело, будто новое. Я раздвинула кусты, предполагая, что мокрая трава смыла кровь, но этого не могло быть. Да и не было — ни единой красной капли. Нигде.

В Хижине было так же, как и всегда, но без того суетливого уюта. Теперь здесь вместо непрерывного движения царила тишина. Мертвая тишина. Некому тут больше следить за развитием бизнеса. Половину экспонатов поломали паршивые дети, часть вообще украли. Как бы я ни старалась защитить магазин хотя бы в этом плане, выходило плохо. Сломанное я чинила, как могла, магией или своими руками, но получалось только хуже. Сус тоже не отличался особой аккуратностью, так что от него помощи и не ждала. Наверное, Кордрой смогла бы подсобить мне. Если б не уволилась сегодня утром.

Без рыжей жизнь стала невыносимой. Покупатели, не взирая на любые погодные условия, так и перли в хибару. Наверное, как грибы от дождя, лезут из-под земли. Я уже не могла одновременно продолжать практиковаться в магии, следить за товаром и за посетителями, но не могла и оставить все это, закрыв магазин. Конечно, Стен не в себе, и я имею право, так как все работники не выполняют обязанностей, но что же тогда кушать буду? Доходы от туристов — все, что имел магазин, и я фактически лишу всех и себя пропитания. Никогда не представляла, насколько сложна структура торгового бизнеса.

Кровь, убийства и торговля. Идеально, чтобы сойти с ума или написать неплохой роман. Жалко, что моя история навсегда будет забыта вместе с моей смертью. Кажется, я слышу чей-то голос, два, три, и они поют песни, усыпляя здравый разум. Эта колыбельная бесконечна, пока моя жизнь продолжает занимать строку мироздания.

Закрыв магазин на ночь, я села за кассу, вспоминая время, когда она была занята еще Венди. Не выдержав, уткнула лицо в ладони и зарыдала навзрыд. Это место даже самого непробиваемого скептика заставит дать волю слезам. Мне так одиноко, но я не хочу жалеть себя, ведь знаю и осознаю свою вину. Я ничуть не сдвинулась с того же места, где была месяцем раньше, и все так же позволяю рушиться чужим судьбам.

_"Выпусти, выпусти, выпусти..."._

Я не знаю, как загладить свою вину. Есть только один выход — скрыться, бежать, вернуться домой, забыв о Гравити Фолз, о том, как забрала отсюда вместе с собой гармонию. Но это низко и подло, я должна все исправить, но одной помощи психа Сайфера мало. Куда бы ни вклинилась, все вокруг выходит из строя, меняя свою структуру. Я будто зараженная клетка, которая хочет найти себе место в целом организме, но вместо спокойствия получает размноженные беды и болезнь всего этого маленького мира.

_"Выпусти, выпусти, выпусти!"._

Я сдалась. Мне нужно увидеться с Биллом. Пусть и в жесткой форме, но он может что-нибудь посоветовать. Если посчитает нужным. Если же нет... Мне придется бежать. Еще чуть-чуть, и я сломаюсь. Предам, убью, солгу. Хотя, в последнем уже преуспела.

Моя воля уносит в воображение. В это синее бесконечное пространство, чуть не ставшее мне могилой. Уже не хожу, а свободно летаю в этой мерцающей клетке, и вот, я заметила впереди золотое пятно.

Я подлетела ближе. Сайфер лежал прямо в воздухе, положив руки под голову, и ухмылялся. Он знает, что я пришла к нему. И знает, зачем.

— Отгородилась от меня своими страхами, Ученая? — не открывая глаз, весело спросил демон.

Я нахмурилась. Все это показное ребячество жутко выводило.

— Ты знаешь, почему я сделала это. У меня есть один вопрос, если ты не возражаешь.

Демон перевернулся и, подложив руки под голову, сделал заинтересованное лицо.

— Я хочу уничтожить одного человека, который многим отравляет жизнь. Но он практически неуязвим. Его не берет оружие, и так как он явно обладает собственными чарами, боюсь использовать на нем смертельное заклинание. Он опасен, а мне не нужны такие угрозы, — я сложила руки на груди, ожидая ответа.

Кажется, мужчина потихоньку приближался, но я мгновенно подмечала уменьшение дистанции и отлетала назад. После того урока не могу больше подпускать к себе демона ближе, чем метра на три. Или пять.

Блондин вслух усмехнулся.

— Ты мыслишь так же, как одна известная мне особа. К сожалению, она давно исчезла, но я хорошо запомнил одну ее фразу, стоит запомнить и тебе. "Ты думаешь, что это правда, но все зависит только от твоего желания", — ответил Билл.

Я отвернулась. Откуда-то уже знала это высказывание.

— Вижу, ты уже и забыла о трещине, — Сайфер вновь говорил из-за спины, касаясь моих плеч кончиками пальцев.

Я похолодела. Где же мне теперь ее искать?

— Удивлю тебя: можешь не торопиться с поисками. Мне нужно поразмыслить о некоторых вещах, а после я расторгну сделку, — отрешенно проговорил иллюминат.

Словно обухом ударили по затылку. Я зависла в воздухе, пытаясь понять — почему?

— Н-но... к-к-как же т-ты тогд-д-да найдешь т-трещину? — язык заплетался, и я ловила себя на мысли о том, что прямо сейчас могу расплакаться. Нервы шалят, не иначе. — Ты об-бучил м-меня мног-ги-гим вещам, н-но хочешь о-о-тказаться?

Не могу понять эту логику. Все нечестно и неправильно.

— П-почему же т-ты с-сейчас не мож-же-жешь рас-с-сторгнуть сд-делку? — протянула руки вперед.

Не могу расстаться с этим безумием. И дело вовсе не в чувствах. Ненавижу, ненавижу!!! Он заставил меня страдать, научив виртуозному мазохизму, и теперь уходит. Как и все. Как и всегда.

— Пока нет повода, да и я не преподал тебе последнего урока. Я предвидел твою реакцию. Пока ты находишься в этой чудной прострации, позволь мне убедиться в моем решении, — руки демона легли на мое тело, и я, задохнувшись, почувствовала себя куклой в руках, облаченных в черные перчатки.

Я словно видела все со стороны и чувствовала, как Сайфер стоял сзади, плотно прижавшись к спине, и своими руками то ли обнимал, то душил. Ощущала импульсы, переходящие от него ко мне. Словно меня опутывают тугими кнутами. Я дышала без воздуха. Все сильнее осязала толчки внутри меня.

_Я не понимаю, что происходит снаружи. Опутана синим волокном и везде вижу этот чертов глаз. Пытаюсь выбраться, но эта синяя хрень обжигает меня. Я прыгаю туда-сюда, как треклятый заяц, но везде синие нити. И глаза. Как я устала от этих ограничений. Живешь себе, живешь, а тут появляется этот пройдоха, и все — привычная жизнь, пока-пока. Когда я наконец вновь сойду с ума?_

Резко отпустило. Я очнулась, глубоко и жадно вдыхая, будто все это время находилась под водой, сдерживая дыхание из последних сил. Я оглянулась — ни Билла, ни синей комнаты. Только холодная реальность, где опять лил дождь. Ветер срывал с деревьев листья и разносил их по двору, играя с ними, а капли так и стучали об окно. Приглядевшись, смутно увидела на стекле, свободном от воды, какие-то рисунки. Это были грустные и веселые смайлики из знаков пунктуации.

Я сидела за кассой, и часы показывали, что уже через пять минут будет три часа, как нахожусь на этом месте. Опять время шутит. Я закрыла глаза, погрузившись в нормальный сон, без Сайфера, сделок, голосов и видений. Но нет — даже здесь _оно_ дотянулось до моего разума своими холодными, липкими, черными руками. Расплывчатое черное пятно, мелькая в белом свету, смутно похожее на меня, но которое все равно не могла разглядеть так ясно, как хотела бы. _Оно_ плачет и мечется, умоляет и требует выпустить его, трогает меня своими длинными ледяными пальцами и все время судорожно приговаривает: "Скорее, выпусти меня, это важно, важно!". Я мычала, пытаясь проснуться, но два детских голоса пели мне свою колыбельную, которая не позволяла выйти из сновидения раньше, чем они прекратят. Вдруг, они замолчали, закончив свою песню интервалом в терцию, и захихикали. Они зашагали вперед, став с обеих сторон от меня, а в ногах стояло _оно_ и все шептало. После веселый голос, слева, приказал: "Пади!", а грустный, справа, напутствовал: "Страдай!".

И я, наконец, поняла, что все это значит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Также я предлагаю вам заглянуть в мою группу, где уже завершился разбор фика (а еще там просто много интересного).  
https://vk.com/misundayrang — добро пожаловать в нашу семью!


	10. Эвтаназия | Euthanasia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://pp.userapi.com/c849124/v849124847/5b307/wWOrk_SsYxE.jpg — картинка к главе.
> 
> *Стих Великого Аксолотля. Так сказать, превращение Сайфера в человека почти является каноном.  
(Перевод стиха взят из просторов вк. К сожалению, автора не помню.)
> 
> Кто нашел отсылочки, тот молодец.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AF0DPdnXr4U — песенка-вдохновение для этой главы.
> 
> https://sun9-8.userapi.com/c831409/v831409370/17a16c/7Dgf6nRCm0A.jpg — арт БеллаТрисы (ну, Белла и Триса. Думаю, с Беллой все понятно). За арт отдельная благодарность Tadashimi Sayonara!
> 
> https://mixpix.in/post_imgs/2016/12/29/114546/00001.jpg — просто грустный арт со стихом Великого Аксолотля.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Также я предлагаю вам заглянуть в мою группу, где уже завершился разбор фика (а еще там просто много интересного).  
https://vk.com/misundayrang — добро пожаловать в нашу семью!

Я совершенно сошла с ума. Я сумасшедшая! Просто чокнутая, безумная, умалишенная!!! Стоит ли прикидываться глупой, если знаешь намного больше, чем показываешь? Сумасшедшие — умнейшие люди, ведь они не боятся выдвигать такие идеи, о каких нормальные индивиды стараются даже не думать и потому лишают себя многих вещей, что могли бы с легкостью создать, будь хоть на капельку циничнее.

Я теперь единственная жительница Хижины. Рыба, Сосна, Звезда, Лед — они мне не друзья, стоило уже давно это понять. И зачем я столько искушала себя очевидными вещами? Я и даром никому из них не сдалась. Я здесь — просто приезжая. Новая работница. Спина, на которую можно взвалить свою работу, проблемы, а потом предать и обвинить. Где же была моя гордость? Почему я осознаю все это сейчас?

Мне так не хотелось находиться в одном доме с ними, этими несчастными жертвами, но я не могла никуда деться.

Голоса, существа, звуки, запахи. Я словно училась всему этому заново. Познав магию, я начала воспринимать мир по-другому. Мой мир проникает в этот, и я уже не могу определить, где правда. Люди кажутся мне монстрами, монстры — людьми. Может, в этом и есть истина?

Всем плевать на мое присутствие в этом городе. Значит, я тоже могу посмеяться над нормами морали. Над _их_ нормами морали. Стоило мне только пожелать, и я не шла на своих двух, а летала, подхваченная порывом ветра. Едва я уставала нести что-нибудь в руках, несколько слов — и ты можешь идти налегке, все необходимое летит рядом с тобой. Я смеялась над этими слабостями. И я не скрывала того, чем наделена в достатке. А Билл-то прав — имея чары, ты имеешь власть, ты выше, чем просто смертный.

Ах, возможно, это просто гордыня. И я — всего лишь грешница. Но никто уже не смел обвинять меня. Безумной быть весело! Я вижу вокруг столько всего чудесного и забавного. Весь мир будто в черно-алых оттенках.

Чье же это творение — это место? Го́спода, или все же мое? Я здорово украсила эту тихую провинцию. Как же теперь здесь замечательно жить! Кажется, это даже лучше, чем моя Утопия.

И все же...

Смотря сквозь серое окно на свой бездушный мир, я удивлялась, насколько он прогнил. Отребье, гниль. Люди не умеют думать в нужный момент, слушая чувства, а когда все становится очень плохо, медленно, с треском эмоциональных оков понимают, что все-таки не стоит забывать о мозгах. Жаль, что к этому времени уже может настать Апокалипсис. Таких людей тысячи и десятки тысяч, и они притесняют тех, кто еще может разумно мыслить. Таких индивидов нужно уничтожать. Они — бесполезны и безнадежны. Этому миру уже давно пора обзавестись Палачом, отсеивающим бездарные массы австралопитеков от подающих надежды Хомо сапиенс.

Я вдруг схватилась за голову: но ведь я такой же человек! И это я сделала все эти глупости, не подумав! Выходит, это меня нужно отсеять от реальности?..  
  
Что же творится с жильцами дома, с городом? Со мной?

Из глаз потекли слезы. Я отвернулась от окна, не зная, как теперь воспринимать происходящее. Если продолжу мыслить здраво — предам Билла. Подвергнусь иллюзии всемогущества — предам себя. И что хуже? У меня вообще нет причин доверять демону, особенно после того случая. Да он убийца! Как и я. Но если выберу последнее, все равно уже не смогу иметь дело с Сайфером, ведь он расторгнет сделку сегодня-завтра. После последнего урока.

Решила пройти на кухню, чтобы выпить воды, но вместо ходьбы плавно полетела. Но я не хотела левитировать! Я попыталась спуститься, но будто взлетала изнутри, и мое тело, повинуясь движениям внутри, тоже поднималось. Я забилась в истерике, — не поддамся! — но уже ничего не смогла поделать. Ведь я сделала выбор с самого начала.

Обреченно поддавшись тихим оправданиям, я бесшумно облетела дом, раздумывая, в чем минусы и плюсы вечной левитации. Вообще-то, плюсов очень и очень много, а минус — это антинаучно. Но разве наука уже важна здесь и сейчас?

_А может, это просто начало истинного безумия?_

Я пролетела в гостиную. Рыба сидел в своем кресле, смотря в телевизор. Подлетела ближе, смотря ему в глаза, но он будто не замечал меня. Наверное, это из-за моих желаний. Рыба не болен, он просто скрыт за этой каменной оболочкой.

Что ж, делать тут было нечего. Я проплыла наверх, в комнату близнецов, где увидела Сосну. Он сидел у своей кровати, глядя на фотографию Нортвест. Сосновое деревце не увяло. Оно заснуло внутри надежного кокона серости и равнодушия.

Принялась искать Звездочку, но в доме ее не было. Я вылетела в открытое окно на чердаке и плавно спустилась, продолжая парить над землей. Почему-то очень хотелось ее увидеть. Я облетела деревья, посмотрела за Хижиной — никого.

Уже не надеясь найти Падающую звезду, я села на крышу хижины и оттуда увидела яркое розовое пятно, мелькающее недалеко от дома. Набрав скорость, почти за мгновение долетела до нужного пункта.

Звездочка нарезала круги у одной из сосен в лесу. Я внимательно посмотрела на нее — будто бы все нормально. Улыбка до ушей, загорелая кожа, голубые глаза. Такой Звездочка была уже давно, но ведь сейчас она вовсе не такая!

Что же это? Я так хотела, чтобы девушка излечилась, а теперь даже расстроена. Нет, Мейбл не может быть собой. Она точно сошла с ума. А значит и я — тоже.

— Мейбл? — вылетев из-за соседнего дерева, поинтересовалась я.

Обернувшись, брюнетка улыбнулась еще шире и засмеялась.

— Триса, как долго мы тебя ждали! — Пайнс кинулась тискать меня в объятьях, и я, еле дыша и ойкая от прикосновений шерстяных колких рукавов о шею, пыталась понять: кто "мы"?

Наконец, будучи отпущенной, протерла глаза, чтобы убедиться, что все это не сон, и увидела, как вокруг Звездочки стоят такие же Сосна, Рыба и Лед. Живые, с нормальными лицами, кожей и улыбками.

— Мы думали, ты никогда нас не найдешь, — хмыкнул Сосна.

Мне чертовски захотелось плакать. Это глюки, точно.

Подходя по очереди, друзья обнимали меня и продолжали улыбаться, правда, с каким-то укором.

— Но к-как... В-в-вы ведь уже мес-с-сяц со мной не ра-разговариваете! И-и вы... совсем друг-г-гие! — никак не могла догадаться, в чем подвох.

— Мы решили помочь тебе, — сложив руки на груди, с полуулыбкой произнесла Венди.

— П-почему вы т-так говори-рите? Я-я ведь т-так в-в-вас под-двела... — я закрыла глаза руками. Так, на всякий случай.

— Не вини себя, девочка, мы и сами с ослиными ушами, — Стен положил свою огромную ладонь мне на плечо. — Нам не стоило так глупо рассчитывать на твои только проявившиеся силы и, как видишь, каждый из нас поплатился.

Я резко дернулась в сторону — не могу слышать об этом.

— Но что с вами было до этого? Раз вы осознаете вину, почему не заговорили со мной раньше и продолжаете маяться глупостями?! — вспомнив прошедшие дни, я немало разозлилась.

— Наши с Мейбл тела сохраняют магию, которую ты на нас наложила, и повинуются ей, а не нашим разумам, — Диппер встал рядом с сестрой.

— Но с вами тогда что? — я косо взглянула на старика и рыжую.

— Мы тоже под каким-то влиянием, — опустила голову Лед. — После того, как мы испытали огромную злость по отношению к тебе, нас словно в камень одели. Те самые злые мысли как будто записались на пленку, и тела стали действовать, руководствуясь этой записью. Мы не могли вернуть себя, и все, что нам оставалось — ждать, пока ты не тронешься от каких-нибудь чувств.

Я посмотрела на Звездочку.

— Мейбл, я... я не знала, как тебе сказать, пока ты была еще в своем уме... Понимаешь, Льюис... — я путалась в словах, делая долгие паузы, чтобы сформулировать мысль и не ранить брюнетку, но она прервала меня.

— Мы женимся с Льюисом через год! — голубоглазая радостно захлопала в ладоши. — Мы готовимся к отъезду домой, получить благословение родителей!

Все тут же начали поздравлять девушку, а я лишь отвернулась. Даже так ничего не смогу ей доказать.

— Кажется, вы что-то говорили про помощь? — припомнила я. — В таком случае, окажите ее мне, пожалуйста. Что за существо Билл Сайфер и почему он существует в этом месте?

Повисло молчание. Что, что не так с этим демоном?

— Билл? Почему ты спрашиваешь о нем? — подозрительно спросил Сосна.

— Ну... просто я читала о нем в Дневниках, и мне он показался очень странным, — нервно улыбнувшись, соврала я.

— Сайфер-то? Одноглазый засранец, в былые времена немало нервов нам измотал, но мы ловко дали ему под зад, заточив в моих воспоминаниях и в камне, — тыкнув пальцем в голову, гордо ухмыльнулся Рыба.

— Билл — демон разума, воплощение зла и крайне расчетливый манипулятор. Он запросто мог проникать в чужие сны, а при заключении сделки — и в разум. Но у него была слабость: он не мог выйти за пределы города и попасть в Хижину, ведь мы с дедом Фордом обклеили дом волосами единорога, что создало мощную защиту, — пояснил парень.

Единорожьи волосы? Эх, нужно было выпросить у Селестии еще клочок на прощание, ну да ладно, вряд ли я уже захочу иметь с ней дело.

— Но зачем Сайферу заключать сделки? — взмахнула руками я.

— Без понятия, какая причина у него была раньше, но шесть лет назад ему нужна была межпространственная трещина. Билл находил жертв, осознающих странности города, и с помощью этих людей искал информацию о трещине. С помощью нее он хотел войти в наш мир материализованным, в физической форме, и соединить наш мир с Миром кошмаров. Оболочка давала ему еще большую силу и могущество, и хоть Билл все еще не мог покинуть город, он был провокатором главного бедствия Гравити Фолз — Странногеддона. До сих пор не понимаю, зачем ему все это было нужно, но сейчас Билл в камне, абсолютно безопасный, — засунул руки в карманы жилетки Сосна.

Ну, вот пазл и сложился. С первой встречи треугольник говорил, что ему нужна его настоящая форма, и сделка со мной была просто выгодна ему. Вряд ли обучение так сильно напрягало демона, наоборот, это наверняка развевало его скуку.

Сжала голову руками. Я просто игрушка! Марионетка, пешка, _вещь_! Я — жертва! И я еще волновалась по поводу этого психа! Меня используют и бросят, если не убьют!

**НЕНАВИЖУ ВАС!!!**

Оглушительно закричав, почувствовала, как камнем падаю, и колени больно стукнулись о землю. Сверху капала вода, и я, открыв глаза, увидела, что все такое же серое, никакого "моего" мира, а Мейбл и остальных и в помине нет. Только серый город без лишних красок.

Вот и все сумасшествие.

Я краем глаза заметила уже отвратительный восприятию золотой свет. Практически рыча от ярости, водила руками по траве, да так, что кончики пальцев горели. Жаль, что мои смертельные заклятья этому мозговому паразиту как слону дробина.

И чего ожидала? Все логично, связавшись с кем-то, кто вышел из камня в лесу, я просто не могла продолжить свою спокойную жизнь дальше. И все равно... Где мои хваленые мозги были все это время?! Я пожертвовала всеми, не исключая и себя, только ради свершения некого коварного плана этой волшебной пирамидки. Я действительно существо намного хуже, чем Билл.

— О, Ученая-шизик научилась веселиться! — радостный голос мужчины звучал уже совсем не так, как раньше. Презираю, брезгую, ненавижу этого ублюдка.

Я гневно повернула голову в сторону демона.

— Зачем весь этот спектакль?

В золотом зрачке мелькнуло нечто, совсем не свойственное иллюминату.

— Полегче, девочка! Я просто пришел пожелать доброго дня, — усмехаясь, пожал плечами демон.

— _Доброго_?! Хватит уже врать, соизволь хоть раз объяснить все, как есть! — я почувствовала жар, прошедший по коже.

Сайфер расхохотался.

— Да я уже давно заметил, что ты все поняла. Но было весело наблюдать за твоей нелепой растерянностью!

Вот оно как. Просто живая игрушка для развлечения.

— Я удивлен твоей живучестью, моя дорогая ученица, — пролетев совсем близко, мужчина будто случайно коснулся своей ладонью моего подбородка. — У тебя было столько шансов умереть! Вечерние прогулки по городу, лесу, дым вместо кислорода, — перечислял одноглазый, курсируя строго вокруг меня.

— Может, было бы и лучше, задохнись я в дыме от плачевного уровня кулинарного мастерства Мейбл, — буркнула я.

— Ну и вспомни, наконец, тот день, когда ты имела привилегию стать мясом уже без мешка. Один болевой шок — как-то мало для смертной, не находишь? Если ты до сих пор не мертва, значит, ты весьма удачлива, и можешь гордиться хотя бы этим.

Все издевается. Как же уже все это надоело.

— Раз ты всезнающий, почему ты тогда вообще затеял всю эту игру с моим развитием чар, сделкой и прочим? Неужели так приятно играть людьми? — растеряв всю ту ярость, лишь безысходно наблюдала за плавным полетом демона.

— Разве не очевидно? Смертные сами с радостью даются тебе в руки, увидь они в тебе хоть частичку чего-то, что отличает тебя от них, и пока не поймут, что тебе плевать на их мелкие проблемы и мечты, они будут верно служить тебе. Неужели все было не так, Беллатриса? — блондин, вновь оказавшись за спиной, положил руки мне на плечи, и я вспомнила день, когда все в Хижине узнали о моем колдовстве.

Все взаправду именно так.

— Скажи, Билл... — я наконец осмелилась назвать мужчину по имени. — Зачем тебе нужна эта трещина? — все равно уже ничего не смогу сделать, но ведь нужно знать, от чего помрешь.

— Я уже давно ищу кое-что, что принадлежит другому миру. Все те уроки и все, что я с тобой делал, нужно было мне, чтобы понять, что пропажа действительно находится здесь.

— И... ты нашел ее?

— Предполагаю, что нашел, — блондин прищурил глаз. — И поэтому ты мне уже не нужна.

Я отвернулась. Всего-то безобидные поиски? Ну, или почти безобидные. Встала с колен и собралась идти, как вдруг сзади послышался насмешливый голос Сайфера:

— Только не строй из себя независимую и сильную, умоляю! Я ведь знаю, что вопросы еще не кончились, — положив руки на трость и подперев руками подбородок, иллюминат завис передо мной, загораживая дорогу.

— Зачем тогда было выгонять меня? — раздраженно поинтересовалась.

— Не путай понятия! Ты не интересуешь меня, как подельник, но за тобой еще интересно следить, — ухмыльнулся златоглазый.

Что ж, как всегда, он прав. У меня правда есть парочка тем, о которых хотелось бы знать больше.

— Кажется, ты был совсем не таким раньше. По крайней мере в лесу я видела тебя в другом... виде, — намекнула я.

— Хочешь знать, почему сейчас выгляжу, как мешок мяса? — просиял Билл. — Все очень просто, смертная: после того, как ты имела глупость прикоснуться ко мне, я скопировал информацию о твоей оболочке, твоем теле, и использовал ее, освободившись, ведь мое старое тело было уничтожено еще в воспоминаниях Рыбы, — вспомнив об этом, мужчина заметно помрачнел.

Рыбы? Но это я так называю Стена...

— Я бы мог даже рассказать еще кое-что, что связано с тобой, но... кажется, ты занята, — Сайфер вновь улыбнулся до ушей, собираясь лететь в противоположную сторону.

Так вот какова его тактика. Ждет, чтобы я унижалась, вымаливала милость на коленях. Чтобы дала ему возможность почувствовать, что он все же имеет власть. Эх, как же хотелось плюнуть и уйти, но любопытство было сильнее.

— Уговорил, — саркастически произнесла я. — Так что там было, про меня?

— Сущая мелочь. В конце концов, я был благодарен за освобождение, и через рукопожатие передал тебе... твои силы, — таким же тоном ответил демон.

Что-о-о???!

— Да ты хоть знаешь, сколько всего могло не произойти из-за тебя?! Лучше бы ты, пирамидка несчастная, стоял в лесу и когда-нибудь осыпался бы от старости!!! — вспылила я, отчаянно жестикулируя.

— Ой-ой-ой, Фантомас разбушевался, — усмехнулся дьявол, ловко уворачиваясь от моих смертельных заклинаний, которые пускала в застилающем глаза гневе.

Я не могла успокоиться. Если этот черт не шутит, то я и не была ведьмой! Так и знала!!!

Когда я немного успокоилась, Билл произнес:

— Все же, я еще не преподал последнего урока. Запомни, Беллатриса Адамс — никогда не собирай вокруг себя большое окружение, это грозит тебе изгнанием из реальности. А теперь прости, сделка разорвана, — довольно ухмыльнувшись, блондин растворился в атмосфере.

***

Я бесцельно бродила по городу, лесу и улицам, коротая время. Что-то во мне сжималось, словно предчувствуя нечто ужасное в ближайшее время. Все везде серое, и так уже больше месяца. Я не колдунья, и эта магия — не моя. Все почти встало на свои места, но все же было понятно, что чего-то треугольник мне не договорил. Да, смешно было пытаться уничтожить его своими жалкими заклятьями. Тем более, это была не моя сила. Я с самого начала это знала. Жизнь — не сказка, здесь ничего не происходит без платы. Захотела разнообразия в пучине быта — пожалуйста, но за рассудки твоих близких и твой.

Вот уж с моей бы "удачей", как говорил Билл, да обратно, в Хьюстон. Может, все же уехать? Все бросить, все забыть, всех предать.

Я зашла в лес и практически дошла до того места, где стояли гномьи домики. Не дойдя до той поляны, я села у одной из старых, раскидистых сосен, и задремала.

***

_~ Радужные поняшки, становится все веселее! ~ озорной детский голосок вещал за дверью._

_~ Ты всегда говоришь это, ~ равнодушно ответил обладатель второго детского голоса._

_~ Но ведь мы не сможем прожить и дня без нее. Нам придется спасаться от переселенцев, и мы не сможем устроить Бал, ведь все считают нас просто... детьми. Мы будем выживать!!! И это будет весело, ~ девочка тихо захихикала._

_~ Как по мне, ты просто сумасшедшая._

_~ Конечно!_

_Дверь раскрылась, и на пороге предстали два стражника-громилы. Схватив детей под руки, они поволокли их в комнату._

_~ Эй, мы сами в состоянии идти! ~ возмущенно прокричала девочка._

_~ Это приказ Отца и Матери, доставить вас к ним, ~ коротко ответил один из стражей._

_~ Зачем тащить нас эти несколько шагов?! ~ не унималась обладательница веселого голоса._

_~ Не сопротивляйся, ~ подперев щеку рукой, спокойно сказал мальчик._

_Наконец, детей поставили перед мужчиной и женщиной и, грубо толкнув, заставили упасть на колени._

_~ До меня доходили слухи, что вы уже стали первыми министрами нашей дочери. Глупо с ее стороны, но сейчас-то мы и проверим, на что вы годитесь и на какие жертвы пойдете ради своей госпожи, ~ монотонно проговорила женщина, затягиваясь из трубки._

_Девочка незаметно поежилась._

_~ Приготовьтесь стать сосудами для воспоминаний. Мы сделали все, чтобы наша дочка уже не вернулась, но если она окажется еще более сильной, чем мы рассчитывали, и сможет прийти назад, то именно вы предотвратите повторение ситуации, ~ в руках мужчины загорелся огонь._

_Юноша, лежащий в углу, протянул руку._

_~ Нет! Не доверяйте этому монстру! Мальчишка ничего не знает, но **оно** не будет хранить верность ни ей, ни вам! ~ дрожащий палец указывал на девочку._

_Но никто уже не слышал умирающего. После яркой вспышки все четверо, как один, упали на пол. Держась друг за друга, взрослые растворялись, рассыпаясь частицами энергии, а дети лежали на полу со слезами на глазах, скованные болью. Слабо улыбнувшись, женщина обернулась к юноше и прошептала:_

_~ Пожалуй, за твою любовь, я все же окажу тебе маленькую услугу..._

***

Проснулась с громким вскриком. Я никак не могла понять, чьи имена, чьи голоса слышу во снах. Два ребенка и два взрослых, и никак нельзя признать, что они люди. Но они что-то замышляли, предотвращали и обещали. С чем это связано?

Я взглянула на часы — полдевятого вечера. Черт, темно, а у меня нет сотового с фонариком. Зашибись! В лесу оставаться страшно, особенно после тех слов иллюмината, что я легко могла умереть здесь. И в голову пришла гениальная мысль. Прямо за мной куча фактических факелов! Правда... я не знаю, как хорошо горят сосновые лапы.

Ухватившись за увесистую ветвь дерева, под которым и задремала, я попыталась оторвать ее, но сама чуть не сломала хребет, упав спиной на твердую почву. На несколько минут у меня сбилось дыхание, и пришлось потратить еще драгоценного времени на восстановление. А небо все темнее.

Нет, никакими силами не могла оторвать "факел" от дерева, а искать под ним — неблагодарное, да и, с такой темнотой, неосуществимое дело. Не хочу я ночевать среди гномского отродья! Сама мысль об этом разжигала во мне жаркое, просто горяченное пламя, и я, чувствуя, как пальцы накаляются, провела ими по ветви, которая с громким треском тут же отвалилась от ствола, издавая дым. Подняв трофей с земли, я уже легко зажгла на его кончике пламя, но... оно погасло. Попыталась снова, но еще несколько таких попыток провалились. Я расстроилась окончательно — нет, видимо, остаться этой ночью в страшном, темном лесу, где все за тобой с интересом наблюдает, моя судьба. Вдруг на раскаленном конце показалась горящая частичка. Немного помахала веткой, и этот крошечный огонек исчез. Да что же я делаю?! Я отбросила ветвь и сама села на землю, угрюмо размышляя, как найти место, где до утра буду если не в полной, то хотя бы в относительной безопасности. Непроизвольно поморщилась — в нос ударил едкий запах дыма. Рядом с рукой стало светлее и, обернувшись, увидела, как на ветке пляшет огонек. Схватив ее и радостно размахивая руками, я трясла и трясла несчастную лапу, пока та не начала гореть ярким и жарким огнем.

Гордо вскинув голову и держа источник света перед собой, я потихоньку выбиралась из леса. Как назло, по пути разом вспомнились все страшилки и байки, что слышала, и с каждым шагом становилось все жутче. Тени от моего огня плясали, как черти, и тянулись ко мне своими длинными ручонками. Тишина казалась загробной, и даже сверчка не было слышно — ушел перевозить умерших в этом гребаном лесу, одной из которых скоро стану я, если еще одна такая тень появится у меня перед глазами.

Кажется, я уже почти была на дорожке, что вела прямиком в Хижину, как вдруг мне зажали рот и, уцепившись за руку, поволокли куда-то в сторону, таща через кусты, своими хлесткими прутьями царапающие мне незакрытую кожу. Хорошо хоть, тряпочку к носу не приставили, хотя, наверное, так было бы лучше, ведь сердце, отбив чечетку, потребовало остановки. Факел плавно перекочевал из моей руки в ладонь неизвестного маньяка, так как продолжала видеть свет. Я даже не пыталась сопротивляться — никто не заставлял меня дрыхнуть в лесу, а потом еще и рваться назад по самой темени.

Наконец, меня бросили на землю. Я немного прикусила губу, ведь удар пришелся по локтевому суставу и по руке прошел неприятный ток. Конечно, меня тут же придавили сверху. Уже была готова ко всему, чему угодно. Убийцу не жалко. И пусть я всего лишь угробила птенца тимелии, до сих пор не могла смириться с этим. Наверное, убийство птицы и данный случай — вещи не противопоставляемые, но у меня даже не было слез на глазах. Карма пришла и ко мне.

Над ухом тяжело и горячо дышали. Я вдруг вспомнила о Билле. Этот штребан наверняка сейчас с удовольствием наблюдает за происходящим, попивая фиолетовую жижу из фужера. Горло сдавил ком, еле слышно застенала — в конце концов, я ведь девушка. Человек, нависающий надо мной, дышал часто и, наверное это от шока, но этот ритм дыхания казался мне подозрительно знакомым. Возмущение с концентрацией страха взяли верх, и я, толкнув коленом живот неизвестного, выкатилась из под него и вскочила на ноги, но тот, быстро опомнившись, тут же поднялся и прижал меня к дереву. Я краем глаза заметила факел, лежащий недалеко на клочке голой земли. Проследив за моим взглядом, незнакомец мгновенно оказался у заметно уменьшившейся в размерах лапы и так же быстро снова зажал меня у сосны. Он направил свет на свое лицо и я, поняв, кто же является маньяком, закричала.

—Чего?! Льюис, ты... ты охренел!!! — я отпинывалась от продолжающего держать мои запястья ИПДМ-а.

— Хочешь спросить, зачем это сделал? Просто хотел убедиться, что моя создательница действительно так хороша, как я о ней думал, — уворачиваясь от пинков, почти пропел синеглазый.

Блондин широко и нехорошо улыбался. Его глаза сверкали двумя синими огнями, они взаправду светились в темноте! Внезапно, парень отпустил меня, и я только рванула отсюда бежать, как поняла, что ничего не получится. Эти чертовы глаза.

Держа одной рукой горящую ветвь, Льюис правой ладонью медленно охватывал пламя. Оно уменьшалось, и в итоге юноша просто затушил его рукой. Несгораемый, непробиваемый дроссель-клапан, чтоб его.

Я ощутила свободу, я могла бежать, но вновь оказалась в руках ИПДМ-а. Бесстыдно прижав меня к стволу дерева, он перекрыл все возможные варианты побега руками и телом, после чего мои губы оказались тоже зажаты.

Я пустым взглядом глядела в никуда. И зачем тогда ИПДМ-у нужна Мейбл? В то время как мое беспомощное тело использовали, разум витал где-то около. Губы Льюиса были так же горячи, как его дыхание, и оттого просто омерзительны. По моим собственным губам проходило адское жжение, еще хуже, чем когда Билл вселился в меня. Наверное, любая девушка сошла бы с ума от таких поцелуев, какими одаривал меня по неизвестной причине блондин, но я и так безумна, и мне, в принципе, было все равно.

Нет.

Это ужасно обидно! Какой-то гад без имени и роду прямо сейчас украл мой первый поцелуй, а я даже ничего не смогу ему сказать. Наверное, с этого и начинаются отношения, но... О чем речь?! Он завладел душой Мейбл, мою же он уже не получит!

Меня отпустили. Я почувствовала солоноватый привкус на губах — я ободрала их до крови своими зубами, пытаясь отгородить рот от языка подонка. Я была полна непонятным чувством и, не успев дать ухмыляющемуся ублюдку пощечину, дала деру и практически за несколько секунд оказалась дома, у себя на складе, запертой со своей стороны и сидящей у двери, обхватив колени.

Мой разум измучен, сознание сломано. Духовная невинность украдена. Самооценка растоптана. Я мертва. Разлагаюсь. Чувства и эмоции увядают и источают острый запах гнили. Меня обвинили в каждом грехе — кому-то это выгодно. Но я не могу умереть физически, а подсознательная смерть отражается диким страданием. Я будто плачея этого места.

— "Шестьдесят градусов сложились три раза.  
Наблюдая из леса, он осторожен.  
В огне свое измерение видел собственным глазом.  
Горюет по дому, но вернуться не может.  
Говорит, что счастлив, но он лгун.  
В поджоге винит лишь себя.  
Если захочет снять вину, то пусть призовет меня.  
И есть лишь один способ снять это бремя —  
Другая форма, другое время".*

Совсем рядом я почувствовала уже привычный холод и уловила краем глаза ослепляющее свечение. Сайфер, приняв мою позу, левитировал чуть левее.

— Что это значит? — удивилась я.

— Спроси у Великого Аксолотля, — усмехнулся демон.

— Снова загадки... — вздохнула.

Тут что-то ярким черным пятном мелькнуло в голове. "Если он примет физическое обличье, то всему конец". Строка из Третьего дневника! А что было в стихе? Другая форма, другое время? Предположительно, Билл был другим много лет назад, и данный момент является тем самым "другим временем", а человеческий вид иллюмината — "другой формой". Выходит, это стихотворение и было про Билла?

Что вообще происходит?

— Пожалуйста, Билл, забери мои силы взамен на возвращение... всего назад, — с неким испугом произнесла я. Мне уже ничего не нужно.

Мужчина поморщился.

— И в том, и в том случае я сделаю тебе одолжение. Вы, смертные, не умеете предлагать сделки, — демон сделал вираж в комнате и я поняла, что это сон, ведь Сайфер не мог проникнуть в Хижину. Но тогда, что со мной в реальности?

— Я больше так не могу. Объясни мне все, прежде чем отсюда уеду, — повернула голову к треугольнику, который никак не отреагировал на мое заявление.

— Ты думаешь, что это правда, но на самом деле все зависит только от твоего желания, — демон тыкнул пальцем в монокль Шерлока, делая какие-то манипуляции с восковой фигурой.

Опять та фраза. Причем здесь она?

Я думала, что это правда — Льюис просто человек, не имеющий отношения к городу. Я думала, что друзья — правда. Я считала истиной любовь Сосны к Ламе. Но это все зависело от моего желания! Льюис появился после того, как я загадала его для Мейбл, Диппер ушел сразу же, как я пожелала в гневе ему полюбить Нортвест, и даже сила ИПДМ-а гипнотизировать всех своей неотразимостью — тоже моя воля, ведь я боялась, что кавалер может не прийтись по вкусу брюнетке, и пожалуйста — гарантированная любовь, основанная на беспомощности.

Так, выходит, все это моя задумка! И это все _внутри меня_. И такие желания доставляют боль. Я уже ничего не смогу сделать и вернуть. Встала с пола и пошла к выходу из магазина, не зная, в реальности ли я, или все же в фантазии. Что бы это ни было, я не могла очнуться. Иллюминат молчал, но по холодку знала, что он летит следом. Ничего. Из Гравити Фолз он никуда не денется, и даже если он разгромит тут все к чертям — это не моя забота. Я вернусь к обучению.

Я уже прошла полгорода, вспоминая, где можно купить билет на поезд. Почти дошла до станции, как вдруг мои ноги остановились.

— Отпусти меня, — потребовала, даже не оборачиваясь к мужчине.

— Ты не найдешь здесь билета на свой поезд, — с толикой радости предупредил Сайфер.

— Если не найду, то пойду пешком! — я рвалась вперед, но ноги были закованы синими мерцающими кандалами.

— Заблудишься, заболеешь, умрешь, — спокойно констатировал Билл.

— С какой стати ты стал заботиться об этом? — сложив руки на груди, я успокоилась.

— Никто не обязан о тебе заботиться, Зубрила. Ты мне нужна живой, — иллюминат щелкнул пальцами, и оковы растворились в воздухе.

— По-моему, ты разорвал сделку? — напомнила я.

— Для начала, пройдем к Хижине. Чем ближе я к барьеру, тем скучнее мне становится. А если впаду в апатию, ты мне уже не будешь нужна ни в каком виде, — усмехнулся златоглазый.

Я фыркнула — все еще считает меня вещью. Неудивительно. Но все же, почему-то послушалась его и молча побрела к дому. У Хижины демон присел на забор, и я тоже уселась чуть поодаль на землю.

— Значит, будем толкать дружеские речи, — ухмыльнулся демон.

— Выходит, я уже тебе друг? — хмыкнула я.

— Ото всех мешков мяса, обитающих в этих трущобах, тебя отличает твой разум. Мне там определенно не место, и это мне уже нравится. Скорее, ты просто умеешь слушать, а слушать придется очень внимательно, — взгляд Билла посуровел.

Я удивленно похлопала глазами. Слушатель дьявола, звучит гордо. И так безумно.

— Я уже пробовал занять твое тело, как ты помнишь, и поверь, это не сравнить даже с пребыванием в глыбе. Я долго видел одну тьму, но потом все понял. Как ты думаешь, почему я не стал заставлять тебя продолжать поиски трещины и даже отменил договор? То, что я ищу, было потеряно миллионы лет назад. Ну, по крайней мере, в другом мире. Здесь же прошло всего девятнадцать лет, для нас это почти мгновение. Когда здесь появилась ты, я стал чувствовать пропажу еще сильнее и ошибочно полагал, что ты можешь найти эту трещину благодаря силе, что находится у тебя внутри. Но внутри тебя находится не просто сила.

Сайфер начал замысловато двигать ладонями, после чего в воздухе передо мной завис небольшой человеческий силуэт из дымки, и я смутно узнала в нем свой собственный.

— Твое тело похоже на яйцо. Зародыш, покрытый защитной оболочкой, находится в еще одной защитной оболочке.

— Что? О чем ты? — попыталась достучатся до блондина я, но он был слишком задумчив и продолжал говорить.

— Чтобы зародыш освободился и стал полноценным, нужно разрушить вторую, главную оболочку, дать ей растрескаться.

Дымовой силуэт разлетелся осколками после хлопка иллюмината.

— Теперь дошло, Беллатриса Адамс?

— Нет, ни черта не дошло, — соврала я, хотя уже догадывалась, к чему клонит Билл.

— Врешь, — с улыбкой прошептал треугольник над ухом.

Я уже думала об этом, но никогда бы не поверила в подобное. Я — всего лишь сосуд, храню в себе существо, которое и смеется все время надо мной, и издевается. И оно живое. Ему я тоже нужна была живой, чтобы оберегать его. И оно защищало меня, но только ради своих целей. Доставляло мне боль, резонируя с Биллом, когда он занял тело. Оно толкало на все отчаянные поступки.

Оно было со мной всегда. Возможно, это доказывало, что уже с самого рождения у меня была превосходная память — я помню свою жизнь с момента появления на свет, пусть и в виде отдельных образов, но первое воспоминание было незабываемо. Тогда впервые увидела его, черное пятно, что было похоже на меня. Оно уже было во мне, но я видела его повсюду. Оно летало по палате, оно сидело на кресле врача, оно стояло за дверью, оно было рядом с родильным столом. Но это просто были сущности. Настоящее существо было заключено во мне, и оно уже с первых секунд моей жизни требовало выпустить его. Тогда врачи долго унимали плачущего младенца, успокаивая мать тем, что он просто расправляет легкие, как и любой нормальный ребенок. И никто не мог увидеть во мне источник рвущей в клочья боли.

Я росла с ним, ходила с ним в школу, в университет. Я почти не слышала его, оно редко выходило на контакт, но если это и происходило, то всегда только в виде насмешек и издевок. Я уже больше не видела свое существо, но по приезду в Гравити Фолз оно стало преследовать меня повсюду. Все эти воспоминания — не мои. Это переживания того, кто сидит во мне. Будто моя и его память соединена.

Оно начало дергаться с громким смехом. Оно было слито с моим телом, и я тоже начала дергаться и кричать. Пусть хоть кто-нибудь услышит меня! Пусть меня спасут и <i>вылечат</i>! Но никто не пришел. Наверное, я все же во сне. Хотела крушить все вокруг, я ненавидела все окружающее. Стала просто монстром.

— Поздравляю, человечишка, ты вышла на новый уровень! — голос Сайфера казался единственным, что я могла слышать.

Я металась и рвалась в разные стороны, разрывая в мелкие клочки все, что попадало в руки. Бумажки, висящие на столбах, длинные стебли травы, пластиковые стаканы — все было безжалостно уничтожено.

Я была остановлена. Меня обездвижили и усадили на землю. Усмехающийся Билл парил рядом, держа руку протянутой — контролировал мои движения.

— Совсем забыл спросить. Я видел твои похождения в лесу. Как ощущения? — тоже мне, друг. Все подстебывает.

Поняв, о чем речь, я прошипела:

— Да в гробу видела твои ощущения!

Я попыталась вырваться, но дьявол вдруг схватил меня за горло.

— Все ясно. Так спокойнее?

Да уж, спокойнее. Уничтожать все по <i>его</i> желанию и стоять из-за этого с зажатым горлом — как же это успокаивает!

— Убьешь меня? — с вызовом прохрипела я, глядя в золотой глаз.

— Не хочу пачкать руки, — махнул свободной рукой блондин. — Перед смертью не надышишься, Ученая, поэтому начинай уже контролировать себя сама. У меня рука затекла. Ваши человеческие тела имеют букет изъянов, поэтому я вынужден отпустить.

Горло оказалось свободным, и, вдохнув полной грудью, вместе с кислородом почувствовала и прилив силы и злости, но ведь я не должна зависеть от _него_, и я не буду выполнять _его_ желания. Сжимая зубы, старалась сидеть спокойно, но пальцы все равно судорожно дрожали, пытаясь продолжить разрушение, и чтобы уняться, я принялась заплетать косички траве.

— Знаешь ли ты, что для завершения страданий совершается эвтаназия?

Я посмотрела на мужчину с непониманием.

— Я не животное, чтобы умерщвлять меня, — возмутилась, хотя и была вполне согласна по поводу страданий.

— И не собираюсь. Это сделаешь... ты, — спокойно ответил Сайфер.

— С чего ты взял, что я мучаюсь так сильно, что мне требуется досрочное прекращение жизни?

— Мне без разницы, что происходит с тобой. Ты совершишь самоубийство, чтобы прекратить не свои страдания. Есть кое-кто другой, кому это уже давно нужно. Выходит только небольшая разница — умрешь ты, но терзания завершатся не только у тебя. По правде говоря, это моя задача, но Совет не уточнял, кому именно нужно освободить "пропажу", а я не убийца, — заключил Билл и косо ухмыльнулся.

— Что?! Я не буду накладывать на себя руки! Я лучше сдохну от этой боли, но не подчинюсь тебе, — тоже улыбнулась, сверкнув глазами.

— Кажется, ты не поняла. Я не мог тебя убить и не допущу, чтобы ты окочурилась естественной смертью, ведь погибнешь не только ты. Я слишком долго шел к этому, смертная, и не в моих планах дать тебе все испортить. К тому же, у тебя нет выбора. При несогласии я легко могу вселиться в твое подсознание и контролировать тебя оттуда. Боли, как от вселения в тело, это тебе не причинит, но ты все равно будешь послушной, как овца. Твой выбор? — одноглазый положил руки под голову и отрешенно левитировал лежа.

— Не мог убить? Да ты чуть не сжег меня заживо!!! — истерично захохотала я.

— Я не убиваю существ, которые не являются смертными. Я просто наблюдал за твоей реакцией. Если бы ты не несла в себе объект моих поисков, то было бы и не жалко прекратить одну бесполезную человеческую жизнь, — фыркнул дьявол.

— Я все равно уже не буду иметь дела с тобой, я уезжаю в свой город! — мне было жутко смешно от происходящего. Меня считают больным зверем, но это не так, и все это просто глупость. И на этот раз — не моя.

— Никуда ты не денешься, пока я могу тебя контролировать, — усмехнулся Билл, махнув рукой.

— Пусть так, даже здесь не собираюсь тебя слушать. Я уже поняла, кто ты и что тебе нужно, и мои интересы не пересекаются с твоими ни в одной точке, — ужасно смешно.

— Неверно, девчонка. Ты ни-че-го не знаешь ни обо мне, ни о моих планах. Твоя слабость в том, что ты слишком любишь льстить себе, оттягивая правду и представляя ее тем, чем хотелось бы. Обычный заскок таких мешков мяса, как ты. А теперь, как я вижу, с тобой переговоры вести бесполезно, так что пока! — Билл резко подлетел ко мне, после чего я впала в ступор.

**— Вперед, пройди на кухню и возьми нож.**

Я не знала, кого слушать. Свои желания, приказы Билла. Но вторые были слишком сильны, и я, как зомби, отправилась в дом. Точнее, пошло мое тело, я же всеми силами пыталась освободить себя, но Сайфер прочно засел в подсознании.

Уже вошла на кухню и схватила тесак из подставки для ножей. Не хочу, прекратите!!!

**— Молодец, смертная. Иди в лес.**

Подожди, я, перестань! Ноги запинались, ведь я так просто не сдамся, но упрямое тело продолжало идти вперед. Проходя мимо зеркала, я с усилием заставила себя посмотреть в него и увидела жуткую улыбку и желтые глаза с вертикальными зрачками.

Это не я.

И это держало нож в руках, хищно улыбаясь. Прекрати, я, прекрати!

**— В лес, девчонка, на старое место.**

Я послушно последовала вперед. Меня гнали, как овцу, снова Билл был прав. Глупо было отрицать это.

— Хватит, пожалуйста, я сама дойду, — еле слышно прошептала.

На удивление, голос Сайфера замолк. Но выбора у меня уже не было. Я пришла к месту, где иллюминат стоял в виде статуи, и демон снова заговорил, но уже выбравшись из моего разума и летая за спиной:

— Вперед, в самое сердце. Хотя, тут уж на твой вкус и фантазию. Я бы и от расчлененки не отказался, — ухмыльнулся треугольник, чуть не получив по носу от моего резкого движения рукой.

"Обойдешься", — промелькнула мысль, но я была под прицелом Всевидящего ока и полностью в руках дьявола.

А может, это все к лучшему? Я не могу ничего сделать, ничего не могу вернуть. Даже если бы уехала домой, вина все равно бы глодала душу. Но моя семья? Им придется забыть обо мне. Как эгоистично. Снова думаю только о себе. У меня было все, куча возможностей и шансов, но теперь я вынуждена совершить суицид-эвтаназию, чтобы все это прекратить. Выходит, то, что ищет Билл, и есть мое существо. Оно наверняка тоже очень ждет этого момента. Если я найду в себе силы сопротивляться, то снова буду эгоистичной тварью, ведь _оно_ молило всю жизнь об освобождении, а я не даю ему выйти на свет, заставляя продолжать томиться во мне.

Х-хватит, н-не над-д-до, прекратите!!! Я прожила не самую правильную жизнь, но не хочу свершать над собой правосудие! Я хочу вернуться к старой жизни, устроиться машинкой-калькулятором за кассовый аппарат и прожить остаток жизни сковородкой. Остепениться.

— Тик-так, девчонка.

Пусть же и это убийство будет во благо науки. Я никого не спасла, не сдержала обещаний, перестала себя контролировать, и не имею права называться разумным существом. Забудьте меня. Прошу.

Слишком солено стало во рту. Соль с привкусом металла. Не просто металла, а какой-то ржавчины. Я медленно осела на землю, держа руку на рукоятке оружия.

Разноцветные круги заплясали перед глазами. Я потрогала рубашку — слишком липко. И горячо. Ужасно больно, но не так терзает, как постоянные подколки судьбы. Голова кружится. Во рту пересохло. Вся грудная клетка горит и становится невыносимо липкой. Нож выпадает из раны, стало еще больнее. Еще больше липкого огня. Ком в горле, ком в груди. Я не могу дышать, а остатки воздуха на исходе. Я сдуваюсь, как воздушный шарик. Воздуха нет, мыслей нет...

Я уже ничего не вижу и разум затуманен. Но ощущаю легкость. _Оно_ покинуло меня. На исходе жизни, в последний момент, но все же я наконец почувствовала себя человеком, а не тарой.

Мысли уже расплылись в мозгу так же, как кровавое пятно на толстовке, я ощущаю свою холодную и застывшую кровь на пальцах. Ужасно неприятно.

Бфмлл... Прккасти... Непфрвстке...

Язык не шевелится. Я в последний раз открыла глаза и, наконец, увидела _его_. Она была изумительно похожа на меня, но я видела, я чувствовала. Это что-то вроде видения на смертном одре. Она еще хуже, чем я. Еще хуже, чем Билл. Ее неспроста заключили.

— Билл... Прошу... Защити... Го-о-о-род аовиптв от... апврпы... этого... курпаарстфп... нее...

Мышцы останавливаются. Воздух закончился. Язык бесполезен.

Я улыбнулась, ведь эвтаназия была завершена. Мои муки исчерпаны.

Пожалуйста, забудьте меня".

***

_ **Девушка с пустым взглядом, с расцветающим алым цветком на груди, лежала на голой земле, сжимая нож в руках. Госпожа освободилась. Госпожа ликовала. Она предстала перед этим жалким мирком, как истинная и неоспоримая владелица. Но она не понимала, почему она здесь. Она не узнавала существо, что галантно подставив руку, встречало ее. Девушка-сосуд была освобождена. Но она не выживет без госпожи, вот беда! Новый мир не примет новую носительницу. Но ее пробуждение близко. Сосуд расколот, и его можно заменить, сделав копию, и никто не заметит. Никчемное тело заслужило крылья. Разве не так, моя Госпожа?** _

***

Я очнулась. Здорово! Вновь сошла с ума, вот так подарок на День Освобождения!

И... что это все значит? Лес с кучей игольчатых деревьев, чувак в цилиндре и с бабочкой подает руку. Блин, что за хрень-то? Я и не думала как-то, что моя память останется в чертовом теле. Я ж вообще ничего не помню! Хотя, сдается мне, этот блондинистый франт был знаком с телом, а значит, я его видела через глаза заучки.

Эх, ну что за жизнь? Я потянулась, зевая. Я вообще спала, когда эта мымра решила тыкнуть в себя ножом и там, внутри, начались скучные флешбэки о ее дебильном прошлом. Не самое удачное тело для хранения демона-иллюмината. Ну, раз засунули в человека, могли хоть натуру поживописнее выбрать, что ли. В какой-нибудь развратной стерве было бы намного интереснее, о-хо-хо. Хотя, в девчонке-зубриле тоже было не скучно. Иногда. Особенно, когда ее ударило током в одном из ее дурацких экспериментов. Вот это было веселье! Вот это был вечер с огоньком!

Так, что от меня вообще нужно? Я ж нихрена не помню. Знаю только, что меня запечатали в смертном, и все. Что было до, для меня покрыто мраком. И, что вообще досадно, клочок памяти сосуда так и остался в ней, и я забыла все, что видела и слышала ее глазами и ушами.

— Эм... господин, сэр, как вас там величать, что я тут делаю и чего от меня надо? Ну, признаю, в смертной было тесновато, но что-то меня не впечатляет это место. Воскресите ее, а? Я назад хочу.

Судя по повязке, закрывавшей глаз, франт тоже был иллюминатом. Да хорош лыбиться, ну! Стоит тут, скалится. Хочу в тело. Там было тепло.

— Ты ничего не помнишь? — жалость, сквозившая в голосе собрата, меня не особо радовала.

— А что, должна? Я не помню ни тебя, ни эту, и мне холодно.

— Ох, как же тебя испортило это заключение! Где твои манеры, Белла? — усмехался франт.

— Какие нахрен манеры?! Объясни наконец, что тут за веселье!

— Как все плохо... Думаю, дома у тебя хоть что-то прояснится.

Демон подлетел к трупу и, помахав руками, сделал из девчонки воронку цвета космоса, ну, или как назывались эти фиговины. Блин! Куда?! Я не хочу домой, если я не знаю, где и что это за дом. Зря я все-таки сводила с ума заучку.

— А теперь, добро пожаловать назад! — чувак схватил меня за руку и у-и-и-и! — мы сиганули в эту хрень космического цвета, которую тот сделал больше и повесил в воздухе.

Я вообще не поняла, что произошло, но через некоторое время мы оказались в другом месте, оранжево-мрачных оттенков.

— Эй, и что мне тут... — не успела ничего сказать, как собрат исчез. И воронка исчезла.

Вот падла.

Безумно захотелось фиников.


	11. Амбивалентность | Ambivalence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pp.userapi.com/c849124/v849124847/5b368/G5cmapsDe_s.jpg — картинка к главе.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IS_F_Y88BX8 , https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZPyWn8gCQR4 — голос Беллы.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rKt6X92-o6c — голос Лу́ны.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DGenlZ9LykQ — голос Марка.
> 
> https://pp.userapi.com/c847121/v847121370/c3dd5/8JaC-Gg7Flg.jpg — арт Лу́ны и Марка.

Так что, фиников не будет?

И что это за дыра? Небо — оранжевое, земля — черная, будто в тысячи слоях сажи. Везде гуляют какие-то откровенные уроды: кто-то с лишней парой рук, кто-то наоборот — без конечностей. У кого-то глаз не имеется, у кого-то в избытке. И все эти чертовы глаза пялятся на меня, а доходяги падают ниц. Это какая-то болезнь, связанная с подкашиванием ног? Чертяги, так тут у многих и ног нет!

Чем-то мне все это знакомо... Я пытаюсь вспомнить, но как только в голове происходит вспышка воспоминания, вместо мыслей появляются черно-белые помехи. В мозгу все гудит и голова раскалывается. Я действительно все забыла. Даже не помню, кто я! Хорошо хоть, теперь я знаю свое имя.

***

_~ Скоро грянут новые времена для Царства кошмаров, берегитесь, монстры Первого мира!!!_

***

Словно в мозг вернулось семя от старых цветов и, выросши за мгновение, вернуло мне одно из воспоминаний. Эту фразу кричала какая-то девочка, пока ее охватывало черное пламя, протягивая руки к ее мучителям.

Ай, голова сейчас треснет. Какая сильная боль! Это на удивление приятно, но все же странно, что боли такие навязчивые и резкие.

Гробовая тишина везде, где я прохожу. Мне, в общем-то, плевать, но интересно было бы узнать причину. Наверное, это все из-за того, что я выгляжу, как человек. Конечно, девятнадцать гребаных лет в смертном теле заставили меня принять человеческий облик и стать похожей на ту девчонку. В принципе, сосуд подарил мне красивое тело, но я все же еще помню, что была не такой.

Подстава, подстава! Тот франт с тростью определенно знал, что после освобождения я забуду все, что видела из сосуда и не смогу проследовать туда, куда смылся он. Получается, от меня просто избавились? Все-таки, те, кто заключил меня в смертную, сотворили такую муть...

Вокруг стало еще тише. Я сконфуженно заметила, что все, кто находился неподалеку, не просто сидят на коленях, но еще и тихонько хихикают. А-а-а, я все сказала вслух?! Я просто стояла и орала посреди улицы, глядя в небо. Блин, как неловко.

Как ни в чем не бывало, я принялась идти по улицам дальше, заодно стараясь следить за мыслями, но напряжение росло все больше, ведь все до единого существа падали и падали прямо передо мной. Будто кланялись...

Черт подери, кто я? У меня нет цели, а эти уродливые существа только издеваются, падая передо мной, как разрушенные карточные домики. Все, что пытаюсь вспомнить, доставляет мне боль, и все, что я вижу — расплывчатые пятна. Мое прошлое связано с водой, раз все так смутно?

Мой взгляд упал на желтый треугольник, который тоже сидел... парил... короче, кланялся. Так это же тоже иллюминат! Может, хоть он что-то расскажет?

Подбежав к собрату, я заметила, что с ним что-то не так.

— Сэр, не подскажете, что вообще происходит? — я попыталась показаться как можно скромнее. Вроде, любое существо ценит этот этикет-шметикет.

Треугольник посмотрел на меня, и я с ужасом отпрянула назад: у бедняги не было глаза! Одна пустая глазница, из которой вытекает красная жидкость. Не позавидуешь...

— In nomine Regina, In nomine Regina, In nomine Regina! — хрипло вскрикнул масон и снова пал на колени.  
((лат) — "Во имя Королевы!")

Я с ужасом созерцала бедного брата по разуму. Как он мог лишиться своего глаза? И почему Око не регенерировалось? Постойте... Я ведь тоже иллюминат, значит, и я была такой пирамидкой?!

***

_~ Смертные такие глупые, верно?_

_~ Несомненно, моя Королева._

_~ Шутишь? Я же просила!_

_~ Ну конечно я шучу. Пряничные единорожики, я бы не хотела стать смертной! Они даже не могут летать!_

_~ Верно. Они бесполезны. Они что-то строят в своем маленьком муравейнике, так называемом "мире", надеясь, что скоро доведут его до совершенства. Но ведь мы знаем, что такое совершенство?_

_~ Конечно! Кремовые пегасики, это так просто! Мир станет совершенным, если в нем не будет отребья, которое сможет легко его уничтожить, если соберется вместе!_

_~ Ты всегда понимала меня._

_~ Облака и кошечки! Я просто создана для этого, Белла!_

_Тихий смешок._

***

Одно новое воспоминание! Оно ударило в голову, как обух, но почему-то мне стало так радостно. Что-то проясняется. Я вспомнила, как находилась в какой-то темной комнате, размышляя о людях, а рядом... я не поняла, кто это был. Но эта личность точно мне знакома. Была, по крайней мере.

Слишком много вопросов в этом дурацком месте. Франт назвал его "домом", но откуда мне знать, где именно тут дом? Все дрожат и боятся языком пошевелить, а мешать им в этом неотложном деле как-то неудобно. Еще помочатся от страха, бедняжки.

Безумие, безумие, безумие. Это место могло бы понравиться мне, но и так мрачную картину омрачало всеобщее молчание. Это так трудно — держать себя в руках, когда все вокруг тебя игнорируют. Вроде, я здесь не одно живое существо, но эта игра, заставляющая меня так думать, просто жуткое бесилово. Лучше бы осталась в смертной. В том мире хотя бы можно было услышать чью-то речь и не ощущать себя _одинокой_.

***

_~ In nomine Regina!!! In nomine Regina!!! In nomine Reginа!!!_

_Толпа грозит разорвать воздух своими криками. Наконец, двери открылись._

_~ Гнилые поняшки! Неужели вы не видите время?! Королева спит, бестолочи!_

_~ Позови королеву, девчонка! ~ крикнул кто-то особенно смелый._

_~ Ах, ну конечно, котики и рыбки! Я разбужу королеву, да!_

_Из-за двери показалось еще одно лицо._

_~ Что происходит? ~ заспанный голос был полон недовольства._

_~ Погляди, братец! Нам нужно срочно разбудить королеву!_

_~ Что?_

_В воздухе, кроме криков, послышалось тихое пение. Толпа тут же смолкла, со страхом глядя вверх. Все знали, что это может значить._

_~ Сегодня мы проведем еще один Бал! Орешки и пироженки, приглашены все!_

_~ Нет, подожди, ты не так поняла! Не нужно..._

_~ Доброе утро, подданные! ~ весело произнесла королева, появившаяся между детьми._

_Повисла гробовая тишина. Все боялись даже дышать, ожидая слов правительницы._

_~ Слышали? На сегодняшнем Балу мы подадим к столу особенный тортик, ~ усмехнулась она._

_~ С вишневым вареньем? ~ с веселой надеждой произнесла девочка._

_~ Нет, намного лучше, ~ королева рассмеялась._

_Развернувшись, она исчезла, а дети, о чем-то переговариваясь, спустились вниз. Каждый в толпе пропустил их, еще долго глядя им вслед._

***

Снова! Я вздрогнула от удовольствия. Воспоминания по какой-то причине возвращаются ко мне, и с каждым новым моя душа чувствовала себя все более уютно. Жаль, что все эти моменты ни о чем мне не говорят. Ведь я даже не могу вспомнить лиц, постоянно сопровождающих.

Какое тут все однотипное, аж тошно. Двухцветный мир, в этом есть нечто притягивающее, но население этих местечек... Все монстры цветастые, но это не доставляет особой радости. Этот мир не похож на тот, в котором я жила в заключении.

И все-таки, что я натворила? Я была какой-то супер-злодейкой? Если это так, то получается смешно — натворила дел и теперь даже не могу вспомнить свои злодеяния.

Нет, это нифига не смешно.

Точно, мой сосуд все время видел кошмары об этом месте! Да уж, окажись она здесь на самом деле, окончательно бы кокнулась. Слава Богу, мне это не грозит — я и так безумна.

Что-то тут не так. Франт умел летать, сделал трещину из смертной, выходит, и я так могу. Но никаких знаний о подобных трюках в моей голове не было. Получается, меня и иллюминатом назвать нельзя. Просто какое-то посмешище. Хорошо хоть, эти одноглазые-однорукие об этом не знают. Вот позор.

Впереди показался лес. Густой такой, страшный. Я не видела причины идти туда, но и оставаться здесь, со всеми этими "красавцами", тоже не было резона. А вдруг там какие-нибудь кракозябры, питающиеся демонами-иллюминатами? Помру, не успев и дня прожить. Плохо. Я ведь даже не знаю, как выгляжу. Может, я такая страшная, что эти кракозябры меня не тронут?

Я все ближе. Узнаю эти игольчатые деревья, сосны, вроде. Они прямо такие же, как в том мире, только черные, как и вся земля здесь. И иголки такие острые, будто это кинжалы. Осторожно пробираясь между колючими деревьями, я старалась подмечать путь, двигаясь лишь вперед и вперед. Впрочем, даже если заблужусь, я могу бродить вечно и однажды все-таки найду выход — я ведь бессмертная. Хех.

Деревья все гуще, иголки все острее. Они вонзаются, впиваются в мою кожу. Все руки в ранах, из них вытекает черная жидкость. Это кровь?

Все больнее проходить через лес. Все больше ран по моему телу. Все больше странного ощущения, что мне нравится этот мазохизм. Даже не хочется вытаскивать застрявшие в коже иглы. Это странно. И приятно.

К моему сожалению, или, хрен его знает, радости, деревья поредели, и я вышла на открытую поляну. А ничего так, приятно дышится. Лес — это лес. Он всегда какой-то... не такой, как город. Правда, здесь абсолютная, подозрительная тишина, но так даже лучше. Птицы всегда поют одно и то же. Хвалу этому гребаному миру за их рождение и жизнь. Похоже, здесь и нет птиц. Этот мир умен.

Я присела под ближайшую сосну. Нет, не присела, не хочется пачкать мое, судя по всему, платье. Лучше постою. До моих ушей донесся странный шорох, но я подумала, что это ветер.

Но здесь нет ветра.

Я с ужасом оглянулась, глядя, как нечто огромного размера надвигается, и довольно быстро. Оно ломает собой деревья, попадающиеся ему на пути, и вот уже вижу, как огромная хрень практически доползла до моей поляны. Этим непонятным созданием была огромная голова, из затылка которой торчала рука, и эта башка явно не чаи гонять сюда идет.

Мне задница!

Бежать пришлось очень быстро, хотя дело немножечко затрудняло то, что на моих сапогах были огромные шпильки. Впрочем, я все равно каким-то образом умудрялась обгонять эту чертову голову, которая что-то орала вдалеке.

Ноги, будь они прокляты! Я уже не могу бежать, да еще и на своих шпилях. Дыхание прерывается, в боку закололо. А-а-а-а, вали, Белла, вали! Эта кракозябра будет хрустеть моими костями, пожирать мое нежное мясо! Ему-то это понравится, а вот мне определенно нет!

Я задыхалась, и мне пришлось свернуть за одну раскидистую сосну, чтобы отдышаться. Кажется, голова этого не заметила, но что-то подсказывало, что расслабляться не стоит.

Треск!

— Леди, не хотите ли...

— Сгинь! Изыди! Сдохни! — после кратковременного сердечного приступа я пришла в себя и снова сорвалась с места, продолжив побегушки от башки.

Не успев толком передохнуть, начала задыхаться еще быстрее. Гори оно в аду, человеческое тело!

Я уже чувствую, как трава подо мной прогибается от веса чудища. Я ощущаю кожей, как оно дышит ртом, затягивая воздух и, непосредственно, меня.

Все, с меня хватит. Я просто упала лицом на траву, не желая продолжать эту пытку для моего совершенно не спортивного тела. Ну же, жри меня, чертова башка, пока я горячая!

Как я и думала, монстр схватил меня в свою руку, и тело тут же обдало жаром. Чудище тоже устало, не может отдышаться.

— Твою мать, — безнадежно выругалась я.

— И как смертная могла пробраться в наш мир? Такая хилая и хлипкая смертная, не хочешь стать моим обедом? — голос головы звучал, будто тысячи труб, тромбонов и всяческих духовых загудели разом.

Сука, да, хилая! И невероятно ядовитая!

— И все же — неужели это шутка Билла? Смешно.

Обхохочешься. У меня даже слезы потекли. Наверное, потому что это смешно. Но скорее всего из-за того, что мое "хлипкое" тело грозили спрессовать в симпатичную лепешечку Беллу.

— Мне доводилось пробовать людей. На вкус, как лапша быстрого приготовления. Один взгляд — и они уже готовы.

Так, меня будут жрать, или нет? Только соберусь драматично положить руку на глаза, как голова начинает трещать о смертных. В горле уже эти людишки сидят.

— А ты интересный человек, кого-то мне напоминаешь.

Да почему эта сволочь все время называет, скорее даже, обзывает меня человечишкой?!

Ну конечно, он же смотрит на мою спину! Видимо, она настолько прекрасна, что он даже не догадался повернуть меня к себе лицом. Что ж, пусть обломается!

С огромным усилием я на несколько сантиметров перевернулась в чудовищном кулаке. Я оказалась к монстру все равно не передом, но теперь могла хотя бы повернуть голову к нему.

— Да иллюминат я!!! И не надейся, что сможешь мною пообедать! — завопила так громко, чтобы эта тварь наверняка услышала.

К моему удивлению, это сработало. Голова догадалась повернуть меня и, увидев личико, тут же отпустило на землю. Неужели все-таки такая страшная?

Ну, раз уж я на свободе, можно и когти драть. По крайней мере я так думала, пока монстр не начал задавать вопросы.

— Белла? А ты вытянулась. И у тебя волосы... и два глаза... и одежда...

Я остановилась. Если этот рукалицо вспомнил меня, то сейчас он явно сболтнет чего-нибудь, что разбудит во мне еще какое-нибудь воспоминание!

— Да, видишь ли... — я хотела поддержать разговор, но чертяга перебил меня.

— Ты правда похожа на смертную! Я даже тебя не признал.

Да уж заметили!

— Скажи, а почему ты ушла? Где ты была столько времени? Из-за твоей сентиментальности я голодал девятнадцать лет! — в голосе чудовища скользнула обида.

Мой шанс!

— А почему ты голодал? — осторожно поинтересовалась. Этот простофиля наверняка все расскажет.

— Балы проводились каждый день! Я все время был снабжен едой, был в меру упитанным и довольным мужчиной. Правда, мне всегда доставались только трупы, хотя я и не люблю холодную еду, — кажется, башка уже совсем меня не слышала и понеслась по волнам ностальгии. Сейчас бы свалить по-хорошему. Но он ведь такая кладезь информации!

— Что такое "Бал"?

"Мужчина" отмолчался. То ли так сильно ностальгировал, то ли не услышал. Ну, или не хотел говорить.

— И почему ты не кланяешься? Хотя, черт с тобой, я вижу, — оглядев руколицего, усмехнулась. Не стоит заставлять его отвешивать поклоны.

— Слушай, а ты не знаешь, почему меня тут все боятся? — крикнула я.

Голова промычала что-то несуразное и... уползла обратно, махнув своей рукой! Черт!

Я осталась нервно переваривать сведения. В принципе, так ничего и не узнала, но эти "Балы"... Не в первый раз о них слышу.

А ведь кракозябра помахала не на прощание. Я обернулась, увидев вдалеке, вроде как, башни. За́мок! Мне точно нужно туда!

***

Идиотские ноги, идиотская кожа, идиотское человеческое тело, не способное после пяти часов пешком не падать от убийственной усталости. Возможно, я мало знаю о человеческой физиологии, но если смертные правда такие хлюпики, то мне нужно скорее учиться летать!

Я уже почти сделала это. Огромный черный дворец уже в ста метрах от меня. Но я не могу больше идти. Не жалея платье, упала на землю. Снова. Ножки, ножки, идите по дорожке, отведите меня к замку. Ну, пожалуйста.

Раз я не могу идти, все равно не буду сдаваться. И я поползла. Моя цель все ближе, ближе... Пруд! Я вижу его, он справа! Как раз то, что мне было необходимо, точнее, моему слабенькому обезвоженному телу.

Героически преодолев ползком расстояние до живительной влаги, я припала к прохладной поверхности воды, путем спугнув черного лебедя. Как хорошо-то стало! Наверное, мне и не требовалась вода раньше, но это тело такое прихотливое. Я чувствовала, как новые силы растекаются с влагой по жилам, и кровь начинает течь быстрее. Или что это за черная жидкость.

Я посмотрела на руки. Все раны исчезли, будто и не ходила по лесу кинжальных сосен. Значит, я могу регенерироваться. Хоть какая-то польза.

Я нашла в себе силы приподняться на локтях и посмотрела на свое отражение в серой воде. У меня смешные волосы. Черные, как смоль, и такие лохматые. Почему-то движутся, причем без ветра. Надеюсь, какие-нибудь Горгоны не были моими родственниками.

Я вздрогнула — на меня смотрело что-то красное. Я оглянулась, но к счастью, никого за или рядом со мной не было. Когда вода успокоилась, снова заглянула туда и поняла, что это были мои собственные глаза. Но они продолжали меня пугать. Такие красные, будто облитые человеческой кровью два огненно-алых рубина, отчетливо видные даже в темной глади воды. Я отодвинулась от пруда.

Я боюсь себя.

Кажется, поняла, почему мне все кланялись. Да в этом тряпье, что сейчас на мне, действительно ходили при дворе. Я знаю про это из учебника девчонки по истории. Почему-то память девчонки до того, как она приехала в этот, как его... Гравити Фолз, у меня еще осталась.

Я ведь теперь так похожа на Заучку! Острый нос, острые черты лица. Да и внешним телосложением — почти копия. Мне несказанно повезло, что сосуд был симпатичным. Ну, хотя, тут уже спасибо тем, кто меня в него заточил.

И зачем меня сюда кинули?

— Зачем? — повторила свой вопрос в пустоту.

Сзади послышался шелест, и два детских голоса, веселый и грустно-равнодушный, начали яростно перешептываться.

Эти голоса...

Я вспоминала их в смертной, и поэтому она тоже слышала их. Что же они мне напоминают? Смертная была знакома с двумя мальцами, которых она приравнивала к тем, кто был знаком мне. Будто эти двое, точнее, четверо детей взаимосвязаны друг с другом, но это бред! Они из разных мест, или даже миров, я не знаю.  
  
— В таком тряпье правда ходили не все! — похоже, обладательница веселого голоса высунулась из своего укрытия, но едва я обернулась, она пропала.

— Только королевские особы и их приближенные, — грустно заметил второй.

Прислушалась. Ну не галлюцинации же это. Я отчетливо слышала эти голоса, и эти дети точно где-то рядом.

— Но мы ведь не носим одежду, — после небольшой паузы мальчик, видимо, обратился к девочке.

— Ага! И мы без понятия, что это такое! — так же радостно, как и раньше, заметила она.

Ну все! Мое терпение лопнуло. Ну, или любопытство.

— Да покажитесь уже! — попросила я, хотя, это больше было похоже на приказ.

Тишина. Нет, только не говорите, что они свалили!

Из-за большой сосны неподалеку показался яркий желтый свет. Не успела я и проморгаться, как увидела перед собой два маленьких треугольника, внимательно рассматривающих меня.

Новая белая вспышка в разуме.

***

_~ Госпожа! Мы поймали двух преступников! ~ пробасил один из стражей, ведущих за руки двух иллюминатов-близнецов._

_~ Преступников? ~ усмехнулась королева, смешливо оглядев детей._

_~ Так точно! Этим утром они были замечены в краже еды у сэра Шестиграна!_

_~ Отпустите мальцов. Возвращайтесь на пост._

_~ Есть!_

_Громкий топот, и стражников уже не видно._

_Королева спустилась с трона и принялась летать вокруг мошенников._

_~ Чем вы объясните свое **кошмарное** поведение, детишки?_

_Но маленькие демоны лишь промолчали._

_~ Вы... приглашаете нас на Бал? ~ полушепотом спросил мальчик._

_Королева захохотала._

_~ Ну я же не детоубийца. Вы ведь еще крохи, не так ли? Сколько вам?_

_~ Мне девять триллионов! А этому плаксе... девять триллионов. Но он младше! На пять секунд, ~ раздраженно заметила девочка._

_~ Какая прелесть, ~ умиленно произнесла королева. ~ А вы мне нравитесь. Можете остаться во дворце._

_Девочка громко захихикала._

_~ Ты ведь это по шутке сказала? ~ поинтересовалась близняшка._

_Мальчик зажмурил свой единственный глаз — еще никто не осмеливался обращаться к правительнице так дерзко._

_~ Ха-ха, я люблю шутки, но шутить мы будем позже, на Балу, когда приведут настоящее отребье! ~ рассмеялась королева._

_Близнецы удивленно посмотрели на тиранку. И к чему такая милость?_

_~ Я Белла. А вы?_

_~ Нас зовут..._

***

Это наше первое знакомство? Получается, я правда их знала! Но... что за хрень? Какие Балы? Почти в каждом воспоминании мелькали упоминания об этом.

Эти близнецы совсем не изменились. На девочке такой же розовый бант, на мальчике — маленький синий цилиндр, и у обоих они не парят над их вершинами, а висят сбоку.

— Так... кто вы? — я чувствовала, что эти близнецы странные. Еще страннее, чем весь этот мир.

— Я — Лу́на, а этот зануда справа — Марк, — ответила девочка, похлопав в свои маленькие черные ладошки.

— Ты совсем-совсем не помнишь нас? — в глазу близнеца показалась... печаль?

— Я ничего не помню. Даже себя не помню, — раздраженно ответила.

— Слушай, мне нравится это тело! Оно такое... человеческое! Марк, нам не следует отставать от моды! — воскликнула близняшка, после чего масоны схватили меня за руки.

Яркая желтая вспышка ослепила на несколько секунд. Когда я смогла, наконец, открыть глаза, то увидела перед собой двух смертных детей, продолжающих парить в воздухе.

— Как вы это сделали? — не знаю, что меня распирало больше: удивление или восхищение. В любом случае — они сделали себя людьми!

— Мы скопировали информацию о твоем теле и соединили со своей. Мы просто приняли человеческий облик, — объяснил Марк, чья соломенно-желтая шевелюра по лохматости не уступала моей.

— Зачем? — ох, даже эти дети умеют колдовать, а я нет!

— Когда-то ты дала нам возможность общаться с тобой на равных. Теперь мы тоже так сделали. Наверное, неудобно чувствовать себя человеком в компании летающих треугольников! — я не понимаю, как эта девочка может показывать какие-то эмоции, если весь ее вид говорил о переизбытке веселья и смешливости.

— Как вы вообще меня узнаете, если я выгляжу, как мешок с мясом? — действительно, интересно.

Луна подлетела ближе.

— Тебя сложно не узнать. О, раньше ты была _зажигательной_ личностью! Любила поджигать монстров заживо, кидать их в кипящую жидкость... — Марк толкнул сестру в плечо, и та улыбнулась еще шире.

Теперь мне страшно вспоминать свое прошлое.

— А что произошло? Почему я жила в смертной?

Переглянувшись, близнецы поднесли пальцы к губам и, сделав: "Т-с-с-с", исчезли.

Я взвыла. Ну куда?! Только нашла адекватных собеседников, как они смотались! Что это за место сплошных подстав? Я так не играю! Верните меня в смертную, раз такое дело!!!

***

— И что нам теперь делать? Она вернулась. Все-таки вернулась. Мы не можем возвратить ей ее воспоминания, — сжимая свою синюю трость, Марк летал по кругу в темной комнате замка.

— Расскажем ей все! — настаивала близняшка.

— Мы не можем, — мрачно констатировал блондин.

— Сердитые поньки, какой ты упрямый! — поставила Луна руки в боки. — Мы не отдадим ей все, мы поделимся только частью! Частью кроваво-красного крема от всего кексика!

— Может, начнем саботаж? Если мы соврем ей, то сможем переделать ее! — задумчиво предложил Марк.

Луна засмеялась так, что брат испуганно отпрыгнул от нее.

— Хитренькие пегасики, это не выход!

Они оба молчали.

— Отец и Мать просили нас защитить мир от "старой Беллы". В таком случае мы вообще ничего не можем ей рассказать. Иначе... мы попросту предадим их.

Блондинка захлопала в ладоши.

— Счастливые котейки! А что же может сделать эту Беллу "старой Беллой"? Главное Воспоминание! Если мы не отдадим ей его, все будет отличненько!

— Конечно. Она снова начнет убивать виновных и нет, снова заставит нас наблюдать за казнями. Это же именно то, чего мы и ждали, — остановившись, мальчик сложил руки на груди, пытаясь сдержать дрожь в голосе.

— Не нуди, это же весело! — подпрыгнула Луна.

— Д-да.

Марк выглянул в окно.

— Нам стоит поторопиться, пока она не ушла, — он указал пальцем на маленькую черную точку во дворе.

Девочка тоже оказалась у окна.

— Лохматые крысы, все будет так, как надо, — в желтых глазах близняшки загорелся огонек.

***

Я сидела на огромном камне, яростно пиная носком сапога черную гальку. Если эти близнецы не вернутся, мне придется идти в замок и самой все узнавать. И что же это за история с монстрами, которых я бросала в кипяток? Наверное, меня тут с кем-то спутали. Я не могла все этого сделать. Иллюминаты — сами по себе не дружелюбные существа, но я ведь...

Я ведь совсем другой иллюминат. Дети, тот франт, безглазый масон в городе — они все желтые, с желтыми глазами, абсолютно не похожие на меня. А я в каких-то черных оттенках. Жилетка на платье — черная. Сапоги, длинные бархатные перчатки — черные. Волосы, и те черные! И глаза не золотые, а красные. Может ли это значить, что я особенный иллюминат?

Или я вообще не иллюминат?

Дурацкие ноги уже затекли, пришлось встать. Да что же это за наказание?! Неужели кроме регенерации это тело вообще не имеет никаких плюсов?

Я заметила, что вокруг дворца раскинулся обширный сад. Удивительно, но никакой ограды здесь не было. Подошла ближе и поняла, что цветы, растущие здесь, когда-то были розами. Странно, но и сейчас они похожи на розы, совершенно не опавшие, но поникшие и черные.

Я потрогала одну из них.

***

_~ Хочешь сказать, что ты можешь к ним прикоснуться?_

_~ Конечно, дорогая._

_~ В прошлый раз, когда я пыталась сорвать одну, моя рука была объята пламенем целую неделю!_

_~ Наверное, ты причинила ей боль._

_~ Не честно! Эти розы специально для меня, а я даже не могу до них дотронуться! Никто, кроме тебя, не может их тронуть._

_~ Я люблю тебя, моя милая, и единственная боль, которую я не переживу — твои слезы._

_~ Льстец._

_~ Верно. Влюбленный льстец._

***

Эти розы не живые. Раньше их лепестки были ало-черными, прямо как я. И у каждого цветка есть по листику, который похож на голубое крыло. А половина корней таких роз похожа на маленькие черные ноги. Эти цветки были предназначены только для меня. Но кто же со мной разговаривал и называл "любимой"? Я не помню ни лица, ни голоса. Будто это было пустое место. Но так не может быть...

Сзади послышался кашель. Резко обернувшись, я с облегчением выдохнула — Луна и Марк.

— Мы хотим рассказать тебе одну сказку, — призналась девочка с неизменным весельем в голосе.

Близнецы оказались по обе стороны от меня.

— Когда-то, Царство Кошмаров было мирным местом. Но им правила молодая и деспотичная королева. Она-то и превратила здесь мир в кошмар, — замысловато двигая руками, поведала Луна.

— Каждый день стражи по приказу королевы приводили в замок преступников — лжецов, шпионов, воров. Каждый вечер проводились Балы — массовые казни отребья. К несчастью, преступниками могли назвать любого из жителей Первого мира. И никто не собирался слушать их. Таким образом, королева хотела сделать свой мир идеальным, — Марк рассказывал это будто с неохотой, все время глядя в сторону.

— Но потом родители королевы, великие иллюминаты, которых называли Отцом и Матерью, решили положить этому конец и убили свою дочь, Госпожу, перед которой весь Первый мир сидел на коленях. Они создали смертное тело и поместили туда свою дочь, перед этим лишив ее своих воспоминаний. К сожалению... все они были утеряны. Потом Отец и Мать изменили разумы первых же попавшихся смертных, внушив им, что у них будет ребенок, и после этого Госпожу в теле человека отправили к людям, в Третий мир. Это колдовство забрало у Отца с Матерью всю энергию и они тоже погибли. Конец! — сжала ладони близняшка.

Не может быть. Всего этого не может быть. Я убийца, я — тиранка. Меня точно с кем-то путают! Я не могла всего этого сделать! Если у меня были родители, они не могли так поступить! Все это неправда!

— Страшная сказочка. А причем тут я? — надеялась, что девчонка сейчас подпрыгнет с криком: "Шутка!", но ничего не произошло.

Они снова молчат. Чертовы дети!

— Сходи в замок, там будет продолжение! — помахав ручкой, Луна вместе с братом опять исчезла.

Хреново все это. Что я вообще такое? Злодей в отставке? Красавица-чудовище? Просто не могу представить себе свое прошлое, да еще и такое.

Продолжение следует? Страшно интересно. И непонятно, нужна ли тут запятая.

***

_~ Госпожа, моя Госпожа, нет, меня оклеветали! Пожалуйста!_

_~ Приглашен на Бал._

_~ Моя Королева!!! Я не виновна! Пожалейте моих детей, они не выживут без меня!_

_~ Приглашена._

_~ Ваше Кровавшество! Прошу, выслушайте меня!_

_~ Моя мама нуждается во мне!_

_~ Я просто пролетел мимо замка, я и не думал следить!_

_~ Помилуйте!_

_~ Я не лгун!_

_~ Довольно. Все приглашены на Бал!_

***

Нет, нет, нет! К черту, я уже не хочу этих воспоминаний! Если бы была возможность, я бы лучше стала смертной. У них хотя бы спокойней...

Но я все же не понимаю смысла этой истории. Действительно нужно во дворец.

Подошла к высоким стальным воротам. Естественно, они были закрыты. Вдруг, я заметила небольшой резной рисунок возле ручек. Овальный глаз смотрел, как настоящий, и я даже немного отступила назад. А как мне тогда пройти?

Я слегка нагнулась, смотря прямо в стальное око. Внезапно, его вырезанный зрачок загорелся красным, и двери отворились.

Осторожно заглянула внутрь. Темновато. Зайдя в помещение, ничего и никого не услышала. Едва я сделала шаг, как факелы в комнате загорелись, и я увидела огромный зал в золотых, красных и черных оттенках. У меня даже шея заболела, пока я, задрав голову, разглядывала убранство сей залы. Правда, здесь все было такое старое и пыльное, местами разломанное и полусгнившее, что восхищение поугасло.

Я увидела черную лестницу, ведущую наверх. Начала подниматься. И поднималась долго и несчастливо, ведь опять устала.

Не успела я понять, куда вообще попала, как меня схватили и поволокли куда-то в сторону. Из-за закрытых чьей-то ладонью глаз я ничего не увидела, но волновало другое — какого хрена?! Почему здесь каждого пытаются куда-то тащить, закрывая при этом по возможности лицо. Что за извращенские повадки?!

Наконец, меня освободили и бросили на пол. Сука, больно.

Ща разберемся, по ком тут Балы плачут.

— Да вы хоть знаете, на кого покушались, чертяги драные?!

Я злобно зыркнула на сволочей. Итак, мы грохнем: Кубик Рубика, зеленого недо-гоблина, голубую замочную скважину, буханку-мутанта, летающего ромба, красного шестиугольника с шикарными усами, незнакомого мне желтого масона, розовую непонятно что с ушами летучей мыши и... Челюсть?!

***

_~ In nomine Regina! Я не лжец! Это меня обманули, я не виновен! — желтый масон в котелке упал на колени._

_~ Глупец, ты снова врешь. Исход очевиден._

_Щелчок пальцев, прозвучавший в звенящей тишине, заставил каждого присутствующего вздрогнуть._

_Вопли, крики и лужи крови. Челюсть несчастного была откинута куда-то в черные заросли травы._

_Бедный масон пытается что-то сказать, но регенерация невозможна. Теперь из огромной дыры лишь сочится черная мерцающая кровь._

_~ Отлично. Теперь ты прощен. Ступай._

_Это действительно было единственным, что мог сделать казненный. Тем временем, челюсти надоело валяться в кустах и, отряхнувшись, Зубы пошли навстречу новой жизни._

***

Все ясно с Зубами. Снова великая и ужасная Белла была замешана в судьбе этого несчастного новоиспеченного монстра. Наверное, тут половина этих доходяг появилась благодаря мне.

Все присутствовавшие, похоже, наконец поняли, кого приволокли, и упали на пол. Лицемеры.

— В-ваше В-величество, м-мы и не признали вас, — произнес синий ромб в клевых перчатках.

Мрачно усмехнулась. А-то я не поняла!

— Мы — Совет, когда-то ваш отец назначили нас управлять Первым миром, пока вы не вернетесь, — прогудел гоблин, чьи глаза были похожи на перевернутую восьмерку.

— А вы, смотрю, так рады моему возвращению, — хмыкнула я.

Вдруг, замочная скважина начала ползти вперед, громко вскрикивая.

— Мы предатели, моя Госпожа, мы преступники! Межгалактические преступники!

Так-с, пошла жара.

— Когда Госпожа пребывала на Земле, мы имели слабость стать сообщниками демона Билла Сайфера. Мы предали вас, помогали ему завладеть троном, вашим троном! — пролаяла хриплым голосом розовая не знаю кто, оказавшаяся женщиной.

— Когда Билла победили, мы решили, что ваше возвращение было бы кстати, ведь у нас появились некоторые проблемы с... доверием вашего народа, — в голосе масона не было того страха, что сквозил у остальных, но тот тоже явно нервничал.

— И мы... передали ему просьбу найти вас, Госпожа, и вернуть нам, — продолжала вопить замочная скважина.

Я разозлилась. Хорош Совет — одни искариоты!

— Проваливайте. И не попадайтесь мне больше на глаза.

Монстры удивленно подняли на меня головы (если таковые имелись).

— Я сказала: вон! — вся кипела от ярости и, не сдержавшись, топнула ногой.

"Совет" как ветром сдуло. Теперь понятно, что имела в виду девчонка. Вот и продолжение. Твари. Помогали какому-то хмырю занять мое место!

Стоп... Билл Сайфер? А не он ли тот самый пижон, бросивший меня сюда?

Я в дурном расположении духа спустилась обратно в зал, где увидела близнецов. Приклеились, что ли? Что они ко мне липнут, как банный лист к... королеве?

— Почему вы все время крутитесь вокруг меня? — раздраженная, я так и спросила.

С детьми начало происходить что-то странное. Их волосы и одежда покраснели, белки глаз стали черными, а сами зрачки побелели.

— Вспомни нас! — успел крикнуть Марк, и демоны разлетелись в разные стороны.

Вот хрень. Теперь еще и эти дети оказались окутаны тайной.

Мне интересней было узнать, что есть в замке. На вид он достаточно большой. Я принялась бродить по комнатам, но это были либо длинные коридоры, либо залы, точь-в-точь похожие на тот, входной. Смысла в этой одинаковости я не понимала.

Наконец, я увидела огромную дверь в стене одного из коридоров. Подошла и попробовала дернуть за ручку — открыто.

Здесь тоже горели факелы, и возникало ощущение, что это помещение и не было заброшенным. Я сразу почувствовала, насколько эта комната мне родная. Это моя комната.

Значит-с, огромная кровать, заправленная алым одеялом, шкаф, стол с зеркалом и... косметикой? В общем, типичная девчачья комната. Странно только — зачем все это иллюминату? Я ведь была раньше треугольной, так зачем мне кровать, шкаф явно с одеждой и тем более — косметика? Я ходила в человеческом обличье?

Я посмотрела в зеркало. Наконец-то увидела себя. Мне не нравится. Одежда в траве и крови, волосы торчат во все возможные стороны и продолжают колыхаться, что вообще странно, да и видок у меня... не фонтан. Я подошла к шкафу и заглянула в него. Не то что бы там было много платьев, но это все равно остается для меня загадкой — зачем они мне были нужны?

Увидела наряд точно такой же, в какой была одета сейчас. Переодевшись, я снова подошла к туалетному столику. Немного лучше, но чего-то не хватает. Я нашла черную подводку и подрисовала себе стрелки. Немного помады и духов — шедевр, а не демон!

Я увидела в шкафу полочку, которую сразу и не приметила. На ней нашла единственную побрякушку — алый бант. Я осмотрела его — знакомый, очень знакомый. И почти повторяет цвет моих глаз. Конечно же, ему место прямиком у меня на макушке.

Я в последний раз взглянула на себя и мысленно возликовала: если уж выглядеть, как смертная, то только так!

Едва я надела бант, как мне вспомнилась моя коронация. Корона просто появилась в моем бантике, а после был бал. Настоящий, который устроили мои родители. Я была еще довольно маленькой, каких-то шестнадцать триллионов, и все те кровавые пиршества еще только ожидали моих подданных.

Я вдруг подумала — а кто же такие Луна и Марк? Слуги, друзья, или кто-то ближе? Надо бы найти их, но они явно где-то прячутся.

***

Еще несколько дней мне пришлось ходить по городу, в основном в поисках еды. Я не понимала этой потребности, но заметила, что тело становилось все слабее, даже если я хорошенько высплюсь. Перспектива свалиться где-нибудь замертво не внушала мне радости, но я и представить не могла, где взять продукты и что мне вообще нужно. Совсем отчаявшись, покопалась в памяти сосуда и узнала, что можно есть какие-то корешки, правда, информации об этом было мало и я не поняла, где их искать. Но голод подсказал.

В очередной раз возвращалась в замок с полупустым животом. Настроение, похоже, тоже зависело от уровня сытости, по крайней мере чувствовала я себя на редкость паршиво. Уже четвертый день не могу найти близнецов и нормальную еду. Я правда какой-то не такой иллюминат.

Снова прихожу домой, громко хлопнув дверью. Как всегда, неугасаемые факелы осветили путь в комнату, но я остановилась на одном месте, переваривая увиденное.

Ну конечно, только их и не хватало. Нет, серьезно, их правда не хватало. Близнецы, кружась под потолком, о чем-то спорили, но как только вошла я, сразу же рванули в мою сторону.

— Да где вы пропадали, блин? — вымотанно, но с толикой радости крикнула.

— По-моему, здесь не та обстановка, не находишь? — подмигнула Луна, после чего они с братом, взявшись за руки, привели зал в порядок. Даже свет стал ярче! Все починилось, вымылось! Красиво.

Я измученно улыбнулась. Все, конечно, замечательно, но было бы лучше, если б кто-нибудь обед принес...

Только сейчас поняла, что сзади близнецов стоит толпа, десятки, сотни монстров! Честно говоря, у меня подкосились ноги.

— Большая часть этих господ когда-то служила тебе, — пояснил Марк.

— И теперь все эти ребята снова хотят быть твоими слугами! — кивнула Луна.

У меня резко закружилась голова. Тогда я в первый раз в этой жизни отдала приказ:

— Пусть останутся те, кто умеет вкусно готовить. Будут отныне служить поварами. Остальные — валите.

— Это немного неприлично, — хихикнула девчонка в ухо. — Они так хотели быть для тебя полезными!

— Ну и хрен с ними. Еще наслужатся, а пока... пусть наслаждаются последними спокойными деньками.

С этими словами я ушла в свою комнату, где завалилась спать. Если у меня даже через столько лет остался такой авторитет, то никто не смеет ослушаться их королеву. А Королева уж точно не захочет устраивать Бал, если ее, блин, покормят!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Также я предлагаю вам заглянуть в мою группу, где уже завершился разбор фика (а еще там просто много интересного).  
https://vk.com/misundayrang — добро пожаловать в нашу семью!


	12. Иррадиация | Irradiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pp.userapi.com/c849124/v849124847/5b3a3/I8n6-SN8VM0.jpg — картинка к главе.
> 
> https://pp.userapi.com/c847121/v847121370/c3e23/dNDN95yI2TY.jpg — еще один арт Луны и Марка.
> 
> https://pp.userapi.com/c847016/v847016972/ce42d/MvKwco0VCWA.jpg — комикс "Пони".
> 
> https://pp.userapi.com/c847016/v847016972/ce436/JkbMS5qQJig.jpg — комикс "Котики".
> 
> https://pp.userapi.com/c847016/v847016972/ce424/fZvL7EWOu14.jpg — комикс "Спор" (1 часть).
> 
> https://pp.userapi.com/c847016/v847016972/ce411/JVYipxEkV6c.jpg — комикс "Спор" (2 часть).

Солнце такое же, как и обычно. Люди... что с них взять, с этих бездарных человечишек? Живут себе, радуются. Но Сайфера удивляло то, что небо и земля были одного цвета — абсолютно серые, хоть он к этому руку и не прикладывал. Хотя, Билл догадывался, чья же это погрешность.

Демон сладко потянулся. Трещина под контролем, а значит — весь Первый мир тоже. Оставалось только подпитаться чем-то вроде негатива и страхов, впрочем, Билл уже получил свою физическую форму и мог снова свободно передвигаться во времени и пространстве. Эта оболочка покрыла его человеческое тело, и даже если бы Сайфер избавился от него, то все равно не потерял бы силы. Но отчего-то демон не торопился этого делать. Было ли это дело в привыкании или в чем-то еще — златоглазый и сам не мог точно ответить, но он твердо решил еще немного побыть "как мешок мяса". Ну, может чуть-чуть дольше, чем хотелось бы.

Иллюминат заинтересованно прогуливался вокруг Хижины. По какой-то причине ни один из смертных не шастал поблизости, и масон мог делать все, что его душе угодно. Хотя, это неправда — у Билла никогда не было души. Сайфер попробовал перелететь через бесполезный забор, но чуть не обнял лицом защитный барьер, на секунду ставший видимым. Мужчина, отлетев назад, раздраженно хмыкнул — а этот человечишка Форд был умнее, чем думал Билл. Даже истинного могущества демона не хватало на то, чтобы пробить какую-то жалкую цветную пленочку, за которой спрятались мешки костей.

Сайфер принялся задумчиво кружить около сосен. Он мог бы запросто устроить Странногеддон заново, и уже никто не смог бы его остановить. Во-первых, Устройство стирания памяти уничтожено. Во-вторых, почти все Носители ослаблены негативом, что вызвала еще живая девчонка Адамс. Да и вообще все люди в Гравити Фолз сейчас так или иначе испытывают страх — город, внезапно ставший серым от головы до пят, явление странное даже для самих его жителей. Билл мог бы все устроить и в одиночку, без тех предателей из Царства Кошмаров, которых он некогда пригласил в его Межгалактическую банду и имел глупость называть "друзьями". Конечно, теперь-то они служат их настоящей королеве и наверняка молчат в тряпочку об их похождениях на Третий мир. Эти жалкие трусы. Они предали свой мир и свою правительницу, а потом предали и Сайфера. Нет, теперь ему нет нужды в чьей-то поддержке.

Мысли демона внезапно всполошились и стали упрямо твердить об одном. Точнее, об одной. Эта Белла... Билл помнил ее со времен ее первой жизни. Правда, масону довелось увидеть "пропажу" лишь мельком, в толпе иллюминатов-беженцев из его Второго мира, который он сжег. Что сказать — обычный треугольный демон, только черный, что казалось Сайферу достаточно необычным. Можно было даже сказать, что эта красноглазая пирамидка чем-то тогда очаровала блондина, но это было лишь секундное удовольствие, ведь сидящего на дереве ярко-желтого иллюмината, которого знало пол Второго мира, трудно было не заметить, и Сайферу нужно было быстро убираться. Но этот красный глаз существа, что было так похоже на него, и при этом — нет, нельзя было забыть. Всю эту летающую фигуру забыть не так-то просто. И почему-то теперь Белла все чаще вспоминалась демону. Он практически ничего не знал, да и не знает о ней, и поэтому постоянные мысли о брюнетке сбивали с толку и злили Билла, он считал ее просто зазнавшейся девчонкой, которая водилась с двумя сопляками из Второго мира. Никчемного, скудоумного мира.

Даже сейчас, спровадив "пропажу" несколько минут назад обратно в Первый мир, Сайфер не успел разглядеть красноглазую. Но он почти сразу подметил, что Белла была похожа на ее сосуд, а смертную уродиной никак нельзя было назвать. Интересно, что эта королевишна сейчас делает?..

Сайфер сам себе дал пощечину. Да к чему ему вообще думать об этой принцесске? Пусть радуется своей власти, пока может. Ведь после ее будет ждать _ничего_, таков новый план Билла. Ей — наслаждение вечной пустотой, ему — долгожданная власть и шумная вечеринка. Как раз то самое, чего Биллу всегда было мало.

Но не все в этой игре так просто. Больше самой королевы масона напрягала девчонка, что постоянно крутилась около Беллы. Сайфер чувствовал, что эта маленькая зараза и сама чего-то добивается, но чего — черт поймет. Противная черта любого из иллюминатов — непредсказуемость. Этого-то блондин и боялся. Он не понимал, да и не должен был понимать, какую тактику выбрала эта соплячка. В любом случае, она была вовсе не пешкой, как, например, ее брат. Кое-кто поближе к королеве. И опаснее.

Сайфер взялся за голову. С его-то силой и идеями уже вся Вселенная должна была подчиниться ему, но этого не произошло. Ни шесть миллионов лет назад. Ни шесть тысяч лет назад. Ни шесть лет назад. Всегда находился кто-то, кто совал свой длинный нос в дела демона и все портил. Но если шесть миллионов назад Билл был совсем молод и, непосредственно, глуп, то что же помешало ему спустя все эти тысячелетия? Правильно, близнецы-старики и близнецы-дети!!! Чертовы смертные, решившие блеснуть смекалкой! Осознание этого не давало дьяволу покоя: как же все время так получается?! Из головы Рыбы выгнали, Странногеддон обошли, в камень заключили. Даже если Сайфер отправит все это никчемное население на Луну абсолютно без ничего, людишки наверняка выкрутятся. И вернутся. И Билла снова будет ждать провал. Наверное, именно поэтому он и не желал больше подчинять себе Землю. В конце концов, он монстр, самый настоящий, и Первый мир — место как раз для него. Но блондина никто там не ждет. Да и, это просто опасно — Сайфер знал, что в Царстве Кошмаров еще много иллюминатов из Второго мира, а они-то точно не захотят видеть его еще и в Первом. Но ведь королеву слушаются все. И если бы она приказала не трогать Билла...

Но сейчас блондин чувствовал то, что смертные называют голодом. Конечно, иллюминатам не нужна еда, и если они вдруг едят что-то человеческое, то только ради забавы — ни вреда, ни пользы масонам от этого нет. Единственное, что казалось Сайферу более-менее вкусным — это людские эмоции. Негативные, естественно. И страхи. Он мог создавать их, от них же и подпитывался. Впрочем, он мог бы обойтись и без этого, но человеческая оболочка есть человеческая оболочка. Если ешь, ты жив. Потому Сайфер и отправился на поиски Сосны. О, этот подверженный депрессии и апатии юнец станет отличной жертвой. Однако златоглазый понимал, что просто так Пайнс едой не станет, тем более, блондин уже был не духом, а самым настоящим материальным существом. Чтобы утолить голод, нужно будет заключить с парнем сделку. Пообещать ему что-нибудь, а потом соврать и свалить с тем, что требовалось от подельника. Билл всегда так и делал.

Диппер не заставил себя долго искать. Мужчина нашел его в лесу, сидящим под деревом. "Первый раз вижу Сосну, торчащую под сосной", — усмехнулся демон. Сайфер решил не разводить интриги и потому сразу предстал перед смертным с фирменной ухмылкой.

— Эй, Сосна, поделишься со мной своими страхами?

На удивление, Пайнс даже головы на блондина не поднял, чего масон совершенно не предвидел. Не в стиле этого параноика.

Сайфер в упор посмотрел на юношу. Походил вокруг, полетал над головой — все бесполезно. А вот живот урчать стал не меньше.

— Чертов Пайнс, да что тебе еще надо?! — вполголоса прошипел иллюминат, после чего заметил, что голубоглазый беззвучно шевелил губами, произнося два слова.

"Пасифика Нортвест, Пасифика, Нортвест...".

Билл шлепнул себя ладонью по лбу. Ну конечно же! Ученая, не справившаяся со своим гневом, можно сказать, прокляла близнеца, ведь пожелания, произнесенные в ярости, порой бывают хуже заклинаний иллюминатов. Сайферу казалось странным, что девчонка обрекла брюнета вечно сохнуть по этой молодой, но уже карге. Могла бы и в бабку Вопроса влюбить, вот потеха бы была!

Но сразу после смеха мужчину одолела злость: эта любовь никак не поможет ему обмануть юнца. Разгневавшись, иллюминат поднял мальчишку за ворот и начал трясти, но на Диппера это вообще не подействовало. Вдруг, до Сайфера дошло — нужно всего-то отворотить его от снобки Нортвест. Гениально!

Билл легко воспроизвел заклинание и громко щелкнул пальцами. Ничего не произошло. Более того, в и так тихом лесу стало еще тише. Сайфер резко обернулся — послышался электрический треск. После этого демон упал на колени, сотрясая криками воздух.

Какой же он идиот! Билл и сам это понял, но сделанного уже не исправить.

Высоко над лесом, почти в середине серого неба, появилась черная трещина. Но это была отнюдь не безобидная межпространственная — это был разлом Всепоглощающего мрака, гнева Мироздания. Ведь Сайфер об этом знал, знал! Не нужно было ему трогать мальчишку, он ведь был заколдован Адамс, которой уже не существует в этом мире, которая вычеркнута из законов Мироздания! Конечно, оно и разгневалось за такое грубое нарушение.

Теперь этот мир будет уничтожен. Поглощен Бездонным Мраком, единственным и опаснейшим творением Мироздания, самой Вселенной. Билл начал лихорадочно вспоминать, как спастись от этой напасти. Конечно, он мог свободно перейти в Первый мир и еще быстрее начать осуществлять свой план, но Сайфер боялся, что трещина может разрастись и через межпространственную перейти и на оставшееся Царство Кошмаров. А после... останется лишь чистый космос. Внезапно, блондин вспомнил какую-то строчку из некого предсказания. Что-то про второе, тайное дитя Мироздания, которое появилось, чтобы противостоять дитя Причины и Следствия... Билл не хотел копошиться во всех этих дочках-сыночках, но он вспомнил то, что заставило его со скоростью света и даже выше лететь в Первый мир. "В черноте Бездонной души горит алое пламя сердца, что заставит своего старшего брата остановить Конец света".

Теперь-то Сайфер догадался, почему эти слова так часто ассоциировались у него с его старой новой знакомой.

***

_~ Зачем ты здесь?_

_~ Меня прислали узнать, что королева желает видеть на обеденном столе._

_~ Не надоело тебе быть на побегушках?_

_~ Я не могу просить большего, ведь вы..._

_~ Что — я?_

_~ Вы можете разгневаться..._

_Тихий смех. В темноте комнаты блестела лишь гладь огромного зеркала._

_~ Похоже, теперь я знаю твой секрет. Хочешь, расскажу свой?_

_~ Нет, что вы! Вы ведь королева, а я..._

_~ Я не узнаю тебя. Что с тобой? Ты заболела?_

_~ Нет._

_~ Мне правда нужно кому-то это рассказать. Мои родители не знают, а я боюсь. Боюсь **этого**. Может, ты мне поможешь?_

_~ Чтобы помочь, мне нужно видеть, что вас беспокоит, Ваше Величество._

_В маленьких белых ладонях зажглись черные искорки, которые тут же слились, образуя небольшое темное отверстие в воздухе._

_~ Если я продержу **это** чуть дольше, то я не смогу **его** остановить. **Оно** опасно. Мне и сейчас трудно **его** сдерживать. **Оно** разрастается слишком быстро. Но если постараться... — серебряные ладони с усилием сжались. — ... **это** исчезнет._

_Выбросив в воздух пару черных искорок, трещина исчезла._

_Казалось, нежданная гостья была ошарашена. Но королева даже не подозревала, что творилось внутри ее новой подданной._

_~ А вы... попросите **его** исчезнуть, ~ вдруг подсказала она._

_~ Что?_

_~ Попросите. Обратитесь прямо к **нему**. Если хотите, вы можете попробовать, а я выйду._

_~ Нет! Подожди._

_В серебряных ладошках снова зажглись черные искорки, образовавшие все тот же разлом, который, как казалось, начал увеличиваться быстрее._

_~ Когда вы сжимаете ладони, вы причиняете **ему** боль. **Он** не может узнать в вас ту, кого должен._

_~ Кого это **оно** должно... ~ королева не успела договорить, так как трещина вдруг перестала помещаться в ее ладонях и стала размером почти с ее глаз._

_~ Скорее, Ваше Величество! Вы уже не сможете убрать **его** своими руками._

_~ Ну... пожалуйста, исчезни, а?_

_Трещина продолжала увеличиваться._

_~ Это не сработало, чер..._

_Все исчезло с громким хлопком._

_~ Недоверчивые ящерки, я же говорила!_

***

— Февтовски вкуфно! Ну, я не внаю, пофофите этофо пофава фюда, фто ли?

Я уплетала нечто вроде мясного рулета с огромным аппетитом и совершенно не обращала внимания на то, как близнецы, стоящие сбоку, еле сдерживают смех. Говорить с набитым ртом было трудно, к тому же, я уже раза три прикусила язык, но тот, кто приготовил это, определенно должен быть награжден.

— Да, Ваше Величество? — монстр, отдаленно схожий с осьминогом, возможно, из-за огромного количества щупалец, заменяющих руки, предстал перед столом.

— Слушай, не вздумай уходить из дворца, понял? — наконец дожевав, я подбежала к склизкому кулинару и пожала ему одно из щупалец. — Назначаю тебя шеф-поваром, будешь готовить мне, сколько хватит твоей жизни.

В желтых глазах монстра блеснул огонек радости.

— Это такая честь, Ваше Величество...

— Иди-иди! Я жду десерта, — усмехнулась я, и осьминог бегом направился куда-то вправо.

Не успела сесть обратно за стол, как через него перелетела Луна и засмеялась.

— Розовые пони, знаешь, что самое смешное? — девочка хохотала так сильно, что слезы лились из ее янтарных глаз ручейками.

— Что же? — слушая этот маниакальный хохот, я мысленно ужасалась.

— Когда-то этот спрут попытался протиснуться к нам на кухню, но его блюда оказались тебе совсем не по нраву, и осьминога чуть было самого не подали к столу на Балу!

По моей коже прошелся морозец. Сердце екнуло, будто кто-то сжал его крепкой колючей нитью. Бал... Госпожа... Ужас... Крики... Лужи черной крови...

Аппетит пропал за мгновение, я вышла из-за стола, быстрым шагом направившись в свою комнату. Кажется, близнецы смотрели мне вслед, я чувствовала их взгляды спиной. Эти странные дети... Почему они до сих пор живы? Почему они вообще ошиваются в моем дворце? Что было со мной, когда я пощадила их? Они не такие, как я, и они даже не из этого мира.

Все те воспоминания, которые я получила, рассказывали мне мою историю, но все это как-то неправильно. Почему... Почему Луна так смеется, когда рассказывает об этих Балах? Почему Марк затихает и отводит взгляд, когда я смотрю на него? Черт возьми, пора их уже выставить из моего дома! У меня что здесь, приют?!

***

_~ Мама, папа?_

_Полная тишина. И темнота. Не горят даже негаснущие факелы._

_~ Мамочка, папочка, вы звали меня?_

_Тихий скрежет и знакомый кашель._

_~ Вы играете в прятки? Но почему в полной темноте? Я вас слышу._

_Мягкое касание родных маленьких ручек на плече. Юная королева резко обернулась, увидев мелькнувший в темноте красный глаз._

_~ Почему вы так странно играете?! Мама, папа, мне страшно! Папуля, мамуля, отзовитесь!!!_

_Тело медленно опало, как подстреленный в небосводе лебедь, упав на колени._

_~ Ма... ма... Па... пу... ля... Кха..._

_Надрывный кашель сопровождался плевками кровью, сочившейся не только через рот, но и рану у плеча. Когда правительница обернулась, она смогла только громко ахнуть. Смертельный поток энергии черного цвета заставил ее, изогнувшись в три погибели, упасть замертво._

_Все, что успела понять королева перед гибелью — магия черного цвета была только у Отца._

_В комнате вновь стало так же светло, как и обычно. Два треугольных демона кружили вокруг своей дочери в ее нелепой оболочке._

_~ Металл — лучший помощник магии, ~ проговорил Отец, глядя на окровавленный нож, который его супруге приходилось держать обеими руками._

_Она промахнулась. Вместо сердца кинжал угодил в предплечье._

_Подняв дочь магией на ее кровать, бывший король щелчком убрал лужу черной крови и громко выдохнул. Мать, кружащая рядом, начала всхлипывать._

_~ Скажи еще, что ты любила ее, ~ презрительно хмыкнул иллюминат._

_~ Она ведь ребенок..._

_~ Она не должна больше вернуться в этот мир. Без физических законов он будет вскоре самоуничтожен, а с ней его гибель произойдет еще быстрее._

_~ Потому мы и шлем ее в Третий мир?_

_~ Потому что она идиотка! Не может спокойно досидеть до того момента, когда ее существование будет действительно полезным! Сейчас, в это время, она просто паразитка. Скажи мне, какую пользу она принесла? Только изничтожила половину народа... Ей нельзя возвращаться сюда до **того момента**. Смертная, которую мы создали, станет нам гарантией._

_~ Мир ведь все равно будет уничтожен рано или поздно! Пусть живет и наслаждается._

_~ Нет. И она не должна помнить об ее первой жизни. Кажется, она знакома с двумя близнецами? Это нам подходит. Одному отдадим память о резне, второму — о весне._

_~ А как же... **он**?_

***

Я вскрикнула от неожиданного воспоминания. Мои родители... убили меня? Сначала — пронзительная боль под плечом и горько-острый вкус во рту — моя кровь. И огромная черная воронка, унесшая меня в другой мир.

Всхлипывая, я скрылась в своей комнате, громко захлопнув дверь и закрыв ее на ключ, торчавший со стороны спальни. Положив руку на лоб, медленно сползла по стенке на пол. Все ужасно... Загадочное чувство. Иллюминатам не присущи смертные эмоции. Весь спектр чувств заменяет одно состояние — безумство. Но настоящий ли я демон? Годы в человеке сказываются. Порой даже стыдно стоять рядом с близнецами. Они — настоящие масоны, хоть и маленькие. Такие разные, но одинаково сумасшедшие.

Луна... Я чувствую, что мы с ней были очень близки. Она была моей единственной и дорогой подругой. Мы походили друг на друга, как две сестры. Но сейчас я не могу понять, как вообще можно находиться рядом с существом, у которого улыбка уходит за границы лица. Теперь я боюсь эту девчонку, хотя она, кажется, настроена ко мне намного дружелюбнее, чем ее брат.

Про Марка не помню ничего, возможно, он не так часто находился рядом со мной. Но эта скрытная личность с поведением параноика тоже не внушает пока особого доверия. Почему мальчишка никогда не смотрит мне в глаза? Насколько я могу помнить, он не делал этого и в прошлой моей жизни. Даже Луна часто смеялась над братом из-за его нерешительности. Но это лишь часть воспоминаний.

Я пересела на кровать. Когда-то здесь лежал мой труп, который мои родители... Я не могла думать об этом. Но почему меня смогли ударить ножом? Выходит, я была в смертном теле. Теперь ясно, почему у меня вся эта косметика, наряды.

Папа, мама...

Они считали меня паразиткой! Уничтожили, напав со спины! Сука, и это мои родители!!! Они меня предали!!!

К черту!

Не помня себя от ярости, я принялась крушить все, что попадалось под руку, рвать одеяло и подушки, ведь с моими ногтями это было легче легкого. Повсюду кружилось и витало в диком урагане гнева что-то белое, красное, золотое. Гори оно все в гребаном Аду!

Я быстро обессилела. Чувствуя, как пульсирует в груди человеческое сердце, упала на разодранные подушки, краем глаза заметив, что комната очень сильно поменялась.

Очнулась я среди руин, отдаленно похожих на мою спальню.

***

Билл мчался сквозь рушащийся город ввысь, пытаясь отыскать пропавшую во тьме трещин Поглощения межпространственную червоточину. Запах гнили и гари, царивший повсюду, действительно наводил ужас, но это не остановило людей, прежде сидящих в домах, выбежать на улицу и созерцать новый Конец света. Сайферу было плевать на этих смертных, он не переставал попрекать себя — как же так? Он ведь отлично знал закон Мироздания. И сам же его нарушил. Это просто глупо. Сайфер перестал контролировать себя. Кажется, он догадывался, в чем дело. Смертная оболочка! Но масон отчаянно не желал возвращать себе прежний облик, хотя мог. В этом теле у иллюмината появлялось необычное чувство. Неизвестная эмоция. Биллу это казалось подозрительным, но он никогда еще не ощущал того, что начало происходить с ним после прикосновения Адамс к камню, в котором покоился дух демона.

Это самая большая ошибка Билла, и он прекрасно это понимал. Впрочем, он ошибался не так часто, чтобы осознавать всю вину, но демон быстро сообразил, что в этот раз он одним заключением в глыбу не отделается. Этот конец непростителен. И, к великому неудовольствию Сайфера, его можно было предотвратить. Но только с помощью красноглазого иллюмината, темного, как Бездонный гнев Мироздания.

Внезапно, у демона екнуло сердце, как бы странно это ни звучало. Это все из-за _нее_. Его мысли были не там. Не о еде. Не о Сосне. Он думал, но подсознание человеческой оболочки заставляло Сайфера находиться совершенно в другом месте. И почему эта дьяволица так странно-абстрактно возникает в воспоминаниях иллюмината?

Совсем рядом что-то взорвалось, пытаясь противостоять Бездонному мраку. Однако ничто не могло делать это слишком долго. Гнилая пучина мгновенной смерти настигала город медленно, отвратительными, черными, тягучими волнами, и безвозвратно. Этому жалкому миру не жить, и пусть масон это понимал, он никак не мог успокоиться, с крахом осознавая, что ему придется откинуть все свои морали и принципы, чтобы хоть мельком намекнуть дьяволице на то, что он сотворил. Ведь он совсем не знал ее.

С треском, больше похожим на крик безнадежного трупа, зажглись алым пламенем сразу несколько деревьев, над которыми пролетал Сайфер. Конечно же, этот огонь появился из-за _сопротивления_. Сосны просто так не сдаются. Но любое сосновое деревце ждет карма за неповиновение. Уже через несколько секунд от деревьев остались лишь глубокие воронки в мертвой земле.

Билл летел прямо в центре хаоса, Ада, смерти. Демону казалось, что его сердце начало биться чаще, и неприятное гложущее чувство возникло где-то внутри живота. Это страх? Примерно то же самое блондину довелось испытывать в разуме лже-Форда, коим оказался его чертов близнец, мощным ударом своего человеческого кулака уничтоживший ослабевшего и беспомощного Сайфера. Конечно же, демон не простит этого Пайнсу. Не простит никому из людей. Но ведь он сам, по сути, человек. И _она_ тоже...

Наконец, дьявол приметил червоточину высоко над собой. Так высоко, что ему придется лететь еще долгое время, прежде чем он сможет совершить переход. В этом, несомненно, был и плюс — трещина Поглощения не доберется до других миров так быстро, как думал иллюминат. Но когда все будет съедено до последней жизни, Бездонный Мрак перекинется на следующее блюдо, каким окажется Первый мир, ничего не подозревающий за Межпространственной трещиной.

Билл остановился, схватившись за голову. И за кого он волнуется? Уж точно не за эти реальности с их идиотскими жителями. За себя? Сайфер с его мощью мог спокойно перелетать из Вселенной во Вселенную. Нет, этот вариант совершенно не годится. Слишком много беготни. Но тогда что? Что ему предпринять, чтобы прекратить мучения? Да, демоны тоже могут страдать, хоть Билл до последнего и отказывался верить в это.

Махнув рукой, Сайфер продолжил двигаться вверх. Высота набралась порядочная, и если раньше блондин даже не замечал такого сильного атмосферного давления, то сейчас ощущал его всеми клеточками тела. Впрочем, масон не так сильно заботился о своей смертной оболочке, как о _себе_, том Билле, что находился сокрытым в нелепом теле, поэтому он просто продолжал продвигаться к червоточине, смахивая слезы с глаз.

Вот и оно. Билл находился от червоточины на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Оглянувшись назад, он вдохнул так глубоко, как позволяло сдавливаемое воздухом тело. У этого мира еще есть время до полного, бесповоротного конца.

***

Откинув алый балдахин, я подскочила на своей постели, поджав ноги под себя и чувствуя, как дрожь пробежала по всему телу, от кончиков волос до кончиков ногтей. Вся моя комната выглядела так, будто здесь прошло несколько сотен торнадо. Даже моя кровать была изорвана. Кто мог такое сотворить?

В дверь, точнее, нечто вроде нее, постучали, и в огромной дыре посередине я увидела промелькнувший золотой хвост.

— Ваше Величество, что...

Не дожидаясь ответа, на пороге предстала Луна, изумленно оглядывая "апартаменты".

— ... здесь произошло? — поинтересовалась девочка.

— Понятия не имею, — призналась я.

— Нескромный вопрос: что вы делали? — губы близняшки медленно начали растягиваться в улыбке.

Я испуганно отшатнулась от маленького демона. Она всегда улыбается. У меня ощущение, что она знает намного больше, чем могу знать я. Она — самое яркое воплощение масонского порождения.

— Я спала...

— А что было до этого?

— Ничего. Я пришла сюда и легла спать. Ну, сама понимаешь, человеческое тело...

— Да-да, конечно.

Глаза девочки сверкнули, и она вприпрыжку убежала.

Я уже давно заметила, что ее зрачки начинают сиять особенным блеском, когда дело касается меня или моих воспоминаний. Из золотых ее глаза превращаются в пронзительно-янтарные, так и прожигающие нутро. Это ужасно. Я чувствую, будто из меня вынимают энергию. Но зачем это Луне?

Я ходила по комнате кругами, пытаясь понять, как именно ее уничтожили. Судя по горелым остаткам мебели, а также саже на стенах и даже потолке, здесь точно полыхало пламя. Но почему тогда я и кровать остались невредимыми? Ну, почти — изорванный в клочья балдахин и не менее целые одеяла с подушками тоже внушали страх и подозрение.

— З-з-заж-ж-жигательные пчелки! Я думаю, что за годы отсутствия ты явно не стала поклонницей винтажного стиля, поэтому позволь все исправить! — я негромко вскрикнула от неожиданности. Теперь в проходе уже стояли оба близнеца.

— Если честно, это даже слишком винтажно, — прищурился Марк, оглядывая клочки от шторы, но получив злобный взгляд сестры, быстро отвернулся.

— Конечно... исправляйте, — я отошла в сторонку, наблюдая за действиями блондинов.

Взявшись за руки, дети образовали нечто вроде небольшого шара неопределенного цвета, зависшего перед ними. Я заметила, что энергия Марка, подпитывающая сферу, была зеленой, а Луны — розовой. Так вот, какая у них магия.

Внезапно, они отпустили руки, и шар пропал. Но через несколько мгновений все было поглощено белым светом, и когда смогла открыть глаза, моя спальня была прежней.

— Великолепно, — восхищенно выдохнула я, убрав руку от сердца.

— Это было легко, — ухмыльнулась девочка.

— Чем желаете заняться? — вдруг спросил Марк.

— Продолжим банкет? — пожала плечами я.

Я не знала, почему меня так тянет есть, и есть, и есть. Дьявол, поддавшийся греху чревоугодия. Где-то в глубине своего существа я понимала, что это неправильно. Демоны не такие. Я — просто какая-то жалкая пародия. Но я не могу долго жить, если не питаюсь. Парадокс.

Мы с близнецами неспешно следовали к столу, на котором появилось еще больше ярких и завораживающих обоняние блюд. Стараясь не накинуться на яства сию же секунду я, состроив благородную рожу истинной королевской персоны, уселась за свое законное место. Марк с Луной заняли позиции по бокам от меня. Но наш обеденный покой был потревожен.

— Ваше величество! Нарушитель границ!!!

Голос одного из восьмилапых верзил-стражников раскатился от самого входа в замок до нашего зала. Я вздрогнула, но тут же подперла голову ладонью, вздохнув: эти ребята из "старой коллекции" и, насколько я помнила, прежде чем они доберутся до нас, пройдет не менее получаса. Удивительно, но уже видно их приближающиеся гигантские фигуры. И чего они так "спешат"?

Кажется, я поняла причину. Гневно прищурившись, я почувствовала, что мои и так вечно колышущиеся волосы поднимаются и начинают извиваться, как настоящие черные змеи. Кровь пульсирует в висках. Я вылетаю из-за стола без помощи конечностей. Я настолько зла, что могу видеть перед собой исключительно его.

Длинный желтый плащ, растрепанная золотая шевелюра, торчащая из-под черного цилиндра. Низко склонил голову, сукин сын. Я знаю его несколько минут, что провела на Земле после освобождения, но понимаю всем нутром, что всегда буду ненавидеть.

Высоко подняв голову, подлетаю ближе и смотрю прямо на франта. Сторожи не отпускают, оно и хорошо — я бы начала рвать его на куски прямо сейчас. А он всего лишь медленно поднял голову. Улыбка на тонких бледных губах, которой он не достоин, и блеск в янтарных глазах.

— Извините, что потревожил! Приятного аппетита.

Эти слова заставили меня зависнуть в буквальном смысле. Эта тварь еще смеет говорить? Сама не знаю, что творю. Приказала стражам отпустить гада. Держусь пока спокойно. Замечаю, как изменяется взгляд франта-падлы. Я обернулась — сзади витали близнецы. В их взглядах мелькало что-то очень аморальное. Видимо, эти трое устанавливали какую-то связь. Так, черт возьми, не пойдет!

— Луна, Марк, кто он? — оборачиваюсь к детям, которые по-прежнему оставались выпавшими из реальности.

Иллюминаты не ответили, но это сделал сам "золотой", слегка поклонившись:

— Билл, — ухмылка снова играет на ожившем лице. — Сайфер.

Тот самый Билл. "Изменщик", — шепчут дети за моей спиной.

— Он предатель, Белла. Один из того отребья, что было твоей прислугой, но всем своим гнилым телом и разумом мечтал свергнуть, _уничтожить_ тебя, — горячо прошептала в левое ухо девочка.

Я начала закипать еще больше. Луна умеет подлить масла в огонь. В этом вся ее сущность.

— Что тебе нужно, Сайфер? — какое-то благоразумие проснулось в недрах сознания, и мне даже стало интересна причина его "долгожданного" визита.

— Я бы хотел рассказать об этом без посторонних... лиц, — очи масона забегали по моим маленьким слугам.

Мне показалось это подозрительным.

— Если хочешь что-то сказать, говори прямо сейчас, — не люблю, когда испытывают мое терпение.

Гость тихо усмехнулся.

— Что ж, в Третьем мире сейчас не лучшие времена. Всепоглощающий мрак уже совсем скоро перекинется с Земли на Царство Кошмаров и, конечно, это в ваших интересах... но я бы посоветовал покончить с Мраком как можно скорее.

Что за муть я только что услышала? Обернулась, чтобы спросить близнецов, но те вновь ушли в свой визуальный контакт.

— Прикажите ему преклониться. Просто прикажите... — измученно прошептал Марк в правое ухо.

— Пади ниц, отребье, — не своим голосом произнесла я.

Блондин не повиновался.

— Ты слышал? Кланяйся, аристократ!

Не успела я ничего понять, как дети совместной магией сбили масона с ног, и тот упал прямо передо мной.

Я закричала от боли. Еще одна белая вспышка.

***

_~ Ты слышал? Кланяйся, аристократ._

_~ Если не повинуешься, тебя убьют!_

_~ Хуже паршивой псины._

_~ Пади!_

_~ Страдай._

_Смиренно закрыв глаз, иллюминат склонился перед Королевой. В его взгляде не было ненависти и раздражения, какие он проявлял еще несколько минут назад, когда стражи только вели масона к повелительнице. Скорее, это была безысходность._

_~ Надеюсь, это все, что от меня требовалось?_

_~ Змейки в фате! Горько!_

***

Все трое с удивлением посмотрели на меня, но мне было абсолютно наплевать. В голове будто плескался раскаленный свинец, и я скрипела зубами, чтобы больше не унизиться до криков.

Еще одно воспоминание. Словно дежавю. Эта же ситуация происходила много, много лет назад, еще в моей первой жизни. Но я не могла сказать, кого видела перед собой в этом моменте. Будто видела очертания в общем, силуэт, но ни лица, ни каких-то примечательных деталей я была не в состоянии разглядеть.

— Что с тобой, Белла? — Луна подлетела ближе, положив руку на плечо, но я оттолкнула ее ладонь, чувствуя, что из меня вот-вот наружу повалит пар.

— Я доверяю тебе. Пусть Сайфера возьмут под стражу. Выведай как можно больше о том, что ему от меня нужно. И пусть даже не думает снова попадаться мне на глаза.

Девочка кивнула. Я была в полной уверенности, что она не подведет. Не то чтобы я сблизилась с ней, но не покидало ощущение, что она улавливает мое настроение и верно угадывает ход мысли. Прямо то, за что я любила ее когда-то. В прошлом.

Я вновь отправилась в свою комнату, ощущая, как энергия по крупицам выходит из меня. В зале слышались крики, но я уже находилась в дымке, только и мечтая, как бы добраться до кровати. Гребаное красивое человеческое тело.

***

— Марк, — близняшка, не спуская улыбку с лица, прошептала брату.

— Да?

— Кыш.

Мальчик, тревожно оглядев сестру и иллюмината, исчез, в то время как Луна медленно приближалась к Биллу.

— Злющие саламандры, ты все же явился?

— Не доросла так со взрослыми разговаривать, — злобно прищурившись, Сайфер попытался ретироваться, но его опутали красные нити.

— Какое у тебя интересное хобби, — положив ладонь на щеку, девчонка кружила вокруг беспомощного масона. — Сначала ты уничтожаешь наш дом, а потом Землей балуешься? Представляю, как была бы недовольна Причина, узнай она об этом.

— Она мертва, — раздраженно заметил Билл. — А теперь позволь мне уйти, если никто не собирается спасать Третий мир.

Зрачки девочки начали осветляться, сияя белым светом.

— И-ди-от, и-ди-от! В этом теле тебя так легко раздавить. Ой, точно — сжечь! Прямо так, как ты сделал это со Вторым миром, — одежда близняшки принимали красные оттенки, а ее голос становился все более звучным.

Сайфер усмехнулся.

— Сдерживать гнев так трудно, не правда ли?

— Замолчи, кровавые тарантулы, иначе...

Девчонка вернула себе прежний вид. Демон с удивлением почувствовал свободу — нити опали и растаяли.

— Помнишь предсказание о Бездонном мраке? Я прекрасно знаю его и поверь, воспользуюсь, как только найду подходящий момент! А ты же... — с хитрой улыбкой и смеющимися глазами Луна подлетела почти вплотную к мужчине. — ... сдохнешь.

Билл сморщился — слишком нелепо выглядели для него угрозы от какого-то демонического подростка.

— Ути, как страшно! — взмахнул руками масон. — Убьете меня со своим брательником?

Блондинка взяла со стола пирожное с ярко-красным кремом.

— М-м-м, вкуснятинка... А вообще, есть способ и получше. Все-таки, мы оба знаем кое-кого, имеющую власть здесь. Она меня любит, а если еще нет, то уже доверяет. Ну а я — ябеда! И с очень хорошей фантазией, свойственной всем детям моего возраста.

У Билла екнуло сердце. Он и понятия не имел, на что уже способна нынешняя королева Царства Кошмаров.

— Так что, паленые крыски, советую тебе катиться в большую и черную дыру, которую ты сам же и вызвал. С радостью бы помогла, но я еще не доела свой тортик.

— Сволочь, — шикнул Сайфер, когда, попытавшись встать, почувствовал, как в его спину прилетело что-то маленькое, но твердое.

— Прости. В вишенке была косточка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Также я предлагаю вам заглянуть в мою группу, где уже завершился разбор фика (а еще там просто много интересного).  
https://vk.com/misundayrang — добро пожаловать в нашу семью!


	13. Калокагатия | Kalokagathia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pp.userapi.com/c849124/v849124847/5b358/dkx5KNV14c0.jpg — картинка к главе.
> 
> Не в обиду енотам :)
> 
> https://pp.userapi.com/c847121/v847121370/c3e2c/8loYNEAFloo.jpg — скетч треугольных Луны и Марка.
> 
> https://pp.userapi.com/c847121/v847121370/c3e0c/BdBlYB0hjWw.jpg — близнецы в моем стиле, который я придумала по ходу написания главы.
> 
> https://pp.userapi.com/c845217/v845217830/d15e4/MAZuamHjrPI.jpg — "рассасывайте не более 12 таблеток в день". Зарисовка некоторых персонажей.

— Нужно что-то делать! Луна, мы должны... Отец и Мать... Мы не можем предать их, но если Белла обо всем узнает, она покрошит нас в рагу! Скормит тюремным крысам! Луна?

— Я не вкусная. А из тебя вышел бы неплохой мясной рулетик, по крайней мере пока ты в такой форме.

— Л-луна, это не смешно! Мы должны подумать, хорошенько поразмыслить...

— Фи, я отказываюсь!

— От чего?

— От нерешительной желейки под названием "Марк"! Раз мирок, два мирок. Межпространственный прыжок. Следствие пропало, Основание упало. Кто пробудит Вечный мрак? Он не гений, он — дурак. Два ребенка двух врагов — столкновение богов. Кто-то глух, а кто-то — слеп. Веры нет, открыт Эреб. Коли тело вновь починят, успокоится Причина. Гравитация — обманна, Невесомость — так туманна. Погребальные венцы. Всех плохие ждут концы.

— Твои стишки пугают.

— Это просто считалочка. Ты уже что-нибудь придумал?

— Луна, ты с-совсем не помогаешь!

— Рыбешки в цилиндрах, у тебя память, как у карасика! Я с самого начала предлагала отдать ей все воспоминания, кроме Главного.

— И ты сдержала свое слово. Но зачем? Не помня своей первой жизни, она могла бы быть другой.

— Доброй? Тепленькой, мягенькой, и записала бы тебя в любимцы?

— Я такого не говорил.

— Твоя физиономия говорит за язык.

— Я... я... Не обижай меня!

— Ой-ой, сейчас слезки потекут. Занимаю первые места.

— П-прекрати!

Всхлипывая, иллюминат убежал вглубь замка. Пожав плечами, девчонка крикнула:

— Да ладно, у тебя красивая физиономия!

***

Оранжевый свет падал мне на лицо все настойчивее. Я никак не могла понять, кто зажег такой яркий факел, но продрав глаза, я увидела, что факела уже давно не горят, а источником света было большое окно, через которое и проникало оранжевое свечение. К слову, в Царстве Кошмаров нет солнца. Весь этот мир светится сам по себе, имея всего лишь черный и охровый цвета. И сейчас этот свет означал, что уже настал день. А может, только раннее утро. Время здесь определяется тоже условно.

Кости ломило, тело просилось обратно в тепленькую кровать. Но если я продолжу сладкий сон, то рискую остаться нахрен без замка. От сумасбродной Луны можно ожидать всякого. До сих пор не понимаю, с какого перепугу эта мелюзга все еще живет здесь. Я ведь вполне могу выделить им дом, ну, или какое-нибудь жилище, но едва думаю об этом, как что-то внутри сжимается и не отпускает до тех пор, пока я не решу, что дети могут остаться еще ненадолго. И так каждый раз.

Охая и хватаясь за ноющую спину, я приковыляла к окну. Надо будет сменить матрас. Или всю кровать, чего мелочиться.

И почему я не чувствую никакого отдыха даже после этой долгой ночи? Все "сонное" время я ощущала, будто кто-то пытается позвать, тронуть меня. Оно называло меня "дорогой", "милой". Черта с два, ага. Видел бы кто меня сейчас — наверняка убежал бы с криком. Шевелящиеся растрепанные волосы, спутавшись, плакали по щетке, а лицо — по новой порции косметики. Серьезно, как та девчонка, в которой я застряла, могла обходиться лишь одними тенями? У нее точно была завышенная самооценка.

Тяжело вздохнув, я высунулась в окно и низко опустила голову. Подо мной были черные кусты роз из моего сада. До сих пор ни одна не зацвела. Конечно, я уже видела эти цветы в воспоминаниях, но хотелось бы поглядеть на них по-настоящему. Хотя, если вспомнить, я не смогу даже прикоснуться к этим цветочкам.

Взгляд переместился чуть выше. Деревья, лес, в котором я имела счастье блуждать полдня после того, как оказалась в Первом мире, и следующую неделю в поисках еды. Не самый приятный опыт.

Из леса веяло гробовой тишиной. Единственные его обитатели — монстры и звери, не имеющие никакого отношения к адекватности, ну и рукалицо, ползающий где-то вдали. В садовники я его так и не приняла.

Отойдя от окна, я решила переодеться. Внезапно краем глаза заметила что-то желтое, мелькнувшее снаружи. Выглянув на улицу, я не увидела ничего. Ослепительный золотой свет показался знакомым. Напоследок оглядев округу, я зашторила окно. Надо быть осторожней. Послышался тяжелый вздох.

Я не понимала тонкостей власти, что очень смешило близнецов. По их рассказам, я не церемонилась с народом, и все "мелочные проблемы" ложились на Луну и брата, ну а я очищала мир от кошмара, конечно же. Уже с начала моего правления монстры и масоны рвутся в замок, чтобы я, как Королева, разрешила все их недоразумения. Те дни моей первой жизни ничему их не научили? Они надеются, что я исправилась? К моему ужасу, мне хотелось вспомнить эти времена. Паранойя нарастает, что-то изнутри надламывается, хочется изничтожить всех выродков, что всегда враждебны, только и ждут, чтобы напасть исподтишка. И только к Луне и Марку я ощущала крупицу доверия. Возможно, потому они до сих пор здесь.

Я брела на завтрак, как вдруг услышала всхлипы. Как я ненавижу этот звук. Тем не менее, именно на него я и пошла. Источник нюней находился где-то в двух-трех залах впереди. Как же меня бесит этот дизайн. Золото, бархат, атлас. Какой чопорной дамочкой я была когда-то. Власть портит людей? Ха, на демонов это распространяется ничуть не хуже. Из-за дурацкой одинаковости я даже с трудом ориентировалась в своем же доме. Единственное, что подсказывало дорогу — картины на стенах. Чем больше глаз, тем ближе я к своей спальне.

Я остановилась во второй от входа зале. Точно, оно где-то рядом. Черные портьеры на стене чуть колышутся. Не спрячешься, чертов полтергейст. Я за мгновение оказалось у шторины. И когда же я научилась так быстро передвигаться? С грозным видом отдернула ткань. Елки-палки, я совершенно была не подготовлена к последствиям.

Марк, на миг переставший всхлипывать, вдруг начал судорожно забиваться все дальше в угол, охая и скуля. Этого засранца трудно найти и легко потерять, поэтому я не могу упустить этот распрекрасный шанс! Не имея никаких идей, я просто запрыгнула по ту сторону шторы, уцепившись за ладонь мальчишки. Его глаза начали светиться, как две золотые монеты, а холодная рука ускользала из моей. Я ухватилась за самые кончики пальцев и, завернув пацана в занавеску, усадила рядом с собой. Представляю, как это выглядит снаружи. Да и, по лицу Марка ясно можно прочитать, что он заранее чувствует себя жертвой изнасилования. Мне даже стало как-то неудобно. Но отпустить я не могу, он же верткий, сука, как гребаный уж! Сидел бы и наслаждался, не каждому суждено побывать в таких тесных... объятиях с самой королевой.

— Колись, что за сопли с утра пораньше? — прищурила глаз я.

Смирившись с положением тела и дела, блондин наконец-то заговорил:

— Луна...

— Что... Луна? — в голове закопошились самые непристойные мысли, чтоб их. Она может.

— Ее смех более холодный, чем вчера.

Я фыркнула. Мне б его проблемы.

— Это не так смешно, как вы думаете, Королева, — выпутавшись, иллюминат сидел, обхватив колени.

— Но я не вижу в этом причину ныть, как девчонка.

— Я не могу рассказать то, что запретили Отец и Мать, но... они не наказывали нам припомнить о нас самих, — бормотал Марк о чем-то своем, не обратив внимание на мой выпад.

— Отец и Мать? Это мои родители?

— Они — первые иллюминаты, зародившиеся в этом мире. Единственные разумные существа среди всего коренного населения Царства Кошмаров. Они сделали это измерение намного более цивилизованным и дисциплинированным. А потом, у них появилась дочь. Это были вы, конечно же. С первых дней вашего правления никто даже подозревать не мог, что подразумевает ваша политика...

— Спасибо, спасибо, мне было интересно только начало, — перебила я мальчика.

Мама и папа...

— Так что там с Луной?

Внезапно, иллюминат впал в истерику.

— Она _не смеется_! Улыбается, но _не смеется_! Я плохо выполняю свой долг, пригласите меня на Бал!!!

Марк схватил меня за руку, заставив испуганно отпрянуть. Он что, самоубийца?! Какой нормальный монстр будет проситься на это "торжество", зная, что это такое?

— Че, дурак? А промеж глаз не хочешь? — во-первых, мокрый от слез мальчишки подол платья весьма неудобно лип к ногам, а во-вторых — почему-то Марк сейчас очень меня злил. Его вид, его слезы.

— Она снова превратится в Полумну! Я мог отсрочить это, но я глупый, глупый! Мне нужно было остаться, чтобы она смогла еще посмеяться надо мной.

Когда блондин в очередной раз попытался использовать мою жилетку, как платок, не видя ничего в темноте и слезах, я не выдержала и, схватив того за воротник, подняла над собой. Ярость и недоумение придают силы лучше, чем сон и спокойствие.

— Хватит шарадами разговаривать! Думаешь, я понимаю что-то из твоих идиотских криков?!

Даже в этой мгле можно было заметить, как сильно побледнел иллюминат, и что блеск его глаз, наконец-то, потух. Марк склонил голову, зашептав не своим, шипящим голосом.

— Когда Луна не смеется, она начинает засыпать, теряя свою сущность. Вместо нее приходит вторая сущность, ее холеро-эго. И если Луна — просто безумна, то Полумна — безумно жестока!

Я встрепенулась. Я уже видела их такими. Ярко-красные, с белыми зрачками на черных белках. Выглядело еще ужаснее, чем обычно.

— Я помню вас! Почти в первый же день вы смотались в таком виде, оставив меня умирать голодной смертью! Погоди... А как же ты? Ты тоже был... как Луна, — мои эмоции были похожи на волны — я никак не могла контролировать их порывы.

— У меня другая сущность, — немного раздраженно поправил Марк, — меланхо-эго. Но все зависит только от Луны. Если она станет Полумной, то я незамедлительно превращусь в Маркуса. Поэтому я никак не могу допустить, чтобы она приняла эго-фазу так быстро.

— Значит, чтобы с вами было все в порядке, ты должен давать сестре постоянно стебаться над тобой? — как же коротко это могло прозвучать. Я сама лаконичность.

— Вроде того, — вздохнул блондин.

Рука мальчика крепко вцепилась в мою.

— Наш вчерашний гость...

Я гневно прищурилась:

— Тот франт? Я же сказала не упоминать о нем!

— Д-да, но... Я должен вас предупредить. Он может следить! Он не ушел, ему нужны вы. Луна наверняка будет уговаривать уничтожить или просто опасаться, но вы должны принять его.

— Ты боишься назвать имя Билла? — внезапно вырвалось у меня.

Мальчишка незаметно поежился. Кажется, в точку.

— Он совершил слишком серьезное преступление, и мы не можем считать его себе подобным.

— Значит, Сайфер такой же, как я.

— С чего вы взяли?

— Ну а с чего бы тогда дорогим мамаше и папаше понадобилось запереть меня в дебильном смертном теле в лучшие мои годы?! — я всплеснула руками так, что иллюминат испуганно отшатнулся.

— Вы не можете сравнивать себя с ним! Вы — наша Королева, а он — лжец, уничтоживший собственный мир! Всё и все, кто был нам дорог, сгорели заживо в его огне, а те, кто спасся, вынуждены влачить существование в чужом мире.

— Знаешь, я не хочу об этом говорить. Но если этот Билл будет шпионить за мной, вами или кем-либо из дворца, мне придется выслушать его. Хотя я вряд ли пойму хоть что-то из его слов...

— Это я и хотел сказать. Он не сможет навредить вам, если вы заключите с ним договор. В этом его слабость.

— На что это ты намекаешь?

— Вам нужно приблизить его к себе, чтобы гарантировать большую безопасность. Он уже не сможет следить, а если постарается напасть — его будет ждать суровое наказание, как и всех предателей.

— То есть ты предлагаешь сделать Сайфера... слугой?

— Возможно, но он слишком горд, вы не сможете этого сделать.

— Пари? Никогда не говори мне "никогда".

Марк тихо усмехнулся. Кажется, сейчас он рассказал что-то, что ему было очень трудно оторвать от себя. Мальчишка такой запуганный, но сейчас выглядит уверенно. И сидит уже ближе, чем сначала. Намного ближе. Оголенным плечом я почувствовала холодные пальцы.

— Луна уходит. Если вскоре мы снова пропадем, постарайтесь склонить С... С... Сайфера на нашу сторону.

С щелчком пальца масон исчез, а я осталась изумленно хлопать глазами за мрачной, тяжелой портьерой.

***

— Сказал?

— Д-да, все, что ты просила.

— Посмотри на меня.

Золотые глаза, приобретающие янтарный оттенок, медленно обратили взор вверх. Блондинка за один прыжок оказалась возле брата и, схватив его за длинную челку, начала мотать из стороны в сторону:

— Ты сказал ей не то, терзающие пантеры, ты соврал, Марк! Ты снова все испортил, дурацкая плаксивая тряпка, которой вытерли остатки желе! Теперь я должна начинать все сначала?!

— Я думал, что она могла бы!.. он мог бы... — пытаясь оторваться от сестры, прокричал иллюминат.

— Ты должен был просто передать все, что я просила, а не заниматься импровизацией, тупые енотики! Если эта оболочка испортила твою соображалку, то сейчас я ее починю!!!

Удары посыпались один за другим на беспомощно закрывающегося руками близнеца. С каждой новой оплеухой девочка менялась все сильнее, пока полностью не преобразилась.

— Стой, стой!.. Если Белла сама не догадается уничтожить его, то мы можем... сделать это через нее!

На мгновение блондинка остановилась, но вдруг побои посыпались на мальчика с новой силой и скоростью.

— Он снаружи дворца, и никто не посмеет впустить его! Дурак!

— Уже впустили!!!

Готовясь к очередной затрещине, бедняжка сжался в комочек, но напрасно — садистка задумчиво кружила поодаль, пуская в паутину розовые искорки, превращающиеся в маленьких розовых тараканов.

— Ты успел запутать ее?

— Не то чтобы...

— Ладно, мой жалкий мямлезавр, мы опаздываем к завтраку. Если ты снова упадешь с лестницы, я передам эстафету Белле, — мило улыбнувшись, Луна вприпрыжку преодолела половину крутой винтовой лестницы, в то время как Марк, спешно и неумело замазывая синяки украденной пудрой, едва переступил порог маленькой темной комнаты под самой крышей замка.

***

Я склонилась над пустой тарелкой, ожидая близнецов. Где их черт носит?! Хотя, пусть задержатся. Слова Марка не давали покоя. Сайфер не внушал мне доверия с самого начала, еще когда кинул в Первый мир, ничего не объяснив и оставив на произвол судьбы. Да один его вид вызывает у меня отвращение — модник, тоже мне. Но есть в нем что-то... близкое. Может, действительно послушать его? Только с охраной, окружающей меня со всех сторон. Страшно, блин. Порой я боюсь близнецов, а что уж говорить о взрослом, настоящем демоне? Он не должен причинить мне вреда. Кажется, он просил помощи. Что-то, связанное с Третьим миром, как потом сказала Луна — Землей. Но что я смогу сделать? Я ведь — самая натуральная смертная под видом дьяволицы, даже с собой разобраться не могу. Но если послушать мальчишку? Если у меня получится заставить Билла дать мне повод доверять? Кто знает, вдруг он окажется полезен.

— Решаете ваши взрослые скучные вопросы государственной важности? — в первый раз я не вздрогнула от внезапного горячего шепота над ухом, издаваемого близняшкой, а лишь ухмыльнулась: "Если бы".

— Как вам фриштык, государыня? — еще один монстр-повар, напоминающий осла с горбом и на двух копытах, бережно протянул тарелку с красной жижой и каким-то белым пятном посередине.

— Вы недовольны едой? — уже знакомый спрут нервно потирал щупальца. — Новенький на кухне, не поймите неправильно, мы можем заменить... его.

Я громко вдохнула, создав идеальную тишину. Похоже, я слишком сильно задумалась о масоне. Еще не явился, но уже бесит. Из-за него моя тарелка сияла первозданной чистотой, но аппетита наверстывать упущенное не было. Надо уже приниматься за дело.

— Очистите стол, найдите Сайфера и свали... уйдите по своим делам. Охрана, занять позиции! — обратилась я к верзилам-стражникам.

Я уселась на трон, едва удержавшись на нем благодаря чьей-то руке. Не успела я и подумать, что любила смотреть свысока, как вдруг поняла, что в зале нет никого, кроме меня. Словно обожженную, я выдернула руку из кожаной черной перчатки, заслужив недоуменный взгляд.

— Любите же вы, царские особы, манерничать! — демон, исказив тонкую линию губ в ухмылке, поцеловал мою ладонь, отчего я еле слышно фыркнула.

— По факту: что тебе надо и когда ты отсюда уберешься? — я отряхнула руку, брезгливо наморщив нос. Не люблю поцелуи ни в каком виде.

— Дорогое Высочество такое Высочество. Ведь я всего лишь твой слуга, пришедший молить о помощи, а ты так нетерпима!

Я сжала голову до боли. Этот голос, эта усмешка в каждом звуке, этот гребаный дьявол.

— Насколько я помню, ты наделал дел на Земле, и теперь мне надо "подлатать" ее?

Сайфер щелкнул пальцами.

— Ты на редкость сообразительна! Третий мир, жалкая обитель смертных, так и не научилась веселиться даже несмотря на мои тщетные попытки, и сейчас там... медленный процесс отрезвления. Ваша Королевская ручка может дать заметный толчок этому нудному катагенезу и окончательно вернуть им рассудок. Ну а после мы разойдемся, как хорошие враги!

Видимо, по моему лицу иллюминат понял, что все бесполезно, поэтому, закатив глаз, пояснил:

— На Земле, точнее, пока только в Гравити Фолз, Апокалипсис, который, как ты поняла — моих рук дело. Не будем вдаваться в подробности, как я это устроил, но стоит заметить, что я не могу отменить этот Конец света, а ты вполне способна! И нужно поспешить, ведь с Земли Мрак перекинется на оставшийся мир, то есть — твое Царство Кошмаров.

Я гневно сжала ручки трона. Из-за этого придурка я могу лишиться единственного дома?! Да с чего я вообще... Но у меня нет выбора. Мразь. Поставил в безвыходное положение и лыбится.

— А если у меня тоже есть к тебе предложение? — в голову вдруг пришла безумная мысль. Наконец-то.

— Как интересно. У меня за плечами — миллионы сделок, но никто еще не диктовал условий мне.

— Привыкай, как ты сам сказал, мой слуга. Я устраню этот Апока...кепсалисис, но ты ведь не думал, что я сделаю это за милые глазки? Ой, прости — за один, и не очень милый.

Билл раздраженно хмыкнул. Черная трость так и мелькала в руках масона. Похоже, он злится. Холод все сильнее веет от его подозрительной персоны.

— Это в твоих интересах, да и мне нечего дать тебе взамен, — пожал плечами блондин, после чего вдруг резко оказался за моей спиной: — Но я могу оказать тебе услугу. Кажется, ты потеряла память после освобождения из девчонки, ну а я могу рассказать тебе то, что наверняка вернет тебе воспоминания.

В моих глазах загорелся огонь. Неужели, неужели?! Выходит, я сделала правильный выбор, впустив Сайфера в свой дом! И уже сейчас все узнаю...

— Не медли! — ерзая на месте в предвкушении, приказала я одноглазому, но он лишь хохотнул.

— Я не могу прямо сейчас взвалить на тебя этот... груз. Тебе нужно время, а мне — сохранность. Если ты позволишь ненадолго остаться здесь и прикажешь своим подданным не покушаться на мою жизнь, то уже довольно скоро будешь владеть своей судьбой, как одним большим секретом.

Я наморщилась. Опять ничего не поняла, но, черт возьми! Он хочет остаться здесь? Марк говорил, что этот Билл — преступник, спаливший свой мир в адском огне. Выходит, из-за него половина жителей-иллюминатов моего Царства, да и сами близнецы, остались без дома! Конечно, мои родители милостиво приютили всех нуждающихся, но ведь я по себе знаю, как туго жить в чужом измерении. Наверное, Луна с братом очень скучают по Второму миру. Как же я буду смотреть им в глаза, если пущу в замок убийцу их счастливого детства? Хотя, и сама не ангел. Сколько народа полегло по мановению моей руки, а эти дети только подбадривают меня. Боятся, ведь я — их Королева. Но если бы их действительно волновала гибель дома, близнецы бы приказали мне убить франта еще в первую встречу. Уверена, они нашли бы повод для этого. На моих чувствах играть не так-то просто, но каким-то образом Луна находит способы делать это...

Как же быть? Даже если мне взбредет в голову оставить Билла здесь, буду ли я после спокойно спать по ночам? А если он вдруг решит вспомнить старые времена и, чего доброго, сожжет и мой дворец?! Но если я откажусь, не факт, что память когда-нибудь возвратится ко мне полностью. Что ж, кто не рискует — тот тортиков не ест, поэтому мне стоит попытаться.

— Эксплуататор, — прошипела я. — Значит, я должна денно и нощно печься о твоей шкуре, а ты будешь жить припеваючи и одаривать меня кусочками моей собственной жизни? Так не честно!

— Все честно, — с невозмутимым лицом мужчина натирал рукоятку трости. — Я предупредил об опасности и готов дать тебе то, что никто больше не в силах, а ты просто должна гарантировать мне, что за это время твои прихвостни-дети не подсыплют мне в еду яд или что-то вроде того.

— Я тебя еще и кормить должна?!

— Покормлю себя я сам, а ты должна обеспечивать меня пищей. Как видишь, я в такой же человеческой оболочке, а она достаточно требовательна, не так ли?

Я медленно закипала от гнева, переполнявшего до краев. Кретинский демон, да я даже представить не могу себя с ним под одной крышей! Но он поставил твердый ультиматум, я не смогу тягаться с ним в этом деле.

— Обращайся к этим "прихвостням" как к тем, кто намного выше тебя и не смей их трогать! Будешь жить в комнате в последнем, шестом зале, мои стражи покажут тебе. Даже не думай ни за кем следить, а иначе я вышвырну тебя собственноручно, причем в тот самый Третий мир!

— Значит, ты согласна? — изогнув бровь от такого внезапного напора, Сайфер протянул руку с пляшущим на ладони синим пламенем.

— Только если ты исправно будешь соблюдать условия, — сложив руки на груди, я временила с рукопожатием, да и боялась я этого типа, как и его огонек.

— Да не обожжешься ты, — сказал дьявол с такой измученной миной, что я усмехнулась — видимо, каждый его подельник не считал синее холодное пламя обязательной частью сделки.

Я с опаской протянула ладонь. Кажется, и вправду не горячо. Лишь слегка скрестив свои с его пальцами, я поспешила убрать руку подальше. А если сейчас включится режим "настоящий огонь"?

Выдохнула более-менее спокойно. Вроде, все обошлось. Надеюсь, Луна и Марк простят меня... Но я не должна извиняться. Мне позарез нужно узнать, кто же я, или никогда не смогу нормально править и просто жить в этом мире. Охрана увела Сайфера в его спальню, темную и мрачную, я специально выбрала ту, что находилась как можно дальше от моей и близнецов. К тому же, именно от той комнаты был потерян ключ, поэтому непредвиденных ситуаций вряд ли стоит ожидать.

Я осталась в зале совсем одна. В голове было как-то пусто, я чувствовала себя растерянно и паршиво. Не каждый день впускаешь в дом чужака со своими амбициями, да еще и редкостного стебщика. Теперь нужно улаживать отношения между детьми и Сайфером и постоянно контролировать самого иллюмината, ну и что же! Наконец развею скуку. Видимо, мне и впрямь придется свалить все дела народа на близнецов, а сама я займусь Биллом. И тогда можно будет и узнавать о себе, и терпеть меньше прений между этой троицей! Понимает ли хоть Сайфер, с каким, вашу мать, чертовым гением он связался?!

***

Билл медленно двигался под пристальными взглядами недалеких монстров-стражников в сторону его новой обители. Руки были крепко связаны магической веревкой, доставляющей резь при малейшем движении ими, но демон вовсе не печалился по этому поводу, даже наоборот — ради удовольствия двигал кистями из стороны в сторону, ощущая, как колющие волны расплываются по конечностям. Улыбаясь сквозь боль, златоглазый заметил темную дверь в конце коридора, казавшегося нескончаемым. Как он и думал, охранники привели его в этот угол и, грубо развязав путы, втолкнули в затхлую темноту обширных аппартаментов, захлопнув дверь. От бессилия Билл не удержался на ногах и упал на ковер, подняв облако пыли. Продолжая лежать, дьявол расхохотался — приветливостью в этом дворце не блистал никто, начиная с хозяйки.

Медленно поднявшись, мужчина перелег на свою кровать, не менее пыльную, но все же более мягкую. Запах старины и какой-то мистической древности напоминал демону его место заключения — разлагающийся плоский Мир иллюзий. К счастью для Сайфера, он уже имел дело с Первым миром и точно знал, как снова занять место руководящего. Все оказалось даже лучше, чем ожидал блондин — несмышленая дьяволица, понятия не имеющая, что такое власть, не станет для него преградой. А вот со слугами она не просчиталась.

Билл хмыкнул. Лучше бы он оставил эту Беллу в смертной, она ведь все равно не принесет пользы Царству Кошмаров. На мгновение иллюминату стало даже жалко девушку — ее придется устранить, если он хочет занять место главного. Но в его, пусть и человеческом, сердце, не было места для жалости. "При такой внешности она бы имела успех у людей", — заметил одноглазый. Да и то, что эта глуповатая брюнетка была почти тем же самым, что и Сайфер, не давало ему покоя. Она как ребенок, даже хуже тех дьявольских близнецов. Будучи иллюминатом, не знает всей своей силы. Это забавляло треугольника. Видимо, ему предстояло прежде вылепить из королевишны нечто по своему образу и подобию, а после начать врать ей. Конечно же, он не знал о ней ничего, за исключением того раза, когда видел ее среди паникующих переселенцев из Второго измерения. Но ведь ему нужно как-то спасать себя! Избавляться от человеческого вида мужчине было сейчас просто опасно, ведь в нем пока что его узнал не весь королевский двор, и в то же время оболочка смертного тратила столько энергии на поддержание. Но если сама Белла ходит, как мешок мяса, значит, Сайфер уж точно не будет обделен всем необходимым для жизни.

Сознание медленно отключалось, и Билл с удивлением чувствовал, как оказывается запертым в собственном теле. В первый раз за все пребывание смертным он смог предаться сну. Конечно, заснула всего лишь оболочка, сам же демон просто не мог пошевелиться и все продолжал думать. Что-то по-прежнему передергивалось внутри его сущности, когда мысли касались красноглазой. Не то что бы она казалась ему привлекательной, но Сайфер по определению знал, что молодые девушки, пусть и бессмертные, не могут быть настоящими властительницами, и это казалось ему глупым, но милым. Кто догадался пустить эту неумеху на трон? Рано или поздно, она покинет свое царство, и он уже никогда не вспомнит о ней.

***

— Ей стало лучше? Серьезно?

— Точно не знаю, но слышала, что она уже не рисует ту девочку с кучей рук.

— Это из-за него, точно тебе говорю. Как там его звали?

— Кого?

— Врача.

— Откуда я знаю? Кажется, это ты следишь за ее историей.

— Лучше бы знала, он такой краси-и-ивый... Я бы поискала его в Инстаграмме.

— Такой же, как и все. Мне больше понравилось слово, которым описали ее состояние в новостях.

— Калокагатия?

— Ага. Равновесие внешних и внутренних качеств.

— И как ты все запоминаешь?

— Люблю эту терминологию. Наверное, надо идти на психолога. Но именно сейчас мне нужно идти солить огурцы.

— Удачи! Эх, хрустящие, малосольные... В этой Японии все наше перековеркают. Никогда не пробуй здешние соленья.

— Я пришлю тебе баночку. До связи.

Короткие телефонные гудки прозвучали на обеих сторонах.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Также я предлагаю вам заглянуть в мою группу, где уже завершился разбор фика (а еще там просто много интересного).  
https://vk.com/misundayrang — добро пожаловать в нашу семью!


	14. Аддикция | Addiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pp.userapi.com/c849124/v849124847/5b392/BK7z2bGI410.jpg — картинка к главе.
> 
> * По всем вопросам о "Большом Фрилли" и заговорах обращайтесь в Гравити Фолз Вики, статья об Аксолотле.
> 
> https://pp.userapi.com/c847121/v847121370/c3dde/mztVok-D07M.jpg — пейринг Луна/Марк считаю официально разрешенным х) (а вы думали, эти два месяца я балду гоняла?77)
> 
> https://pp.userapi.com/c847121/v847121370/c3e1a/pu_yYlhcidc.jpg — арт, почти идеально подходящий к части с близнецами) За него большое спасибо котейке, пожелавшей остаться неизвестной :3

Я усмехнулась, глядя в спину удаляющемуся Сайферу. Его лицо казалось таким безмятежным, пока я пожирала его обладателя ненавидящим взглядом. Золотые глаза ярко блестели, но не тем янтарным цветом, как у близнецов. Холод. Сильные волны его ледяной сущности соединяются с моей.

_"Останови его!!!"._

Больно. Я уже чувствовала эту боль. Глаза застилает свет, едва я касаюсь этого воспоминания. Как в тесной печке. Он пытался убить меня. Его сочувствие — фальшивка. Билл покушался на мой сосуд.

_"Выпусти, выпусти, выпусти!"._

Больно, но нет того света. Жутко тесно. Сосуд дергается в конвульсиях. Нам никогда нельзя было ужиться вместе с **ним**. Неужели это намек на то, что пустить Билла сюда было плохой идеей?

_"Я не понимаю, что происходит снаружи. Я опутана синим волокном, и везде вижу этот чертов глаз. Я пытаюсь выбраться, но эта синяя хрень обжигает меня. Я прыгаю туда-сюда, как треклятый заяц, но везде синие нити. И глаза. Как я устала от этих ограничений. Живешь себе, живешь, а тут появляется этот пройдоха, и все — привычная жизнь, пока-пока. Когда я наконец вновь сойду с ума?"._

Все, что я успела подумать перед тем, как ощутила свободу. Я очень крепко заснула. Синие нити окутали меня полностью, и я закрыла глаза, не в силах влиять на девчонку. Я спала до тех пор, пока не почувствовала свет сверху. Путы растаяли, и я впервые встретила Билла.

Теперь-то я знаю все. Смертная влипла в такую же передрягу, как и я, перед тем, как пожала ему руку. Он мучал ее, он хотел сжечь ее ради забавы, и он не знал, что жертв было бы больше. Пришлось снова манипулировать ее сознанием, смотреть ее глазами и говорить ее ртом. А потом он попытался захватить ее, но бесформенная тюрьма оказалась слишком мала для двух треугольных придурков. Но я совершенно не жалею ее. Творения моих родителей одинаково отвратительны.

Я закричала, схватившись за волосы. Так больно, страшно и непонятно. Что же делать? Никто не поможет. Зачем меня вообще вытащили. Воспоминания мелькают. Если раньше я пламенно желала их, то теперь готова застрелиться, лишиться головы, чтобы прекратить все это.

Та память, что вернулась ко мне, была ослепительной до тошноты. Мозг покрыт колючей синей проволокой. Едва я коснусь очередного узелка — вижу картинку все четче. А прикосновений становится все больше. Я постоянно оборачиваюсь, потому что... глаза смотрят отовсюду. Не мои — его.

***

Я проснулась среди ночи, схватившись за края одеяла. Какой дебильный кошмар. Резко повернула голову к двери — показалось, что на ней мерцал желтый глаз. Облегченно вздохнула: всего лишь наваждение после увиденного во сне. Блин, а если Сайфер — тоже только часть той чертовщины? Я уже сомневаюсь в том, что происходило ранее. Может, проверить? Да нет, лучше уж дождаться утра. Но... я буду так разочарована, если увижу масона за завтраком. Если все это — правда, нагоню на себя депрессняк заранее. За ночь и успокоюсь.

Я осторожно выбралась из-под одеяла. Отдернув балдахин, зажмурила глаза — факелы, горящие ночью чуть помягче, чем днем, все равно раздражали. Босые ноги коснулись холодного пола, и я передернулась. Видимо, так и придется идти — напяливать сапоги и цокать по замку, где многие видят седьмой сон, как-то некрасиво. К тому же, неудобно. Но когда-нибудь попробовать стоит.

Вздрагивая от собственных шагов, я почти кралась по коридорам, иногда сверяясь с картинами. Количество глаз увеличивалось к другой стороне замка. Несмотря на то, что комнаты освещались, было очень стремно. Какие-то шорохи и еле слышные шепотки, колышущиеся занавески, тени, бегающие из угла в угол — наверное, стоило бы уже привыкнуть, ведь это далеко не обычный дом. Но я тряслась от каждого движения, в основном — своего.

Как бы я хотела, чтобы иллюминат был просто отдельной картинкой из кошмара. Я совершенно не готова к присутствию такого существа, как он. Он ведь другой, чужой. Если близнецов я еще как-то терплю, то с Биллом сто в гору нахлебаюсь отвратительной каши из своего... бессилия перед ним, и его, наоборот, могущества. Не сказать, что я так низко ставлю себя, но я же такая слабая. Все, что могу на данный момент — ненадолго взлетать и внезапно телепортироваться в рандомное место. Но это абсолютно бесполезно. Как же жалко выглядит, особенно перед этой заносчивой сволочью в цилиндре. Наверняка он смеется надо мной, моей _неполноценностью_, и это еще мягко сказано.

Глаза стали мокрыми. Не уверена, но мне кажется, что из них что-то вытекает. Может, просто накручиваю себя? Я протерла веки, и на пальце действительно остался мокрый след. Я испугалась. Чуть не закричав, начала медленно шагать назад, с диким страхом глядя на влагу у себя на ладони. Никогда не видела ничего подобного ни у Луны, ни у Марка. Я... протекаю?!

Беспомощно начала тереть глаза, ощущая, что из них льются крупные капли. Остановившись посреди коридора, я просто закрыла лицо, чувствуя, что вместе с жидкостью из меня рвутся всхлипы, и сердце бьется чуточку быстрее, чем обычно. Капли стекают прямо на губы. Соленые, это точно не моя кровь. Похоже на воду.

Я продолжила идти, решив, что если не помру в ночи, то с водой из глаз разберусь утром. Вот и покои для гостей, где мог бы находиться Сайфер. Несколько сантиметров, и я узнаю, правда ли настолько глупа. Но мне и не нужно было идти, я ощущала холод и эту странную ауру, тем более, из приоткрытой двери я мельком увидела голову демона, обращенную к стене и освещаемую огнями. Похоже, он спит. Боясь, что масон повернется и сам заметит меня, я быстро шмыгнула за дверь, к окну.

Значит, все это произошло. Был и договор, и огонь, и чужак в моей обители — тоже не выдумка. Я села на широкий подоконник, прижавшись к стеклу. Капли стекали по щекам, по окну, и с едва слышимым стуком падали вниз. Мне очень страшно, но никто не должен узнать об этом. Даже дети. Даже Луна. Чувствую, как аморальность поглощает меня. Настоящие демоны, пусть и в человеческой оболочке, не имеют слабостей, а я сейчас сижу прямо перед ней. Она отражается в свете факелов и блестит на стекле, сияя красными глазами.

Стерев последнюю влажную дорожку, я щелкнула пальцами и оказалась у себя в постели. В этот день я точно выучила один урок.

***

Билл хохотал, глядя на этот спектакль. Похоже, Величество совсем не справляется. Еще один повод забрать у нее регалии. Конечно же, он не спал, наблюдая за происходящим из сакральной оболочки — того, что люди по незнанию называли "астрал", — пока тело отдыхало. Он прекрасно видел, как брюнетка подошла к двери и какой диссонанс излучает ее аура, алая, как кровь. О, как же девчонка боится его. Блестящая интуиция. Королева начинала все больше нравиться Сайферу. Несмышленая, но чуткая. Интересно, а будет ли она давать ему отпор, когда время придет? Иллюминату безумно хотелось посмотреть на это. Ее злость, ее сжатая до предела сила, которая так и просится наружу, ее красные глаза, что станут по-настоящему безумными... Дьяволица точно не так слаба, как стараются показать близнецы. Ну конечно! Билл догадывался, кто же действительно руководит всей сумбурной, фантасмагоричной постановкой. И это ему совершенно не нравилось.

Демон все чаще сравнивал новую знакомую с "ее" смертной, хотя всей своей сущностью понимал, что это неправильно. Ему вообще не было дела ни до одной, ни до другой чокнутой, но теперь, когда Земля, Царство Кошмаров, да и вообще эта галактика, находились в шаге от самоуничтожения, ему вдруг стала необычайно интересна эта история с заключением красноглазой в Адамс. Кто бы мог подумать, что Ученая — искусственная материя? Существо, порожденное иллюминатами, но не являющееся им. Вот почему демон чувствовал в ней нечто нечеловеческое. Но стоило отдать должное и самой девчонке — она отлично справилась с ролью, о которой даже не знала.

Смерть, Хаос, разруха... Билл вздохнул бы, если б мог, вспомнив мельком свою юность. Именно с него все началось. Возможно, не разрушай он тогда Мир иллюзий, свой дом, ничего этого бы не было. Белла со своими живыми родителями правила бы Первым миром, а сосуда бы вообще не существовало. Никогда. Ну а что же Сайфер? Он бы остался одной маленькой частицей в бесконечном космосе, пленником своего бессмысленного измерения, живущего среди ограниченных, _плоских_ возможностей. Жалел ли он? Ни одной своей крупицей энергии. Ни одной клеточкой тела. Сейчас он известен, хоть и достаточно печально, во всей мультивселенной, и его имя уже никогда не будет произнесено так спокойно, как какие-то шесть триллионов лет назад. И масона это устраивало более чем.

Неожиданно Билл вспомнил день, когда пришел в Царство Кошмаров с намерениями захватить его. На удивление дьявола, никто не оказывал сопротивления. Казалось, монстры были даже рады, ведь у них появился хоть какой-то руководитель. Головоломка медленно складывалась — на этот момент Белла уже пребывала в Третьем мире, а Отец и Мать давно были мертвы. Все разумные существа, то есть иллюминаты этого измерения, оказались уничтожены, а беженцы из Второго мира были слишком напуганы, чтобы претендовать на власть. Именно поэтому Сайфер без всей лишней суеты смог провозгласить себя "Королем кошмаров". И только теперь Билл понимал, что все не могло быть так просто. Близнецы. Единственные из Мира иллюзий, кто смог подобраться к настоящей королевской семье так близко. Зная самого себя, блондин и совершенно точно знал, что дети сделали это не просто так. Они никак не изменили события за все эти тридцать шесть лет и "повзрослели" лишь на четыре земных года. Возможно, чтобы легче было влиять на Королеву, ведь миленьким маленьким деткам хочется верить больше, чем почти ровесникам.

Но ведь не зря Сайфер был сильнейшим демоном разума. Пусть он не мог проникать в туманные мысли сородичей, ему было подвластно сознание Беллы, к слову, закрывающееся с каждым днем все больше. Наверное, если бы не ее амнезия, дьявол и мечтать бы не смел о нахождении там. К своей великой досаде, Билл мог уже наблюдать только за ее снами, а это значило, что ее сила все же росла. Этого, впрочем, было довольно, чтобы понять: брюнетка боится. Буквально всего. Себя, его, детей. Но было что-то, что давало ей некую надежду, успокаивало и восстанавливало ауру так равномерно, будто Королева только вчера родилась — она была полна энергии, причем абсолютно другой, не той, из которой состоял Билл или брат с сестрой. И эта необычайная сила, а если сказать точнее — "сущность", — приходила только тогда, когда правительница спала. Это тоже не давало златоглазому покоя. Подобную экспрессию он чувствовал при встречах с Аксолотлем. Неужели девчонка связана с "Большим Фрилли"? Бред. Этой огромной амбистоме, на самом-то деле, плевать на Вселенную, ведь он находится в пространстве и времени между временем и пространством, не сотканных из тканей Мироздания, а значит, Всепоглощающий мрак фактически пройдет мимо него. Но, как ни странно, все заговоры все равно сбываются...*

На лицо Сайфера полился свет из незашторенного окна, заставив тело проснуться. Теперь Билл с усмешкой посмотрел вверх человеческими глазами. Эти мысли о Величестве заняли целую ночь, и мужчина терялся в чувствах. Его жутко раздражала перспектива подчинения недо-монархине, но была и эмоция, что перечеркивала ближайшие планы. Она твердила только об одном: узнать о Королеве все и больше, чем можно было бы.

***

Оставшееся время я почти не спала. Конечно, поспишь тут, когда целую ночь не покидает ощущение, что кто-то пялится на меня. По сути, так и было, наверное — я ведь видела какой-то глаз на своей двери. Может, не все так страшно, и это просто какая-нибудь проделка Луны (вряд ли Марка)? Да нет, нафиг ей за мной наблюдать.

Все, приехали. Уже в своей комнате нет никакого личного пространства! Что мне теперь, все в занавески одеть?! Да я просто параноик. Ну, демонов-шизофреников я наблюдаю каждый день рядом с собой, так почему бы не сломать стереотипы? Хах, как все это тупо. Я подошла к двери и с силой стукнула по ней кулаком, чувствуя, как по телу прошла горячая волна. Наверное, она была настолько сильная, что даже два ногтя не выдержало. В любом случае, моя злость таинственно испарилась, и я решительно направилась к зеркалу. Вроде, все еще выгляжу живой. Два немного опухших глаза, вздернутый нос, волосы во все стороны — почти ничего не изменилось. Но я вдруг начала сильно подозревать, что франт вчера видел меня... с этой водой. Поменяется ли его отношение ко мне? И из-за чего я только волнуюсь?! Он не посмеет упрекать меня.

Переодевшись, я плюхнулась на постель и, раскинув руки, уставилась в потолок. Я не люблю размышлять, наверное, это мой худший порок. Я пытаюсь исправиться? Никогда в жизни. Кому хочу сделать лучше? Мне кажется, что Билл сейчас тоже лежит у себя. Ровно так, как и я сейчас. Да почему я о нем вообще думаю? В последнее время все труднее держать себя в руках. Опасность, кругом одна она. Мир можно поделить на 3 части. Я — движущая сила, можно сказать, эпицентр. Слуги, монстры, хотя, это одно и то же — волна разрушения. И Сайфер, который здесь абсолютно ни к месту, который не помогает, но и не мешает особо. Пока. Ощущение, будто мы все — заперты. И Вселенная — уже не такая необъятная. А скоро ее и не будет. Но ведь кто-то должен что-то сделать.

_Сосуд не был мертв, но он трескается с оглушительным хрустом._

Я открыла глаза. Снова задремала, и снова мне снилась какая-то белиберда. В левом глазу чувствовалась сильная резь. Видимо, это мое слабое место, ведь боль была ужасающей. Я схватилась за веко и потянула его вниз, так как просто закрыть глаз не получалось. Зажав его, я поползла к двери. Казалось, что боль от несчастного органа била лучами во все тело. Жесткими, колючими, как проволока. Они стягивали все тело, оплетали глазницу и впивались в глазное яблоко. Я все крепче сжимала лицо, чувствуя, что по щеке вновь что-то течет. Вода? Я не решалась посмотреть. Сейчас мне нужен хоть кто-то. Луна, Марк, Сайфер. Хотя к последнему обращаться хотелось бы меньше всего.

Схватившись свободной ладонью за дверную ручку, я поняла, что не успею дойти до зала. На губах что-то очень горячее, воздух наполнялся острым и горьким запахом. Я отняла от лица ладонь — она была испачкана черным. Моей кровью. Я испуганно прижалась к двери, после чего в разуме помутнело. Снова повеяло холодом.

Очнулась я в зале, где лежала на софе. По бокам расположились дети, а передо мной висела тень кого-то высокого. Судорожно оглянулась назад, но там никого не было, да и тень пропала. И все равно я знаю, что _он_ тут. Я схватилась за лицо. На левом глазу было что-то шершавое и волокнистое. Это же повязка! Как у Билла... только на другой стороне.

— Как вы себя чувствуете? — у самого уха послышался мягкий детский шепот.

"Весьма дерьмово", — хотелось от честной души признаться девчонке, но это был Марк. Что за день сегодня такой.

Я положила руку на лоб, прислушиваясь к тишине. В многострадальном оке ощущалось неприятное покалывание, но терпеть было уже намного легче.

— Наверное, тебе интересно, почему началось кровотечение? — голос с хитринкой. Точно Луна.

Я обессиленно кивнула. Не то чтобы я так плохо себя чувствовала, но хотелось построить из себя страдалицу. Королевам ведь можно.

— Тайное знание постигло твою сущность. Тот глаз, который мы спрятали за повязкой — теперь Всевидящее око, и оно освободилось от лишней заполненности твоей кровью, дав место для многих секретов Вселенной. Когда оно восстановится, твои умения возрастут, как и сила, и, наверное, появится какая-нибудь собственная возможность, недоступная другим демонам, — Луна старательно корчила гримасу серьезности, но было отчетливо видно, что ту по-прежнему что-то жутко забавляет.

— Почему "наверное"? — прищурилась я.

— Не поймите неправильно, но ведь... вы другой иллюминат, — пожал плечами мальчишка.

Я вздохнула. Так ли это хорошо?

— Но если знание "тайное", откуда вы сами все это знаете?

— Одно дело — слышать про это, другое — постигнуть его, — водя руками перед своим лицом, блондинка сверкала желтыми зрачками. Жутковато.

— Ах, да! Теперь, по идее, ты можешь заключать сделки со своими условиями! — воскликнула близняшка, похлопав в ладоши.

— С огнем из руки? — припомнила я вчерашнее событие и вдруг поняла, что сглупила.

Дети подозрительно посмотрели на меня, но Марк, совсем капельку, выглядел не удивленно.

— Эээахх... Я вспомнила сделку своей смертной с тем франтом Сайфером, — быстро придумала я.

Близнецы отвели взгляд, но я все же успела заметить, что Луну это заявление не особо убедило. Мне кажется это бредом. Девочка очень хорошо скрывает даже малейшие эмоции, кроме бесконечной радости. Если она _Луна_, конечно. Но я, каким-то образом, успеваю выхватить из из ее вида то, что раскрывает мне истинные мысли. Она мне не верит.

— Да, с огнем из руки.

Златоглазая подобралась ближе и взяла мои ладони.

— Представь себе жар. Он подчиняется только тебе, любого другого он сожжет. Это твое безумие. _Это и есть ты_. Ты, которая не может быть такой же разносторонней. У пламени всего два предназначения: приносить пользу... или же уничтожать. Если ты будешь заключать сделки, помни — огонь всегда работает на тебя. Тебе он приносит пользу, другого — уничтожает.

В первый раз я видела такое здравомыслие от лица Луны. Но меня поглотил интерес. Мне хотелось узнать, доказать, что я ничем не хуже. Я тоже настоящая. К тому же, мои мысли были сосредоточены на одном. Если огонь играет только на стороне его обладателя, то значит ли это, что я буду убита? Но во вчерашней сделке условия поставила я, так стоит ли мне париться? Как же меня злит неопределенность. Клянусь, если не магией, то голыми руками я прикончу этого Билла. Я не должна сдохнуть по его желанию. Не в этой жизни. Но убивать огнем — как-то понадежнее, поэтому я во что бы то ни стало научусь его делать.

Отец добил меня своим заклинанием, когда мама не справилась ножом. И я точно помню, что папина магия была черного цвета. Как их треугольные формы или мои волосы. Как ночь в нашем мире. _Ужасная, обезнадеживающая, неопознанная_. Не знаю, какая была у мамы, но хочется верить, что белая. Как моя кожа. Нечто светлое, открытое, но вовсе не доброе. _Не понимаю, почему белый — цвет "добра"_. Не хватает лишь последнего — наши глаза, которых боялись все масоны из Второго мира. Красные, как настоящая, человеческая кровь. _То самое, чего не хватает в этой цепочке_. Это он, мой огонь, мое беспристрастное Я — алая пламенная роза. Она раскрылась на моих руках, и языки пламени раскинулись в стороны, едва касаясь пальцев лепестками. Я восхищенно смотрела на ладони. И все же, мне это что-то напоминает.

Вот почему мне было так дорого мое смертное тело.

— Что это значит? — прошептала я одними губами.

Близнец хотел ответить, но его перебили. Голос говорящего был полон сарказма и шел из входа в залу, хотя я совершенно точно знала, что дьявол все время был рядом. Надо же, он отлично играет.

— Это значит, что ты научилась зажигать! — с неким торжеством констатировал Билл с той стороны комнаты.

Подруга сорвалась с места, и хотя на ней все еще была улыбка, взгляд девочки был просто испепеляющим.

— Тебе нельзя здесь появляться! — закричала она, и ее одежда начала окрашиваться в красный.

Сайфер продолжал лыбиться, медленно приближаясь к нам. Я напряженно поднялась на локтях — чего он тут забыл?

— Я здесь на тех же правах, что и ты, Златогривка, а сейчас у меня есть одно важное предложение для Королевы, если не возражаешь, — одарив Луну снисходительным взором, демон равнодушно проплыл мимо и нее и уселся прямо возле Марка, оказавшись аккурат над моей головой и глядя на меня сверху вниз.

— Малых прошу выйти, — сверкнув голубой искрой в глазу, он уставился на слуг, очевидно следя за тем, как они уйдут.

Близняшка тихо зарычала, сжав кулаки, но брат, пулей улетев с места рядом с иллюминатом, схватил сестру за руку и исчез. Телепортировались, значит.

— Итак, Вашество, слышал, в тебе проснулись, наконец, силы? — блондин странно осклабился, и стало видно небольшие, но острые клыки на его верхней челюсти.

Я положила руку на лоб. Интересно, последует ли сейчас лекция, или же он сразу шибанет меня каким-нибудь заклинанием? Ну так, для проверки, например.

— Может, когда-нибудь, — по виду демона было абсолютно понятно, что ему нравится происходящее.

Я нахмурилась. Да, у меня есть привычка говорить какие-нибудь фразы из головы вслух, но сейчас я точно не делала этого.

— Читаю мысли, — опять угадав, ответил новоиспеченный подданный. — Причем лучше всех моих тупых собратьев. Но сейчас не про это. Кажется, девчонка рассказала тебе про сделки?

Конечно, получать ответы на незаданные вопросы было забавно, но сейчас я была так сосредоточена, что просто не могла молчать:

— Да, и мне не нужны пояснения.

— Ох, правда? — меня уже начинала раздражать эта легкая, но многозначительная усмешка. — Ладно, я не очень-то хотел говорить. Похоже, и не придется.

Черт. Не знаю, как насчет телепатии, но в манипулировании он определенно ас. Во мне тут же разгорелось любопытство, подтачиваемое опаской.

— Нет, говори, говори сейчас же!!! — вся на нервах, я за мгновение приняла сидячее положение, оказавшись напротив Билла на расстоянии чуть меньше метра. Стало немного неудобно от такой близости, и я опустила взгляд на колени.

— Определись сперва, Королева, — иронично выделил он последнее слово. — Тем более, для тебя это может оказаться сильным потрясением, не много ли страхов за какие-то сутки?

Я слегка отодвинулась, внезапно осознав, что он не мог просто так знать про мою панику, если только...

Вся горя от стыда, я схватила ближайшую подушку и уткнулась в нее, сильно зажав в руках. Он все видел. Хотелось задохнуться. Вроде уже почти не получается дышать. Но нет, я же бессмертная. Уже звучит, как приговор. И тут мое орудие "самоубийства" резко вылетело из рук, а я увидела лицо дьявола прямо перед собой. Совсем близко.

— Если ты будешь слушать внимательно, то проживешь немного дольше, чем тебе хотелось бы, — златоглазый перешел на полушепот, глядя пристально и только на меня. — Этот огонь, что так нахваливала твоя шпана, не всегда может служить только тебе. Да, она была права: он помогает тебе, а подельника медленно убивает, так как для него он — яд, но при некоторых обстоятельствах все случается ровно наоборот.

Билл вдруг тяжело вздохнул, глядя куда-то в сторону. Его пальцы ползли к моему левому локтю. Плотно обхватив его, он продолжил.

— Если ты не распланируешь все четко и наперед, то проиграешь. Это почти как шахматы. Я всегда побеждал, но был один человечишка, с которым мы оказались на равных. — Немного помолчав, масон исправил себя: — Два. Но первый все же оказался сильнее, иначе бы я...

Пальцы ползут выше, почти подобравшись к плечам.

— ... не переродился. И знаешь, что самое занятное? Вторая, твой сосуд, так и не смогла одолеть меня, хотя у нее были все шансы.

— Что же ей помешало? — я трепетала от прикосновений мужчины, в то время как он обхватил мои плечи уже обеими руками.

— Не поверишь — то, что два треугольных придурка все-таки не уместились в одном ее сознании! — Сайфер расхохотался, запрокинув голову вверх.

Я поджала губы. Теперь он вечно будет моими фразочками разбрасываться?

— Просто запомни, что как твое пламенное Я работает на тебя, так же оно может послужить и твоему врагу. И если ты хоть раз разрушишь кому-то судьбу своей сделкой, то шанс твоего провала будет возрастать с неимоверной скоростью.

— Но если ты прекрасно осведомлен обо всем этом, то почему сам заключал столько договоров? И даже в этот раз...

— Понятно же: я живу сегодняшним днем. А вот для подельников всегда нужно разрабатывать точную стратегию, которая приведет их к краху. Это весело, и когда-нибудь ты, возможно, это поймешь.

И тут мой глаз расширился.

— Чего? Да я тебя сейчас к такому краху приведу, падла, в зеркале не узнаешь!!!

Все подушки были безжалостны катапультированы в гребаного демона, мелькавшего в разных сторонах зала с неизменной хитрой физиономией. Но вскоре я поняла, что боеприпасы истрачены. Билл тоже понял. Оказавшись сзади, он схватил мои запястья и, склонив голову, прошептал где-то у макушки:

— Неужели такая благоразумная девушка, как ты, будет набрасываться на своего слугу лишь потому, что хочет? Или же есть и другая... причина?

Я дергалась в цепких руках, опустив голову. Он держит меня, как непокорного зверя. Еще немного, и я начну кусаться. Но все же, сжав зубы, смогла прошипеть:

— Ублюдок, мать твою...

Билл засмеялся, дрожа всем телом, что особенно хорошо чувствовалось, ведь я была прижата очень крепко. Хотелось оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте, самом потаенном уголке замка, но пока я касалась мужчины хоть миллиметром кожи, мои силы будто испарялись, и я не могла исчезнуть. Я надеялась только на одно: _либо выиграю я, либо он проиграет_.

— Ты была на Земле всего девятнадцать лет. Человеческих лет! — с каким же укором было это сказано. — Знаешь, если бы я тут всем заправлял, то тебя не пустил бы даже на порог.

Я фыркнула. Похоже, Око уже прозревает: вижу, как Сайфер ухмыляется, не смотря на него (а может, просто интуиция). Похоже, он и сам понимает, что это всего лишь шутка. Поганая шутка, ни капельки не надавившая на мою совесть.

Я пыталась выбраться, но чем больше предпринятых попыток, тем сильнее гасла воля.

— П-ф-ф, Зубрила всегда тщательно выбирала слова. Но ведь должен был хоть кто-то быть более прямолинейным? И ты сам прекрасно знаешь, как порой она нуждалась в моем вмешательстве, — вспышка воспоминания моей возможной кончины в горящей девчонке ударила, как свет от яркой белой лампы.

Меньше всего сейчас хотелось что-то менять, а особенно — мои привычки. Да, у людей куча прорех в их худеньком существе, но они хотя бы прикольные, не то что здешние... жители. Мне всегда было интересно, почему и моя смертная, и многие другие так не любят некоторые фразы, если мне они очень даже нравились. И наперекор девчонке, этой унылой умной лужице, я и сама набралась грубости, и научила Адамс хоть иногда, но все же пользоваться ею. Да, когда-то Беллатриса была хорошей девочкой. Но мне было очень неудобно жить в ее слишком правильном сознании. Может, только это и было причиной, почему я омрачала каждую смертную мысль страхами и разочарованиями, шептала ей будущее, которое было отвратительно и которое я придумала сама. И все для того, чтобы научить девчонку своему языку правды. И теперь я просто не могу с ним расстаться!

— Да и вообще — кто бы говорил! Для такого расфуфыренного господина-всезнайки твои разговорчики уж слишком дерзки, а? — воспользовавшись замешательством золотого, я наконец выскользнула из "объятий" (б-р-р, как же противно звучит) и телепортировалась на трон. Ноги слишком затекли, чтобы я продолжала стоять на одном уровне с Биллом.

Улыбка сама собой растеклась по лицу. Было весело смотреть на умника, вмиг ставшего таким мелким пятнышком на ламинате, или как называется эта хрень. Все уже абсолютно не важно. Теперь я чувствую себя выше и не позволю утянуть вниз. Душу, еще существующую во мне, что-то крепко оплетало, а шипы сжимали разум, но лишь приятное ощущение разливалось по телу. Кажется, что я кого-то помню. Я, он и розы. Сайферу никогда не понять.

Тем временем снизу послышались хлопки и приглушенный смех. Я с презрением опустила взгляд, но Сайфер, как всегда, опередил меня. И чего его так тянет на мои высоты?

— Полагаю, нужно дополнить нашу сделку, заодно закрепив твое новое умение, — его шипящая лесть проникала в мозг, как кислота.

— Что ты предлагаешь? — я постепенно начала понимать, что для взаимопонимания нужно поддерживать его игру.

— Сила не будет совершенствоваться просто так. Тебе нужно тренировать навыки, но... Кто-то ведь должен направлять тебя.

Но не дать ему выиграть.

— Луна с братом тоже кое-что в этом смыслят, — прищурилась я, слегка отдалившись от иллюмината.

— Эти аутсайдеры? Помилуй, Белла! — картинно положив руку на глаза парировал Билл, а я же сжалась. Всегда это происходит, когда он называет мое имя. — Дело, конечно, царское, но ты совершенно не умеешь мыслить логически.

Я надулась, сложив руки на груди. Еще учить меня будет. Во всех смыслах.

— И с чего я должна тебе доверять? — отвернулась в другую сторону, но на самом деле лишь для того, чтобы сдержать хохот: блондин выглядел так, будто сейчас из него дым повалит. Я уже почти была согласна, но было ли то некое здравомыслие, или же мне просто хотелось побесить масона...

Билл сжимал кулаки, паря у меня за спиной. Ой-ой-ой, сейчас он кинется на меня.

— Будь, наконец, последовательна: ты и так заключила со мной договор, а теперь мне просто нужно убедиться, что ты своими же чарами не разнесешь свой мир, мое убежище, да что угодно! А если ты так склонна доверять близнецам, то я сочувствую твоему крошечному, или даже несуществующему моз...

Сайфер, оказавшись передо мной, попытался вывалить на меня свою гневную тираду, но не успел договорить, застыв на месте. Теперь его глаза тоже выглядели красными от отблесков жара. Я, глядя лишь на иллюмината и желая его скорой смерти, протягивала руку, на которой сиял рубиновый цветок.

— Мои условия. Ты помогаешь мне с магией, а я...

— С моей стороны нет просьбы. Я просил дополнить сделку, но не сказал, кому именно, — наконец, заговорил демон, как-то слишком медленно протягивая свою ладонь.

И вновь его рука в холодной черной перчатке схватила мою так, словно я — единственное, за что можно держаться в этом мире. От моей "розы" протянулись тонкие алые нити с маленькими, но заметными иголками, обвивая запястье и предплечье опешившего Билла и впиваясь шипами, стоит заметить, такими же огненными. Кажется, это больно, но франт, лишь слегка сжав губу, оставался невозмутим и даже умудрялся выдавливать свою фирменную косую ухмылку, выглядевшую даже более угнетающей из-за этого мазохистского действа.

Наконец, все закончилось. Опять. Я хорошо продумала этот ход. Если мне суждено принять яд из его рук, то пусть же чаша возмездия наполнится поровну.

С каких пор я говорю такими умными словами?

***

Сайфер проклинал себя за то, что натворил. И пусть он всего лишь сдержанно улыбнулся, исчезнув из зала сразу же после заключения новой сделки, в своей комнате он был готов растерзать все, что напоминало ему о Королеве. Может, он бы и сделал это, но в таком случае иллюминат просто бы остался в пустоте, ведь _она_ была везде.

Да, Билл хотел подобраться к брюнетке ближе, но сам от себя не ожидал такого резкого решения. Снова он нанялся в учителя, и теперь уже к копии Адамс, только более бестолковой, безрассудной и в этот раз бессмертной. Хотя Сайфер не мог не признать, что именно по этим причинам все становилось намного интереснее. К тому же, теперь у него появились соперники, занимающие более высокое положение как во всем дворце, так и в сознании Беллы, и демон просто горел желанием сделать все правильно и до конца. Избавиться и от пешек, и от королевы. Вопрос только в том, кто же кем является.

Сайфер был заинтересован личностью красноглазой, как он говорил сам себе, стараясь заглушить то самое чувство, что подарила ему смертная. Но он, будучи абсолютным безумцем, понимал, что где-то здесь прокол. Он ненавидел близнецов, причем не только здешних, а вот Королева, как и Беллатриса, вызывала у него нечто противоположное. Да, Билл знал, как это называется, но признавал лишь то, что он солидарен с Беллой и только в одном: безграничном сумасшествии. К тому же, правительница несколько отвращала масона своими повадками и ничтожными умениями, но если только подумать, что таится в ее существе и какое она несет предназначение, то эти недостатки терялись в песках неясности. Теперь демон осознавал, чего пытается добиться. Прежде чем убрать Королеву с престола, нужно уничтожить ее, но зная, что одной магией и даже оружием тут не обойдешься, Билл хотел найти способ, чтобы брюнетка исчезла навсегда и без шанса на возвращение. Но был ли уже в этом смысл? Сайфер понял, что опоздал. У дьяволицы открылось Око, а это значило, что она уже знает о своем происхождении. Она вооружена так же, как и сам иллюминат, и их противостояние теперь будет абсурдно и аморально. Выход был только один: _либо он одержит победу, либо она примет поражение_.

***

— Совсем скоро наступит вторая фаза, нам нужно что-нибудь сделать, носочные марионетки! Если мы не успеем очистить замок от этого выпендрежника, то к следующему возвращению его уже очистят от нас! Чем ты, гнилые потрошочки, только думал? Смерть — вот лучшее средство для стирки!

— Ну, если бы они... ты знаешь...

— Я знаю, Марк! Знаю, что они никогда не поведут себя, как мы! Эти честолюбивые взрослые... Они не понимают, что их величие только мешает! Вот что они теперь могут сделать, со своими амбициями? Они не умеют любить только за то, что у кого-то есть твоя любимая конфетка, не умеют ненавидеть всей душой за то, что с тобой этой конфеткой не поделились. У них есть другие причины, но это такая ерунда. Но самое главное— они даже крем от тортика с тарелки не соскребают!

— Я имел в виду не это. Но, если уж ты говоришь о взрослых... Мы ведь тоже не сможем долго оставаться в этом промежутке времени. Совсем скоро и мы вырастем.

В темноте чердака послышались всхлипы.

— Ты ведь не бросишь меня? Все старшие расходятся, и близнецы — далеко не исключение. Не бросишь?

— Ой, занудные чайнички, ты снова завел эту песню. Я же говорила, что хочу сделать карьеру: печь тортики, радугу и поняш!

— Поняш ты тоже хочешь печь? — грустно усмехнулся маленький демон, сидя, как всегда, в дальнем углу комнаты, где во мраке блестели только кошачьи зрачки.

Сестрица громко хмыкнула, сложив руки на груди.

— Ты злишься? П-п-пожалуйста, не надо... — голос мальчишки все больше дрожал.

— А ты снова плачешь, — Луна медленно приближалась к брату.

— Для тебя.

— Ладно, ладно, не хнычь, ранимые желейки! — близняшка медленно опустилась рядом с Марком.

— Обещаю, что если ты умрешь, я тоже — за компанию! — глаза девочки сверкнули, но для иллюмината это все еще казалось ее бесконечной шуткой.

Марк закрыл лицо руками.

— Эй, опять? Я точно разозлюсь! — Луна попыталась нахмуриться.

Роняя слезы, мальчик знал, что сестра не сможет этого сделать, будь она хоть тысячу раз недовольной Луной. Рыдая уже без стеснения, блондин почувствовал теплые руки, обвивающие его.

Луна не умела жалеть, не умела сострадать. Но слезы в этот раз были слишком горячи, и это заставляло ее черное сердце биться по-другому. Она прижималась к брату, не понимая, зачем делает это и не чувствуя никаких эмоций. Марк верил в то, что он совершенно не нужен своей близняшке, и сейчас девочка просто издевалась над ним. Как и всегда.

— Леди Крылорогость забьет тебя копытами этой ночью, — убрав руки от Марка, девчонка взяла из ниоткуда огромную плюшевую пони и, дико хохоча, принялась тыкать мягким рогом в масона, заставив того слегка улыбнуться сквозь соленую пелену на глазах.

Он считал, что все же справляется.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Также я предлагаю вам заглянуть в мою группу, где уже завершился разбор фика (а еще там просто много интересного).  
https://vk.com/misundayrang — добро пожаловать в нашу семью!


	15. Ятрогения | Iatrogeny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pp.userapi.com/c849124/v849124847/5b39b/_63sFLcUp2A.jpg — картинка к главе.
> 
> Стоит заметить, что последняя фраза в длинном заклинании также может означать "Таково знание о смерти". Эта игра слов отлично отражает двусмысленность рассказа. Думайте сами, какой же смысл здесь.
> 
> Слишком. много. ***.

В длинном белом коридоре показался высокий силуэт. Несмотря на такой же белоснежный цвет, он совершенно не сливался с окружающим фоном. Человек поспешно направился вперед, но его остановила едва различимая фигура, видная лишь благодаря ярким контурам.

— Профессор, ее показатели ухудшаются. Поведение выходит из-под контроля. Тесты показывают, что болезнь рецидивирует. Что вы думаете по этому поводу?

— Я думаю, что вы не даете девчонке отдохнуть. Если бы меня таскали по всей клинике, обматывая в провода и электроды, я бы тоже вряд ли пошел на поправку.

— Но ведь только вчера все результаты были нейтральны, можно даже сказать, ближе к норме. Пациентка вновь рисует то восьмирукое существо после вашего с ней сеанса. Вы можете это как-то объяснить?

Глубокий вдох.

— Признаю, это моя ошибка.

— Ятрогения?! Разве подобное случалось здесь?

— Господи, вы крайне надоедливы, милейшая. Я ответил на все вопросы, а теперь, извините, у меня работа.

— Но... Профессор! Вы же понимаете, что за подобные промахи вы можете лишиться этой самой работы? — мягкий голос стал совсем приторным. — Мне бы очень этого не хотелось.

— Спасибо, что высказали мои мысли своей последней фразой. Добавлю только, что вам тоже пора бы заняться делом, а не кадрить взрослых мужчин.

— Так вы?!..

— Тише, Мерула.

Скользнув по мутной фигурке суровым взором, человек устремился дальше, в ослепительную белизну.

***

_~ Ты ждала меня? Ты любила меня?_

Фраза-заклинание мелькает в голове. Он уже не скрывается, он разговаривает и пытается выйти на свет. Но не получится, ведь я — сама тьма. Что я могу ответить? Знать бы, кто говорит.

_~ В смертных плохой обзор, ограниченный их земными понятиями, но ведь ты получила удовольствие?_

Нет! Прикасаться к этому воспоминанию просто невозможно, оно горячо до безумия, но так сладко и маняще... Неужели я не удержусь?

_~ Милая..._

Тело охватило тепло запредельно запретное, дурманяще-желанное. Руки цепляли все живые места. Крики остались за поволокой смирения. Но так нельзя, нельзя! Если я продолжу, то не уйду отсюда целой. Все это нужно прекратить, пока не поздно...

Я не узнала, чем закончилась эта экстраваганца. В своем воспоминании я оказалась опутана, словно в густом тумане, и когда открыла глаза, почувствовала, что кто-то рвался в мою комнату, но не мог преодолеть даже дверь. Наверное, потому не было и сияющего ока. До сих пор не знаю, кому же оно принадлежит, но больше оно меня не побеспокоит.

***

Билл не спал, хотя весь замок был тих, словно мавзолей, а это значило, что на дворе был довольно поздний час. Его тело, постепенно сливающееся с истинной сущностью, уже начинало отвыкать от смертных нужд, но Сайфера это не радовало. Если он не поторопится, то вполне может и остаться таким мешком мяса на всю вечность, хоть это и невозможно. Иллюминат не мог дать всему происходящему объяснения, знал лишь одно: это все из-за _внешних факторов_. Что-то в их Вселенной происходит не так, но в силах ли он это остановить?

Сегодня у Билла было даже больше поводов для злобы: Белла становится сильнее. Масон уже не мог следить за ее сновидениями, а значит, девчонке станет намного легче манипулировать королевой. Ах, если только у него получится воздействовать на хотя бы один из тех _внешних факторов_, цель все же будет достигнута.

Белла должна быть искоренена.

***

**Аберрация**

Вновь дойдя до цели, палаты с решеткой на маленьком окошке на двери, совершенно такой же, как и сотня остальных, я был весьма не уверен, стоит ли делать это именно сегодня. Да, дверь — самая обыкновенная, но за ней находится та, что уже давно особенна для меня.

Я сделал то, что делать был абсолютно не должен: тихонько постучался. С той стороны послышались хрипы. Не дожидаясь ответа, все-таки вошел. Подопечная лежала на раскладушке вниз лицом. Спала, наверное. Ухватившись за железное кресло, подвинул его ближе и, заняв уже привычное место справа от постели, принялся, как и всегда, изучать пациентку. Боже, скоро она превратится в ходячий скелет. Хотя, скорее, лежачий. Спутанная стрижка сальными прядями разметалась по опущенному лицу и подобию подушки. Бедняжка, нужно будет тайком пронести для нее шампунь.

Я усмехнулся. Девчонка либо действительно дрыхла, либо притворялась, но так даже лучше. Мне казалось, что сегодня что-то обязательно изменится. Я должен найти в ней то, что упустил, а ведь искать намного легче, когда перед глазами ничего не мельтешит.

На полу и маленькой кособокой тумбочке валялись бледно-желтые листы бумаги, некоторые были заляпаны чем-то темным. Я взял один из них. Вся бумага была исписана чьими-то именами, а посередине красовалось то самое восьмирукое существо, о котором мы говорили уже несколько сеансов подряд. Она называет его... "Дитя Причины и Следствия". Конечно, на человека это было едва похоже — по рисованию у девушки явно было C. В любом случае, мне бы очень хотелось понять, что все-таки творится у нее в голове. Судя по всему, нечто грандиозное. Даже жалко, что девчонку засадили в психушку.

Внезапно, я понял — ей просто нечем было рисовать. Карандаши у нее Робин отобрала еще вечером, хоть ей и не разрешали этого делать, да и цвет был подозрительно-бурый, прямо как...

За миг оказавшись у койки, я схватил руку подопечной. Пальцы были в крови. Опять содрала ногти и даже не перевязала. Раздраженно хмыкнув, полез в тумбочку. Снова я беру на себя слишком много. Достав из ящика лейкопластырь, что сам же сюда и положил из некоторых соображений, принялся осторожно заклеивать девичьи кровоточащие раны от выдернутых ногтей. Где-то на середине дела она все же соизволила открыть глаза.

— Ну и зачем тебе пластыри, если ты можешь лечить все руками?

Я фыркнул. Сейчас, как хороший психиатр, я должен начать вкрадчиво, но уверенно втолковывать ей то, что она и так прекрасно понимает.

— Тише, дорогая.

Мне хотелось смеяться. Громко, можно даже сказать, по-злодейски. Боюсь, люди не понимают, что больная здесь — вовсе не эта бедная девушка, поэтому я — все еще врач.

— А зачем ты опять сделала себе больно?

— Кто бы говорил! — захихикала пациентка, сев на постели.

Я изо всех сил сдерживал улыбку. Она все еще считает, что я мазохист. Надо же, как убедительно бывает воображение.

— Королева злится, — видимо, девчонка обиделась. Хотя только что была вполне весела.

— На кого же? Вновь на своего верного слугу? — я на миг поднял глаза, чтобы взглянуть на шатенку.

— Нет. Помнишь, я рассказывала тебе о "Запретном воспоминании"? Она боится, что из-за нее весь мир разрушится. Логично, что показывает она всем только агрессию.

— Это из-за Мерулы, — тихо хмыкнул я. — Она тебя не особо любит. А когда ты видишь ее, у тебя в мозгу точно что-то переклинивает.

— Черная птица предаст волшебницу, — посуровела пациентка.

— Согласен, Робин — та еще ведьма. Только не ляпни ей это, иначе мы точно не останемся в живых.

— Ладно.

Закончив с ранами, я сел на стул, опершись на спинку, и посмотрел прямо в глаза девчонке. Она даже не подозревает, что я о ней знаю. На секунду наши взгляды встретились, но больная тут же опустила голову. Запущенный случай скоптофобии. Что же с ней сотворили...

— Паршиво себя чувствую, — произнесла леди, упав на спину.

Я ничего не ответил. Признаться, мне уже начал надоедать текущий период ее болезни. Казалось бы, наоборот, самое удачное время для изучения заболевания, ведь именно сейчас девушка может рассказать все, что нужно, но уж очень запутанным языком. К тому же, на нее жалко смотреть — забитая, уходит в депрессию и говорит с великой неохотой. Даже со мной. Скоро наступит следующая фаза, и подопечная повеселеет. Правда, ничего адекватного от нее уже нельзя будет добиться.

— Тебе не нравится, как я на тебя смотрю? — надо уже избавляться от этой боязни пристального взора.

— Мне не нравится, что ты вообще на меня смотришь, если честно.

В тот день, когда я впервые познакомился с девушкой, лил сильный дождь. Опоздав на работу и получив выговор, я был, мягко говоря, на взводе. Не успев подняться к себе в кабинет, чуть не упал на лестнице из-за новенького санитара, что "обрадовал" меня еще больше — на мои плечи взвалили еще одну жалкую судьбу. Я ожидал чего угодно. Сбрендившую старушку, малолетнего убийцу или просто ребенка с видениями. Но все оказалось намного хуже. Открыл дверь. Самую обычную. За ней меня уже ждала семья. На вид — тоже весьма заурядная. Глава семейства, белобрысая мамаша и высокий чернобровый юноша, державший за плечи юную особу с низко опущенной головой. Именно эта персона, медленно подняв мутные глаза, заставила мое сердце екнуть, хрипло прошептав всего два слова:

— Здравствуй, Билл.

***

Очередной урок закончился моим беспомощным хлопком головы об стол.

С момента заселения Сайфера в моем замке прошло порядка две недели, и за это время мой мозг был выеден основательно. Возможно, я не самый умный ученик, однако и Билл — не самый доходчивый учитель. Полагаю, взаимопонимания мы достигали исключительно засчет моих имеющихся природных способностей к магии, но если бы не они — меня бы уже давно сожгли. Как сосуд. Хоть что-то, что я понимаю прекрасно.

Близнецы тоже были не особо довольны новым "соседом". Порой я даже корила себя за то, что дозволила именно франту учить меня, ведь Луна, на вид, имела не меньше знаний. К сожалению, я стала замечать это слишком поздно. Хотя, наверное, так даже лучше. Я еще ни разу не видела, чтобы брат с сестрой колдовали по-отдельности. Только вместе, держась за руки. Это очень подозрительно.

Тем не менее, чары выходили в последнее время все качественнее. Я уже не раз замечала, что во время сильной злости магия улучшается уровней на пять вперед. Сайфер подтвердил мои догадки, но легче, правда, не стало. Как я могу злиться, когда дела налаживаются?

В моих снах что-то шепчет мне: я могу быть сильнее. И именно там я действительно чувствую прилив энергии. Конечно, тут все просто до смешного — сон ведь дает силы. Но... мои сны особенные. Они дарят мне радость, заключив в каком-то бесконечном кольце времени. Я вспоминаю что-то, что уже случалось много лет назад. И почему-то это повторяющееся действо будто возвращает саму меня во времени, в годы, что я уже почти собрала по кусочкам воспоминаний. В годы своей первой жизни. Нет, моложе я не становлюсь, но знания и мощь возвращаются. Меняюсь даже внутренне — разговоры становятся не такими... простодушными, все чаще просыпаются манеры. Близнецы еще не поняли, и мне придется играть для них обычную вредную Беллу. А вот Сайфер... с каждым днем он смотрит на меня все страннее, все более изучающе. Теперь даже страшно рот при нем открыть. А любую игру он раскусит, это уж точно.

Черт, я не хочу терять себя! Я будто возвращаюсь в свое _запредельное начало_...

— Знаешь, даже твоя смертная справлялась лучше тебя, — ухмылялся иллюминат, катая в ладонях желеобразный шарик, который должен был получиться белкой. Или птицей. Я уже и не знаю, чего же хочу на самом деле.

— Спасибо, — скучающе произнесла я, глядя на собственные пальцы.

— Хорошая Королева должна хоть что-то уметь, помимо царственных ужимок, — хмыкнул золотой. — Вот что ты можешь, а?

— Выставить тебя за дверь, — мрачно констатировала я.

— Неплохое начало, — пожал плечами масон. — Но этого мало.

— Хорошо. Могу еще оркестр организовать в честь проводов! Думаю, твоему уходу будут рады все.

Билл захохотал. Из его рук выпрыгнул еж, фыркая и выставляя иголки в сторону обалдевшей меня.

— Не удивляйся! Это было просто, — самодовольно сложил руки на груди мужчина.

Я лишь отвернулась. Еще этой колючей твари на моем обеденном столе не хватало.

— К твоему сведению, вы с ним очень даже похожи! — окликнул меня слуга.

— Потому что он такой же злой?

— Потому что он такой же тупой. А может, и поумнее будет, — снова маниакальный хохот.

Громко поднявшись с места, я, сжав губы, сверху вниз посмотрела на Сайфера и его гребаное творение. Демон перестал смеяться, и в его золотых зрачках я увидела искру. Подняв руки перед собой, я перевела этот ненавидящий взгляд на животное, которое, испуганно хрюкнув, решило делать ноги, но не успело. Вокруг него прямо в воздухе разверзлись черные дыры, из которых тянуло гнилью и могильным холодом. Мое создание было голодно, у него не было глаз и оно не нуждалось во рте. Окружив лесную тварь, мрак буквально сожрал ее, жадно накинувшись и поглотив без каких-либо следов существования зверя. Правда, на столе осталась вмятина, но она совершенно не беспокоила меня. Чернота будто развернулась, и я поняла: она ждет приказа. Все еще жутко алчущий, мрак искал следующую жертву. Медленно он начал придвигаться к кажется опешившему, но бездвижному масону, и я также не сделала ни одного движения. Сейчас это свершится. Билл останется лишь смутным пятном в памяти.

В моих глазах снова горело то самое алое пламя. Оно было настолько жарко, что я, без раздумий, откинула повязку. Мир предстал передо мной в иных красках. Возможно, потому что спрятанное Око не привыкло к свету... но это было лишь малой частью проблемы. Мельком взглянув на иллюмината, так сказать, в последний раз, я дернулась, ощутив в себе неимоверную слабость. Неужели моя чернота взяла столько духу? Мне вдруг показалось, что кто-то ослабил меня. И дело вовсе не в Сайфере. Что-то холодное разливалось по мне, окутывало. Воля погасла.

Осев на пол, я сжала кулак.

~ Placet, abierunt, frater anima, ardet in Inferno nos sunt simul.

((лат) — "Прошу, иссякни, близкая душа, гореть в Аду мы вместе будем.")

Мрак, издав жалобный вой, исчез между моих пальцев.

Кто-то мягко взял меня под руки и переложил на софу. Естественно, я знала, кто. Но так не хотелось признаваться себе в этом.

— Похоже, я понял твою силу, Королева, — насмешливый голос эхом отдавался в сознании.

— Больше ничего не говори мне, не смей! — вымученно взмахнула руками я, глядя в пустоту.

— Даже о плюсах?

Возникла короткая пауза. Глубоко вздохнув, я мотнула головой:

— Хорошо, но ничего больше.

— Тебе не придется создавать никчемную жизнь!

Еще немного молчания, и снова эта холодная насмешка:

— Ты просто не можешь.

Я широко открыла глаза, уже в который раз за день. Что ж, хоть что-то. Не могу творить жизнь... Но, в таком случае, вывод напрашивается только один. Я в совершенстве умею делать нечто противоположное. Отнимать. Уничтожать. Стирать, в буквальном смысле, с лица земли.

***

**Marcus**

— Пригласишь меня на Бал?

Сидя в самом углу маленькой комнаты, пациентка номер 2501960915 взглянула на меня сквозь слезы. Я запомнил эти цифры достаточно быстро — дата рождения и 0915, что приставлялось ко всем текущим номерам в этом году. Скоро ей будет двадцать. Она уже совсем не девчонка. Хотя мне, почему-то, хотелось называть ее именно так.

— Ваше Величество не желает решить более важные вопросы? — занимаю законное место у постели.

— Боюсь, я — не Королева.

Как интересно.

— Я... — шепчет, два раза оглянувшись за оба плеча, — ... это я.

Вот и настал мой самый нелюбимый период в болезни девушки. Односложные ответы, из которых можно почерпнуть пищу для размышлений. В то же время, собеседница из нее сейчас — так себе. Это одна из фаз-близнецов, полностью противоположная второй. Условно мы назвали ее — **Marcus**.

— Кто ты?

— Пешка.

Вот черт. Я уже надеялся, что она пришла в себя.

— Кто тобой руководит?

Девушка посмотрела на меня, как на идиота. Вполне заслуженно, хах.

— Ферзь.

— Бедная девочка, — поднявшись со стула, медленно приближаюсь к ней. Боже, что же я делаю? После той _трагедии_ любой мужчина для нее — угроза. Но я просто не мог сдержаться.

— Ты все же умеешь читать мысли! — звучит довольно радостно для того, кто должен меня ненавидеть.

— И не только, — утвердительно мотаю головой.

Больная удовлетворенно пыхтит, заключенная в слабые объятия. Если начальство узнает — кому-то определенно свернут шею, но мне не страшно: для _моей дорогой_ я — бессмертен.

— 17:00. Мне пора, — кивком указав на часы, я поднялся с колен.

Шатенка, тут же опустив лицо, пробормотала:

— Время истинных дьяволов.

Я прыснул. Сейчас к ней на обход должна прийти Робин, здешняя медсестра. Конечно, до дьявола ей еще далеко, а вот на каргу она уже вполне смахивает. Взяв со стола папку с графиками, тестами и прочей бумажной ерундой, я вдруг почувствовал тепло на предплечье.

— Тебя ведь тоже никто не ждет. Ты тоже никому не нужен. Останься. Я спасу тебя... — поглядывая из-под опущенных ресниц, лепетала подопечная, слегка повысив голос.

— Я буду очень осторожен, — пообещал в который раз, мысленно согласившись, что здесь, рядом с ней, мне было бы куда спокойнее.

— Если Мерула обидит тебя, обязательно расскажи мне завтра. Я с ней разберусь.

— А если опять принесет сырую чечевицу? — в ее голосе проскользнули жалостливые нотки.

— Вылей ей это на голову и передай привет от меня. А когда она побежит жаловаться, — аккуратно достав из внутреннего кармана пиджака припрятанную плитку шоколада, протянул девчонке, — можешь съесть это. Только потом спрячь хорошенько, я уборщицу и санитаров кормить не собираюсь.

Смотреть на эту наивную улыбку можно вечно. Как малое дитя, прижимая к груди несчастную шоколадку, шатенка была готова прыгать от счастья. Ладонь, сжимающая папку, задрожала. Вот теперь мне точно надо уходить. И побыстрее. Но все же — девушка продолжала стоять на месте, глядя мне в спину. Даже и спрашивать не нужно, чего же ей надо.

Обернувшись, я посмотрел на нее так загадочно, как только мог.

— Скупай золото, — весело окликнул подопечную, одной ногой переступая через порог. — Пока!

— Ты думаешь, что это правда, но на самом деле все зависит лишь от желания, — получил я вслед тихое напутствие.

Если бы это объясняло все тайны Вселенной, включая мир внутри пациентки номер 2501960915, клянусь, я бы забрал девчонку отсюда вместе со всеми потерянными годами. К сожалению, понять ее сущность практически невозможно. Хоть я и "всезнающ". Хоть я и "могущественный демон разума".

Слишком сложно быть существом Биллом Сайфером для одной больной девочки, которая и не подозревает, насколько она здорова по сравнению со всеми окружающими.

Особенно, когда ты — он и есть.

***

Очевидно, Билл все еще следит за мной.

Еще неделя. Я все больше привыкаю к новым мировоззрению, знаниям и слуге. Близнецы тоже что-то начинают подозревать. Луна чаще стала интересоваться, как я себя чувствую, Марк, в отсутствие сестры, напоминает об уговоре. Я отлично помню условия: если Сайфер будет давать мне повод для сомнений даже после заключения сделки — гнать его в шею. Но — легко ли признаться? — я уже не могу сделать этого. В ответ мальчишка лишь шептал мне...

... Он говорил:

_~ Ты думаешь, что это правда, но на самом деле все зависит лишь от желания._

Чертовы загадки. И слишком знакомая фраза.

Я как раз собиралась приступить к завтраку, когда случилась катастрофа. Мой замок окружили. Два непробиваемых дуболома-стража впервые подвели, сдавшись мятежникам. Меня уже практически зажали в кольцо, как вдруг кто-то неведомый приказал:

— Беги.

У меня не было причин оставлять свою еду. На улице бунтари громыхали своим возмущением, во дворце тоже что-то беспрерывно начало падать и, сквозь брань и гомон, можно было услышать звуки бьющихся стекол и треска ткани. Мои любимые портьеры, за которыми было так удобно прятаться. Тупые идиоты-монстры будут веками возмещать мне ущерб.

Вновь прозвучало со всех сторон, только уже требовательнее:

— Беги!

И я полетела, мать вашу, со всех ног. Сбивая на пути всех и круша свой же дом. Отлично, теперь возмещать ущерб будем все вместе. Не понимаю, пытались ли меня поймать, но сделать это не удалось никому. Я все же научилась бегать на каблуках.

Я очнулась, будучи уже за пределами замка и странным образом оказавшись на ветке огромного дерева. Отсюда было очень хорошо видно почти все Царство Кошмаров. А я все-таки была права — беспокоиться не о чем. Около дворца было не так уж и много народу, значит, на мятеж поднялись не все монстры. Хотя, встреться я хоть с одним, мне бы точно не поздоровилось. И чего они взъелись? Вроде, и особых поводов-то не было. Вспомнили старые обиды? Кто прошлое помянет, тому, как известно глаз вон. Вот я, например, уже лишилась. Ничему они не учатся.

И кто же там такой бессмертный, раз решил командовать мной? Беги, беги. Как будто я и сама бы не догадалась. Хм, а ведь и вправду — бессмертный! Луна, Марк или Билл. Близнец отпадает уже хотя бы по той причине, что никогда не обращается ко мне на "ты". Стало быть, осталось всего два безумца.

_~ Ты многому научилась._

Боже, опять.

_~ Но ты не знаешь саму себя, так смысл истязать разум?_

Ну и что вам от меня теперь надо?

_~ Всего лишь последний урок._

Я настороженно оглянулась — ну некому было все это говорить. Снова какие-то голоса, преследующие мою голову. Но, стоит отметить, это был не тот, что обращался ко мне во снах. Для Луны — слишком взрослый. Для Сайфера — мягкий. Не женский, но и мужским назвать сложно. Будто какое-то сплетение... Дуэт.

_~ Ты не можешь называть себя правителем, если не знаешь, кому должны подчиняться твои подданные._

А вот это уже похоже на ту заунывную песнь франта. "Если ты Королева, то должна уметь не только кривляться перед зеркалом, но и бла-бла-бла".

— Как будто у них есть выбор, — хохотнула я.

_~ Несомненно. Разве ты не помнишь урок о своем втором "Я"? Ты ~ не одна. Твое место можно легко занять, спрятав или усыпив сознание._

Так-так-так. Выходит, те монстры тоже об этом знают? Они хотели свергнуть меня?

_~ Об этом знает тот, кому ты доверилась больше всего. Но он никогда не воспользуется этой слабостью, если ты не позволишь._

На ум снова пришел только Билл. Неужели это его рук дело... Вот же весело будет, если окажется, что все это говорил именно он.

_~ Скрой свои помыслы в надежном хранилище. Три угла, три стороны меж собой соедини. Сущность их отобрази ~ облик истинный верни._

Детская загадка про треугольник. Как смешно. Но что значит строка об "истинном облике"?

_~ Finis mundi venturus! Aperi oculos! Prope affectus! Arcu ante Regina. Cadere est peccatum, Passio est via in Aeternum. Quod Pactum Periodice. Id est, voluntatem Deorum. Hoc est mortem scientia._

((лат) — "Конец света грядет! Откройте очи! Закройтесь от чувств! Склонитесь перед Королевой. Падение — грех, Страдание есть путь к Вечности. Таков завет Первородителей. Такова воля Богов. Таково смертное знание".)

От яркой вспышки я свалилась на землю. Но боль не успела настигнуть ушибленную пятую точку, потому что со мной что-то творилось, и этот странный процесс заглушал любые осязания.

Я почувствовала необыкновенную легкость. Словно тело лишилось килограммов десяти. Хотя, по ощущениям, его вообще не было. С отвращением взглянула на свои руки. Маленькие тонкие палочки серебристого цвета. Не лучшая участь постигла и ноги. Но что же со всем остальным???

Я попыталась встать. Ах, да, у меня же теперь крохотные палки вместо нормальных конечностей. Кое-как поднявшись на это смехотворное подобие ног, посмотрела вдаль. Блин, что я теперь такое?! Муравей-переросток?! Хорошо хоть, зоркость не упала. Однако на таких культяпках далеко не уйдешь. Да и видно, откровенно говоря, сейчас мне было лишь корни и чуть-чуть — стволы деревьев. Надо найти озеро. Я просто обязана посмотреть, куда на этот раз меня засунули.

Прощупать тело было просто невозможно. Ладони вроде куда-то и утыкались, но явно не в плоть. Растерянно оглядевшись, я побрела куда-то в сосны, все равно замка уже не видно. Может, в лесу встретится Голова и все мне расскажет? Уже и подумать об этом страшно. Он легко мог сожрать меня при моем человеческом размере, а про нынешний и говорить нечего. Но мне так или иначе необходимо понять, кто же я.

Меня осенило лишь через два часа адского пути на своих двоих: мои способности! Их-то никто не отменял! Наверное. Я хотела произнести заклинание левитации, но оно вышло как-то само. Я просто взмыла в воздух, потрясенно болтая ступнями. Это заклятье еще никогда со мной не срабатывало. Перекувыркнувшись через себя и сделав несколько нехилых сальто, я наконец освоилась и начала понемногу продвигаться. Теперь я могла набрать любую высоту, чем, собственно, и воспользовалась, вскоре паря уже выше верхушек сосновых деревьев.

Снова замок и город были в поле обозрения, и я, вздохнув, собралась уже лететь в ту сторону, как вдруг сзади что-то громко дыхнуло в "спину". Не знаю, есть ли у меня теперь сердце, но оно наверняка словило приступ. Что за дебильная привычка у здешних пугать сзади?

Ох, если бы это был безобидный Рукалицо. Я медленно повернулась. Жадно мигая восемью глазищами, на меня уставился огромный. Просто ужаснейше-гигантский. Паук. Вот задница, задался денек.

Для паучка я, наверное, казалась мелкой мушкой. В любом случае — что надо удирать поняла я быстро. На всей скорости пару раз чуть не впечаталась в деревья, но в целом — после марафона от башки и первых дней скитания, пардон, правления, местности уже не казались такими неизвестными. Страха я тоже практически не чувствовала, наверное, из-за нового тела, хоть чем-то оно полезно.

И момент истины все же настал. Я вступила в очень близкое знакомство с очень широкой сосной. Это было больно. Раскрыв глаза, ну, или чем я теперь вижу, я снова столкнулась взглядом с насекомым.

— Паукообраз-з-зное, — прошелестел мутант.

— Чего? — о, этот тоже разговаривает.

— На вс-с-сякий с-с-случай. Я — не нас-с-с-секомое, я — паукообра-а-аз-з-зное!!! Вечно вс-с-се путают, — встав поначалу в стойку, посетовал зверь.

— Да плевать мне! Черт, я Королева, не слышал о такой?

— Королева? — свистящий голос "паукообраз-з-зного" показался задумчивым. — Тогда выделю для тебя VIP-кокон. Я уважаю монархиз-з-зм.

— Идиот... — сюда явно не хватало смачного хлопка по человеческому лбу.

Кажется, я начинаю скучать по своему "мясному мешку".

Монстр задергал жвалами, и мою и без того несчастную шкуру сжало со всех сторон белой пеленой. Фу, паутина. Выглядит даже еще более ужасно, чем в углах заброшенного дома. Я закрыла глаза, ожидая конец.

Мое сознание все же было затуманено. Даже с этой формой. Таинственные голоса, вы были неправы, твари.

***

**Силлогизм**

— Профессор, наша главная задача — не дать пациентке 2501960915 вспомнить _трагедию_. Мы должны заблокировать это воспоминание. В этом деле нам сможет пригодиться ваш метод. Как вы там его назвали?

— Вряд ли он вам поможет. Мой способ хорош только в том случае, если у больного наблюдается крайняя степень фрустрации.

— Но ведь она и наблюдается у вашей подопечной!

— Неужели? Думаете, я не знаю своего же пациента? Ей просто нужен покой. Она должна заново пережить свой стресс, если хочет с ним справиться.

— Коллега, у нас не реабилитационный центр. Покоя здесь нет ни для нас, ни для этих чокнутых обезьян.

— Это не мои проблемы.

— Ох, нам бы ваше спокойствие, профессор. Тем не менее, мы отошли от темы. Что вы, наконец, скажете насчет расстройства 2501960915?

— Я не буду ничего предпринимать. Повторяю, я начну лечение лишь после того, как она справится с шоком.

— Отлично! Тогда мы с коллегой Дирном займемся обследованием больной. Полным обследованием, включая энцефалограмму и методы суггестии.

— Какой же вы, Этвуд, интересный! Хотите решить проблему, заставив девчонку забыть саму себя? Или внушите ей, что никакого инцидента не было?

— А что же нам делать? Вы ведь не хотите работать.

— Как раз наоборот: у меня именно такая работа.

— Предупреждаю, уважаемый, если вы не возьмете это дело в свои руки, мы справимся и сами. Лечение электрическим током проверено годами.

— Применение насилия? Как низко, господин Бронте. Что ж, боюсь, для такого тонкого рода убийств вы слишком безалаберны. Хорошо, я сам начну лечение.

— Вы замечательный человек, господин Сайфер.

— А вы замечательный лжец, господин Дирн. Я бы не взял вас в команду межгалактического разбоя.

— Что?

— Я сказал — до следующей конференции!

***

Я скажу вам честно: даже у бессмертия есть свои минусы. Основной состоит в том, что вот, сейчас тебя все-таки прибьют, в твоей истории поставят точку. Ты драматично закрываешь глаза, промотав в мозгу все события из, кажущейся в последний миг такой короткой, жизни, как бац! и ты понимаешь, что ты все равно не умрешь! И ты снова неубиваемое дерьмо, не понятно зачем существующее. К тому же, пока тебя соберутся уничтожить со всей пафосностью момента, уже раз десять спасут. Что и случилось.

Минуты три мне понадобилось на то, чтобы понять, что беда миновала — паука уже не было слышно. Увы, если тебе суждено быть треугольным придурком-Королевой, тебя уже ничто не исправит.

— С добрым утром! Или спокойной ночи?

Я уже раздраженно раскрыла глаза. Лучше, правда, не стало, потому что за время обморока меня опутали по самые... ну, не уши, но нельзя согласиться, что сквозь плотную, да еще и противно-липучую хрень теперь я могла выбраться самостоятельно, а уж тем более — видеть. А судя по голосу "спасителя", лучше было бы, если б меня сожрал мутантский паучище.

— Двигай лапками, Величество!

— Как смешно, — проворчала я из глубин липкого плена. — Видишь ли, я тут это... влипла!

— О, сейчас ты влипнешь еще больше, — гад, злорадствуя, ходил где-то неподалеку, но факт, что он удаляется, меня совсем не радовал.

— С чего это?

— А вдруг я захочу вспомнить былое и, скажем, брошу тебя здесь? В этом коконе ты вполне хорошо сохранишься для потомков, так что о тебе не забудут, не бойся.

— А-а-а-а, открой меня! Сука, ублюдок хренов, выпусти быстро!!! Иначе о тебе потомкам и вспомнить будет нечего, твою мать! — психанула.

— Если ты клаустрофоб, то просто закрой глаза. Тебе это, конечно, не поможет, а вот мне будет, над чем посмеяться.

— Падла одноглазая, выберусь — ты у меня не только клаустрофобию заработаешь, мразь! — я принялась толкать стенки паутины, но только сильнее липла. В итоге, я просто сложила руки на коленях и снова принялась ждать. Это я умею.

— Арахноморфы имеют одну интересную особенность — нить, с которой они начинают плетение, всегда остается на виду. Дернешь за веревочку — дверь и откроется. Беда только в том, что этот кончик видно исключительно с внешней стороны, чтобы жертва не могла все распутать и сбежать. Но у нее все равно остается шанс на спасение, если кто-то вдруг захочет позаботится о ее жалкой жизни.

— И с какой поры ты стал таким заботливым? — фыркнула я.

— С той самой, когда ты научилась не перебивать!

Ну, шутить новый слуга точно мастак.

— Эта нить с твоей стороны, — мрачно утвердила я.

— Бинго! Знаешь, Вашество, я наблюдал за тобой. Да-да, конечно, ты это прекрасно знаешь. — какой-то странный акцент на "знаешь". — И ты вполне хорошо прижилась. Я бы даже с радостью освободил тебя, но... Все верно. Я — тот самый мерзавец, который хочет чего-то взамен.

— Черт с тобой, да что угодно.

— Сейчас мне от тебя ничего не нужно. Но когда я скажу — любое пожелание — не будешь ли ты прекословить?

— По-моему, я уже выполнила одно такое желание: до сих пор хранила в тепле и безопасности твой зад. Не жирновато ли будет? — тихо усмехнулась. Кому я это говорю — Сайфер все равно добьется своего.

— На твоем месте, Белла, я бы подумал. Пока что тебя спрашивают, а не ставят в известность.

— Ладно. Билл, — язвительно выделила я. — Но только в пределах разумного.

— А вот это уже решать мне, — в голосе масона очень ясно прозвучало злое торжество, но мне было побоку, так как кокон внезапно показался очень тесным. Черт, он ведь сжимается.

— Да тяни меня уже! — почти взмолилась я, ожесточеннее забарабанив ногами.

После нескольких мгновений тишины перед глазами пронеслось яркое пятно, и я стукнулась об землю. Когда, наконец, смогла поднять немного разъяснившийся взор, едва сдержала вздох. Этот Билл со своей ухмылочкой был теперь таким высоким. И красивым... У меня точно помутнения в разуме.

— Ну, про лапки я не ошибся, — подперев подбородок ладонью, демон склонился ближе, но я опять была близка к полуобморочному состоянию и соображала весьма туго.

— Что с моим домом? — я смогла произнести это на одном дыхании.

Ведь там остались дети...

— А с ним что-то случалось? — выгнул бровь иллюминат.

— Просто доведи меня как-нибудь дотуда.

— Вот еще!

— Пожалуйста.

Блондин явно не ожидал такого поворота событий. Я попыталась сделать жалостливое лицо, абсолютно не уверенная в его присутствии, хотя на Сайфера это, похоже, подействовало. Нахмурившись и сложив руки на спине, он вдруг отвернулся, отступив на несколько шагов, но тут же оказался рядом с дикой улыбкой:

— Все для Королевы!

Мужчина вдруг взял меня прямо на руки. Видимо, я настолько мала, что смогла поместиться на двух его раскрытых ладонях. Мне почему-то стало неудобно, но я не знала, как отразится смятение на моем лице-нелице, поэтому просто махнула лапкой.

— Вперед, мой верный... Билл.

Вау, неужели дьявол и сам потрясен? По его физиономии читать было намного легче, и я прекрасно заметила старательно скрываемую, но дающую четкую картину эмоцию.

— И еще: сперва отчаливаем к озеру.

— Горло промочить? Или личико освежить? — подал, наконец, голос золотой. — Боюсь, ты сильно разочаруешься.

— Как?

— Глазом об косяк. Завтра я дам тебе еще один урок. Из раздела геометрии. "Свойства треугольников" называется. Тебе двадцать один есть?

— Если верить близнецам, мне скоро двадцать пять триллионов стукнет. Нормально?

Сайфер опустил на меня глаз, и мне стало как-то нехорошо от этого взгляда.

— Это очень интересная тема.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Также я предлагаю вам заглянуть в мою группу, где уже завершился разбор фика (а еще там просто много интересного).  
https://vk.com/misundayrang — добро пожаловать в нашу семью!


	16. Дуализм | Dualism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pp.userapi.com/c849124/v849124847/5b333/YQDZfSLuKTM.jpg — картинка к главе.
> 
> https://pp.userapi.com/c847121/v847121370/c3e59/s_9hUEPhl0A.jpg — если вдруг кому-то интересно, как Луна бы выглядела в других вселенных :) (Самый первый стиль — мой)

— Долго еще?

— Да.

— Очень долго?

— Да.

— Прям совсем?

— Я тебе не Хогвартс-экспресс!

— Чего?

Шагать по лесу жутко утомительно. Наверное. Лицо Сайфера находилось слишком высоко, чтобы прочитать его беззвучную ярость. Мне же так передвигаться было вполне кайфово, само собой разумеется, но все же — скучно. А как развлечь себя, имея под рукой, ну, или имеясь на руках злобного демона? Конечно же, задолбать его до полной потери рассудка. Хотя, это рискованно. Если этот "просветитель" догадается бросить меня здесь, то я ведь уже никогда отсюда не выберусь. Но останавливаться поздно.

— Эй, дылда!

Билл раздраженно хмыкнул. Ох, какие же вулканы сейчас закипают в нем.

— Скажи, на что я теперь похожа?

Одноглазый криво ухмыльнулся, отведя взгляд.

— На мою беспечную юность.

— Смотри не развались, папаша. Кстати... — мне почему-то стало очень интересно. — А сколько тебе лет?

Кажется, этим вопросом я поставила иллюмината в тупик. Он беззвучно зашевелил губами, пока, наконец, не выдохнул:

— У тебя еще есть силы разговаривать?

— Так не честно! Я тебя спросила...

— ... Тогда найдутся силы и потерпеть.

Внезапно, едва я собралась сложить руки на "груди", внутренне состроив обиженное личико, дьявол просто выкинул меня в ближайшую кучу черной хвои. Задохнувшись от возмущения, я даже не заметила, что это были те самые кинжальные иголки и, выкарабкавшись из острой хвои, не удержалась и нелепо упала на сухую землю вниз лицевой частью. Приподнявшись на ручонках, во все глаза, в которых что-то защипало, уставилась на франта. Очень хотелось обозвать его всякими нехорошими словами, но голос дрожал, и я просто продолжала смотреть на Сайфера. Он кинул меня, словно я — какой-то мусор. Неужели настолько ему надоела?

— З... за что? — только и сумела выговорить я.

Но он лишь отвернулся и направился в другую сторону.

— Ты меня бросаешь? — на полудыхании прошептала почти срывающимся голосом.

— Посиди пока тут, Высочество. И никуда не уходи! Хотя, в твоем-то положении это затруднительно... — эхом отдался голос масона откуда-то издалека.

Странное смешанное чувство наполняло полностью. Страшно, что Билл все-таки оставит меня здесь, ведь доверять черту может лишь самый отчаявшийся идиот. Немного радостно от того, что он, наверное, не уходит... навсегда. И очень грустно от мысли, что иллюминат смог так просто причинить мне боль. Пусть, наверное, в первый раз — совершенно неосознанно. Но жалеть его просто не получается — не думаю, что я настолько тяжелая, чтобы Сайфер мог так устать. Значит, он четко знал, что делает. Вот же погань.

Я не знала, почему это так меня задело. Несмотря на какую-то внутреннюю неприязнь, источник всех тех оскорблений в сторону демона, мне все же было очень спокойно в его компании. И после его поступка настроение резко упало. Помимо недовольства в присутствие мужчины у меня появляется и другая эмоция. Но если я скажу ему... Да чтоб он сдох, поганый умник. Буду молчать до последнего.

Я сидела под деревом рядом с той самой злополучной кучей. Как же пуст становится мир, когда ты печалишься всем сердцем.

Хоть бы этот франт не вернулся.

Лишь бы пришел поскорее.

***

— Вы ее упустили! Тупицы, идиоты! Где теперь искать Королеву, а?! Мне скажет кто-нибудь?

— Но госпожа, она так быстро промчалась мимо нас. Мы не успели ее схватить...

— Хватит! Довольно!!! Вы даже не можете нормально выполнить приказ, а что было бы, если б приказы отдавала она? Правильно, вас бы давно жрали падальщики по черным полям! Ничтожества!..

— Леди, но вы не правите, вы ведь не можете управлять нами.

— Да что вы такое говорите?! Кто из вас — Первый министр при Королеве? Есть такие?!

— А как же ваш...

— Молчать!!! Я — единственный претендент на этот трон, и когда я получу его, все вы, низкопробные дуболомы, будете молить о пощаде...

— Госпожа, у нас есть новость. Королеве помогли сбежать.

— Кто посмел? Кто предатель?!

— Этот голос принадлежал новому слуге.

— Сайфер! Будь он проклят, треугольная тварь! Но это неважно. У меня есть новый план. Дорогая Белла уже не отвертится! Слушать мою команду!!!

***

_"Ах, значит уже не отвертится..."._

Я полностью прозябла, преданно ожидая Билла. Даже не знаю, почему все это происходит, если я — нечто, уже лишенное страха и болевого порога. Сжимая шесть серебряных пальцев друг меж друга, чувствовала дрожь. Холод? Эмоции? Одно и то же.

Все, Сайфер уже не вернется. Я останусь здесь и, наверное, скоро приучусь к охоте и прочим прелестям дикой жизни. Вот так, за один ничтожный день, можно потерять дом, близких и _человечность_. Если бы я только не задевала златоглазого... Тьфу, не в моем это стиле — жалеть о содеянном. Но могло ли все быть иначе?

А может, он придет? Если демон в опасности, я даже не знаю, радоваться или скорбеть. Вернется ли он ради меня? И думает ли вообще обо мне. Разумеется, никогда в жизни. Зачем ему нужна какая-то неумеха, по ошибке оказавшаяся наследницей трона? Наверное, он и сам не прочь занять это место. И я даже не удивлюсь, если в конце все выйдет именно так. Я получила по заслугам. Нельзя было так поступать. Доводить смертную до самоубийства, устраивать массовый геноцид, заключать сделку с Биллом — нельзя, нельзя! Но разве будет это волновать, если ты — не просто зачинщик, а сама причина?

Как же хочется спать. Но изнутри так и рвалось: "Придет-не придет". А если я закрою глаза, то самоустранение произойдет прямо сейчас. Черный лес становился все темней. Уже ночь, масон так и не объявился. Какие-то шорохи, треск и журчание. Лишь бы Голова не решил навестить меня. Интересно, а что Сайфер сделал с тем арахноморфом? Попил чаек и заморочил голову? Это у золотого выходит лучше всего.

И все же, я не хочу так скоропостижно скончаться, если это возможно. От кучи иголок исходило слабое тепло, и я, недолго думая, зарылась в нее обратно. Чертовски мучительно, больно и остро. Тот, кто создал этот мир, был либо разочаровавшимся мазохистом, либо довольным садюгой. Но кем были те, кто породил меня? Парочкой глупцов, не иначе.

Что-то в последнее время на занудство тянет. Может, это от депрессии? Скорее, мне просто нравятся красивые слова. Но никто не говорит мне их. Только страшные и правдивые вещи. А вот иллюзий, дарующих счастья, не добиться уже в этой жизни. Но в прошлой...

Неужели получится. Я прикоснусь к этому сладко-горькому воспоминанию. Черт, черт! Как же оно горячо! И нечто не дает мне его, не позволяет... Однажды я все-таки добьюсь своего.

Кинжалы впивались в тельце, но я уже слабо ощущала боль. Блин, этот чертяга собирается почтить меня визитом?! Тишина послужила немым ответом.

Ох, сдохну я тут.

***

**Ангедония**

Маленькая беззащитная девочка пыталась вытереть слезы, сочащиеся из уголков затуманенных глаз, но ее руки были связаны.

— Спаси меня! — кричала малышка.

Вот-вот ее сломают вновь. Очередная порция болеутоляющего. Она должна сказать мне спасибо. Без моего вмешательства ее травили бы большей дрянью.

— Прости, дорогая, но так надо.

— Почему?! — завопила пациентка. — Разве ты не обещал, что мне не сделают больно?

Я немного опешил.

— Ты ведь сама этому способствуешь, милая. Ты ранишь себя.

— Но от этого я хотя бы не страдаю! — в бессилии опустила она голову. — Скоро, совсем скоро... погибнет.

— Кто?

— Дитя. Мое дитя.

— Но ведь ты не замужем, — осторожно заметил я, взяв в руки запачканный листок.

Шатенка подняла свой взор, и я мысленно ужаснулся: как быстро человек одичает, если дать ему полную свободу, запертую в четырех стенках? Очи девчонки выражали злобу, беспомощность, печаль и страх, вселяя в мою душу то же самое. Как же она прекрасна.

— Дитя с тремя глазами, сотканное из радости и грусти. Его мамочка не восстанет, даже если оно попытается все разрушить. Нет, бедный ребенок... Он лишь вернется в начало пути, забывшись и веря каждому слову лжи.

Эти монологи уже стали привычными для меня. Но все же — та ли эта, про которую я думаю? Я подошел ближе к подопечной. Несчастный загнанный зверек уже не пугался моего присутствия. Она такая разумная, но половина знаний утерялась из-за болезни. Как жаль. Если бы только не ее возраст...

— Не бойся, Ученая. Я буду рядом.

Она робко обхватила мой локоть слабыми пальцами.

— Всегда?

— Может быть, — улыбнулся, закатив глаза. — Только слушайся меня. Ты ведь сейчас понимаешь, о чем я говорю?

— Я в порядке, — пытаясь заверить, горячо прошептала больная. — Я обещаю. Только вряд ли смогу вспомнить твои слова, когда...

— ... снова станешь "Королевой"? — усмехаюсь.

Немного помолчав, девушка слегка улыбнулась, хотя выглядело это жалко и даже устрашающе.

— Какая я, когда не в себе?

— Очаровательная, моя дорогая. Просто прелестна.

Ни капли вранья. Хоть с кем-то можно быть откровенным.

— А ты? Ты ведь тоже не просто так здесь.

— Я же врач, — деланный гордый вид заставил девчонку захихикать.

— Ты просто хорошо притворяешься.

И то верно.

— Милая, — не в силах сдержаться, я опустился на колени и взял подбородок девушки в свою ладонь. — Ничего не бойся. Скоро все, кто причинил тебе боль, сдохнут в адских муках.

Ее взгляд, до сих пор выражавший блеклое отчаяние, прояснился и засиял.

— И ты... тоже?

***

Ото сна, который мог стать вечным, меня пробудил треск и жар, обдававший все тело. Я нехотя приоткрыла глаза, которые тут же ослепил резкий свет.

— И это называется Адом? — протерев ладошкой лицо, я стала немного различать яркие пятна, но по-прежнему не понимала, что тут вообще за хрень творится.

Надо же, как просто избавиться от "синдрома" философа, если подвергнуться истинным чувствам.

— Это называется мной, — раздался голос, что заставил сердце подпрыгнуть и тут же на мгновение остановиться. До сих пор не могу понять, радоваться ли мне возвращению спутника, или же нет.

Наконец, я смогла его увидеть. Сайфер, укутавшись в свой длиннющий плащ, сидел у костра и озабоченно глядел на свои руки. Я подползла ближе, пытаясь понять, что же он высматривает.

— Какое странное ощущение, — пробормотал Билл непонятно кому. — Судороги в теле Сосны от рук Звездочки были другие, она их "щекоткой" называла. Но это не оно.

— Да что с тобой? — все, приехали. Сосны, звезды какие-то.

Я поднялась в воздух на несколько сантиметров и дотронулась лапкой до кончика пальца мужчины. Да этот дебил сейчас окоченеет! И куда девать его труп? Но ведь пока он жив, хех. И он все такой же идиот.

— Да не пялься ты на них, — я схватилась обеими культяпками за левое запястье золотого. — Подставь к огню!

Демон изумленно наблюдал за моими попытками, пока не додумался сам придвинуться ближе к костру. Что-то в его лице мгновенно переменилось.

— Удивительно. Ты права.

Я лишь раздраженно фыркнула. Вечно его жизни учить надо.

Несколько минут мы молча находились вдали друг от друга. Иллюминат грелся, а я парила поодаль, размышляя, какую бы причину для обиды придумать. Надо ведь хоть что-то сделать. Но дьявол сам подал мне идею.

— Присоединяйся, Королевишна! — крикнул он, указав ладонью на место возле себя, но даже не удосужившись обернуться.

Делать, впрочем, все равно было нечего, и я решила принять приглашение. Медленно подлетев к масону, я приземлилась рядом, но не слишком близко. Что-то все равно отталкивает от него.

— Знаешь, пока я собирал эти деревяшки, я вдруг понял...

Боже, Боже, Господи. Неужели этот момент настал?

— К сожалению, я не знаком с тобой с твоей первой жизни. Увы, ты тоже не помнишь себя. Но девчонка, твоя подданная. Скажи мне, Белла, насколько вы с ней близки?

— Луна, что ли? Да почти как сестры, — этот вопрос слегка удивил меня, но я махнула ладонью, отведя взгляд в сторону. — А что ты имеешь против нее? — пламя пробежало внутри меня, и я вновь уставилась на Сайфера, но уже более настороженно и строго.

— Пока ничего. Но если бы ты знала одну старую историю, думаю, тоже не была бы так беспечна.

— Ты испытываешь мое терпение? — сложила руки на груди.

— Всего-то испытываю желание убить тебя за легкомысленность. Но если я сделаю это, то вряд ли ты сможешь слушать, — не понятно, как можно быть злым и загадочным одновременно, но Билл каким-то образом ухитрялся.

— Так не тяни.

— Тогда скажи мне, кто был первым жителем Вселенной?

— Ты у меня зачет принимаешь или какую-то супер-важную легенду рассказываешь?

— Будем считать, что ты ответила неправильно. Ведь житель был не один. Их было двое — Причина и Мироздание. Они отлично ладили, можно даже сказать — гармонировали. Противное слово. В любом случае, эта парочка появилась в космосе задолго до рождения звезд и всей прочей шелухи, что сейчас там находится. Причина была истинной леди, страшной в гневе и жутко томной, ну а Мироздание — просто ленивое хранилище для некой информации. Тогда они еще не знали, какой именно. Но Причине стало скучно, и она решила творить жизнь. Она пыталась что-то лепить на основе своего существа, но все, порожденное ею, не имело смысла. Ведь у любого действия должна быть не только Причина, но и... Следствие. Именно то, чего ей не хватало. И хоть этого категорически нельзя было делать, Причина усыпила Глаз Мироздания и переписала его законы. Представляешь масштаб этого преступления? Она не просто влезла в прошлое. Она создала новую параллель, в которой этих существ было уже трое. Она создала Следствие, назвав его своим братом. Тебе это ничего не напоминает? — прищурил Билл глаз, заставив меня усмехнуться.

— Вот уж очень сомневаюсь, что Луна — преступница всея Галактики, создавшая Марка от скуки. Ей тебя-то не переплюнуть, а уж тем более — ту "леди".

Вся эта бредовая история вызвала у меня интерес. Я и правда ничего не знаю о близнецах. Откуда мне знать, за кого они себя пытаются выдать и кем являются? Но значит ли это, что теперь я доверяю Биллу? Что за ересь...

— _Этой_ Луне — возможно. Но если, вот просто ради забавы, сравнить судьбу твоей шпаны и Причины, получится очень подозрительное уравнение. С двумя неизвестными.

— Давай на человеческом, — взмолилась я, вызвав у Сайфера ухмылку.

— Ну да, куда уж тебе. Причина и Следствие принялись творить вместе. Их первым детищем стал мир, названный позже Царством Кошмаров, ну, или просто Первым миром.

— Погоди-погоди! Мой мир??? — взмахнула руками я.

— А ты думала, что он всегда просто так висел во времени и пространстве? Когда его только-только создали, основным населением были монстры. Существа, не вышедшие ни умом, ни видом.

— А как же...

— Появление вашей семьи в Царстве — отдельный ребус. Могу сказать только то, что вы создали очень хороший симбиоз. Твои отец и мать были опорой для этого мира, ведь без физических законов он бы не существовал так долго. Физика очень близка к логике, а вы — единственные зачатки логичного в Первом измерении. Были.

— Отлично, но что же мы получали взамен?

— Без понятия. Но раз твои родичи отправили тебя на Землю, добровольно оставив Царство без правителей практически на полувек по-земному, то это явно что-то означает, не так ли? Ты можешь спросить об этом девчонку, когда вернешься, но я не уверен, что она будет гореть желанием отвечать, — задумчиво крутил ладонями одноглазый у пламени, все так же скривив губы в полуулыбке.

— Уверена, ей нечего от меня скрывать, — Сайфер, видимо, почувствовал растерянность, сквозившую в моем голосе и, наклонившись, зачем-то прошептал:

— Если хочешь идеального раба, то воздействуй лучше на мальчишку. Он напоминает мне, на самом деле, одного моего... знакомого, а зная его, смело могу пообещать тебе надежность и искренность в лице твоего Марка. Только не перестарайся, — тут иллюминат почему-то захохотал, — иначе он сдохнет быстрее, чем успеет что-либо сказать!

Я нахмурилась. Билл не верит детям и поступает абсолютно верно. Но то ли дело во мне, то ли в них — я не могу заставить себя думать, что хоть одно их слово — ложь. Отдельное внимание, конечно, заслуживает именно близняшка, но Марк... Неужели этот прохиндей Сайфер предлагает мне воспользоваться нерешительностью пацана? Это так подло. Но, вот ирония, похоже, маленький демон и сам не против этого. Ведь не просто же так он толковал со мной о Билле. Видимо, он что-то подозревал. Скорее всего, боится, как и всегда. Как же я хочу, чтобы все это пропало пропадом. Мне не нужны все эти тайны и загадки. Я просто хочу существовать и наслаждаться жизнью, а не вот это вот все, мать вашу!

— На одном измерении брат с сестрой останавливаться не стали. Они создали Второй мир. Там-то и появились мы. Иллюминаты. К сожалению, нас наделили разумом и всяческими способностями, но забыли о форме. Этот дурацкий мир ограничивал со всех сторон. Несмотря на это, Причина гордилась нами, а вот Следствие называл Мир иллюзий худшим, в чем я вполне солидарен. Единственным выходом был лишь побег. Но ведь я не мог просто уйти. Я освободил их всех... — мужчина поднял глаза в небо.

А вот теперь моя очередь ухмыляться.

— Но ты же сжег свой дом. Уничтожил тысячи безвинных душ, своих родственников. Лишь жалкая сотня смогла выбраться оттуда и бежать. Сказать по секрету? Дети даже не называют тебя по имени, ведь не хотят считать за земляка. В конце концов, это ведь ты совершил преступление.

— Та сотня — бесполезная кучка идиотов, а близнецы — просто неудачники, которые ничего не понимают. Мое "преступление" было высшим актом милосердия и все, кто хоть немного понимал меня, даже не пытались сопротивляться, — хмыкнул франт, отвернувшись. — И ты должна понять. Масоны никогда прежде не ассоциировались со "злом", ведь о нас просто никто не знал. Но позже жалкие люди все перековеркали, создавая свои сборища под нашим именем.

— Ладно, поговорим об этом позже. Что дальше?

— Дальше родился Третий мир, попросту — Земля. Если уж так подумать, то ничего хорошего в ней нет. Люди получились чуть покрасивее монстров и весьма недалекими по сравнению с демонами. Но все же, они были вполне разумны и самое главное — объемны. Именно поэтому Следствие решил остановиться. Но Причина не унималась — ей нужно было идеальное измерение с идеальными существами. Но ее брат стоял на своем, чем, в конце концов, вывел из себя сестрицу. Причина поглотила Следствие, а дальнейшие события мне неизвестны. Я и так при всем этом не присутствовал, знаешь ли.

— Тогда твои сомнения просто чушь. Луна не съедала Марка и уж тем более она не может быть Причиной. К тому же, у них были родители. И ты их убил.

— Их родители были умнее их, как вижу. Но отрицать мои догадки ты не можешь. Например объясни, почему же они не могут колдовать сами по себе? Даже для нас это ненормально.

— Я не знаю, — честно призналась.

— А вот я вижу, о чем ты думаешь, — Билл вдруг повернулся ко мне и начал пристально, ни на секунду не отводя взор, разглядывать. — Тебе неприятно находиться рядом со мной, не так ли?

И как это ты догадался?

— Но ты и сама не знаешь, как ко мне относиться. "Я же преступник", да? Таинственный масон, которому ты уже предвзято не доверяешь. Ответь мне, Белла.

Лишь кивнула. К чему лишние слова, если меня вполне могут понимать без них? Очень удобно. Но весьма неприятно.

— Я никогда не считал себя таковым. Лишь из-за того, что я не пожелал быть у всех в памяти эгоистом, я стал злодеем в чужих умах. Ведь лучше быть злым и веселиться, чем помирать от тоски добряком?

— Это слишком взрослые темы, — отмахнулась я. — У меня другое мнение. И о тебе тоже.

— Заинтриговала, — подпер подбородок рукой Сайфер. — Колись, Вашество.

— Расскажу, возможно. Только вот мне захотелось спать. Вдруг, — сцепив ладони, я невинно похлопала глазами. — И мне было бы очень приятно, если бы ты положил меня в свой внутренний карман плаща. Там тепло и вполне безопасно.

Я понимала, что такое заявление весьма неожиданно, но Билл, похоже, вообще выпал из реальности на долю секунды. Даже глаз увеличился.

— Это не честно, — прошипел франт.

— Все честно, — хитро прищурившись, я ответила так же шипяще. — Я больше месяца давала тебе кров и пищу. Еда мне сейчас не нужна, к твоему счастью, а ты меня даже в карман засунуть не соизволишь. Разве после этого тебе можно доверять?

Исторгнув сию тираду, я отвернулась, усиленно изображая мученицу. Хотя, на самом деле, мне действительно было немного обидно. Дьявол-то мне, конечно, уже ничего не должен. Ведь за жилье он тратил свои человеческие нервы на мои дубовые мозги, а это вполне исчерпывающе. Но уж на такую мелочь можно было бы и согласиться. Как колко звучит.

Меня вдруг охватила черная изогнутая... трость? Резко развернув, золотой падла притянул меня так, что я практически стукнулась об него. Смотря то ли с жалостью, то ли с презрением, он оскалился.

— Как угодно, но потом я еще припомню, кого за свой пазухой пригрел!

Удивительно, но мне даже не пришлось просить демона "быть поосторожнее". За несколько секунд я очутилась уже в уютном кармашке, укрытая плотным слоем плаща.

— Не ворочайся! Ты теперь остра не только на язык, а штопать рубашки я пока не умею, — донеслось сверху.

— Научишься, — ехидно заметила я, и судя по толчку в его груди, Сайфера мое предсказание посмешило.

Внезапно, все затряслось, заставив меня недовольно вздохнуть.

— Ты куда намылился? — обеспокоенно крикнула я.

Вот же дура! Ведь теперь он сможет сделать со мной, что угодно! Кинуть, к примеру, где захочет, особенно если я засну. И это еще хорошо, если в живых останусь.

— Тебя же вроде до озера надо было подбросить? — непонимающе переспросил Билл, и я поняла, что накрутила себя.

— Да... Только пообещай, что все будет нормально.

— Расслабься, я помню не только обиды! Только не ворочайся, злая треугольная печенька на ножках.

Что-что? Треугольная?..

Я даже думать об этом не хотела. Мне просто было очень хорошо. Не знаю, чем, но я чувствовала приятный аромат. Откуда иллюминат берет парфюм? И еще он такой мягкий и теплый. Дышит ровно, двигается плавно. Либо я не замечала, что Билл так осторожно ходит, либо... он старается меня не беспокоить?

Хочешь-не хочешь, а в такой уютной обстановке и впрямь клонит в сон. Сладко зевнув, я закрыла глаза и задремала, однако по-прежнему хорошо слышала, что творится вокруг. Может, стоит относиться к блондину более просто? Или же он пытается меня одурачить. Видимо, у него это вышло. Но сейчас у нас похожие проблемы. Я не могу вернуться домой в таком виде, он не может ходить по городу без меня. Но когда нам обоим станет не выгодно такое близкое присутствие друг друга, просто снова начнем эту издевательскую игру в загадки. Хотя, мы и не прекращали. Скорее, решили передохнуть. И теперь Билл, тот самый убийца и подлец, так ненавидимый близнецами и половиной масонского населения моего мира, несет меня, непоколебимую кровожадную Королеву, назад в кармане.

В мой мрачный кукольный домик.

***

**Polumna**

Я встретил Мерулу бегущей вниз по лестнице. Не оборачиваясь, она визгливо крикнула:

— Там твоя чокнутая мартышка сейчас все разнесет!

Я хотел сделать несносной девице замечание, но знал, что это бесполезно — она никогда не научится держать язык за зубами. И однажды это ее погубит.

С той стороны коридора слышался заливистый смех. Еще один отличный язык для общения. Ведь смех тоже бывает разный. Я поспешил к заветной камере, но решил сперва заглянуть в комнату через решетку сверху. Шатенка лежала на кровати, закрыв глаза ладонями, и хохотала. Значит, этой ночью наступила следующая фаза — **Polumna**. Приоткрыв дверь, сразу поинтересовался причиной безудержного веселья.

— Представляешь! — медленно убрав пальцы с лица, просипела девчонка. — Она... она...

— Выпей, — я налил в пластиковую кружку минеральной воды и протянул больной, охрипшей от хохотни. Хотя, вообще-то, нужно было дать девушке транквилизатор. К счастью, судьбой пациентки распоряжаться я пока еще могу и уж точно не позволю ей жульничать. Все чувства — радость, грусть, агрессия, — должны быть настоящими. А разве сможет она быть настоящей после этого яда?

Отпив несколько глотков, подопечная резко взмахнула рукой, отчего стакан вылетел, и его содержимое оказалось прямо на моем халате. Черт, рубашка тоже намокла. Я еле сдержался, чтобы хорошенько не выругаться, а девчонка лишь снова засмеялась. От этого мой гнев испарился сам собой.

— Так что же тебя развеселило? — повторил я свой вопрос, вешая мокрый серый балахон, называемый халатом, на спинку стула.

Я вдруг заметил, что выражение глаз пациентки поменялось. Она смотрела на меня, будто видела впервые. С особенным интересом она разглядывала мокрое пятно, расплывшееся, будь оно проклято, чуть пониже груди.

— Ты, — честно ответила девушка.

Мое внимание занял желтый краюшек бумаги, который лежал не на полу, как остальные, а выглядывал из-под засаленной подушки.

— Позволишь? — я потянулся к листку, но девушка, что до этого пялилась в стенку, вдруг резко дернулась вбок и своей тушкой перекрыла мне доступ к картине. После этого она повернула ко мне свое лицо, на котором играла дикая улыбка.

— Не-е-ет, нет. Нет-нет-нет, — проговорив, как мантру, эти слова, шатенка выхватила лист и, скомкав его, метнула в корзину в другом углу комнаты. К слову, не попала.

Видимо, она решила, что это меня остановит. Ведет свою игру. Но у меня свои правила, которые никак не запрещают изучать даже мятые труды подопечных. Я взял бумажку и развернул. Сначала мне показалось, что здесь ничего нет. Но перевернув листок, я в ошеломлении лицезрел безумное творчество: желтый треугольник, сжимая трость одной рукой, жал серебряную ладонь черному, у которого из единственного глаза текла, видимо, кровь. Вокруг этого дьявольского рукопожатия жирными мазками был изображен синий огонь.

Возможно, через секунду я бы уже и забыл про эту, на первый взгляд, милую картину, но кое-что меня волновало. Желтый треугольник, похожий на пирамиду с банкноты, точно был мною. Он ведь желтый. А я блондин. Сомнительное сходство, но была еще одна деталь, точнее, две — длинный черный цилиндр и галстук-бабочка. Обычно эти аксессуары я использовал для важных встреч и конференций, но на работу в клинику не надевал. В приемной, правда, есть общая фотография всех здешних врачей, в том числе и меня, на ней я как раз был в своих любимых цилиндре и бабочке. Но девчонка просто не могла ее видеть. А она умеет удивлять. Угадала со всем, кроме трости — этим я никогда не владел. Такая осведомленность обо мне начинала немного пугать, но в то же время — все больше завораживала.

Второй же масон оставался для меня неизвестным и, судя по всему, был "девочкой", ибо над его вершиной располагался огромный алый бант. Кровоточащее око выглядело подозрительно знакомым. Снова догадки в голове всполошились, но это лишь мой загнивающий мир безумца. Нельзя позволить ему вырваться.

— Просто скажи мне — мамочка будет довольна? Она узнает, что я здесь?

Все становится яснее. Выходит, теперь она — Дитя. Что ж, тогда необходимо передать ей важное послание:

— Дорогая... — даже не знаю, как помягче осведомить пациентку. — Твоя мамочка не вернется, не пытайся все исправить.

Кажется, примерно так подопечная говорила несколько дней назад. Когда еще была Матерью. Я готовился к любой реакции, но совершенно не ожидал той, что проявила шатенка — просто молча глядела вперед.

— Не правда, злые печеньки, нет, — шептала девушка. — Я ее найду. Тьма с красными глазами поможет мне, а если не захочет — вновь вернется во мрак.

Я уже начал запутываться во всех этих дочках-матерях. По моим наблюдениям, подопечная поочередно испытывала на себе состояния мамы и ребенка, но, похоже, я ошибся. Ведь этих детей оказалась куча, и кто же из них на данный момент — она, выяснить удавалось не всегда с первого раза. Но мне нравилось разгадывать все эти подноготные. Словно это пазл с тысячами деталей, и каждую секунду прибавляются все новые, расширяя общее изображение. Но особенно было интересно другое — можно ли объединить две мозаики с абсолютно разными частями?

Ведь свой я тоже собрал не до конца.

***

Окончательно я проснулась от грохота и сильного удара об, предположительно, землю. Боли я уже не чувствовала, но догадка пришла быстро: раз сейчас я цела, значит, Сайфер не в лучшем положении. Обеспокоенно выкарабкавшись из плаща, я поднялась в воздух и громко ахнула, сжав ладонями голову. Билл лежал бездыханный на черной траве с полуприкрытым глазом, однако его зрачок не двигался и даже как-то поблекнул. Я, едва не вопя от страха, подлетела к мужчине и принялась шлепать его по щекам, хотя, что ему мои маленькие слабые ладошки? Результата это, естественно, не дало, и я уже решила лететь куда-нибудь, истошно взывая к помощи, но голова иллюмината вдруг слегка склонилась на бок, и под короткими вьющимися прядями золотистых волос мелькнуло черное пятно повязки. Не понимаю, зачем он вообще носит ее, если имеет и второй вполне целый глаз, который я видела лично. Ведь иногда, хоть и совсем нечасто, блондин снимал этот лоскут ткани.

Сейчас я не придумала ничего лучше, чем просто освободить Око от повязки. Еле-еле развязав тугой жесткий узел под волосами хозяина, я разочарованно выдохнула — это был обычный глаз, причем такой же пустой и с тусклой радужкой. Внезапно, в зрачке Ока мелькнуло что-то голубое. На миг он стал ярче, в нем начали мелькать картины из недалекого прошлого и, наверное, наших разговоров: надутая я, костер, близнецы, космос и... озеро!

Я обернулась. Вот оно, то самое, в котором я когда-то увидела себя в человеческом облике и нехило испугалась. Здесь же встретила брата и сестру. Выходит, дьявол все же выполнил обещание. Но что тому цена?

На мои глаза наворачивались соленые капли, но я уже не боялась их и, подавляя всхлипы, подошла к водоему. Я теперь так обязана Сайферу. Я должна его спасти. К сожалению, сейчас не имела понятия, как, и все, что мне оставалось — взглянуть на себя и вновь ужаснуться.

Я опустилась на бережок и свесилась вниз. От увиденного, правда, я чуть не выпала в воду, но в целом все было лучше, чем я представляла. Теперь я не была человеком. Не была монстром. Я была треугольным демоном, причем в буквальном смысле. Око с красной полоской зрачка не выражало никаких эмоций, но все еще пугающе блестело. Я помню. В нашу первую встречу близнецы тоже были такими, но больше похожими на Билла — желтые, с золотыми глазами. А я же — черная, как в угле извалялась, но с белыми, даже скорее серебристыми ручками-ножками. Ну и глаз, отдельное произведение искусства. Сверху — любимый красный бант. Странно, ведь даже несмотря на форму я чувствовала себя, как в старом теле. Будто у меня была голова, лицо, человеческая фигура. Наверное, все дело в привыкании. И на самом деле мне совершенно не хотелось оставаться треугольной. Слишком полюбились мне платья и косметика. Ну и другие интересные детали смертной оболочки, чего уж там.

Как же все исправить? Мне бы лишь тело вернуть. Да и Билла было бы неплохо возвратить в чувство. Но как? То, что я знала и умела благодаря его же урокам никак не могло мне помочь. Ведь упор был на базовые заклятья и разрушения — мою основную силу. Да и училась-то я через пень-колоду, но теперь понимаю, насколько это было тупо. Хотя, нет, я ни о чем не жалею. Ведь все равно любое мое умение бесполезно. Я, конечно, могу окончательно прибить Сайфера, чтоб не мучился. Но зачем? Бояться за свою жизнь — весело, это как игра без права на ошибку. А играть с таким сильным противником — роскошь, что не может быть отвергнута. Правда, теперь дьявол не особо смахивает на сильного, но соперником от этого являться не перестает.

Я в бессилии опустилась на колени. Эй, голоса, что запихнули меня в эту форму для выпечки! Почему именно сейчас они вздумали молчать?! Но что-то они говорили раньше. _Три угла, три стороны меж собой соедини. Сущность их отобрази ~ облик истинный верни_. Я думала, что эти слова сработали только для превращения в треугольник. Но что есть моя истинная сущность? Кто же я, черт возьми? Допустим, что я — Королева. Но должны ли подданные слушаться такую правительницу, что и сама сомневается в своем статусе? Допустим, я — демон. Нет, демон — это Билл. Луна, Марк — вот, кто истинные представители этого вида. Тогда я — нечто большее. Я вышла из тела смертной, заставив ее скоропостижно скончаться. И верно ли это? Я не знаю, что случилось с ней после. Может, она все еще жива? Невозможно, Сайфер сделал из нее цветастую штуковину, название которой я до сих пор не знаю, но именно она перенесла меня домой. А если я все еще внутри? И была ли вообще запечатана в девчонку?

Но если я все еще внутри, а сосуд — вовсе не мое хранилище...

Я раскрыла глаза, на этот раз — уже оба. Взглянула на руки — вот они, мои беленькие красавицы в длинных бархатных перчатках. Ноги в гладких черных сапогах, как же я отвыкла от этого ощущения. Платье, всегда движущиеся волосы и... я прямо душой чувствую этот слой пудры, что нанесла еще вчера утром. Или позавчера. Или неделю назад. Время неуловимо.

От радости в голову лезла всякая ерунда, хотелось крепко обнять свою родимую оболочку. Ох, люблю я себя, как бы странно ни звучало. Я нагляделась в водяную гладь озера на свою прекраснейшую рожу, на которой растянулась глупая и очень счастливая улыбка, и вдруг по моей спине пробежали мурашки. Билл. Он все еще без сознания.

Я подбежала к блондину, попутно чуть не растянувшись на земле от полузабытой ходьбы на шпильках, и опустилась на колени. До замка не так уж и далеко, но донести одноглазого я туда уж точно не смогу, а бросать его здесь — банально неудобно и, в какой-то мере, жалко. Нет, жалко настолько, что я не сдержалась и приобняла мужчину, положив голову на его грудь. Эти чувства такие безумные и неправильные. Билл не настолько хорош, чтобы сочувствовать ему, скорее, он совсем этого не заслуживает. Но его нельзя недооценивать. У него крепкое слово. Но только если для него это важно. Лжец, лицемер. Но отчего-то мне так хочется ему помочь.

Я вполне могу телепортироваться во дворец, но какой смысл? Переместиться же с Сайфером вряд ли получится. Но я — не я, если не перепробую все для достижения своей цели, даже если это будет наитупейшая хрень, грозящая всему миру, мне и радужным поняшкам полным уничтожением. Не отнимая рук от тела спутника, я прошептала заклинание телепортации.

Все поплыло в расплывчатой дымке. Разноцветные пятна мелькали перед глазами, пока я не смогла привыкнуть к этой кутерьме оттенков. Звуки начали потихоньку проясняться. Я дома, это мой тронный зал.

— Буйные куколки, этот марионеточник тебя тронул?!

— Вы в порядке?

Как и стоило ожидать, близнецы уже оказались рядом. А вот интересно, где же милые детишки болтались, когда на меня покусились герои-освободители? Ладно, не суть. Я все еще практически лежу на франте и обнимаю его. Замечательно.

— Не хочу думать о вашем, простынки-подушечки, времяпрепровождении, но предатель не имеет права прикасаться к Королеве, тем более так... плотно! — проверещала Луна. — Охра...

— Молчать!!!

Мой голос прокатился громовым раскатом если не по дворцу, то по двум-трем ближайшим комнатам точно. Не отнимая рук от Билла, лишь слегка повернув голову, я произнесла так презренно, что Марк, стоявший ближе, попятился в сторону.

— Если в ближайшие пятнадцать минут он не откроет глаза, то я устрою вам самый шумный и яркий Бал, какой тут знали, обещаю. И если вы думаете, что это — хорошая новость, то ошибаетесь.

Перепуганный демоненок слегка поклонился и куда-то исчез, а ошеломленная, но все еще улыбчивая блондинка прищурила глаза, пробормотав:

— Кому-то придется плохо, если этот Бал состоится. Но если его и не будет — все станет только хуже. Тортики, тортик...

И она тоже пропала.

В помещении никого не было, и я осмелилась заглянуть масону прямо в очи. Снова ничего нового. Он наверняка не умрет. Совершенно точно, ведь Билл бессмертный. Но если что-то случится, я уже не смогу вернуть все на круги своя. С появлением в моем доме Сайфера стало ли все лучше или наоборот — он все испортил?

Ответ вытекал по каплям из моих глаз, разбиваясь об пол так же, как и моя душа.

Я так тебя ненавижу, дорогой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Также я предлагаю вам заглянуть в мою группу, где уже завершился разбор фика (а еще там просто много интересного).  
https://vk.com/misundayrang — добро пожаловать в нашу семью!


	17. Френология | Phrenology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pp.userapi.com/c849124/v849124847/5b345/Pbc5MqeYRzY.jpg — картинка к главе.
> 
> * Вымышленная психиатрическая клиника, в которой проходила лечение Беллатриса.
> 
> https://sun9-4.userapi.com/c830409/v830409972/17b5e4/57ktFSSK1NY.jpg — скетч треугольной Беллы.
> 
> https://pp.userapi.com/c834202/v834202740/ecf6f/yHUUUFF3Jkg.jpg — скетч близнецов. Да-да, красные — это Маркус и Полумна (холеро-эго Луны и меланхо-эго Марка).

**Анамнез**

— ... После этого ты заставил меня взять нож и пойти в лес. Там ты смеялся и говорил, что моя жизнь ничтожна. И тогда я решила прекратить все это. Я направила нож прямо в сердце и...

— Пожалуй, хватит.

Я сделал некоторые записи в блокнот и посмотрел на графики. На рассказ пациентки ушел час, не меньше. Как я ожидал, очередные бредни о какой-то чудесной стране, но в этом случае — городе. Ох и наслушался я подобного. Но то ли дело в безупречной речи девчонки, которая, на удивление, смогла увлечь меня своей историей, то ли в твердой уверенности шатенки в том, что именно я заставил ее совершить "самоубийство" — я вовсе не был раздражен слушанием. Скорее наоборот, ждал, чем же закончится анамнез. Увы, концовка меня несколько разочаровала. Будь я, по словам подопечной, демоном разума, способным проникать в чужие умы, то вряд ли бы ограничился одной слабой смертной.

— Но что я сделал после, ты, конечно, не знаешь?

— Нет. На мне расцвел алый цветок, и история теперь на другой стороне зеркала.

— То есть?

— Я пока не знаю, как читать наоборот. Мама и папа не учили меня... Или учили...

Больная задумчиво склонила голову набок, раскрыв рот и широко распахнув глаза. Ее взгляд выражал глубокую озадаченность, она наверняка думала о чем-то важном, но не могла вспомнить. Мне было крайне жалко это бедное, замученное дитя.

По словам родителей, что привели свою дочь в нашу клинику, девчонка перестала понимать, где реальность, а где — выдумка, постоянно погрязая в своем мире. Она полностью закрылась от социума и, судя по всему, страдала от провалов в памяти. Казалось бы, эти люди ни в чем не виноваты. Рыдающая в белоснежный платочек мать, удрученный отец и заботливый брат, пытающийся подбодрить и хоть немного привести в чувство сестрицу. Такая гармония выглядела слишком фальшиво рядом с больной девушкой, не воспринимавшей даже собственную родню и откуда-то знавшей мое имя, хотя сами родственнички утверждали, что видят меня впервые и, судя по всему, в этом они были правы.

Я наивно полагал, что во всем вина самой шатенки. Проблема зародилась где-то внутри нее и, как это всегда бывает, привела к тяжелым последствиям. Но постепенно я начал осознавать, как же был глуп. В первые дни пациентка вела себя вполне обычно и даже не понимала, почему ее держат здесь. В кабинете начальства я настаивал на амбулаторном лечении, ведь девчонка с ее пубертатными играми не входила в мои планы, а на плечах лежали проблемы еще нескольких подопечных. Но в ответ мне молча показали бумагу, где были все три подписи членов семейства девушки. Они сделали хитрый и очень непредсказуемый ход. Теперь, до полного выздоровления, пациентка номер 2501960915 была практически подопытным кроликом, ведь разрешение было дано и на некоторые эксперименты. К тому же меня подозрительно быстро освободили от всех предшествующих больных и объявили, что у меня теперь только одна задача — лечение Беллатрисы Адамс, девочки, которую предали даже собственные родители.

Как оказалось, сделали они это не впервые.

***

Я не находила себе места, метаясь из одного угла своих покоев в другой. Билла забрали "медики", монстры, напоминающие огромные серые склизкие пузыри и умеющие лечить этой самой слизью. К счастью, мне не доводилось проверять эти методы, но именно поэтому я сильно сомневалась, смогут ли они помочь Сайферу. Да и о чем я волнуюсь? Надо бы успокоиться. Нет, мне не важно, что там с демоном. А если он, (ну вдруг?) умрет, то все станет только лучше, я уверена. Но он чертов бессмертный иллюминат, заставляющий меня в беспокойстве мерить шагами пол в комнате и ждать известий. Что-то тут явно пошло не так.

Наверное, прошли уже часы, годы. Надо бы казнить этих докторов. На словах-то все легко, но для любого дела нужна своя доля храбрости, а она у меня исчерпалась еще в лесу. Да когда же уже скажут, что с Биллом все хорошо?!

Я села на кровать, положив руки на колени. Все бы сейчас отдала за насмешливые замечания масона. Я, кажется, уже скучаю по нему. Фу, гадость. Я ни в коем случае не должна признаваться в этом, даже себе. А он чувствует что-то подобное? Смешно, у него нет чувств. Но я могу и ошибаться.

Я помню мою первую жизнь. Точнее, вспоминаю все больше. Папа и мама были хорошими властителями, уж во времена их правления точно никто не пытался бунтовать. Я же — дитя, докучающее своим существованием буквально всем, включая и родителей. Может, они всегда хотели от меня избавиться. На их лицах никогда не было улыбок, но не было и злости. Вот кто действительно безэмоциональные титаны. Когда я стала Королевой, то сразу начала рубить неугодных направо и налево. И вновь мамочка с папочкой ничего не говорили. Не гладили по головке, не наказывали. А потом взяли... и засунули в смертную. Конец! Как же глупо вышло.

Я была намного умнее и изворотливее. Умела договариваться и знала, кто может быть опасен для меня и Царства в целом. Но для жителей я была тиранкой, что уничтожала "безвинных" монстриков. Только вот никто даже и думать не мог, что эти "господа Невинности" шушукались за спиной. Хотели воспользоваться моими силами, захватить власть, трон и мир. И это не было паранойей. У меня была уникальная способность раскрывать все заговоры, глядя лишь в глаза собеседнику. Хотя, и не только в глаза, ведь у многих здешних жителей их попросту нет. Но у меня совершенно не было никакого сочувствия. Я не понимала чужих страданий. Возможно, потому мне и было легко избавляться от лжецов и преступников. Но теперь я лишена своей смекалки и хладнокровности, а взамен получила то, чего мне не хватало — способность читать по эмоциям. Вероятно, в той жизни мое Око еще не успело открыться.

А вот Луна и Марк... Все воспоминания про них очень смутные. Я примерно знаю, как они появились во дворце и как мы друг к другу относились, но я не помню их самих. Их внешность, голоса, шутки, обиды. Это как будто стерлось из головы и никак не хотело возвращаться. К тому же — а как вообще восстанавливается память, если, по словам близняшки, та была полностью вынута из меня? Что-то эти демоны недоговаривают. Особенно сестра. Но я не могу их обвинять, ведь они всего лишь дети.

А вдруг они этим успешно пользуются?..

Дверь распахнулась и громко стукнулась об стенку, заставив подпрыгнуть на месте и меня, и мое сердце. В дверях стоял, вернее, парил синевато-серый ромб. Так, постойте, я его где-то видела. Предатель в клевых перчатках. Я же выгнала его из замка? Ну ладно, с этим я разберусь позже.

— Ваше Величество, Билл!..

— Что "Билл"?! — вскочила я с места. Сейчас у меня точно поедет крыша.

— ... очнулся. И еще попросили передать вам это, — кинув мне в руки что-то темное, монстр поспешно смылся.

Не, ну за такие дела точно пущу его на обеденный стол. Небось, не к собаке пришел, чтобы кидать мне так подачку. Медленно закипая, я опустила взор на злополучный предмет. Им оказалась моя повязка, к которой иглой была приколота записка.

"Перед тем, как проведать Сайфера, нужно надеть это. Иначе стать его жертвой будет легче легкого", — вещало мне послание от неизвестного. Вот ведь хитро придумано! И не догадаешься, кто же это написал.

Стоит ли мне прислушаться к этому совету, если я и так уже стала жертвой дьявола, причем неоднократно? Кто автор этой записки? Я сжала повязку в горячей ладони. Нет никаких толковых мыслей. Если не надену — вполне могу попасть и в новую передрягу. Но если же послушаюсь — в открытую посмеюсь над Биллом, что ли? Он очень не любит неопределенность. Я уже дала понять, что доверяю ему, и этого не отменить. Блин, опять эти головоломки. Угораздило ж меня родиться демоном.

Я решила не искушать судьбу и завязала ткань на затылке, закрыв Око. На всякий случай порвав листок, я сожгла его и выкинула пепел в окно. Не даром прошли уроки пирокинеза!

По коридорам я шла с осторожностью. Глубоко в душе засел страх нового внезапного бунта, и эта боязнь липкой волной окатывала все больше по мере моего приближения к Большому залу. Нет, так не должно быть. Я основательно припугнула монстров новым Балом. Они вряд ли посмеют выкинуть такое еще раз. А если и осмелятся — я уж точно не стану сбегать. Хотя, слишком громко звучит. Что я сделаю против толпы разъяренных чудовищ? Даже если близнецы вдруг помогут мне. Эх, лучше вовсе не думать об этом.

В помещении был гвалт, среди которого особо выделялся тонкий визг Луны. Может, она уже близка к превращению в Полумну? Не успела я войти, как гомон прекратился, и прислуга расступилась передо мной. Где-то впереди суетилась девчонка, мелькая солнечным пятном и что-то крича. Я решительно двигалась вперед.

— Всем на выход, — мой тихий голос был спокоен, чему я внутренне ошеломилась.

Через миг в зале не осталось никого, кроме нас с Сайфером. И детей.

— Всем, — повторила я, уже более сердито.

— По закону, Первые министры не должны оставлять Королеву, особенно — рядом с потенциальной угрозой, — гордо отчеканила блондинка. В ее голосе слышалась злая усмешка.

Не знаю, показалось ли мне, но даже Билл хохотнул с софы. Я еле сдерживалась, чтобы не взять этих чертовых демонов за шкирку и не выкинуть. Интересно, что же это за закон и почему я о нем не знаю?!

— Луна.

Мой открытый глаз наливался чем-то горячим. Я чувствовала, как защипало в кончиках пальцев.

— Луна, — обращение прозвучало еще напористее. — Я прошу тебя — сгиньте отсюда вместе с братом.

Марк, стоявший рядом, внезапно схватился за локоть сестры, которая выглядела даже слишком самоуверенно.

— Веселые пингвинчики, мы не можем...

Она не успела договорить свою глупую речь. Пальцы, которые уже горели, внезапно сжались, а руки направились на неугомонную парочку. Я не понимала, что творю. Вокруг иллюминатов образовалась черная дымчатая сфера, которая, разогнавшись, унесла их куда-то далеко. Очень далеко. Возможно, туда, где я и сама ни разу не бывала.

— _Я просила по-хорошему_, — тяжелый выдох. Столько ненависти в себе я еще не ощущала.

Резко обернувшись, на долю секунды заметила, что Сайфер слегка поднялся на локтях и с интересом наблюдал за происходящим, но тут же опустился и начал хлопать в ладоши.

— Браво! — восклицал он. — Такого искусного унижения подростков я еще не встречал.

— Лукавишь, — усмехнулась я и села чуть поодаль мужчины, отвернувшись. — У тебя ведь тоже были такие знакомые.

— Я удивлен твоими познаниями. Жаль, что их так мало.

— В смысле? — нахмурилась я.

— Близнецы Пайнс, мои "дорогие друзья", появились в Третьем мире по чистой случайности. Из-за _твоих_ друзей. Они переселились в Царство Кошмаров и нарушили один из законов Мироздания. Вся информация об этих близнецах не уместилась в Первом мире, куда они попали, и между измерениями возникла небольшая воронка. Через нее эта информация просочилась на Землю, и так появились Сосна и Падающая звезда. То есть, можно сказать, те близнецы — эманации этих.

— Эма-чего кого?

Дьявол сморщился и положил руку на лицо.

— Это значит, что Пайнсы — слабое-слабое воплощение Луны и Марка. Звездочка неугомонная и безбашенная смертная девчонка, но по сравнению с твоей подругой — просто вялый овощ. Сосна слишком умен и вездесущ, но Маркус — он знает намного больше, чем тебе кажется. Может, он даже почти так же просвещен, как и мы. Скорее всего, Око откроется сначала у него, а уж потом — у сестрицы.

— Подожди! — я замахала руками. — Ты сказал: "Маркус"?

— Что тебя в этом смущает? — приподнял бровь одноглазый.

— Он не Маркус. Он Марк! — как же тупо, учитывая, что это все его имя. Но ведь это два совершенно разных существа! — Он Маркус только тогда, когда принимает меланхо-эго. Ну, красный такой, плачет...

Масон резко поднялся на локти и наверняка с жуткой ухмылкой уставился мне в спину, которой я и почувствовала этот пронизывающий взгляд.

— Значит, он действительно знает, что и кому говорить, — Сайфера то ли радовал, то ли раздражал этот факт. Понять, не глядя на его лицо, было сложно.

До меня дошла еще одна вещь.

— Из твоего мира в мой переселилось множество демонов, но почему ты утверждаешь, что закон нарушили именно дети?

— Разве ты не помнишь, что я тебе говорил? Они — главные подозреваемые по делу Причины и Следствия.

Я не выдержала и сжала голову руками.

— Почему вы так любите эти интриги, загадки и странные умные слова? Почему вам не живется спокойно? — в отчаянии шептала я.

— Потому что это — верные спутники безумия, Беллатриса. У нас забрали все роли. Ангелы — добрые, черти — злые, люди — мудрые, животные — тупые. Но мы иллюминаты, всевидящие Очи этой Вселенной, лишь по определению зовемся демонами. На самом деле нам и не нужны все эти чувства и звания. Нам хватает лишь быть сумасшедшими, чтобы точно отличаться от всех тех господ, — рука Билла легла на мое плечо, и мой разум помутился.

— Выходит, я — просто никто, — выводы сами просились наружу, а масон лишь подталкивал меня к решению.

— Весь мир — тлен. И если ты не пожелаешь вознестись ко звездам раньше, чем он разрушится, то и сама станешь пеплом.

— Что ты теперь имеешь в виду? — грустно поинтересовалась я.

— Обедать ты собираешься, Высочество? Придется мне потеснить тебя за столом.

***

**Anamnesis vitae**  
**История жизни**

Беллатриса Адамс была обычной девочкой за исключением одного маленького "но" — объем ее черепной коробки, так же, как и мозга, оказался несколько больше, чем у нормального ребенка. Родители, Ванесса и Ричард Адамс, были учеными, не гнушавшимися грязных опытов над живыми тварями. Узнав об аномалии своей дочери, они решили провести эксперимент — значила ли особенность малышки то, что человечество вышло на новую ступень эволюции? Маленькую девочку, просившую называть себя Трисой, а не Беллой, заперли в доме. Некоторые соседи даже не знали о существовании младшего ребенка в семействе Адамс. Ровно с трех лет, когда выяснилась правда о способностях дочки, Трису начали обучать всему. Любой существующей науке. Языки, математика, медицина, ботаника и многое другое — знания нещадно вбивались в голову грустной девочки. Приборы с мигающими лампочками, компьютеры и провода были неумолимыми спутниками малышки, превращающими ее мозг в энциклопедию. На удивление, она справлялась. К пяти годам она уже была вундеркиндом. В шесть за ней начали наблюдаться некоторые странности в поведении. Но в семь она выглядела словно бы обычный ребенок. Отец и мать ограничили Беллатрису от мира, она от и до изучила строение человека, но никогда не видела его. Родственников за людей маленькая леди уже не считала.

Триса росла, не зная детских игр и забав. Она становилась монстром, снедаемая изнутри пустотой. Знания переполняли ее, но девушка научилась контролировать нарастающее давление. Она спасалась конфабуляцией — заменой воспоминаний на другие. Она забыла некоторые факты и науки, променяв на фантазию. Внутри Беллатрисы начинал расти новый мир.

Родители заметили, что умственная активность Трисы снизилась. Они проводили исследования, и лишь половина из них оказывалась успешной. Даже несмотря на это, девушка все равно была очень умна, но ученые и не думали остановиться. А юная Адамс все больше уходила вглубь своей будущей гибели. Сказочный город Гравити Фолз, придуманный шатенкой, давал ей то, что не дала родная семья. Но даже там ее преследовало зло — развивающаяся медленно, но верно, болезнь, названная нами позже **Bella**.

Беллатриса забыла практически половину всего того, что знала.

После этого случилось некое событие. В здешних кругах принято называть его _трагедией_. Старший брат Трисы, Чарльз Адамс, тоже в прошлом жертва опытов своих же родителей, начал смотреть на сестру под другим углом. В конце концов, в возрасте девятнадцати лет, Беллатриса была подвергнута неоднократному сексуальному насилию со стороны Чарльза. Беременность не наблюдалась. Девушка была вогнана в депрессию, но благодаря частому эскапизму смогла легко справиться со стрессом.

Родители узнали об этом случае, но игнорировали состояние дочери, утверждая, что у нее все равно не будет никакой личной жизни, ведь человеку, вовлеченному в науку, не место в романтике. Девушка и насильник продолжали жить под одной крышей, и последний мог не бояться последствий, продолжая запугивать и шантажировать сестру.

Однако эти действия привели к разделению **Bella** на две фазы-близнеца: **Polumna** и **Marcus**. И в том, и в том случае девушка погружалась в свою фантазию, но если в первой фазе она в реальности страдала от маниакальных припадков, то во второй — от депрессивных, часты были случаи истерии. Из-за этих признаков мы чуть не поставили ей диагноз "Маниакально-депрессивный психоз", но вовремя было решено продолжить наблюдение.

Тогда Триса сумела вызвать искусственную амнезию и попросту забыла инцидент с братом. Это немного ослабило болезнь, и между двумя фазами появился период, когда Адамс была полностью в себе. Но потом недуг окреп, фазы сменялись все быстрее, девушка постоянно твердила о своем Гравити Фолз и... о демоне.

Это несколько насторожило старших, но когда дочь уже открыто требовала встречи с неким Сайфером и не воспринимала реальность, родители поняли, что что-то упустили в своем дитя и, наконец, привели сероглазую мученицу в клинику В.Д.Берна*, объяснив уже достаточно развившийся синдром замкнутостью и асоциальностью девушки.

Конечно, никакого социума Триса не видела, только в лице родителей и брата. Поэтому сначала она сторонилась всех в клинике, и только я не пугал ее. Она твердила мою фамилию, и это показалось главврачу странным. Он вызвал меня в свой кабинет, но чета Адамс подтвердила, что никогда прежде меня не встречала. Я тоже не имел с ними дела.

Эту историю рассказала мне Триса, будучи еще в рассудке. Я не верил, что люди могут быть такими идиотами, но девчонка снова погрузилась в безумие, и я был побежден.

На данный момент ведется следствие по делу Беллатрисы Адамс. Все родственники, включая и Чарльза, сидят под арестом. На допросы также был не единожды приглашен и я, но меня больше волнует судьба малышки Трисы, а не жалких животных, назвавших себя гениями.

Я не могу ее бросить. Ведь я — не злобный демон. Я — Билл Сайфер, лечащий врач и верный слуга девочки, которая превращается в Королеву.

***

Я никогда не видела существ, евших с таким аппетитом, как сейчас иллюминат. Вру, я была не лучше, когда только поселилась здесь. В то же время, Билл делал все безупречно, и я даже не могла пожаловаться на то, что он мешал моей собственной трапезе. Разве что своим видом.

Мы снова были одни. Близнецы так и не появились. Далеко я их закинула, однако. Уже закончив со своей порцией, мне пришлось молча наблюдать за демоном, гоняющим чаи. Не понимаю, как можно пить чай просто так? Он ведь жутко горький. По крайней мере если настоящий.

— Знаешь, ты слишком доверчива, — франт внезапно повернул голову в мою сторону.

— Ты уже говорил.

— И на твоих чувствах легко играть.

— Вроде как.

— Что я и сделал.

— Да... не поняла?

Я убрала ладонь из под щеки, уставившись на блондина.

— Пройди курс первой медицинской помощи. И смени, наконец, обувь, из-за нее ты рискуешь умереть раньше, чем положено.

Так, и про что это он лопочет? Уж не про мою ли великолепную походку на шпильках?!

— Ах ты ж тварь! Ты меня нае...

Билл, каким-то образом уже оказавшийся на соседнем кресле, положил мне палец на губы, заставив мгновенно замолкнуть.

— Грех было не посмотреть, как ты отреагируешь на мою незапланированную "кончину". К тому же, я вполне мог действительно упасть. Про голодную смерть не слышала?

— Ты же бессмертный, гад.

— Я не только бессмертный и не только гад. Еще я весьма гениален и знаю, к примеру, что ты по ночам...

— Сука! Прекрати, пока я не кинула в тебя тарелкой! — я закрыла лицо руками. Ну не может он знать, что я нашла своего любимого, потрепанного временем медведя-мутанта с неопределенным количеством ног и хвостов и каждую ночь теперь дрыхла с ним в обнимку, представляя кое-кого другого.

Да твою ж мать, все совсем не так! В такой близости с Сайфером в голову лезут абсолютно нелепые и дебильные мысли. Впрочем, как и сам собеседник.

— В чем кайф читать чужие мысли, Билл? — не рискуя поднять глаз поинтересовалась я.

— В том, что твои жертвы абсолютно беззащитны. Хоть они и считают себя важными, хоть и пытаются казаться выше. Зная, что на самом деле творится внутри них, ты уже победитель.

— Для тебя словно вся жизнь — игра.

— Если б это было не так, разве был бы смысл существовать?

— Мы слишком, слишком разные. Я не умею залезать ни в чьи головы, не имею никаких великолепных стратегических планов. Да у меня даже стрелки получаются, в лучшем случае, раза с десятого, поэтому хожу с кривыми! — я тыкнула себе в лицо и съехала по спинке стула, практически оказавшись на полу. — А ты...

Сайфер довольно усмехнулся.

— Ну же, договаривай, — льстиво вымаливал он.

— А ты счастливый, тебе и стрелки-то не нужны. Потому что... почти идеальный, — последнюю фразу я проговорила как можно тише, но все равно была уверена, что блондин это услышал.

— А ты никогда не думала, что может быть потому ты и Королева?

Все мое тело уже скрылось под столом, и лишь верхняя часть лица выглядывала наружу. Я всеми силами старалась не смотреть на демона, но точно знала, что он наблюдает за мной. Как же хочется провалиться под землю.

— Я-то? Королева? — фыркнув, я решительно поползла вверх. — Ты просто не знаешь, какой я была раньше. Когда-то, возможно, действительно называлась Королевой. А теперь у меня всего лишь никчемная и непонятная способность, которая ничему не содействует, — я вновь нормально сидела на своем месте, но по-прежнему не решалась смотреть в сторону Билла.

— Что же ты можешь? — поинтересовался дьявол, скучающе глядя в окно.

— Сама не знаю, — проворчала я.

Новая сила и вправду оставалась для меня загадкой. Я не могла понять, где же она начинается и на чем заканчивается. Но это точно связано с чужими эмоциями. Которые рассказывают мне все.

— Смотри, — Билл положил свою ладонь на мою, словно обдав ее током, другой рукой указывая на стенку слева от нас. — Слышишь что-нибудь?

Я дернулась, мысленно негодуя и усиленно размышляя, чего он добивается на этот раз.

— Тебя, — я кинула непонимающий взгляд на Сайфера.

— Прислушайся хорошенько, — франт наклонился ближе.

Теперь я уже точно не могла сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме его дыхания. Такое ровное, спокойное...

— Да чего ты пристал?! — во мне проснулась оскорбленная дамочка, и я вырвала руку из пальцев иллюмината.

Ну вот, теперь он отодвинулся. Я не слышу ничего.

— Ничего, — повторила я последнее слово из мыслей.

— Все ясно, — усмехнулся золотой.

— Чего тебе ясно? Мне вот ничего не ясно, — снова обиженная леди.

— Я расскажу тебе об этом позже. Твоим "друзьям" уже не терпится прекратить нашу задушевную беседу своим внезапным появлением. Не хочу давать им такой шанс, — хмыкнув и показав пальцами кавычки, масон исчез, и в ту же секунду в зале появились дети.

— Тортики-пироженки! Нас на чай не позвали!

***

**Anamnesis morbi**

**История болезни**

— Не бойся. Ложись удобнее и медленно расскажи мне про свой мир.

— Ладно...

Пациентка расположилась на койке, я же — на кресле, с блокнотом в руках.

— Начинай.

— Я не помню, когда впервые услышала этот зов. Я не могла сопротивляться и следовала на свет, звук и таинственный запах. Меня сопровождал огромный и весьма неприятный ангел. Но я потеряла ключи от Рая. Именно так я и попала в Гравити Фолз.

Эту историю больная уже начинала рассказывать мне, но так и не успела из-за моих неотложных дел. Ее доверили другому профессору, записи которого были утеряны несколькими днями ранее. И теперь я вновь знакомился со странной и абстрактной фантазией Беллатрисы Адамс. Что примечательно — в тот раз были совершенно другие детали. Никакого ангела, ключей и Рая — тогда ими являлись вредная проводница в поезде, билеты и... не понимаю, про какой Рай сейчас говорит девчонка.

"Этот мир сначала не принял меня. Все вокруг подозревали и насмехались. Я встретила Стенли Пайнса и его внуков, Диппера и Мейбл. Парень мне не понравился сразу. Он обвинял меня и не верил ни одному слову. А вот его сестра была милой. Мы с ней почти стали подругами, но я не смогла спасти ее. За Мейбл начал охоту странный тип, которого звали Льюис, однако он вовсе не тот, за кого себя выдает. Он просто хотел видеть, как она мучается. Он называл это любовью", — запись медленно тянулась по белому клетчатому листку.

Все эти события показались бы незнающему просто больным воображением, но я восхищался тем, как ловко подопечная преобразовала все свои переживания в конфликты и приключения в выдуманном городе. Безусловно, девушку мне жалко. Ее психика на редкость стойкая. Была.

Я разгадал практически все образы в мышлении шатенки. Стен Пайнс, ворчливый старый скряга — родители девушки, которые никогда не давали ей свободы и вечно в чем-то упрекали. Диппер, подросток-зануда, решающий все свои проблемы при помощи чудо-книги — интерпретация самой Трисы. Именно такой она, кажется, видела саму себя. Ну и Мейбл, своенравная, но поддерживавшая Адамс почти во всем близняшка — образ друга, то бишь подруги, которой Беллатрисе не хватало. Ослепленный и доведенный до идеала. А вот с загадочным юношей-пришельцем дела обстояли сложнее. Я долго думал, что же он мог означать для пациентки, пока однажды она не рассказала об его неуязвимости и доведенной до абсурда похоти: некто под именем ИПДМ совершил на Трису "покушение" в лесу. Очевидно, этим некто был брат больной, которого она считала монстром, который был для нее непобедим. У нее не было никакой защиты ни от реального Чарльза, ни от Чарльза-Льюиса. Только вот если в фантазии дело ограничилось лишь одними запугиваниями и украденным первым поцелуем, то в реальности это же событие, именуемое _трагедией_, всеми силами блокировалось у Адамс. К слову, старания почти завершились успехом, но я считал иначе. Не стоило прятать от пациентки ее же прошлое.

"Я была слишком... другой. Иная, чужая. Диссонанс, апория для Гравити Фолз. Этот мир пытался шлифовать меня, вылепить хорошую душу. И я хотела измениться, но не могла, ведь старый дом крепко держал меня. Ради новой жизни пришлось продать душу дьяволу. Это был ты".

Вот и началось то, чего я с нетерпением ждал. И хоть мне абсолютно неведомо, почему же именно я связан у девчонки со злом и как вообще она узнала мое имя, будучи еще в себе, но слушать становилось все веселее.

"Билл Сайфер, очаровательный лжец, пообещал разорвать мне путы с прошлым. Но одной души ему было мало. Он искал врата Эдема, и я должна была помочь ему. Я не справилась, а демон лишь сильнее связал меня и закутал в оковы. Он всегда врал".

Очаровательный лжец. Даже приятно, черт возьми. За такие слова я бы уж точно не стал ее убивать.

"Его ложь проросла на мне синими цветами безумия. Я чуть не уничтожила свой мир, а Билл открыл мне, наконец, истину: ключом от Рая всегда была я. Он открыл врата и избавился от меня. Но я смогла исцелиться. На мне расцвел кровавый цветок".

Я дописал последние фразы в блокнот и посмотрел на Трису.

— Что такое Рай? — поинтересовался, так и не сумев найти объяснения.

— Зеркальный мир. Там все, как в Гравити Фолз. Но совершенно иначе. Именно там живет алый цветок исцеления. Им владеет ведьма, а помощница ведьмы в теле ворона предаст ее.

— Странное представление у тебя обители блаженной, — заметил я.

— Но ведь я не говорила про нее. Зеркальный мир — лишь отражение Гравити Фолз. У него тоже есть свое имя, но если я тебе скажу, то никогда не попаду туда, — Адамс нахмурилась и сложила руки на груди.

— Ну пожалуйста, расскажи про него хоть что-то.

Беллатриса тяжко вздохнула, посмотрев на часы, и прошептала.

— Я боюсь ворона.

В комнату без стука ворвалась Мерула Робин.

***

Нет ничего приятнее легкой беседы за чашечкой чая и кусочком тортика. И это было бы правдой, если б у меня был чай и хоть немного хорошего настроения. Натянув на лицо непринужденную улыбку, я пыталась составить шаткий план диалога, ведь палиться перед Луной — дело последнее. В то же время, только она могла прояснить мне кое-какие странности. Хорошо хоть Марк своевременно исчез.

— Эм... Я тут хотела спросить. И сказать... И вообще... Как-то так.

Я даже не сразу поняла, что произнесла путанную цепь мыслей вслух. 

Блондинка заливисто захихикала, и даже то, что она едва не подавилась, не остановило хохот девчонки. Как ни странно, мне не было неудобно. Я лишь терпеливо ждала, когда все закончится. Вдруг, я заметила, что из глаз близняшки текла вода. Но ведь ей смешно!

— Прости, — Луна вытерла указательным пальчиком капли из-под ресниц. — Ты такая нелепая, когда пытаешься говорить серьезно.

В любом другом случае я бы определенно разозлилась, но сейчас интерес поглотил меня чуточку больше, чем гнев.

— Я тут... хотела извиниться, что прогнала вас, — в замешательстве водя пальцем по столу, промямлила я, на что златоглазая махнула рукой с громким "Пф-ф-ф":

— Да ничего, Марку это как раз только на пользу. Хотя бы девушек других увидел, а то он, кажется, дальше нашего двора и носу не казал. Кстати, это не похоже на тебя! Раньше ты не признавала своих ошибок, — едко выделила последние слова дьяволица.

— Не важно. Ты ведь знаешь, что я беру уроки у Билла, — я старалась говорить так, словно мне плевать на все сказанное, но голос предательски дрожал, что не утаилось от Луны.

— Ну да, по вашим протяжным крикам и взрывам догадаться было не сложно, — озорно прищурив глаза, блондинка отхлебнула из чашки.

— Я уже хорошо знакома с магией. Ну, почти, — отвела взгляд я, тут же строго посмотрев на Министра. — И у меня есть вопрос. Как так работают ваши чары, если вы не колдуете сами по себе? Вы не можете? Или это, ну... фишка?

Я внимательно наблюдала за девчонкой, но та не делала ничего странного. Только то странное, что было для нее уже обычным. Кривлялась отражению в чае, царапала вилкой на глазури пирожного какие-то знаки и уже почти построила из печенья Эверест.

— Что-то вроде того, — разрушив все постройки одним движением ладони, девочка пожала плечами. — Иллюминаты в нашем мире никогда не рождаются близнецами. От каждого... раза появляется лишь один демон. Мы с Марком должны были быть одним целым, но почему-то родились отдельно. В нас разделились и причинно-следственные нити, и теперь мы должны скрещивать руки, если хотим нормально колдовать.

— Причинно-следственные? А кому досталась Причина? — внезапно выпалила я.

— Мне, — Луна улыбнулась так кошмарно, что меня передернуло от ужаса.

Решив немного перевести тему, я вспомнила:

— Но ведь Марк мог телепортироваться, просто щелкнув пальцами. Сам.

— Ну-у-у, — блондинка развела руками, — это же простейшее заклинание. Видимо, настолько простое, что даже такие неполноценные демоны, как мы, можешь свободно им пользоваться.

— Простейшее?! — вспылила я. — Да мне две недели пришлось угрохать только на то, чтобы переместиться хотя бы на полметра!

— Плохое воспитание питомца — вина учителя, — промурлыкала Луна и, сунув за щеку крупную вишню, испарилась.

Отлично. Немного новых знаний, да зато каких! Лишний раз убедилась в своей тупости и правоте Сайфера. То, что девчонка обладает лишь силой Причины, одной из двух составляющих демонической магии, заставляло задуматься. Мне очень не хотелось верить франту, но все вокруг только и делало, что подталкивало к неутешительным выводам.

— Шпана далеко и надолго. Итак, на чем мы остановились? — с невозмутимым видом одноглазый приземлился на место, где только что сидела Луна и, сняв цилиндр, принялся бережно чистить его какой-то щеточкой от несуществующих пылинок.

Я задохнулась от возмущения. Подмывало на весь замок крикнуть: "Да оставьте вы меня уже в покое!!!", но я просто молча положила ладонь на лоб, закрыв глаза.

— Что ты от меня хочешь? — незамедлительно последовал вопрос, сопровожденный вымученным взглядом на мужчину.

— Я — ничего. Но ты...

Глаз иллюмината ярко сверкнул, предвещая что-то непонятное и абсолютно сумасшедшее.

— Все верно. Я хочу... гулять.

Я была точно уверена, что Сайфер знал это и без моих слов. Судя по ухмылке франта, я не ошиблась. Билл вдруг взял меня за локоть, после чего послышался громкий щелчок и — резкая вспышка. Ойкнув, я стала тереть глаз, понимая, что второй все еще под повязкой, а иллюминат держит меня под руку. Блин, как же неудобно.

Я огляделась. Что-то вроде заброшенного сада, ограниченного с трех сторон черными гигантскими соснами, а с другой — стеной замка.

— Где это мы? — не поняла я.

— Ты не знаешь собственных владений? Как печально, — свободную ладонь масон картинно приложил к сердцу.

Он начал потихоньку двигаться, заставив и меня сделать неуверенные шаги навстречу темноте. Здесь было очень мрачно. Пусть над нами и простиралось оранжевое небо, но тени и чернота поглощали сад, и казалось, что именно в этом месте сейчас глубокая ночь. Я поежилась, немного крепче схватившись за Билла. Хотя он, как всегда, прав: хотела променад — на, получай. А что, хорошее местечко, особенно если желаешь от кого-то скрыться. Нужно будет запомнить.

Сайфер хохотнул.

— Это место не тронуло время, — заметил он.

— Серьезно? Выглядит, будто Первый мир до зарождения на нем жизни, — нахмурилась я.

— В том-то и дело, — демон повернул ко мне лицо, и я увидела, как во тьме горят его глаза. — Здесь произошло что-то важное. Для тебя.

Я сомнительно повертела головой. Даже если прежде я и знала о существовании этой глухомани, то теперь ничего припомнить не могла.

— И потому время тут остановилось. Ты не хочешь отпустить от себя момент истины. Не даешь уйти прошлому. Что-то, оставшееся здесь, не может освободиться.

При последнем слове я вздрогнула: помним-помним, как некоторые свои миры освобождали.

— Ты же не собираешься... — я не решилась договорить свое опасение, но Сайфер о чем-то глубоко задумался, дав возможность облегченно выдохнуть.

Мы остановились. Я толком ничего не видела, даже собственные конечности и фигуру Билла. Лишь очень смутно виднелись очертания стволов. Последовал глухой стук, и я запаниковала — опять чертяга помирать собрался? Но на этот раз, похоже, он просто сел. Я поспешила сделать то же самое и плюхнулась на землю, ощутив под собой что-то твердое и теплое. Колено. Мне хотелось верить, что это было оно.

Что бы там ни было, я немного прозрела и уже различала силуэт спутника. Да, это было колено. Какая радость. Я чуточку смутилась от такой внезапной близости, но во тьме, густой, как крем на любимом тортике Луны, находиться было страшно не по-детски. Что ему не нравилось в более светлой части сада? Наверное, не хотел быть на виду. А вот почему?

Сайфер сидел боком, и на мертвенно-бледной коже его щеки сиял красный огонек. Мой глаз? Он тоже светится в темноте?

— Отличительная черта демонов, — проговорил мужчина. — По глазам мы находим друг друга. Но только в том случае, если светится Око, — кажется, эту фразу сопроводил укоризненный взгляд. В любом случае, стало как-то стыдно. Глаз под тканью начало жечь.

Я по-прежнему не знала, кому верить. И сейчас, одной мелочью, чистейшим нонсенсом, я решу дальнейшее отношение... да ко всем, наверное. Пальцы тянулись к узлу под волосами, но я временила.

— Ты можешь не трогать свою повязку. В таком случае я более властен над твоими мыслями, — прозвучал льстящий шепот справа.

— Чертов лжец, лжец, лжец, — бормотала я, как заведенная, а сама развязывала ткань.

Освобожденное Око перестало болеть, а в темноте я теперь видела прекрасно. И заинтересованный взор блондина. И его ноги, согнутые по-турецки. И приподнятые ладони со сложенными в щепотку пальцами. Он усмехался надо мной всем своим видом, но все еще был загадочен.

— Так ты говоришь, что не слышишь ничьи голоса разума? — спросил он, отвернувшись.

— Мысли? Нет, — я сложила руки на груди и тоже повернулась в другую сторону.

Меня переполняли эмоции. Так хотелось о чем-то поговорить с Биллом, но я совершенно не знала, о чем. В то же время молчание ничуть не портило всю эту картину. Разве что усложняло.

— Это доказывает твою причастность к происходящему. Слышала о такой вещи, как "гипотеза"?

— Догадка?

— Именно. У тебя ведь есть гипотезы. Как и у твоей смертной. Она не сумела ими воспользоваться, и... ты знаешь ее участь. Если ты хочешь, чтобы ее жертва не была напрасной, попробуй возвратить себе свою логику. Единственное, что держит твой мир на плаву.

— Гипотеза... Страшное слово. Я не знаю, какими они бывают. Какого цвета. Они могут звучать?

— Если ты озвучишь хоть одну из них. — иронично.

— Звучать, как музыка. Видимо, нет. Очередная скучная ерунда. Но... Если можно было бы все сделать проще... То пусть будет "Гипотеза в треугольнике", — неожиданно пришел ко мне вывод.

— В треугольнике? Может, в кубе? Но гипотеза не может быть в степени, — размышляя, Сайфер как специально дернул плечом и коснулся меня. — Это просто слова.

— Все мои догадки ограничены, и ровно с трех сторон. Тобой и близнецами. Выходит треугольник. И нет ничего логичнее такой гипотезы.

— Умно! — вскинул голову дьявол. — Но каковы же твои теории?

— Жизнь — аномалия. Организм — сосуд. Знакомые — союзники. Враги — подельники, — все эти слова крутились в моей голове почти с первого дня появления здесь, но особенно — после прихода Сайфера.

Золотой ничего не ответил.

А я все-таки решилась на вопрос. Даже несколько.

— Так почему именно это место? Почему сейчас?

Демон ответил удивительно быстро. И, кажется, абсолютно правдиво.

— Моей частью сделки являлось помочь тебе с воспоминаниями. Что ж, на тот момент я, естественно, приврал о своей осведомленности, но теперь у меня была куча времени, чтобы подумать, и несколько дней на то, чтобы поразглядывать твои сны. В общем, я просто выполняю твои условия.

Отлично. Теперь все понятно. Однако менее возмутительными факты слежки и обмана этот рассказ не сделал, даже наоборот — Сайфер, как всегда, обставил меня, но все же снизошел до выполнения обещанного, превратив это в величайшее одолжение.

Да, я задыхалась от ярости. Но у меня наконец получилось не проявлять этого настолько, что даже треугольный гад никак не изменился в лице. С другой стороны — ну что ж с ним таким поделать? В конце концов, он все же решил, наконец, помочь. Вроде бы.

Впереди замерцал синеватый огонек. Он начал вытягиваться. Все выше и выше. Похоже на цветок. На длинном бирюзовом стебле появился бутон. Зашелестели чьи-то голоса. Похоже на мой и... не могу вспомнить. Бутон медленно распускался, и я увидела черные и алые лепестки. В голубоватой дымке вокруг растения мелькали лица. Один лист заострился и принял вид маленького белоснежного крыла. Цветок раскрылся полностью. Странно-роза.

— Это оно? — спросила я.

Сайфер кивнул, повернув ко мне лицо.

Я потянулась к стеблю. Манящий свет и аромат.

— Ты знаешь последствия! — слова демона слышались, как в тумане.

Рука коснулась тонкой зеленой палочки. На пальцах заплясало пламя, не принадлежащее мне — у Странно-розы нет шипов. Но она умеет защищаться.

— Остановись! — Билла все еще было слышно, но его голос все больше угасал. — Это ведь яд!

Ладонь крепко ухватила стебель. Как зачарованная, я тянула цветок на себя. Не важно, что рука сейчас сгорит. Я хочу видеть это воспоминание.

Кожа уже будто сворачивалась от боли и нестерпимого жара. В голове шум и никаких четких картинок. Смех, крик, помехи. Я сорвала его. Вглядываясь в узоры лепестков, тщетно пыталась уцепиться хоть за какой-то образ, но пытка усиливалась, и я медленно теряла сознание.

Билл перехватил мою руку и вынул из нее розу. Задыхаясь от рези, я взглянула на ладонь. Никаких следов огня, но все еще болит и жжет. Я перевела неясный взор на дьявола — он спокойно держал растение, глядя вдаль.

— Говорил же, прекрати, — скосил он на меня глаз.

Я не управляла своим телом. Страх, боль и пустота завладели им. Я положила голову на плечо Сайфера. Он был не против и даже свободной рукой приобнял меня. Мне стало еще хуже.

— Твой нежный сад запущен потому, что он доступен всем и никому, — раздался холодный голос.

— Уильям Шекспир, — вздохнула я.

— Интересный был парень. У него все хорошо кончалось. А вот для него — нет, — усмехнулся в сотый, нет, в тысячный раз блондин.

Глаза закрылись, но я все еще здраво мыслила. Как же здорово пригодились воспоминания Ученой.

— Ты ведь был причастен к этому, муза, — не понимаю, как я могла так свободно прижиматься к Биллу и не чувствовать никакого внутреннего противоречия. От всего этого так хотелось плеваться сарказмом.

— Я причастен ко всему, что творилось и творится в разных мирах, — хмыкнул иллюминат.

А еще к тому, что творится в моей голове.

Только вот знать ему об этом совсем не обязательно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Также я предлагаю вам заглянуть в мою группу, где уже завершился разбор фика (а еще там просто много интересного).  
https://vk.com/misundayrang — добро пожаловать в нашу семью!


	18. Негативизм | Negativism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pp.userapi.com/c849124/v849124847/5b2f5/HLZ7i2nS500.jpg — картинка к главе.
> 
> https://pp.userapi.com/c847121/v847121370/c3e50/nyjqWOGN4YI.jpg — картинка Луны от котейки :3
> 
> https://pp.userapi.com/c847121/v847121370/c3e62/U_VoHG4lERs.jpg — картинка Марка от котейки :3 (Повторю еще раз и не устану повторять — это прекрасный артец, не накручивай себя! :)
> 
> https://sun9-2.userapi.com/c830409/v830409972/17b5d2/ygFqHjBAeWo.jpg — зарисовка Беллы и всех-всех-всех.
> 
> https://sun9-6.userapi.com/c830409/v830409972/17b5ed/dCBQsWviNcg.jpg — зарисовка №2.
> 
> https://sun9-7.userapi.com/c830409/v830409972/17b5db/Gr125Gt_u-g.jpg — скетч Беллы-человека.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W5v-Se1WR5s — песенка про Марка.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7oYpULegIaQ — песенка про Луну.

**Корень учения горек, да плоды его сладки**

— Мне нравится, когда ты берешь меня за руку.

Я крепче схватил ее ладонь.

— И когда смотришь на меня.

В поле моего зрения — лишь ее прекрасное, но отвернутое лицо.

— Чего еще ты хочешь? — прозвучало немного грубо, но я еще никогда не был к ней так близок.

— Я бы хотела забыться. Все то, что я до сих пор еще знаю, не дает мне покоя. Как иголки в мозгу. Вот бы мир без науки, — девчонка мечтательно прикрыла глаза.

— Но ведь человек должен знать хоть что-то, иначе им легко помыкать, — возразил я.

— А в чем смысл? Я набита знаниями, как Винни-Пух — опилками, но все равно заперта здесь. Да и ты. Ты явно не глуп, но все еще не свободен.

Такие мудрые мысли я слышал впервые.

— Но меня все вполне устраивает. Тем более, мы ведь рядом. Если тебе неуютно, ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне.

Девушка начала медленно поворачивать голову. Ее взгляд блуждал по моему телу, но все равно было видно, что ее целью являются мои глаза. Она пыталась посмотреть в них. Одно робкое попадание — и снова мечущиеся крохотные зрачки. Пациентка застывала на месте, лишь только наши взоры на миг пересекались, и вновь начинались эти "перестрелки". Она все дольше останавливалась на моем лице, едва не скрипя зубами. А я все продолжал ловить ее взгляд. Было бы забавно, если бы подопечная не схватилась за свои волосы, начав тянуть их в разные стороны. Вопя и рыдая, она все же добилась своего — Триса заглянула в мои зрачки и остановилась, будто ее поставили на паузу. Казалось, что даже слезинка, стекающая по ее анемичной щеке, зависла. Я резким движением пальца убрал ненужную каплю. А шатенка все еще глядела на меня.

— Вот... видишь, — ее дрожащий голос отдавал хрипотцой.

— Ты смогла преодолеть свою боязнь, — похвалил я.

— Не в этом... дело, — Адамс положила руки на голову, но уже не в целях самоистязания. — Я не смогу просить тебя о помощи. Мне нравится, когда ты здесь, но неуютно, когда ты рядом. Если бы не ты, я бы не делала себе больно. Смотреть в твои глаза — сущее мучение.

Что-то во мне треснуло от этих неожиданных и горьких слов. Я — источник ее страданий? Я был им всегда, даже в ее внутреннем мире. Но за что? Всего лишь пытался оказать помощь. Но выходит, что лучшая моя помощь — покинуть Беллатрису.

— Но я не заставлял тебя! — меня взяла злость. Неблагодарная девчонка. — Я никогда ни к чему тебя не принуждал. Я пытался дать тебе хоть немного выбора в этих чертовых стенках и все равно остался виновным?

— Тебе не нужно себя корить, — наконец отмерев, шатенка посуровела. — Ведь ты не тот Билл.

— Совсем тебя не понимаю, — я опустился на стул, тяжело положив ладонь на лоб.

Впервые признался в своей беспомощности. Мир пациентки покорил не только ее.

— И не нужно. Просто... больше не подходи ко мне так близко.

Этот день был самым худшим в нынешней неделе. Неполадки с начальством и флирт медсестры еще можно было перетерпеть, но больную, ведущую себя, как девчонка переходного возраста...

Меня осенило. Какой же я был идиот. Разве так нужно обращаться с юной леди?

Девушка сидела посередине комнаты на сбитых коленях. Я поднялся с места и подошел к ней, подав руку. Она недоуменно взглянула на ладонь, видимо, не понимая, что делать дальше. Но она все же схватилась за кончики пальцев и резко встала, от этого потеряв равновесие и снова чуть не упав. Я среагировал быстро и успел подхватить Трису под руки, после чего встал позади нее и крепко обнял, прижав к себе и не давая ни малейшего шанса вырваться.

— Что... что ты делаешь? — печально спросила сероглазая, непроизвольно дергая руками. Она не пыталась выбраться, лишь вертела головой, не в силах обернуться.

Я не ответил, ожидая ее реакции.

— И как же это называется? — она положила свои ладони на мои, заключенные в замо́к на ее животе.

— То, что ты чувствуешь? — улыбнулся я.

Она кивнула.

— Влюбленность. Ты такого никогда не испытывала?

Я слегка ослабил хватку, дав Беллатрисе повернуться ко мне лицом. Мы смотрели друг другу в глаза.

— Я изучала это. Но как... ведь родители не дали мне... такого... знания... — девушка запиналась, и по ее краснеющим щекам причина мне была более чем понятна.

Одной рукой погладил ее по голове. Я помню ее, прекрасную, волшебную, с длинными вьющимися локонами. Хотя уже тогда на ее лице были лишь разочарование и боль.

— Этому не нужно учиться. Ты просто понимаешь, что сильно привязалась к кому-то, а потом начинаешь хотеть взаимности. Верно?

Она произнесла что-то вроде: "Да, наверное", и тут же положила лицо мне на грудь. Скорее всего, чтобы скрыть уже явное смущение. Я осторожно поцеловал ее в затылок, и девушка издала тяжелый вздох.

— Если мы освободимся, то сделаем это вместе?

— Обязательно, — я отошел от больной, дав ей отдышаться.

Уже пора было идти. Близок час дьяволов.

***

Я глубоко вдохнула, словно после долгого пребывания под водой. Уже когда-то испытывала такое чувство. Потерев лоб, я увидела Билла с закрытыми глазами, опершегося о ствол сосны. Видимо, он дремлет. Возле масона лежал все еще сияющий цветок. Как странно. В его руках роза становилась покорной и не причиняла демону боли. Ах да, он же тот еще мазохист. Но его ладонь даже не была объята пламенем, в отличие от моей. Надо что-то с этим сделать. Если я не преодолею себя, то не смогу узнать что-то жутко важное.

Может, это именно то, зачем Сайфер привел меня сюда? Но зачем тогда отговаривал срывать цветок?

Я не стала брать Странно-розу руками, а подняла ее заклинанием. Удивительно, но сработало. Так не может вечно продолжаться. Все еще держа растение магией, я попыталась отойти в сторону, но в такой темени это было практически невозможно. Пройдя несколько шагов, пришлось другой рукой зажечь уже мой огонь, чтобы хоть немного разглядеть дорогу. Тени забегали по осветившемуся участку. Мрачновато.

Меня так поглотили мысли и игра светотени, что я и не заметила, как вышла на то место, где начался наш с иллюминатом путь. Не лучшей было идеей бросить золотого там. Но он же не маленький, проснется — паниковать уж точно не будет. Наверное... И если он вообще спал.

Я отменила заклятье, и роза упала мне на пальцы. Черт, больно-то как! Словно ладонь обвили раскаленными железными прутьями, а сверху еще поливают кипятком. И все это в адском огне. Я должна вытерпеть. Проблема только в том, что от такой боли я ничего не соображаю, но если продержаться еще чуть-чуть — должно же хоть что-нибудь выйти!..

В голове путаными обрывками замелькали фразы. Гнев, так много злобы и отчаянья.

_То, что ты видишь!.._

Я вижу... Его лицо. Красивое, грустное, настоящее. Я могла любоваться им часами и забывала о всех планах, стоило ему только появиться рядом.

_Королева — не главная фигура._

Но нас свел лишь холодный расчет. Мои родители. Я не нуждалась в нем. По крайней мере я сама считала так. Но мамочка с папочкой видели такую игру скучной. И так я получила абсолютно бесправное существо под свою опеку. Своего Короля. Он был никем для моего народа и одним из тех, кто бежал из погибшего мира. Я ненавидела его. Такой вежливый, такой мягкий, такой... другой. Он не мог делать ходы в моей суровой игре правления, но очень сильно влиял на мои. На него мог покуситься кто угодно, и если бы не мои приказы и защита, он был бы уничтожен теми же близнецами. И мне жутко хотелось этого. Но партия закончится, если Королю поставят Мат. А вот этого я совершенно не планировала. Да и дальнейших событий, впрочем, тоже.

_~ Кланяйся, аристократ._

Его благородное происхождение было очевидно. Изысканные манеры, ослепительная внешность. Идеальная персона, чтобы стать супругом новой властительницы. Я впервые признала это, когда он смог, не боясь огня и яда, преподнести в своих руках чудесный цветок, выращенный специально для меня, но прикосновение к которому не было возможным. Странно-роза, как мое воплощение, горела и искрилась, но смиренно покоилась на тонких бледных пальцах. А в его глазах играло счастье.

  
_~ Я все равно уйду вместе с ней!!!_

Мы полностью изменили свои взгляды, когда поняли одно: Королеве тоже нужна защита. Он сумел увидеть во мне не только безграничную ярость, карающую фурию, но и просто молодую девушку, нуждающуюся в чем-то большем, чем страх и ненависть слуг. Он заботился обо мне и пообещал, что больше никогда не покинет. И выполнил обещание. Когда я очнулась в смертной, я знала, что у нее тоже есть семья. Но больше всех меня интересовал ее братец. Он был так похож на него. Я не верила в удачу, ведь это был просто человек. Он даже не смотрел на меня, мое тело, мой сосуд. Но это был лишь вопрос времени. Девчонка просто должна была дойти до абсолюта. И мы встретились вновь.

_~ Пожалуй, за твою любовь, я все же окажу тебе маленькую услугу..._

Он сдержал слово. Смог переродиться так же, как и я. Мы были так рады встретиться вновь. Я чувствовала, что он прижимает меня сквозь свою человеческую оболочку все крепче. Но это было так аморально для наших тел. Ведь мы, по сути, являлись братом и сестрой. И его это не остановило. Он прорвался ко мне, осквернив сосуд. Хотя меня это не расстраивало. Даже наоборот — ее извращенный человеческий образ все больше походил на мой, и все меньше ее нескладное тело причиняло мне неудобства.

Я уже близка, но...

Не помню его лица.

Ну же, ну же... Если я сделаю это, то все возвратится. Я стану собой. Разберусь и с Сайфером, и с близнецами, и с мятежниками. Моя сила и магия. Я уже почти чувствую зло в своих венах! Но я просто не могу. Лицо. Оно вырвано и в клочья разодрано. Прекрасный лик моего любимого мужа. Я потеряла все.

Оглушительно закричав, я разломала розу, и она окропила мои руки едкой жидкостью. Казалось, что это кислота, кожу начало разъедать, но кровь так и не потекла. Мне даже не было больно, но я кричала в пустоту и небо, надеясь, что это сорвет замки в моей голове, и я все же верну себе самое главное воспоминание. Упав на колени, я закрыла глаза, из которых тоже лилась вода, которая падала на раны и жгла их еще больше.

Кто виноват? Совершенно ясно, что лицо былого стерто кем-то небезызвестным. Если только я узнаю его имя. Он будет убит тысячу раз.

_~ Мальчишка ничего не знает, но **оно** не будет хранить верность ни ей, ни вам!_

Я абсолютно не знаю, кого винить в моей беспомощности.

***

— Отлично. Вы все подготовили?

— Так точно!

— Если в этот раз вы, наконец, сделаете все правильно, я получу трон.

— Ваша милость, позвольте спросить — зачем вам так нужно это царство?

Эхом в темноте зала отдался гулкий, зловещий смех.

— Разве не очевидно? Я, как существо высшее, имею пророчество, согласно которому течет моя жизнь. Когда в моих руках будет власть над самой Королевой, предсказание полностью сбудется, и тогда... я достигну своей цели!

— Но в чем же она состоит?

— Пешка, дошедшая до края доски, становится Королевой. Всего нас восемь, беспомощных рабов ферзя, и в этой игре лишь одна Пешка может стать чем-то большим. У нас нет противников, мы — сами друг против друга. И если сегодня вы не поможете мне, завтра, скорее всего, вы окажетесь на обеденном столе Королевы. Так кому вы предпочтете служить?

Все присутствующие в пламени факелов и туманных тенях склонились в поклоне, едва не касаясь пола.

— Мне кажется, ваши шансы равны, — лишь одна персона, стоящая в углу со сложенными на груди руками, сверкнула глазами и не удостоила "Пешку" челобитной.

— Ах, ну конечно же. Ведь мы... почти что сестры.

— А я?

Громкий вздох заговорщиков прозвучал так слаженно, будто это ветер зашумел в тяжелых портьерах.

— Кто же ты? Может, и сам ответишь?

— Ведь я твое отражение.

— Неправда! — несколько обиженно прозвучал этот тонкий крик. — Если бы это было так, тебя бы просто разбили! Ты не зеркало!

— Я — Следствие, давно потерянный брат Причины и отец ее дитя. Но...

К ветру в шторах подмешался горестный плач.

— Мы же...

— И есть Дитя. Перерождаться весело, не правда ли?

***

Так или иначе, за Биллом нужно вернуться. Все еще держа в бутон Странно-розы на сломанном стебле, я прямо с ним, невзирая на сочащуюся немалыми потоками кровь, пошла в обратном направлении, вглубь сада. Дорога уже примерно запомнилась, а глаза отлично привыкли ко тьме, и даже не пришлось зажигать огонь. Я почти пришла к месту предполагаемой встречи, как вдруг цветок вспыхнул, заставив откинуть его куда подальше с пронзительным визгом. Блин, если Сайфер это услышал...

Отодвинув кусты еще одного непонятного черного растения, я ожидала увидеть все еще спящего, ну, или уже нет, масона, но того и след простыл. С одной стороны, на душе стало как-то легче, ведь золотой определенно не слышал моих криков. Но с другой — и куда свалил? Я должна брести еще дальше и снова наткнуться на какую-нибудь чупакабру? Ну уж нет, обойдется. Я сжала губы, отведя взгляд в сторону, стараясь не обращать внимание на то место, где минут двадцать назад еще был франт. Все, теперь точно домой. Мне с самого начала не нужно было дурачить себя и вообще не думать о демоне, и теперь я просто потеряла время, однако все равно было неспокойно. Ничего, эта тварь неубиваемая, несгораемая, как я убедилась ранее, и наверняка пуленепробиваемая, так что жить будет. Но это не мои проблемы.

И кого я обманываю? С недавних пор я стала слишком сильно печься об одноглазом, хотя после безустанно корила себя за это. Он хочет меня обмануть и что-то сделать с моим миром, ибо недаром он сжег и свой. Какая же я идиотка. Да еще и близнецы подозрительно шныряют по углам и странно косятся. Возможно, они просто скоро снова примут эго-фазы и спрячутся в подземелье, но все становится слишком враждебным, чтобы я могла так беспечно доверять даже им, этим миленьким маленьким деткам.

Щелчок, и уже привычная ослепительная вспышка ознаменовала мое удачное возвращение во дворец. Тихо. Обычно днем (если сейчас, конечно, день) в замке хоть что-то, да падает, или грохается, или шлепает огромными щупальцами по полу, как, например, нынешний повар. Я решила, что лучшее место, где сейчас могу находиться — моя комната, куда я и поспешила, но пройдя в Тронный зал, остановилась в удушающей темноте. По какой-то причине факелы хоть и горели, но не освещали. Я протерла глаза, и в ту же секунду все исчезло, точнее, вновь стало нормальным. Обычный свет и никакой мрачности. Неужели это сказывается потеря крови? Я схватилась за лоб, почувствовав головокружение. Скорее всего я уже просто накрутила себя. В любом случае, надо продвигаться вперед.

Где-то на полпути я вновь остановилась из-за галлюцинаций. Мерцающий свет и навязчивые шумы были еще цветочками, хуже же становилось, когда по углам начинали расползаться темные силуэты, очень напоминающие чей-то знакомый образ. Остановившись, я схватилась за стенку и, тяжело дыша, опустилась на колени. Как же мне хреново. Нужно было все-таки послушаться Билла и оставить в покое дурацкую розу. Но я ведь видела. Осязала горячий яд, дарящий нечто упущенное, то, что скрывали дети. Если Сайфер знал об этом, то он точно не на стороне слуг, но зачем ему помогать мне? Чего же он на самом деле хочет?

— Может, я могу объяснить? — за спиной, заставив вздрогнуть, прозвучал тоненький девчачий голос.

Маленькая фигурка за миг оказалась рядом, помогая встать.

— Ты так ослабела, — удивилась блондинка-сталкерша. — Что вы там творили? — прищурила правый глаз она.

Я только хотела рассказать про огненное растение, как вдруг поняла, что не стоит. Раз они с братом хотели от меня спрятать, что показала роза, значит, и о самом цветке ей знать не обязательно.

Я промолчала, надеясь, что Луна сама придумает себе объяснение. Видимо, так и произошло.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть. И чай.

— Ой, нет! Вот только не это, — попыталась отмахнуться я, но спорить, да и в моем нынешнем состоянии, было бесполезно.

Схватив мою руку, близняшка телепортировала нас обратно в Тронный зал, на софу. Я с облегчением опустилась на подушку, а девчонка принялась колдовать парящий чайник и чашки. Когда все было готово, одна подлетела ко мне, но у меня не было ни сил, ни желания сделать хоть глоток. Златоглазая, однако, была настойчива, и не успела я ничего сообразить, как жидкость сама влилась в мой раскрытый от удивления рот. Напиток был достаточно горяч, отчего я зашипела и принялась прикусывать местами обожженный язык. А еще там было полно сахара. Господи, за что?

— Ну спасибо, — еле выговорила я, трясясь от злости.

— Тебе придется пить даже сквозь боль, иначе ты можешь отключиться от недостатка крови, — пожала плечами девочка.

А ведь действительно. Сделав еще пару глотков, я ощутила какое-то облегчение, но к жиже любовью все равно не воспылала, равнодушно отпивая лишь из-за нужды.

— Это у всей вашей братии такая привычка — гонять чаи в любой ситуации? — поинтересовалась я, когда смогла уже твердо полулежать, опираясь на локти.

Блондинка прыснула.

— Это хорошая привычка. Но нет, в нашем мире мы не имеем возможности питаться вообще. Нечем, — вздохнула она, указав на рот. — А вот напиваться в человеческой форме — проще простого.

— Тогда почему именно такой выбор? Почему не вино, ром или другие нормальные вещи?

— У каждого свое предпочтение, но чай — это жизнь, — помешивала коричневатую жидкость серебряной ложкой блондинка.

— Мы отвлеклись. Ты вроде что-то обещала рассказать про Билла? — вспомнила я.

— А что ты хочешь услышать? — вскинула бровь Луна.

— Ну, по возможности, все, — я сделала сильное ударение на "все". К чему бы девчонке строить из себя дурочку?

— Мы с Марком знали его в нашем измерении, — с невозмутимым видом начала рассказ близняшка. — У него была, наверное, маленькая семья, мы видели только родителей. А у нас было очень много братьев и сестер. Десяток старших и столько же младших. Они все горели так славно! — ложка громко стукнулась о край чашки.

Ого. Так рада ли "освобождению" их мира Луна? Или это просто нервное?

— И да, Сайфер всегда был таким. В смысле, весь на понтах и строил из себя главного, — демоница фыркнула. — А еще это не его имя. Настоящее было утеряно.

— Ну так если вы были знакомы, почему же ты не помнишь его истинное имя? — удивилась я.

— Годы берут свое, — картинно вздохнула собеседница. — Да и, даже если бы помнила, я бы все равно не обращалась к нему, потому что он — позорное пятно для нашей цивилизации.

— А Билл так, кажется, не считает, — ухмыльнулась я, после чего кружка каким-то образом опрокинулась на мое платье.

Не буди лихо, сиди тихо! Я ойкнула, мысленно чертыхаясь и вспоминая, где сейчас такой же наряд. Хорошо бы, если в шкафу. Если нет, то мне придется годы потратить, выискивая его среди завалов своей комнаты. Так уж получилось, что я откопала кучу одежды, но из-за вкусов далеко не вся пришлась мне по душе, и теперь все отвергнутое валялось по углам, создавая ежедневное приключение "Доберись до выхода и не утони в очередном тканевом коме". Так что поиски платья могут затянуться. А еще ходит легенда, что во всем моем бедламе уже покоится половина прислуги, но это не заставит меня навести порядок, только в каком-нибудь экстренном случае.

— Вот видишь! — захохотала Луна, тоже обильно осыпав себя крошками от невесть откуда взявшегося печенья. — Он настолько убогий, что одна мысль о нем переворачивает все вверх дном в буквальном смысле.

Мне стало даже как-то обидно за несчастного демона. И почему-то слишком тревожно то, как упорно Луна пытается настроить меня против иллюмината. Может, она и права, но зачем же так открыто унижать своего, как-никак, сородича? Я уже давно поняла, что у них возраст не имеет значения, и такая мелюзга, как близнецы, запросто позволяли себе издеваться над Сайфером, что, впрочем, делал и он, но ведь он все-таки старше. Он знает нечто большее, чем могут себе представить дети, и Мир иллюзий он наверняка уничтожил не от нефиг делать. И чего я его защищаю? Чувствую себя такой правильной. И это плохо.

— Кстати, ты знала, что есть "обратное" колдовство? — девчонка распахнула глаза и уставилась на меня, хищно улыбаясь.

— Откуда же? — пожала плечами я.

— И еще одно очко в мою пользу, — блондинка опустила взгляд в бокал. — Твой прекрасный Сайфер даже не собирался поведать тебе об этом, но должен был.

— Расскажи ты, — всплеснула я рукой.

— Ну, в общем, это такая сила... Ох! — близняшка вскрикнула и обернулась, что сделала и я, но увиденное меня не порадовало.

Пока мы мирно болтали, нас уже окружили. Опять. Черт бы вас побрал, что еще собакам надо?! Я итак помиловала всех, мне что, расцеловать их нужно было?

В меня полетели разноцветные лучи. Магия? Иллюминаты?! Хорошо еще, что весьма косые, и я успела от всего увернуться, спрыгнув с лежанки и быстренько закатившись под нее.

Ну все, пришла пора использовать мои собственные умения и показать ублюдкам, кто тут лидер! Я вылезла из укрытия и уже собралась выкрикнуть какое-нибудь боевое заклинание, которое из-за злости уж точно бы получилось, как вдруг уткнулась носом в красную сферу. Я потрясла головой, окончательно убедившись, что полностью стою в оранжево-алом шаре. Примерно такой же я сделала для близнецов, только мой был черный, к тому же он был двигающийся и унес их в даль далекую.

На меня стремительно полетел сияющий луч. Он был таким широким и ярким, что сомнений не оставалось — сейчас защита сломается и я отправлюсь к праотцам. Зажмурившись, я прикрыла голову руками, но... все обошлось. Слегка приоткрыв веки, мне удалось разглядеть сквозь непрозрачные стенки, как снаружи происходит потасовка и, вроде, неприятелей удалось скрутить моим стражам. Хоть на что-то они сгодились!

Сфера медленно растворилась, и я, встав с коленей, направилась вперед. Как и думала, связанные магической веревкой, на полу валялись и пытались вырваться кучка треугольных дьяволов, но охранники и путы пресекали каждую попытку мятежников пошевелиться.

Ко мне подбежала Луна с очень заинтересованным лицом.

— Ты как? — спросила она, схватившись за мое запястье.

— Да вообще прекрасно, — хмуро ответила я, решая, что же делать с бунтарями.

И тут до меня дошло.

— Погоди... Это ведь ты меня закрыла в сфере? — открыв рот, я повернулась к девчонке. — У твоей магии ведь примерно такой же цвет!

— Ну... он может изменяться в зависимости от ситуации, — зашаркала ножкой близняшка.

— Ты ж меня спасла, — я все еще не могла осознать это окончательно.

А еще в ней сомневалась.

— Что ты будешь делать с ними? — блондинка презрительно указала пальцем на что-то бормочущих и рычащих масонов.

— Подожди, — пытаясь вырваться из ступора, я продумала очень гениальный план.

— Что ты хочешь сделать? — как всегда, девочка угадала мои мысли.

— Бал. Но не тот, о котором ты думаешь. Самый обычный, в твою честь, — я взяла руки ребенка, сжав наши ладони. — Спасибо тебе. Спасибо большое.

Луна лукаво прищурилась, отведя взор. Но я-то знала, что все не так просто, и это празднество поможет мне раз и навсегда избавиться от всех "проблемных" жителей. Прости, Луна. Так подло использовать праздник в качестве западни. Надеюсь, девчонка все поймет.

— Ну а их, — я вмиг посуровела, отпустив пальцы Министра, и резко повернулась к преступникам, — казнить. Позови Марка и проследи с ним за процессом. Мне нужно подготовиться.

— Ты желаешь устроить все сегодня? — удивилась демоница, и даже улыбка на секунду исчезла с ее лица.

— К сумеркам. Наше время ведь неограниченно, а значит, оно есть у всех. Вы слышали меня? — я обратилась к уже прибежавшим "аристократам", послушно закивавшим и так же быстро удалившимся.

Не знаю, за какие такие заслуги эти монстры получили мою милость в прошлом, и аристократами теперь они назывались только потому, что я никого не делю на чины и мне нужно как-то обращаться к своей прислуге. В любом случае, сейчас они жили как и все остальные чудища: еда есть — и то хорошо. Вообще я не понимаю, чем питаются здешние, но раз они еще не просили меня как-то решить ситуацию с продовольствием, значит, с этим у них все в порядке. Ужасная я Королева. Но зато сегодня у каждого будет возможность наесться, а у некоторых — даже до смерти. Ужасная, но зато гениальная!

— К вашим услугам, — послышался за спиной голос мальчишки.

— Марк, — я усмехнулась, глядя вдаль. — У вас с сестрой есть работа.

— Стой! — близняшка вдруг хлопнула в ладоши. — Я могу помочь тебе со сборами! Марк и сам справится. Правда, братик?

Она определенно манипулирует им, но в каких целях?

— Д-да, конечно, — нервно сглотнул иллюминат и ушел, предположительно, на балкон, о существовании которого я сама узнала на днях.

— Ну что, девичник? — радостно подпрыгнув, девчонка сжала кулачки.

"Карательная операция", — подумала я, но так как даже мыслить рядом с этими детишками лучше не стоило, то лишь загадочно улыбнулась.

***

**Гелотофобия**

Марк осторожно склонился над перилами, поглядывая вниз. Высоты он не боялся, боялся только того, что эта высота отделяет его от страшного. Далеко внизу нескольких его сородичей суровые палачи погружали в забвение и медленно лишали жизни. Мальчик зажмурился, но ему нужно было пронаблюдать за этим действом от начала и до конца, ведь так приказала Королева.

— Здоро́во, пацан! — насмешливый мужской голос прозвучал совсем рядом, заставив близнеца в страхе сжаться. — Тебя ведь "Марк" зовут, верно?

Мальчишка медленно кивнул. Тот самый Сайфер протянул вперед ладонь в черной перчатке, но маленький демон решил игнорировать этот жест. Тут же неведомая сила сама подняла его руку, скрестив с Билловой.

— Не бойся, я тебя узнал. Ты наблюдал из Сосны?

— Я могу контролировать и смотреть его глазами. Но он мне не нужен, я служу только Королеве.

— Знаю. Ну и, каково осознавать, какой ты нудный и слабый смертный на Земле? — ухмыльнулся мужчина, отпустив пальцы Марка.

Близнец ничего не ответил, но слегка отошел влево, впившись ногтями в деревянное ограждение. Он тоже вспомнил иллюмината, но ничего хорошего ему это не сулило. Марк был готов ко всему, но он явно не ожидал такого внезапного внимания со стороны Билла.

— Кстати, говоря о Высочестве. Она всегда была такой недотепой? — око Сайфера сверкнуло.

— Белла была очень догадливой. Ей не нужно было слов, чтобы понять истинные намерения монстров и вынести вердикт. Боюсь, на ней так сказалось пребывание в человеческом сосуде, — вздохнул мальчик.

— Не удивительно, зная ее смертную, — хмыкнул масон.

— Она была такой умницей.

— Обычная самодовольная человечишка, поддавшаяся на очевидную лесть, — закатил глаз Билл.

— Но ведь она так страдала. Она пришла в Третий мир, чтобы излечить себя, но в итоге получила лишь тонны презрения и грусти. Мы с ней чем-то похожи, — посмотрел в небо Марк.

Повернувшись к близнецу, дьявол ухмыльнулся.

— А ты попал, "Сосна"! Теперь понятно, от кого у моего земного приятеля такая тяга к дамам постарше.

Мальчик залился краской и отвернулся, вызвав у франта смешок. Внизу раздался громкий стук, заставивший собеседников одновременно опустить взоры к источнику шума. Там тела уже мертвых иллюминатов вновь связывали веревкой и волокли куда-то в сторону дворца. Зная, на что пойдут трупы демонов, подросток сжался, а вот Сайфер, положив руку на глаза, захохотал:

— Так им и надо.

Марк, доселе глядевший куда-то в сторону, резко обернулся к одноглазому, пытаясь понять, за что он так. Почему он так ненавидел их дом, их общий мир? Ему не суждено было этого узнать, поэтому мальчишка просто устремил взгляд вдаль, не думая ни о чем.

— Прекрасное чувство юмора у твоей Королевы, — заметил Билл, приняв такую же позу, положив обе руки на перила и смотря вперед. — То ли его вообще нет, то ли она хорошо это скрывает. Что ты об этом думаешь?

— Я думаю, что ты подозрительно много спрашиваешь о Белле, — нахмурился Министр.

— Ну она же такая интересная, — приподнял бровь мужчина, скрывая ехидную улыбку.

— Ты это серьезно? — от удивления Марк сжал балюстраду так, что костяшки его пальцев побелели, но он слишком волновался, чтобы обращать внимание на боль.

— Конечно. Она мне нравится, — пожал плечами Билл.

Близнец подозрительно прищурился. Он до последнего отказывался верить в правдивость этого откровения, да он и не понимал, с чего бы этому всемирно известному пройдохе болтать на такие темы с одним дьявольским юнцом. Но положения это не меняло — похоже, Луна была права. Взрослые действительно странные.

— Почему же ты ей об этом не скажешь? — взмахнул ладонью блондин.

— Она и сама знает, — искоса наблюдая из-под прикрытых век за мальчишкой, Сайфер не знал, начать смеяться сейчас или повременить.

Марк же вздохнул так глубоко, будто в симпатии признались ему. Если он ошибется, то новых побоев от сестрицы не избежать. А может, одними синяками дело тут и не обойдется.

— Это неправильно, — с толикой возмущения покачал головой подросток. — Нельзя играть в молчанку. Тем более — терять нечего, — раздраженно выделил он последние слова.

Мужчина хлопнул в ладоши.

— Я бы с радостью, но... Я ничего не знаю о Королеве. Боюсь облажаться, знаешь ли. А если все произойдет на глазах у твоей вездесущей копии-мегеры, надо мной весь замок потешаться будет, с ее-то легкого язычка.

— Тебе ли этого бояться! — Марк всплеснул руками так, что ненароком задел плечо собеседника, отчего тот шикнул.

— Замечательно. У тебя еще и руки-макаронины, — хмыкнул он. — Только сути не меняет — я-то могу подождать, а вот ваше измерение...

— Что ты предлагаешь? — юноша закатил глаза, недоумевая, почему это он должен решать проблемы франта.

— Мне запрещено следить за Беллой, но ведь ты — один из ее Министров, так? К тому же, ты маленькое недоразу... малец, в общем, которого она никогда ни в чем не заподозрит.

Демон понял, к чему клонит Билл, потому сразу же начал пятиться назад, но его спину остановила ограда и заманчивая фраза Сайфера, ставшая последней каплей:

— Это же ради благой цели.

— Н-ну хорошо, — кивнул мальчик. — Ты хочешь заключить сделку?

Иллюминат фыркнул.

— Дело-то плевое, нет нужды. Ты поможешь мне, а взамен я спасу не только тебя, но и этот мир. Я что, должен пожать руку всему измерению?

Марк потряс головой, отогнав воспоминание того, как масон уже "спас" Второй мир. Но на его губах все равно играла улыбка, ведь мальчишка был уверен, что сделал все верно. Он и не догадывался, как в мыслях Сайфер рукоплескал сам себе, хваля свое актерское мастерство и гениальный план.

— Эй, раз уж ты взялся мне помогать, я тоже могу оказать тебе небольшую услугу, — словно вспомнив что-то важное, хлопнул себя по лбу одноглазый. — Расскажи мне... свое пророчество.

Билла абсолютно не интересовал этот пацан и его не произошедшая жизнь, но ему было интересно узнать основательно, с кем же он имеет дело. Да и разгадывать эти таинственные послания от неизвестно кого демон был не прочь.

— У нас с Луной общая магия на двоих и предсказание тоже одно. Мы так и не поняли, о чем там говорится, но она думает, что оно такое странное из-за... пожара.

— То есть я вас уже как нарицательное? — сложил руки на груди иллюминат.

Марк замолчал, боясь даже дышать и, набравшись смелости, произнес:

— Дочь Начала, сын Конца — плачет Мать, ища Отца. Их Дитя запретной связи станет поводом оказий. Коли выберется Тьма — расцветет сосуд-тюрьма. Плоду вновь явиться надо, и сестра поглотит брата.

Глаз Билла расширился. Он сразу же расшифровал эти стихи, весьма не радужные для самого близнеца, но безмятежный вид паренька просто вывел из себя золотого. Схватив Марка за плечи, он начал трясти его, приговаривая лишь одно:

— Она сожрет тебя, пацан!!!

***

**Гебефрения**

Мне стало даже немного стыдно за то, какой бардак сейчас встретит нас с девчонкой. Попросив не торопиться и просто идти спокойным шагом, я убежала вперед и, залетев в свою комнату, закрылась на замок, схватившись за голову. Тут и за сто лет всего не переберешь. Метаясь из стороны в сторону, я пыталась создать хоть какой-то вид порядка, но все попусту. Одежки как будто становилось все больше.

Меня отвлек кашель сзади. Луна каким-то образом уже оказалась здесь.

— Постой, я же закрыла двери на ключ, — вот теперь стало по-настоящему страшно.

Брови девочки поползли вверх.

— Разве? Они были открыты, — рукой она махнула на вход.

Наверное, я и правда забыла запереться, но почему-то думала, что сделала это.

— Ладно... Ох, не суди меня за такую обстановку, — стараясь скрыть неудобство, я положила ладони на щеки, отведя взгляд.

— Ничего, раньше было не лучше, — хмыкнула девчонка. — Я тогда учила тебя заклинанию, не помнишь?

— Какому?

— Ты просто водишь пальцем по кругу и говоришь "Rete-rete" (лат. "Чисто-чисто"), пока все не засияет.

Я вздохнула. По подсказке блондинки, указав пальцем на самую огромную кучу платьев, грозящую скоро перейти на мою постель, проговорила заклятье. От руки пошла еле видная алая нить, обвившая вещи, и с негромким хлопком мы созерцали прекрасное.

— Работает, — я поразилась не столько освободившемуся пространству, сколько собственному успеху.

— Еще бы! Мы с Марком уже использовали его, когда ты впервые пришла в замок.

Я кивнула, вспомнив, что правда видела эту магию в действии. Интересно, это придумали сами близнецы?

Уже через несколько минут покои сияли первозданной чистотой, и я мысленно выдохнула. Никаких трупов прислуги тут не было. Тем временем Луна по-хозяйски принялась что-то высматривать в моем шкафу, но я была не против и просто уселась на кровать.

— Тебе нужно что-то особенное, — заметила близняшка, почти во весь рост скрывшись в гардеробе. — Будешь с кем-нибудь танцевать?

— Да нет, вроде не собиралась, — я мотнула головой.

— Могла бы посоветовать Марка, да только он застынет на одном месте и растечется по полу желейкой, если его пригласит сама Королева, — похоже, девочка собралась в Нарнию. По крайней мере ее голос звучал так, будто обладательница вовсе и не в этой комнате.

Я рассмеялась, представив себя кружащей в вальсе с близнецом. И впрямь глупо. Но если меня пригласит кто-то другой? В любом случае, сарафан и жилетка — не лучший наряд для Бала.

— Гляди! — мордашка Луны наконец показалась из-за дверцы. — Ничего не узнаешь?

На одеяло прилетело пышное черное платье с высоким белым воротником и красными оборками. Я помню его. Такое знакомое...

— Как сохранилось! — златоглазая тоже восхищалась рядом. — Умеет твой народ шить.

Я все еще пыталась вспомнить, откуда же знаю эту бархатную чудесную ткань. Глядя на нее, вспомнила голоса родителей. В тот день у них был повод для гордости, но почему-то они были совсем не рады.

— Коронация, — я все же нашла это слово.

Луна заинтересованно повернула голову ко мне.

— Коронация. Мне тогда исполнилось шестнадцать! Это в нем я стала Королевой! — я не могла решить, радоваться или плакать.

— Как удачно, — новость у близняшки, однако, радости не вызвала, хоть та и постаралась это скрыть. — Ну что, примеришь?

Я кивнула и телепортировалась за ширму. Платье сидело как влитое. Это даже странно, учитывая, что в последний раз я надевала его девять триллионов лет назад. Однако кое-какие изменения все же произошли. Раньше подол волочился по полу, что меня жутко раздражало, ну а теперь низ висел чуть выше щиколотки. Я подошла к зеркалу. Покрутилась, разглядывая все величие прекрасной меня. Хороша!

— Не думаю, что на таких каблуках можно будет не повалить партнера, — сложив губы уточкой и сделав очень напряженное лицо, Луна вдруг нырнула под кровать и выползла оттуда с парой черных туфель.

— Ты что, Фея-Крестная? Откуда ты все это берешь? — моему изумлению не было предела, но я все же взяла обувь из рук хохотавшей девчонки.

— Я знаю каждый уголок этого замка. В конце концов, я живу здесь дольше, чем ты, — в ее глазах зажглась искра.

— Спасибо за помощь, — туфли немного жали, да и на более низких шпильках ходить было непривычно, но смотрелось все вместе очень красиво. — Но меня вряд ли кто-то пригласит на танец.

— Да ладно? — хитро прищурилась Луна, забравшись на постель. — А как же... "Великий учитель"? — близняшка принялась химичить с моими волосами.

— Билл, что ли? Ему гордость не позволит, — я махнула рукой, хотя в душе что-то защемило. А вдруг позволит?

— Ну-у-у, ты не можешь решать за него.

И все-таки этот ребенок крайне непонятный. Буквально полчаса назад она убеждала меня в том, что ему не стоит верить, и винила Сайфера во всех грехах, как теперь, получается, делает из меня конфетку... для него?

— Даже если ты будешь гордым волком-одиночкой, ты все равно должна затмить красой всех! — будто в опровержение моих мыслей блондинка выкрикнула эту фразу, все еще мучаясь с прической.

— Да я и сама не согласилась бы, — дабы окончательно снять подозрения, я сложила руки на груди и гордо задрала нос.

— Верю-верю, — усмехнулась подруга, разочарованно спустившись. — Твои волосы живут собственной жизнью!

— Именно поэтому они всегда распущенные, — захихикала я, глядя на борьбу девчонки с запутавшимися локонами.

— Ты ведь хочешь потанцевать с ним? — внезапно спросила златовласая, переключившись на мой бантик.

Я аж поперхнулась.

— С чего ты взяла? Я... н-не буду, — ненавижу себя за это. Сайфер — это не та тема, на которую можно говорить! При мне уж точно.

— Можешь не шифроваться, я ведь вижу, что тебе хочется поговорить про него. Не стесняйся, мы же подруги! Почти что сестры...

Я опустила голову. Похоже, это мой единственный шанс излить душу и все, что в нее вселил франт.

— Я его с землей сравнять готова! Он внушает мне, что я никчемный маг и никудышная королева, но при этом льстит и пытается помочь с моим прошлым! Как я должна с ним ужиться? Чертов умник, — я слегка понизила тон при последней фразе.

Луна, закончившая поправлять бант, возникла передо мной и положила палец на губы, которые расплылись в улыбке.

— Отлично, но все это ты придумала для нас с братом. А теперь расскажи то, что правда про него думаешь.

Я была к такому не готова.

— Что ты хочешь знать?

— Правду.

От ответа меня спас стук в дверь.

— Да? — крикнула я, проигнорировав недовольную физиономию девочки.

— Ваше Величество, все готово!

Какой-то робкий посланник, даже не заглянул. С другой стороны — уже?! Мы не могли с Луной собираться так долго.

— Что ж, иди. Мне тоже нужно подготовиться, — я даже не успела повернуться, как близняшка исчезла.

Надеюсь, я ее не обидела. Но мое первое правило гласит, что я никогда не должна сожалеть о содеянном.

***

**Post hoc non propter hoc**

**После этого — не значит вследствие этого**

В последнее время Беллатриса шла на контакт все меньше. Я слабо подозревал, где совершил ошибку, но все мои догадки девчонка рушила, уверяя, что она вновь не может отличить реальность от своего мира и просто не в себе. Она начала признавать это совсем недавно, и в эти же дни она стала еще пассивнее и отрешеннее. Я полагал, что это лишь из-за одной из форм болезни, но по расчетам пациенткой на данный момент должна руководить фаза "Королевы". Этот промежуток еще не был изучен до конца, что обнадеживало.

Мерула тоже заметила изменения в больной. Однажды, отдав Адамс ее обед, медсестра пожаловалась, что нигде не может найти одну из ручек ящика от прикроватной тумбочки в палате девушки. Меня это насторожило, и в тот же день я проверил все тайники Трисы, но ничего не нашел. Я подумал, что это кто-то из уборщиков или санитаров решил ради какой-то цели присвоить себе металлическую вещь. Тогда меня больше волновало известие Робин, что подопечная почти весь день пролежала с открытыми глазами, глядя в потолок и не отвечая на вопросы. К несчастью, я был дома, и теперь, проснувшись за несколько часов раньше до своей смены, тоже глядел прямо и безотрывно на рисунок треугольников от шатенки, который я все же забрал и изучал любую свободную минуту. С каждым разом эта картинка становилась все жутче.

Пришло время отправляться в клинику. Как назло, такси сломалось на полпути и мне пришлось заказывать другое. Я не опаздывал, но было предчувствие того, что лучше поспешить. Добравшись до здания, я сразу же побежал к камере 2501960915, даже не заглянув в свой кабинет. Распахнув дверь, пробежался глазами по комнате. Ничего необычного. Повернув голову, я сразу же увидел Трису, лежащую в какой-то неестественной позе. Подойдя к ней, попытался разбудить, думая, что она просто спит. Но ее руки были слишком холодны, и когда я поднял их, с желтовато-белых рукавов рубашки начала капать красная жидкость. Я не хотел верить, что это кровь.

Ее одежда на руках и животе, как и простыня под ней, обагрилась алым. Я принялся трясти девчонку, но она не реагировала. В отчаянии я резко провел ладонью по кровати, как вдруг кожа у оснований пальцев загорелась. Я наткнулся на что-то серое, что и оставило мне порез. Взяв в руки предмет, я узнал потерянную ручку. Догадаться об ее применении было не сложно, тем более она вся была измазана в уже запекшейся крови. Острые края с легкостью разрезали и ткань, и кожу, если хорошо надавить. Но я не понимал, зачем Адамс сделала это. Я взял на руки и снова затряс ее, но у рта сероглазой уже начинала собираться пена, хотя в последний момент я заметил, как нижняя губа слегка дернулась. Я и сам почувствовал, как мое сердце начало биться чаще, когда дал ей несильную пощечину, и с глубоким хриплым вздохом Беллатриса приоткрыла глаза. Увидев меня, она только произнесла: "Больно..." и хотела снова сомкнуть очи, но я одной рукой уже набирал номер санитара на своем мобильном, а другой продолжал шлепать дуреху по щекам.

— Пожалуйста, не засыпай, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — я не мог смотреть на бледное и слегка посиневшее лицо дорогой, поэтому только шептал, как заведенный.

— Зачем же ты это натворила?

Мою беспомощность можно было сравнить с океаном. Я злился на медсестер, не доглядевших за пациенткой и не связавших ей руки, проклинал себя за то, что так и не нашел потенциальное орудие суицида, и понимал, что теперь ее вряд ли оставят лишь на мое попечение. В ход пойдут и любимая здешними светилами электротерапия, и суггестия, и, возможно, опыты. Я потеряю малышку Трису навсегда.

— Не хочу... танцевать с тобой, — проговорила больная немного несвязно.

— Но ведь я тебя не заставлял, — еле сдерживался, чтобы не зарыдать, как ребенок.

— Нет... Я обещала, — взгляд девчонки прояснился, и было видно, что она снова ощущает, и в первую очередь — боль.

В комнату вошли Мерула с вызванным фельдшером и еще несколькими медиками. Положив всхлипывающую шатенку на носилки, они оставили меня с Робин, которая тут же со своей слащавой улыбкой принялась что-то жужжать мне на уши.

— Рано или поздно она бы сделала это, — заверяла молодая женщина. — Это все из-за ее братца. Он сломал ей психику окончательно. Тебе не нужно так беспокоиться за каждого больного.

— "Post hoc non propter hoc", — ответил я, уставившись на багровое пятно на своем халате. Слишком сильно прижимал малышку.

Глупо улыбнувшись, трещотка, видимо, ожидала пояснения.

— "После того — не значит из-за того", — раздраженно перевел я.

Медсестру этот ответ удовлетворил и, чувственно вздохнув, она ушла, одарив меня благоговейным взором.

Ничего противнее я в жизни не видел.

***

Я все еще не могла поверить, что за какой-то час можно было подготовить такой стол и созвать всех жителей Царства. В зале витали ароматы пищи, и в моем животе уже прозвучали первые ноты оркестра китов, как вдруг в помещении правда заиграла музыка. Я поглядела по сторонам, но так и не увидела музыкантов. Впрочем, меня это волновало не столько, сколько аппетитные рагу и закуски по мою правую руку. Собираясь стянуть какой-нибудь кусок золотистого хрустящего мяса, происхождение которого лучше было не знать, дабы не разочароваться в жизни окончательно, я краем глаза заметила особенно крупную толпу, что-то бурно обсуждающую. Мне тоже стало интересно и, немного отойдя, я увидела предмет бесед: Луна в платье, все еще похожем на сильно удлиненный свитер, щеголяла под руку с Марком, не изменившимся никак. Внутренне порадовавшись за детей, снова попыталась успокоить разбушевавшийся желудок, как теперь мою руку схватило что-то ледяное. Уже решив закатить скандал, я обернулась и с вытянувшимся лицом посмотрела в глаз Сайферу. Так мы стояли в течение минуты, пока тот не отпустил меня с легким поклоном.

— Ты что тут делаешь? Тебя не звали, — сердито прошипела я.

— На Бал были приглашены все, — пожал плечами Билл.

— Ну так найди себе занятие, — решив больше не заморачиваться на разговор с франтом, я в третий раз потянулась за едой, но иллюминат не дал мне, схватив за талию и развернув к себе.

— Помнишь обещание? Выполнить любую мою просьбу, что бы я ни пожелал. Так вот я решил. Изволь подарить мне этот танец с тобой.

Я вспомнила, но находясь под прицелом сотен любопытных глаз, как-то не хотелось это признавать. Смятение расплывалось румянцем на лице, подрывало просто убежать обратно в комнату, но ждали все, а дьявол даже снял перчатки и цилиндр, показывая, что у меня нет выбора. Что самое ужасное — близнецы тоже внимательно наблюдали, уже кружась где-то в сторонке.

— Всенепременнейше, — ответила я сквозь зубы, подавая "кавалеру" правую руку, которую он с непроницаемой миной поцеловал, а левую уложив на его плечо.

Страшно представить, как это все пафосно выглядит.

— Неплохо двигаешься, — ухмыльнулся Билл.

— Вот только не надо уроков хоть сейчас, — я все еще пыталась выглядеть рассерженной и оторванной от важного дела, но понимала, что такой радости еще не испытывала.

К великому облегчению, многие последовали нашему примеру и тоже наворачивали круги, потому все меньше внимания привлекала именно наша пара. Как бы я ни притворялась, мне было до ужаса приятно ощущать тепло, прижимаясь к телу мужчины, и этот неповторимый запах непонятного парфюма. Ох уж этот модник.

Я буквально разомлела в руках демона. Он вел так плавно, что нельзя было придраться ни к чему. Разве только к безупречности движений. Я поняла, как сильно ошибалась, заставляя себя по наводке сестрицы злиться на Сайфера. Кто знает, впрямь ли он такой злодей? Может, я когда-нибудь разберусь, ну а пока просто положу ему голову на плечо, чему он совершенно не противится.

Билл тоже не знал, что происходило внутри него, когда он приглашал Беллу на танец. Он вообще не понимал, с каких пор он начал что-то чувствовать. Но это ощущение близости и очарования экстравагантной девушкой слишком сильно грело его горделивую душу. Он мог даже поспорить, что вовсе не соврал мальчишке. Но планы и желания совершенно не совпадали с происходящим, что не на шутку злило масона. От этого он сильнее сжимал ручку Королевы, и это давало ей ложную надежду. Они оба были злыми и безумными, но стоило демонам чуточку приблизиться, как они становились другими, зная абсолютно точно и не желая признавать, почему.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Также я предлагаю вам заглянуть в мою группу, где уже завершился разбор фика (а еще там просто много интересного).  
https://vk.com/misundayrang — добро пожаловать в нашу семью!


	19. Конфабуляция | Confabulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vk.com/photo-170418694_456239023 — картинка к главе.

Раз-два-три, раз-два-три. Можно считать до бесконечности, но лишь по три раза.

Раз-два, тик-так. Капля медленно падает на сверкающий пол. Неспешно растекается по лакированному столу.

— Осторожнее, она очень хрупкая.

— Внимательнее, оно слишком дорого, чтобы терять его впустую.

Пара скользит среди остальных в медленном танце, не отпуская рук друг друга. Два пузырька в шприце поднимаются вверх, стараясь соединиться в мутной жидкости.

Плачет черноволосая нечисть. Плачет белокурая невинность. Горе, счастье — разве это не одно и то же?

И всего лишь один демон может находиться сразу в двух мирах, обольщая и сосуд, и его содержимое.

Билл Сайфер, сын безумия. Он держал руки обеих спутниц, но не давал им вновь слиться воедино так же, как произошло девятнадцать лет назад. Человек сжимал изящную бледную ладонь Беллы. Она плакала, низко опустив лицо, чтобы никто не видел ее слез. Но Билл заметил их. Он крепче сжимал партнершу, кружа ее в танце. Скоро он навсегда отпустит эту руку, но пока у него еще есть время.

Дьявол сжимал слабую и израненную ладонь Трисы. Она тоже лила слезы, только высоко запрокинув голову, ведь иначе было нельзя — пациентку приковали к постели кандалами и готовили к процедуре. Сайфер отказывался видеть эту боль, текущую ручьями по опухшему девичьему лику. Он уже был готов навеки отпустить ее руку, ведь у него совсем не было времени.

Я очнулся в палате Беллатрисы, все еще сжимая ее холодное тело. Она почему-то закрыла глаза, и я не мог до нее докричаться. Дверь отворилась, снова зашли медбратья и Робин. Они забрали шатенку, а Мерула вновь опустилась рядом со мной, сжимая мое плечо.

— Надеюсь, оклемается, — вздохнул я.

Медсестра странно покосилась на меня и встала.

— Идем, тебе нужно успокоительное. Не стоит так беспокоиться о каждом пациен...

Я схватил Мерулу за руки ближе к локтям, заставив ее тонко взвизгнуть, и потянул на себя так, что та едва не присела на колени передо мной, но теперь можно было смотреть прямо ей в глаза.

— Что с Адамс? — процедил я.

— Она м-мертва, — ужас был написан не только в зрачках, но и на лице блондинки.

— Что? — от шока я слегка ослабил хватку, чем женщина тут же воспользовалась и, высвободив руки, попятилась к выходу.

— Ты тискал труп, Уильям, — эти слова произнесла явно не Робин. Они звучали из каждого угла, а очи медсестры зажглись каким-то желтым огнем.

— Нет... это шутка, — я всеми силами пытался заглушить чувство вины от упреков кого-то невидимого.

— Тебе не нравится, что все так закончилось? Но зачем тебе нужна она, если есть я? — медсестра с дьявольскими золотыми зрачками повернулась ко мне.

Теперь уже я отодвинулся поближе к стене, будто она могла защитить меня от всей происходящей чертовщины.

— Не знаю, почему ты так говоришь, но это ложь! Триса открыла глаза, она очнулась! — можно было начинать жалеть, что при мне не было никакого креста или серебряной пули. Я бы мог застрелиться.

— Вот как? Почему бы тебе не проверить? — Мерула поманила меня пальцем, и через секунду мы оказались в кабинете главврача. Там, на кушетке, одетая в белое платье, лежала бездыханная Беллатриса, а рядом рыдала ее семья.

— Она без органов, если хочешь, можешь спуститься в подвал и забрать ее сердце. Оно такое холодное и сухое! — захохотала чокнутая.

Удивительно, но никто из присутствующих не обращал никакого внимания на нас с медсестрой.

— Ах ты чертова Сатана! Это иллюзия! — в бешенстве я схватил Робин, если это все же была она, за ее патлы, но та не проявила никаких эмоций, пока не прекратила смеяться. После этого женщина приблизила ко мне свое лицо, глядя прямо в душу, и прошептала:

— Хочешь другого исхода? Правда? Ты будешь жалеть...

— Верни мне Трису, — я отпустил ее.

— Незамоленный грех возвращается вдвойне.

Я очнулся, и снова в палате Адамс. Кажется, это место уже преследует меня.

Она спала, одетая лишь в одну разношенную больничную майку. На мне не было рубашки. Я схватился за голову, представляя, что здесь происходило. Обернувшись, я укрыл живую девушку одеялом и обнаружил свою верхнюю одежду аж у тумбочки, той самой, чья злополучная ручка была на месте и вовсе не собиралась причинять вред моей девочке.

Приведя себя в порядок, я заглянул в окно — тьма, лишь звезды выглядывают острыми краями из-за туч. Телефон лежал на столе. Бог мой, полтретьего ночи. Не могу вспомнить, как именно я сюда попал и почему не был остановлен охраной или еще более яростными хранителями здешних стен — уборщиками, но теперь выбраться будет сложнее. К слову, я не помню вообще ничего из сегодняшнего дня. Но я понял — Триса не совершала никакого самоубийства.

Препятствий на моем пути не предвиделось, и я тихо просочился в главный коридор, где был более узкий проход к черному выходу — светиться на камерах не было никакого желания. Но что-то дернуло меня пойти в другую сторону, ту, что за чередой каморок и холлов скрывала главную и омерзительнейшую часть этой клиники — морг, где нередко ставились эксперименты на забытом "сырье", — умерших в этой скверне пациентах, которых родственники или другие доверенные лица не забрали (или же вовсе отказались при жизни) в течение полумесяца после смерти тех, — а также крематорий, используемый обычно после таких опытов. Мне внезапно пришли в голову слова Мерулы. И хоть я совершенно не поверил ни единому слову этой сумасшедшей, голос внутри потянул проверить — а что, если я сам уже схожу с ума, и Беллатриса все-таки... Нет, я видел, она жива, и даже не просто видел... Определенно нужно убедиться — довела Робин до аффекта себя или меня?

Я не участвовал ни в одном из отвратительных исследований моих коллег, которые так рвались узнать все закоулки разума людей, изучая их буквально по извилинам мозга, но знал дорогу в крематорий, который здешние еще называли "Печью". Уже и не помню, кто и когда показал мне туда путь, но если раньше я не видел никакого смысла лицезреть это погибельное место, то сейчас мне было просто необходимо посещение Печи. Точнее, не конкретно самой комнаты, а операционной, внутри которой она находилась. Свежие трупы после морга всегда поступают туда, если их прежде не заберут или не найдутся документы на запрет экспериментов над больными.

Адамсы дали согласие на проведение операций над дочерью. Но я не позволю издеваться над ней, даже если она уже покинула этот мир. Она натерпелась всего и при жизни.

Нет, что я говорю? Триса жива, и мне просто нужно успокоить свою совесть. Сейчас я открою, и комната встретит меня абсолютной пустотой.

Предательски заскрипели петли, исцарапанная железная дверь закряхтела, будто начала трескаться с той стороны, и мне в глаза ударил яркий белый свет напольных ламп. Я осторожно вошел, предубедительно подперев двери ближайшей табуреткой. Операционный стол посреди апартаментов был небрежно накрыт синей простыней, и казалось, что он пуст. Но у меня уже не было никакого доверия к этому месту, и я решил проверить сам. Тихо подошел к столу. На вид — точно ничего необычного. Пришлось отодвинуть это покрывало. Под ним показалась серая ткань, измазанная бурым. Развязав узлы, которыми простыня была привязана к столу, я смог наконец снять ее полностью, и увиденное заставило меня не просто отшатнуться, но едва не закричать от ужаса. Скорченное и съежившееся сердце лежало на маленькой подушечке, пропитавшейся истекшей кровью. Закрыв одной рукой рот на всякий случай, другой я аккуратно взял орган и внимательно осмотрел его. Выглядит, словно извлечен недавно, может, чуть меньше суток назад. Слегка потемнел и сильно высох.

В крематории послышались шумы. Я мгновенно среагировал и направился к выходу, зачем-то прихватив сердце с собой. Но тут сзади послышался хлопок, и меня громко окликнули. С морозом на коже я обернулся. Из Печи выглядывала медсестра с безумной улыбкой. Кошмар это наяву или во сне — убегать было опасно, а Робин стала звать меня еще настойчивее.

— Ты никогда не видел, как медленно сгорают все твои мечты? — произнесла она, раскрывая дверь шире и приглашая меня внутрь.

Я не ответил, все еще надеясь дойти до двери наружу и свалить к черту из этого дурдома.

— Пройди, там кто-то очень... разносторонний, — оскалилась психопатка в белом халате.

Не нужно было пояснять, кого она имела в виду. Невзирая на риск, я практически залетел в Печь, где уже была жара и пахло едким дымом вперемешку с каким-то другим зловонием. В легкие словно залили горячий злоуханный воздух. Я закашлялся, а когда отпустило, первой мыслью стало поспешно ретироваться либо убить Мерулу. Она стояла, улыбаясь, возле дыры в стене, из которой полыхало пламя. Рядом с ней, на раскаленном от такой температуры железном стуле, сидела Беллатриса. Я подбежал к ней и взял ее лицо. Глаза шатенки, уже стеклянные, застыли навечно, выражая ту боль, что она не успела рассказать мне. Ее рубашка была расстегнута, и на месте сердца был виден длинный тонкий шов, зашитый черными нитками.

— Мог бы и "спасибо" сказать, я проделала ювелирную работу, возясь с ее маленьким сердечком. Но я и сама горжусь собой. Вытаскивать кишки было еще труднее.

Я вздрогнул. На животе подопечной тоже краснели рубцы, но они были заштопаны грубо и рвано. Между стежками зияли довольно широкие отверстия, через которые было видно опилки, тряпки и еще какой-то мусор прямо в брюшной полости больной.

— _Ты_, — я поднял взор, преисполненный ярости, — чем бы ты ни было. Прекрати этот кошмар и верни меня в реальность.

— А зачем? Чтобы видеть это? — женщина развернула Адамс, которая теперь была изуродована и больше походила на куклу из кусков кожи и костей.

— Да что же ты делаешь? — я схватился за голову, упорно твердя себе, что это не правда.

— Ты ведь сам пытался понять, каков ее внутренний мир. Я узнала, — блондинка запустила одну руку в дыру в животе Адамс, и оттуда посыпались окровавленные ошметки плоти. — И поверь, он такой заурядный, что не стоил ни одной секунды, которую ты потратил на девчонку.

— Не смей ее так называть, — сорвавшись с места, я оттолкнул Мерулу и прижал ее к стене, готовясь задушить это дьявольское отродье.

— Она все равно мертва. Почему ты так старательно убеждаешь себя в обратном? — в голосе Робин промелькнули жалостливые нотки, и ее глаза стали нормальными. — У тебя же есть я! Я живая и _настоящая_, открой наконец глаза!

Это был единственный раз, когда я действительно послушал ее. Открыв глаза, я понял, что все это время спал за письменным столом в кабинете своего дома. Отключился, не написав и пару строчек. Рядом лежал мобильный, на экране которого светилась моя переписка с главврачом. Я потер виски, ведь совершенно не помнил, чтобы кому-то писал. Но последнее сообщение от главы, особенно длинное, заставило меня вспомнить все сквозь боль и слезы.

"... Билл, я ценю тебя, как специалиста, но твоя методика не подходит для 2501960915, ты сам видел. Пациентку уже не вразумить, нужно срочное вмешательство _их_ людей. Я боюсь, что может не сработать, но эти гении утверждают, что уже встречали такой же синдром и успешно вылечили его. Лекарство должно помочь...  
Но ты все еще можешь наблюдать за своей Адамс. Твои записки, возможно, в будущем пригодятся, поэтому не прекращай исследование. Только будь осторожен — нам не нужна вторая _трагедия_."

Лжец и подлая свинья. "Я боюсь, что может не сработать". За свою задницу он боится, да и только. Единственный, кому тут не безразлична несчастная девчонка — я. Именно поэтому завтра же навещу ее и подам прошение на повтор наших сеансов. Поводы-то можно найти, но будет ли у нее желание?

***

Я не могла так больше продолжать. И хоть сейчас я была крепко прижата тем, к кому чувства уже давно неоднозначно разделились, и хоть мы были близки, как никогда, а внутри все порхало, словно какие-нибудь птицы танцевали свои брачные танцы, мне было очень плохо, ведь я безо всяких сомнений знала, что это просто какой-то фарс. Отпустив руки блондина, я изящно покрутилась вокруг собственной оси и пустилась прочь. На глазах снова появилась жгучая вода. Оборачиваться было нельзя, но я чувствовала, как его взгляд прожигает мою спину. Все было настолько странно и погано одновременно, что я даже не удивлялась, _что_ со мной происходит и почему.

Они там и без меня справятся. Добежав до покоев, я закрылась на ключ и зачем-то со всей силы ударила по двери кулаком. Не хочу, чтобы кто-то опять потревожил меня. Скинув платье и туфли куда подальше, в одном белье я осталась возлежать на своей постели. Да что ж такое? Я надеялась, что хоть этот мелкий бал позволит мне развеяться и наесться, но в итоге я осталась и без того, и без другого, так еще и пришлось позориться рядом с этим Сайфером. Ох, как же на нас все смотрели... Нет, я и на десять метров к нему не подойду.

Было холодно, пришлось надевать ночнушку. Еще не самое время, да мне плевать — буду спать! Но заснуть долго не получалось, все время мешали мысли, как "удивительно", о Билле и его просьбе. А еще я все-таки пыталась понять — почему мне даны эти чувства? Вот взять, к примеру, Луну — кажется, она вообще не знает никаких других эмоций кроме радости, как и ее братец-зануда, который вечно ходит со скучающей мордой лица. Хотя и это — обман зрения, ведь так близнецы скрывают свое безумие, которое и прятать-то не получается. Я знаю, я другой иллюминат, но насколько помню, мои родители были ничуть не лучше, так почему же я вышла такой "проблемной"?

Догадка пришла как-то сама — смертная. Ее разум и тело повлияли на меня! Ну конечно, развитие в чужеродном организме не прошло даром. Если бы не девчонка, я бы вообще не имела такой формы и была бы такой же треугольной, как дети. Но если облик — еще часть беды, то апофеозом стали чувства. Я переняла у нее все эти ненужные переживания с лихвой, во мне не осталось ничего демонического! Может, оно и хорошо, людям весело живется, но уж если я родилась масоном, то человеком быть никак не могу.

Хорошо, со мной понятно. Но как же Билл? Не без ехидной радости я вижу, как он мучается от той же проблемы, пытаясь делать вид, что все в норме. Ладно уж, Ученая не может быть источником двух катастроф. Или может?..

Взор машинально скосился в угол. Я даже не поняла, по какой причине, как рука правосудия уже схватилась за ближайшую подушку и метнула в зеркало, которое пошатнулось, и какая-то тень прыгнула в другой угол. Продрав глаза, я уже полностью осознанно заскрежетала зубами. Ну надо же, мне уже и не надо видеть, чтобы понять, кому тут не хватает леща.

— Мразь глазастая! — заорала я, потянувшись к очередной перьевой боеголовке.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — скептично хмыкнул франт, перекочевав на край моей кровати. — Я присоединюсь.

— Да как ты...

— Это был не вопрос.

К моему великому возмущению, дьявол разлегся поперек постели, подложив под голову ту самую подушку, которая была катапультирована в него изначально.

— Сразу видно: как была дурой, так и осталась. Могла бы уж сразу магией пуляться, не зря же я тебя учил.

Я закрыла глаза руками. Хотелось и выть, и смеяться, и хорошенько вмазать этому красавцу.

— Слушай, мне сейчас только тебя здесь и не хватает. Будь добр, дорогой "учитель", отвали, — я замоталась в одеяло, но Сайфер, сверкая глазами, магией отвел от меня его край.

— Ты что творишь?! — попыталась поймать улетающее покрывало и при этом как-нибудь спихнуть ухмыляющегося демона.

— Должен же я как-то отомстить за то, что ты так нагло прервала мое единственное вечернее развлечение, верно? — все еще играясь с моим одеяльцем, златовласый оказался подозрительно близко.

— Можно подумать, ты тут скучаешь, — я отвлеклась и уперла руки в бока, помотав головой.

— Откровенная тоска, — Сайфер тоже решил прекратить и теперь вертел своим цилиндром.

— Что тебе мешает уйти? Ты ведь меня замучил, да и сам страдаешь, — "бедный вы наш".

— А ты уже и забыла? Кажется, ты обещала уладить кое-какие проблемы на Земле.

— Твои проблемы? — сначала я растерялась, но вовремя поняла, как опять взбесить беспардонного масона.

— Продолжай в том же духе, и я...

— И ты что? — вся злость на Билла, надменность и самодовольство смешались, заставив меня приблизить свое лицо к нему так, что мы вновь стукнулись лбами, зато теперь я отчетливо видела ярость в его глазах и наслаждалась этим.

Я ждала ответа, но Сайфер лишь зарычал, после чего уже он кинулся на меня и за запястья прижал к кровати. Было чертовски страшно, но я знала, что убивать он меня точно не собирался. По крайней мере сейчас.

— Ты не поверишь, но с каких-то пор мне крайне захотелось изучить тебя от и до. Половину работы я уже сделал.

Я фыркнула. Хотя мне крайне, черт возьми, нравилось наблюдать за Биллом, лицо которого стало попроще, а очи светились хитринкой и туманной двусмысленностью.

— Да уже все в тебе заметили эти сталкерские наклонности.

Дьявол засмеялся. Его тело приятно задрожало.

— Хватит уже строить из себя дурочку, Белла. От меня ты не скроешься, — блондин наклонился и оставил один легкий поцелуй на моей шее.

Дыхание прихватило, словно глотку обвили веревкой, а шея загорелась. В переносном смысле, конечно.

— Серьезно? Еще одна игра? — выдохнула я, решительно отказываясь верить в происходящее.

— Но ты ведь хочешь сыграть, я прав? — своим бархатным голосом мужчина ласкал мои уши и резал внутреннее самообладание.

— В кои-то веки, — я попыталась в последний раз скинуть с себя Билла, так, для приличия, но едва мои ладони уперлись в его грудь, как перед глазами все поплыло, и руки бессильно опустились на кровать.

Тепло, так горячо. Страсть разжигалась все сильней, но меня все еще не покидала мысль, что можно было бы и не идти на поводу у желаний, и... проклятье, когда на нас обоих уже не осталось одежды, мыслить не получалось вообще.

Вскоре пошли первые стоны. Я и забыла, как это больно... и прекрасно. Руки сплетались, тела соединялись. Кожа горела от прикосновений и укусов. Билл снова делал все сам, а я лишь безропотно подчинялась. В какой-то степени было даже обидно — после этого у него точно появится новый повод для насмешек. Но Сайферу, похоже, нравилась моя эйфория, связывающая меня по рукам и ногам. Единственное, что я могла сделать — крепко сцепить пальцы на его спине, бесконечно наслаждаться и изредка ловить сдавленные хрипы демона. Ему точно нравится.

Я потеряла счет времени. Голова кружилась, видимо, в попытках осознать, что это все же произошло. И это не сон, не галлюцинация. В конце концов, я издала последний сладостный вскрик, и волна оргазма прошла под кожей электрическим всплеском. Иллюминат откинулся на подушку рядом. Отдышавшись, я все же замоталась в одеяло и накинула край на Сайфера, но там, где он только что лежал, осталась теплая вмятина. Я обернулась — разодетый дьявол стоял в дверях, поправляя перчатки, и ухмылялся краем губ.

— Как ты думаешь, пожелание "спокойной" ночи будет уместным? — одной рукой масон схватился за ручку двери, но я, успев напялить пижаму, только сопроводила его уход очередной взлетевшей подушкой и тихим смешком.

— И не думай, что после этого я побегу признаваться тебе в любви! — это было последним, что я успела услышать перед тем, как в который раз послала франта и наконец уснула.

***

В этот день на меня навалилось слишком много работы. После бала пришлось еще полдня наводить порядок в Тронном зале. Не мне, естественно, но руководить неповоротливыми и в большинстве своем — непонятливыми монстрами, "наслаждением" было еще тем. После этого нужно было опять приняться за решение народных проблем, споров и мелких склок, в основном земельных, да к тому же пытаться не вспоминать о событиях минувшей ночи. Но я стала слишком много улыбаться, и это не осталось незамеченным близнецами. Страшен даже не этот факт. Марк, видя мое состояние, лишь молча улыбается в ответ. Скучный малый, да понятливый. А вот Луна... Кажется, она буквально бесится каждый раз, когда видит меня более-менее счастливой. Девчонка даже перестала со мной разговаривать. Скорее всего, это просто из-за того случая перед празднеством. Но ведь я Королева и имею право молчать, когда сочту это нужным! Мне бы хотелось в это верить.

Еще один тупой бесполезный день пролетел, и я снова помираю от скуки на своем троне в неестественной позе: нога на одном подлокотнике, голова — на втором, а руки летают где-то сверху. Так как это положение причиняло множество неудобств, раз в пять минут мне приходилось перестраиваться, что и приносило движение в мою серую сегодняшнюю жизнь.

После той ночи Сайфер таинственно исчез. То ли он и впрямь ушел, то ли хорошо прячется. Осознание того, что Билл, возможно, пропал навсегда, странно радовало мою душу, но и больно кололо сердце. Что ни говори, я уже привыкла к его постоянному присутствию, насмешкам и этому злобному выражению лица, которое выражало гнев и торжество разом, когда у меня что-то не выходило с колдовством. Впрочем, мои навыки несколько улучшились, а это значит, что одноглазый все же выполнил свою сторону сделки? Я-то уже давно, да еще с излишком. И если это правда, то скорее всего я больше никогда не увижу золотого. Но ведь не зря он предупреждал про Конец света в Третьем измерении. По его заверениям, только я могу устранить Апока...липсис. Боже, если это даже звучит страшно, не сложно представить, что сейчас творится на Земле.

От размышлений меня прервал тонкий оклик. Я удивленно опустила вниз глаза и увидела близняшку, топчущуюся около трона. Ловко спрыгнув, приземлиться удалось прямо возле девочки, слегка задев ее.

— Послушай, я хочу кое-что тебе сказать! — замахав руками, Луна вдруг сорвалась с места и, схватив меня за локоть, повела куда-то в коридоры.

— Эй, стой! — я пыталась вырваться или хотя бы просто остановиться, но в блондинке откуда-то взялась недетская силища, с которой та продолжала тащить меня вперед.

На миг показалось, что в зале, позади нас, поползли длинные шипящие тени.

Мы все-таки остановились, и демоница толкнула меня в какую-то темную каморку, прозорливо озираясь.

— Я думала, ты со мной не разговариваешь! — вырвалось у меня, когда желтоглазая щелчком зажгла в комнатушке свет.

Помещение оказалось не таким уж маленьким, но большую часть пространства "потеряли" картины, стоящие косыми рядами. На них было только три лица, повторяющихся с разной периодичностью: я и мои родители, хотя я была какой-то совершенно странной... Но, по-моему, я заметила еще одну, стоявшую в отдалении картину, на которой были две фигуры, и одна из них была щедро располосована. Я хотела подойти ближе, ведь одной, нетронутой персоной на этом изображении, была сама, но девчонка, заметив мой напряженный взор, резко дернулась и закрыла проход в том направлении.

— Что ты, я вовсе не обижалась! Было бы на что... — помотав головой, Луна лучезарно улыбнулась, но я успела засечь янтарный отблеск в ее глазах, когда близняшка посмотрела в сторону.

— Я хотела попросить тебя об одной маленькой услуге, — девочка сложила ладони вместе и поднесла их к лицу. — Создай **его**.

— Кого? — я сделала шаг назад.

— Не прикидывайся! — завизжала Луна, топнув ножкой. — Ты знаешь, о ком я говорю.

В голове промелькнуло воспоминание, что я уже видела. Точно так же девчонка когда-то называла...

— Хочешь, чтобы я сделала эту черную трещину?

Глаза дьяволицы загорелись, и она закивала головой.

— С чего бы это? — прищурившись, я начала отходить к двери, но златоглазая неотступно вышагивала рядом.

— Ты сама поймешь, зачем, упрямые кашалотики, — сестрица протягивала руки, а мне уже эти тайны-загадки начали надоедать.

— Объясни мне сейчас же, что это такое и зачем тебе оно нужно, — я схватила Луну за подбородок, и три пальца несильно сжали ее горло, заодно подняв подлую опешившую мордашку повыше.

Блондинка громко вздохнула, и ее очи засверкали.

— В общем, твои предки — не твои предки, а то, что ты называешь черной трещиной — твой родной брат, — проговорила девица так неразборчиво, словно ее язык прилип к щеке.

— Поподробнее.

— Нет! Рано еще знать...

— Луна! — воскликнула я, убрав руку от ее лица. — Я ценю тебя, как подругу и Министра, но если будешь что-то от меня скрывать — тебя ждет та же участь, что и всех остальных осужденных. Ты думаешь, что особенная? В конце концов, ты такая же переселенка. Я не буду тебя жалеть, если строишь какие-то планы за моей спиной.

Она сделала недовольное лицо и, скрестив руки на груди, отвернулась.

— Мироздание. Оно не могло долго оставаться в стороне и породило свое старшее Дитя — Всепоглощающий Мрак. Но этот ребенок нуждался в контроле, и поэтому явился еще один демон — Конца света. Но так как тебе нужно было вырасти, а ты не являешься Богом, тебя послали в Первый мир, к существам, что сильно походили на твое Царское Высочество внешне, но крайне отличались смыслом своего существования. Так и вышло — Дитя Мироздания, что было божеством, запечатали в сердце его собственной младшей сестры, а предупредить об этом забыли. Я была первой, кто увидела в тебе эту силу, и я знаю, как правильно ее использовать...

— Стоп-стоп. Что???

Спасибо, одной тайны моей семьи было мало, теперь еще и это.

— От чего это Мироздание не могло оставаться в стороне? Что это вообще за бред? — я положила руку на лоб.

— Просто вызови **его**, своего брата! — закричала Луна.

— Конец света?!

Дверь заскрипела, и оттуда высунулся Марк.

— Ой, Луна, я тебя везде ищу... — встретившись взглядом с озлобленной физиономией сестры, мальчик поспешил ретироваться, но она вдруг сама вышла из каморки, бросив напоследок тихое: "Рано или поздно — Лумия вернется".

Похоже, девчонка скрывает нечто не только от меня, но и от братца. И почему я все еще даю ей шастать по моему дворцу?

***

Непокорная служанка выбежала прямо на площадь, где уже начинал собираться народ. Эта маленькая дьяволица давно обманывала всех, дала ложную надежду и решила все за Королеву. Ведь девчонка, считавшаяся пешкой, сама метила в ферзи. Так считали одураченные монстры, и каждый из них надеялся, что новая Королева, коей она станет при поддержке своих собратьев, действительно избавит Царство Кошмаров от кошмара. Но разве можно было полагаться на какую-то юную демоницу-беженку? Что ж, юной, а уж тем более — иллюминатом, она не являлась никогда. Именно это преимущество позволило близняшке так долго держать в заблуждении и весь мир, и его правительницу. Но теперь, когда план начал рушиться, недовольным чудовищам требовались объяснения.

— Тише, тише! Не хватало еще, чтобы нас заметила королевская стража! — девчонка пыталась утихомирить толпу, но те только больше негодовали.

— Где наше обещанное разделение, мелкая? — прокричал кто-то из чудищ, заставив Луну в буквальном смысле покраснеть от ярости.

— Молчать! Если бы не вы, — златоволосая указала пальцем на кучку масонов, — Белла уже сегодня бы пала! Но вы не просто провалили задание, но еще и значительно сократили свое количество! Если хоть кто-то из вас и вправду заботится об удачном завершении миссии, то пусть он знает — мне нужна живая армия, а не в виде падали!

— Да как ты вообще собираешься свергнуть Беллу? Она разотрет тебя в порошок, — скептично прищурил глаз один из рядом стоящих демонов.

Блондинка звонко засмеялась.

— Я и не собираюсь занимать ее место. Мне просто нужно достаточно давления с вашей стороны, и она уже никуда не денется — ей придется выполнить наши требования, и тогда...

— Мы снова получим наш мир? — закричали наперебой монстры и иллюминаты.

— Да-а, вы все получите то, чего заслужили, — хихикнула девочка и, посуровев, указала на замок. — Нейтрализовать охрану и привести Королеву ко мне! Вы знаете, где я буду.

— А что насчет вашего брата, госпожа?

— Марка не трогать. С ним я сама разберусь.

***

Оставшись в комнате одна, я решила разглядеть портреты. На некоторых наша семья была изображена треугольниками, в основном — мама с папой (хотя в этом я уже сомневаюсь), а я сама, начиная с подросткового возраста, уже была нарисована человеком. Так вот, с каких пор пристрастилась к этой оболочке. Правда, раньше я была другой, даже трудно признать, что эта юная леди — сама королева Белла. Тогда я носила огромные пышные платья, а волосы были совсем короткими и... белыми. Единственное, что выдавало в этой чужой девочке меня — красные рубиновые глаза. Наверное, если б не они, я бы и не догадалась, что за персона на картинах.

Своей диковинной старой внешностью я любовалась недолго, ведь меня снова отвлек портрет с одной полностью искромсанной половиной. Сторона, где была нарисована я, осталась целехонька, а вот в своем соседе я лишь смутно узнала кого-то, кто снился мне уже не первый раз. Если общие черты тела еще можно было различить, то часть с лицом будто специально отрезали со всего холста, ведь на месте головы этого инкогнито зияла, как оказалась, немаленькая дыра. Впрочем, картину еще можно спасти, если найти потерянную голову и отреставрировать испорченную половину.

Я положила ладонь на существо, которому не посчастливилось оказаться запечатленным рядом со мной. Некоторые куски все еще висели прямо здесь, и, прикладывая их поочередно к холсту, я слабо воссоздала тело молодого человека. Похоже, он был статным и высоким, а его рука сжимала мою. Неужели это... мой потерянный муж? Теперь мне стало еще жальче, что портрет испорчен. Кто-то упорно скрывает от меня лик моего супруга-масона, в прямом смысле вырывая его отовсюду: из воспоминаний, а теперь и на этом жалком клочке бумаги. Чтобы утихомирить боль и жжение в глазах, я решила исправить положение и подняла ладонь, на которой сверкнули длинные и порядком острые ногти. Если суженый был так жестоко обезображен, то пора и моей былой красе померкнуть здесь и сейчас. С особым остервенением я разрывала в клочья себя же, в очередном шикарном платье улыбающуюся на бумаге. Нет теперь этого нелепого наряда в отвратительных белых тонах, нет чистого от косметики смазливого личика и сияющих глаз. Есть лишь комнатушка, полная мертвых картин, и один рыдающий демон Конца света. Я наконец-то вспомнила название этой треклятой соленой воде.

Всхлипывая и жалея пару обломанных ногтей, я вышла из каморки, громко хлопнув дверью, и побрела куда-то в сторону своей спальни, хотя направлялась уж точно не туда. Меня обуяло неизведанное чувство, кажется, это им вечно страдает Марк: ничего не хотелось, никуда не тянуло, но делать что-то нужно, а для кого — не понятно. И на полпути в это беспечное никуда какой-то шорох, на который я сначала не обратила внимание, вдруг стал силуэтом, мелькнувшим у края глаза, а потом и вовсе материализовался Биллом.

Как шокирующе.

Сайфер приложил палец к губам, предупреждающе шикнув, а через мгновение схватил меня за запястье, и мы телепортировались в очередные покои, которые я, правда, никогда доселе не видела.

— Это комната близнецов, — объяснил демон и принялся рыскать в бумажках, лежащих на маленьком столе возле двухъярусной кровати. Надо же, мой замок, а я так много про него не знаю.

— И чего это ты шастаешь по жилищу моих верных советников? — не знаю, с каких пор я стала такой вялой селедкой, но выходить из этого состояния пока не спешила.

Блондин хмыкнул, после чего, похоже, нашел то, что искал. Схватив какой-то желтый клок бумаги, он развернул его с довольным лицом прямо перед моим носом.

— Ты просила доказательств того, что дети не такие уж и безвинные?

Сморщившись, я выхватила листок. На нем была близняшка, только восьмирукая и красная.

— Ну и что мне дадут эти почеркушки? Да и вообще, откуда мне знать, не подкинул ли это ты для своих непонятных целей? — скептично констатировала я.

— А давай проверим твою зоркость! Найди за десять секунд на этом рисунке двоих близнецов, — Сайфер достал из внутреннего кармана плаща часы и нажал на кнопочку.

Я покрутила пальцем у виска, а иллюминат захохотал и убрал аксессуар обратно.

— Ты, верно, думаешь, что это такая модифицированная девчонка? Но ты, как всегда, неправа, ведь это Лумия.

Что-то знакомое...

— Хочешь, чтобы я молила тебя поведать, что же это за карга и чем она опасна? Обломись, мне как-то похрен. Зря ты меня тогда вытащил из смертной.

Одноглазый, успевший уже каким-то чудом порвать листик, раскидал комки в разные стороны.

— Уж извини, у меня была выгодная сделка! Убив Адамс, точнее, подтолкнув ее к самоубийству, я не только тебя освободил, но и межпространственную червоточину, а это дало мне много плюсов, вроде получения истинной формы, на фоне одного жирного минуса — тебя!

— С каких это пор я — **жирный** минус?! Ты, тетраэдров сын, с огнем играешь, причем не в первый раз!

Блин, как это сейчас тупо прозвучало. Даже Сайфера пробило на смех, однако сразу после минутной истерики он преобразился, став примерно таких же алых оттенков, как та Луна-неЛуна, и перешел в наступление.

— Конечно, ведь лучше сидеть сжатой в три погибели в каком-то человеческом теле всю жизнь, так?! Я потратил кучу нервов и на тебя, и на твой сосуд, хотя мог бы прямо сейчас бороздить галактику со своей физической формой, а не нянчиться с одной Королевой-переростком! Ты даже не сказала мне "спасибо", а ведь почти все то, что ты сейчас умеешь — моя заслуга!

— По крайней мере я тебя не насиловала вчера ночью! — я не осталась в стороне, тоже сжав кулаки и медленно ходя кругами вокруг масона. — Ух ты, какие мы находчивые! Да твоей помощи никто и не просил, ты же сам приперся сюда со своей Земли и причитал, что я должна отворотить Армагеддон! Думаешь, я бы без тебя померла?!

Взглянув на блестящую поверхность стола, я ненадолго впала в ступор. Я была почти такой же, как Билл, только в немного другой цветовой гамме. Сам демон опустился на пол, положив руку на голову.

— Я смеюсь над своей тупостью, — он действительно ухмыльнулся и принял прежний вид. — Даже не знаю, что со мной творится в последнее время.

— Я тоже, — присев рядом на цветастый ковер, я разглядывала свои руки, которые все еще не пришли в норму.

— Все из-за той девчонки, — Сайфер стукнул кулаком по полу и нахмурился.

— Возможно, — вздохнула я, и вдруг новая вспышка воспоминания пронзила мозг.

— Что это с то... — хотел поинтересоваться блондин, но я перебила его, ведь внезапно осознала причину всей этой чертовщины.

— Она пожала руку тебе! Ведь жала, да?! — видимо, по моим глазам Билл понял, что назревают очень грандиозные вердикты.

— Конечно, мы ведь заключали сдел... — и я снова перебила его, но дьявол, кажись, уже и привык.

— Да нет! Когда ты был в камне... Там была другая сделка! У нее потому и магия появилась!..

Мысли из головы не совсем складно передались в рот, и мне пришлось замолчать минут на пять, чтобы переварить только что понятую истину и как-то сложить ее в связную речь. Благо, Сайфер и не торопил.

— Когда вы впервые встретились, Триса пожала тебе руку, я помню! У вас был немой договор. Она освободила тебя, а ты взамен втихую одолжил ей немного магии. Но, сами того не заметив, вы заключили еще одну сделку. Ты вместе с силами дал ей свое безумие, что и сделало из нее неуправляемую психопатку, ну а она в долгу не осталась и наградила тебя своими человеческими эмоциями. Как и меня.

Мужчина выглядел впечатленным: правая бровь слегка приподнялась, глаза прищурились, появилась многозначительная улыбочка.

— И как предлагаешь от них избавляться?

— Не знаю. Наверное, все само пройдет.

— Не пройдет. Эти чувства... они оседают во мне! Делают из меня _человека_, мешок мяса! Я на такое, между прочим, не подписывался.

— Тогда зачем остался в таком виде? — я скопировала выражение лица золотого, но у меня оно скорее выражало ехидство, чем довольство.

— Если бы я знал, — взмахнул руками собеседник.

— Ты же Всезнающий! — напомнила я.

— Я Всевидящий. А всевидение и всезнание — совершенно разные вещи.

Снаружи послышались какие-то переговоры, и дверь в покои была грубо распахнута двумя иллюминатами. Я вскрикнула, пытаясь как-то дернуть Билла, но когда обернулась, то увидела лишь пустое место. Ну не глюки же у меня.

— Что вам от меня нужно? — мой тон постепенно перешел во властный и грозный. — Пошли вон, пока я не вынесла вас отсюда за шкирку!

Нужно хоть как-то навести на этих треугольных панику. Кто тут босс, в конце концов?!

— Вы больше не отдаете нам приказов, наш народ и ваши монстры выбрали новую Королеву! — один из мятежников заметно осмелел, но по-прежнему обращался на "Вы", видимо, по старой привычке.

Ну, понеслась. "Что за хрень?", — хотела выкрикнуть я, но времени на беседы не было, а раз по-хорошему убедить их не удалось, то придется действовать...

— Ай, мать вашу! — вырвалось у меня, когда на руки накинули веревку и тут же скрутили за спиной.

Жутко закололо в запястьях. Эта штуковина блокировала магию.

— Новая королева позаботилась и об этом, — сзади послышалось сиплое кряхтение стража. Да их что, завербовали всех?! Кто это там там такой бессмертный?

И снова я угадала.

— Хо-хо, ты не ожидала такого сюрприза, да?

Да вообще, блин. Вот тебе и Киндер-Сюрприз в прямом смысле слова.

Уже через несколько секунд, которые прошли, как вечность, я оказалась на балконе, сидя на коленях перед маленькой фигуркой, повернутой в другую сторону. Естественно, сидеть так меня принудили, а вот фигурка заставила меня замереть только с одной мыслью:

— Нифига себе дети быстро растут.

Луна, сверкая янтарными глазами, повернулась и подала руку. Может, это просто сон? Шутка?

— Итак, мы не закончили наш разговор! Прости за эти штучки, все это просто для того, чтобы убедиться, что теперь-то ты точно не уйдешь от темы, — а развязывать-то она меня не спешит, мелкая предательница.

— Да ладно, не стоило, — самое время пустить в ход все ресурсы сарказма. — Но Конец света я создавать не буду, хоть убей.

Похоже, это было лишним.

— Тебя ввели в заблуждение. Нагло и гнусно, — покачала головой блондинка. — Твоя сила вовсе не в разрушении, а создании миров.

— Серьезно? Скажи это тому ежу, который месяц назад тоже так думал.

— А может, и нет. Еще никто не видел твою истинную магию в деле, и сейчас есть лишь единственный шанс проверить, на что ты действительно годишься. Спешить некуда, — мило улыбнулась девчонка.

Я молчала. Уж кто-кто, а я свою мощь знаю.

— Всего одна маленькая трещина. Все ждут. Они жаждут нового мира. Погребенного заживо Второго измерения, которое вернуть можешь только ты, — такая маленькая, а льстит не хуже Сайфера.

Я бы и рада, да вот потерянного не воротишь.

— Не могу и не верну, — твердо ответила я, стерпев уже сотый тычок в спину от стоящих сзади карауливших масонов.

Луна подняла голову со сжатыми губами. Похоже, такого поворота она не ждала, либо рассчитывала, но уж очень надеялась на мою податливость.

— Тогда тебе придется сменить место жительства. Не волнуйся, далеко мы тебя не спрячем, ты же бывшая Королева, как-никак, — махнув рукой, близняшка отвернулась и низко свесилась с перил.

Внизу что-то кричали монстры и демоны, а блондинка бросила что-то резкое в ответ, но я не поняла, ведь слышала и видела, как в тумане. На глазах стояли слезы, а внутри все кипело. Как я могла так жестоко оплошать.

— Я еще зайду к тебе, — подмигнув, девица исчезла, а я окончательно провалилась в черноту.

Мальчишка, все это время прятавшийся за тяжелой черной портьерой, вынырнул из ее глубин и достал из ниоткуда блестящую золотую трубку. Робко приложив ее к уху, Марк услышал на той стороне смех и тяжелое дыхание. Собеседник сказал ему несколько слов, но близнец был слишком напуган, чтобы запомнить. Прямо сейчас ему предстояло пойти против сестры и, скорее всего, своего собственного будущего, из-за чего маленький дьявол не выдержал и начал всхлипывать.

— Не ной, девчонка, — усмехнулись по ту сторону.

— Мы ведь спасем ее? — обнадеженно спросил мальчик.

— Спасти мы постараемся тебя. Ну а ей отдадим то, что законно принадлежит.

— А что... будет с Луной?

— Карма настигнет всех, пацан. Абсолютно всех.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Также я предлагаю вам заглянуть в мою группу, где уже завершился разбор фика (а еще там просто много интересного).  
https://vk.com/misundayrang — добро пожаловать в нашу семью!


	20. Амнезия | Amnesia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pp.userapi.com/c849124/v849124847/5b318/ohu_v-qHVs0.jpg — картинка к главе.
> 
> 16+  
Хотя, вы уже прочитали х)
> 
> За консультацию в сцене с пожиранием отдельная благодарность Кризе :)
> 
> https://pp.userapi.com/c846524/v846524370/cd929/1A3eq3H7wQc.jpg — настоящая Беллатриса.
> 
> https://pp.userapi.com/c847121/v847121370/c3de7/WdsTVZgAko4.jpg — зарождение Лумии.  
(Арта самой Лумии пока нет)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7LL0N3iLXU — песня про Лумию.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2BlztPG_L7k — песня про Беллатрису.

Я очнулась в темном карцере, пропахшем гнилью и не то что вековой, скорее, многомиллиардной пылью. Из-за этого на глазах выступили слезы, сквозь которые я смогла немного разглядеть светлые пятна на полу. Взор окутывала какая-то пелена, наверное, меня сильно ударили головой. Хотя, не наверное — с левого виска стекала липкая кровь, на губах тоже чувствовался ее острый привкус, а все руки были исполосованы шрамами. Я очень быстро регенерируюсь, но по количеству кровоподтеков и рубцов было несложно догадаться, что здесь меня явно не в СПА-салон водили.

Когда зрение потихоньку вернулось, я наконец увидела, где нахожусь. Пятна света проходили сквозь решетку, а единственным освещением здесь были факелы. Я сидела в камере. Сквозь железные прутья было видно еще много таких же "комнат". Какие-то были пустые, а в некоторых грудами лежали кости и останки монстров и более человекоподобных существ. Я потянулась к решетке. Тело ныло, а кожу щипало так, будто по ней наяривали наждаком. Даже страшно представить, как можно было так измываться, что и моя регенерация не слишком-то помогла.

Попыталась встать на колени. Я дернула лодыжкой, как вдруг послышался звон, и оказалось, что я едва могу дотянуться до решетки. О том, чтобы подняться, речи вообще не было. Меня приковали к железному штырю, торчащему из дальнего угла камеры. Вот же чертова девчонка. Когда я выберусь, непременно ей... Если выберусь...

Я закашлялась, из носа хлынула кровь. Зажав его пальцами, я все равно чувствовала, как эта черная субстанция струилась по рукам и обжигала ранки. В конце концов, я плюнула и легла вниз головой, то и дело сглатывая острую смесь крови и пыли. Под щекой образовалась целая темная лужица.

Похоже, это все? Никому я теперь не нужна. Моя судьба, в общем-то, уже давно была понятна. Очень мало царственных персон умирало у себя в постели по причине абсолютной усталости от жизни, так что удивляться моему положению — излишне.

Кровотечение из носа прекратилось, и сплюнув уже невыносимую жижу, я решила попытаться в последний раз. Собрав в кулак всю свою физическую и моральную силу, я доползла до решетки и схватилась за нее. Руки обожгло, но я, сквозь крики и резь даже более мучительную, чем от ядовитой Странно-розы, терпела, ожидая какого-то чуда. Ведь к чему-то это должно привести. А жизнь научила меня, как игнорировать даже слепящую боль. Но уже когда я перестала ощущать ладони, от прутьев пришлось отцепиться. Кожа покрылась волдырями, внутри которых было видно белесую жидкость. И все это жутко жгло и пульсировало, причиняя нечеловеческие страдания. Мое счастье, что я далеко не смертная.

Похоже, просто так на ограду воздействовать не получается. У меня осталась последняя попытка, и если она провалится — Белла капут. Конечно, думать о собственной смерти (или как называется это состояние у демонов) стремно, но из-за всего происходящего хотелось просто по-человечески сдохнуть. А потом переродиться в какой-нибудь чокнутой девчонке.

Я сжала лицо руками. Было так больно и страшно. Я отсюда никогда не выберусь и буду коротать деньки в компании чьих-то костяшек. Как же меня бесит Луна! Когда только она успела устроить бунт и так задурманить мой разум? Видимо, те горе-восстания тоже были ее работой. Но, в таком случае, это не она спасла меня перед балом! Ну да, ведь у нее розовая магия, и ни в каких случаях она не меняется!

— Неужели до тебя дошло?

Я даже не заметила, что все это время кто-то резво и вприпрыжку спускался по лестнице в карцер. Мне было противно, но я подняла взгляд и встретилась с этой оборзевшей, улыбающейся рожей. Дети не умеют так улыбаться.

Это золотое недоразумение нацепило огромную мантию и теперь подметало влажные грязные полы, причем будто специально, видя мои страдания. Беленький окантовочный мех был безнадежно испорчен. К тому же, на голове, прямо в банте, у дьяволицы сверкала корона.

— Помнишь? Она была твоей. Ты получила ее в свои шестнадцать триллионов, — тыкнув пальцем в маленький рубинчик, оскалилась Луна.

Мне стало еще хуже.

— Да ладно, не расстраивайся! Ты бы не получила ее в этой жизни. Эта корона принадлежала _старой_ Белле. А мне вот идет, правда?

Я схватилась за решетку одной рукой. Волдыри вздувались один за другим, но ярость была сильнее даже болевого порога, и второй ладонью я направила огромную огненную спираль через ограждение прямо в девчонку. Но по прутьям прошла голубая волна, и моя атака была нейтрализована. Разбита на тысячи искорок.

— Сука, чтоб тебе пусто было! — я ударила кулаком по земле и более здоровой рукой схватилась за уже не очень. Такое ощущение, словно сейчас с нее лоскутами сойдет кожа, а под ней окажется уже обуглившееся мясо.

Я впервые не стеснялась в выражениях даже при блондинке. Когда боль притупилась, я просто легла на землю, отвернувшись от "гостьи". Пошла она... к лебедям.

— Эй, я не пустое место! — похоже, она обиделась. Ну, или делала вид.

Я лишь усмехнулась. Если ей что-то нужно, она ведь все равно своего добьется. А мои решения, как вышло, никого и не волновали.

— Зря ты дуешься, сама же виновата. Я хотела тебе когда-то сказать про обратную магию, но ты меня не послушала.

Ага, конечно. В тот раз ее россказни были прерваны "абсолютно неожиданным" нападением. У меня хорошая память, этой сволочи стоило бы запомнить.

— Но сейчас уже нет смысла. Давай-ка я лучше расскажу тебе про нас с Марком. Хоть помучаешься перед смертью.

Мучений уже хватало, но мне стало действительно интересно. И хоть я вновь промолчала, златоглазая продолжила.

— Билл уже рассказал тебе про Причину и Следствие? Очень дальновидно с его стороны, но если бы он знал, что произошло дальше, то ты бы могла рассекретить мои планы, вот веселье!

Надо же, девчонка произнесла его имя.

— Да, моя мама съела отца. После этого я появилась в космосе — Дитя Причины и Следствия. Только я была не этим жалким посмешищем. Меня звали Лумией, и я жутко любила свою мамочку. Мы с ней играли, пили чай и болтали о ваших мирах. Но проснулось Мироздание. Оно было таким красивым, с этими строчками о Следствии, мирах и мне, и все благодаря Причине. Но противное Мироздание вычеркнуло из себя нас. Оставило лишь информацию об измерениях, ведь их сложные процессы переплетались друг с другом. Следствия уже не существовало, и оставалось лишь беззащитное Дитя.

Ну охренеть.

— Меня вычеркнули. Это почти как смерть, только с эффектом обратной перемотки — я возвращалась в свою изначальную точку, с которой была написана моя строка, а потом... исчезла бы навсегда. Но мамочка так сильно заботилась обо мне, что она пожертвовала собой. Вся Причина оказалась в моем растворяющемся теле, и это дало мне шанс переродиться в одном из миров. Волей судьбы, в которую я не верю, мне удалось появиться во Втором измерении. Я должна была стать иллюминатом, но из-за переизбытка причинных нитей мое существо разделилось на два. Так появились Луна с Марком — единственные во всем Мире иллюзий близнецы. Из-за нашей аномалии и моего прошлого братцу достались лишь следственные нити всей магии, а сестрице — причинные. Вот и весь фокус!

Моя челюсть медленно здоровалась с полом, а Луна, которая-то и не Луна, не унималась:

— У меня снова появилась мать. Да что там, у нас были оба родителя! Я любила их не так сильно, хотя, эти демоны и не умеют любить, но все же — жизнь в огромной семье почти что заменила мое прежнее пребывание с Причиной в космических просторах. Но — опаньки! — Сайфер спалил измерение, а наши предки и не пытались спасаться. Мы с Марком умереть не могли — прыгнули в Царство, пока не стало поздно. Откровенно говоря, я не держу зла на Билла. В конце концов, он одно из творений моей настоящей мамочки. Но я ненавижу Мироздание. Когда мы оказались здесь, а после еще и начали жить в твоем замке, я быстро поняла, кто ты такая. И когда ты рассказала о своей силе мне, утаив ее от собственных родителей — я уже знала, как тобой воспользоваться. И о твоей способности я тоже знала отлично.

Слишком сложно отличить ложь от истины.

— Мироздание хоть и не смогло очистить себя от миров, но нашло выход и здесь: создало свое Дитя, называемое Концом света. Это был старший сын, который тут же нашел себе применение на Земле. Слышала про Великий Потоп? После него было решено заключить разрушающую силу, но нигде не было подходящего сосуда. Был лишь единственный выход — создать еще одно Дитя, но Мироздание не могло творить что-то материальное. Оно и так создало абстрактный Апокалипсис, а хранилище для него должно было иметь мирское происхождение. В Первом измерении как раз должен был родиться демон, наследник, и Мироздание приложило руку к этому событию. Появилась наследница, которая была младшей сестрой Конца света, и именно она хранила его в своем сердце. Ты Дитя, такое же, как и я, но рождено демонами, а значит — ты не Божество.

Я слушала и верила каждому слову. Этого точно нельзя было делать, но в первый раз я почувствовала, что наконец-то знаю о себе все.

— Армагеддон, покоившийся в тебе, был умело замаскирован под твою силу. Ведь у каждого иллюмината должна быть какая-то особая способность? Но я-то знала, что ты таишь на самом деле. Если Конец света выпустить и не останавливать, то он сожрет все миры, а когда от них останется лишь пустота, время пойдет назад и остановится на том моменте, когда все только началось. Причина снова создаст меня, съев папочку, и Глаз Мироздания еще какое-то время будет спать. Но в этот раз я знаю, что делать. Он больше не проснется. Мы с мамочкой снова будем вместе, спустя столько лет! Мне просто нужна твоя сила, чтобы все это сделать быстрее. Знаешь, Сайфер уже запустил Апокалипсис на Земле, и он медленно перебирается в это измерение. Черные дыры разрастаются не слишком-то быстро, и пока все происходит самовольно, я тут состариться успею! Поэтому не капризничай и дай мне уже билет в мою настоящую жизнь.

Такое нарочно придумать уж точно не получится. У мелкой были сотни лет, чтобы сочинить всю эту сказку, но чтобы все так детально продумать и обосновать... Все-таки похоже на правду. Но что-то в голове тревожно защелкало. Она не договаривает, как и всегда.

— Если ты все это провернешь, то я никогда не появлюсь в этом мире, так? Билл не сожжет свой дом, Адамс на Земле не попадет в Гравити Фолз. Нас всех может вообще и не быть?! — я все же раскрыла рот, но по-прежнему не смотрела на девчонку.

— Ну, вроде того. Давай, давай. Я открою камеру...

— Вали отсюда, — без всяких присказок отозвалась я. — Старей, умирай. Мне не жалко.

— Зато мне тебя жалко, — состроив грустное лицо, монстр склонил голову набок. — Я не хочу оставлять тебя здесь, честно-честно! Давай заключим сделку, и нам всем будет хорошо. Я обеспечу тебе полную безопасность, а ты просто будешь делать все, что я скажу. Мы с тобой были такими хорошими подругами, по крайней мере, пытались быть. Ты же не хочешь опровергнуть свои ожидания?

— Уже давно опровергла, — прохрипела я. — Хочешь повторить со мной трюк, как с Сайфером? У нас хотя бы был честный договор, а не на смертном одре! Я не понимаю... зачем тебе все это надо? Разве ты умеешь любить?

— Я хочу вернуть свою маму. И это _тебе_ никогда не понять моих чувств, — вздохнув, златоглазая отошла от камеры. — У тебя еще есть шанс.

— Не буду я такой же предательницей, как и ты, — закрыв глаза, я повернулась к стенке полностью.

Окончательно закрыла дверь к спасению, но безо всяких сожалений.

— Отлично! Тогда ты бесполезна, прощай, — цыкнув и щелкнув пальцами, блондинка растворилась в розовом облаке.

Хотелось громко засмеяться и похлопать невероятному таланту юной сказочницы, но я понимала, что уж это не может быть выдумкой. Это — все то, что я так и не вспомнила, и теперь эту правду кинули мне в лицо. Это — воспоминания, которые так яро защищала девчонка, потому и злилась, когда я могла хоть на шаг приблизиться к ним. А теперь она будет веселиться вместе с...

Спонтанно пришла мысль, что близнец-то и не виноват. Несмотря на то, что я подозревала его больше всех, Марк оказался самым безобидным. Нюня, что сказать. Но эта нюня хоть чем-то послужила мне, дав дельные советы насчет Билла, за что я безмерно благодарна мальчишке. Жаль, что я уже не смогу сказать ему это лично.

Значит, веселиться Луна теперь будет одна.

***

Мальчик, громко вдыхая горячий от криков воздух, бежал по площади к назначенному собеседником месту. В такой суматохе Марка разглядеть было практически невозможно, но главным было не попасться сестре. Удачно миновав переполненный центр и несколько прилегающих улиц, близнец незамеченным пробрался к неширокому ущелью между двумя пещерами. В этом месте многие монстры предпочитали скрываться во мраке, а некоторые из них — еще и в сырости, и потому выбор чудовищ зачастую падал на затхлые гроты. Цивилизованным демонам, селящимся преимущественно в маленьких косых домиках, некогда построенных для беженцев по приказу Короля-Отца и Королевы-Матери, такие повадки казались дикими и нелепыми. Поэтому и Марк, брезгливо фыркнув в сторону пещер, скрылся между холмами.

— Я уж думал, ты не решишься на такой отважный поступок, как встреча со мной, — саркастически ухмыльнулся Сайфер, опираясь спиной о ствол черной сосны.

За сгрудившимися холмами простирался лес. В этом лесу не росло ничего, кроме черных сосен.

Мальчик, все еще переводя дыхание, нахмурился.

— Ты сказал, что у тебя есть какой-то план? — напомнил он мужчине.

— Да, придумал только что, — взмахнул руками иллюминат. — Скажу сразу: понадобится сделка.

— Для чего ещ...

Юноша не успел договорить, как вдруг над их головами с треском разорвалось пространство. Возникла огромная черная дыра, из которой тянуло холодом. К тому же, она издавала звуки. Будто тысячи голосов сплелись в один дружный, пробирающий, истошный крик. Мальчик недоуменно обернулся, чтобы рассмотреть трещину, но почувствовал, как его ноги отрываются от земли. Тем временем Билл схватился за голову, после чего схватил и мальчишку.

— Та пещера пустая, валим!

Одним махом блондин проскочил через ущелье, утянув за собой все еще ничего не понимающего Марка. Когда они оказались внутри, демонам было отлично видно волнение горожан. Все уже заметили разрастающуюся воронку, затягивающую все поблизости.

— Это что было? — наконец выдохнул близнец.

— Не будем вдаваться в подробности.

— Оно всасывает в себя деревья!

— Спокойно, этот огромный горный массив он поглотит не скоро.

— Кто "он"?

— Слушай, если я тебе расскажу, ты обделаешься! Так что расслабься и вникай в мой план.

В руках мальчика появилась синяя мерцающая кружка с чаем. Билл умел удивлять, но Марка особенно поражало его умение оставаться абсолютно равнодушным даже в центре погибели. И это при том, что сам юный дьявол — лицо флегматичности.

— Я разузнал, что творится в замке. Похоже, мне там больше не рады, но ты еще можешь туда пробраться. Правда, этого я наверняка не знаю, потому нам нужно перестраховаться.

Сайфер резко развернул блондина и принялся что-то творить с его волосами. Но поперхнулся Марк только тогда, когда заметил в руках масона мелькнувший розовый бант.

— Зачем ты все это делаешь? И... откуда у тебя бант Луны?

— Гостил в вашей комнате, вот и прихватил презент, — фыркнул демон, нахлобучивая на голову мальчика украшение.

В появившемся небольшом зеркале близнец робко оглядел себя. Его короткие волосы были сплетены в небрежный, кое-как собранный хвост, но если не смотреть на одежду и не приглядываться к прическе, Марка было не отличить от сестры.

— Когда Высочество поймали, я сразу продумал ход действий и наш небольшой обман. Все эти цацки хоть немного, но гарантируют успех миссии.

Теперь Билл схватил из воздуха сережки демоницы. Увидев их, Марк забился в угол, отчаянно сопротивляясь.

— У меня же уши не проколоты!

— Значит, будут, — метнувшись стрелой к близнецу, демон одной рукой прижал его шею, а другой резко воткнул серьгу в мочку несчастного мальчишки.

Марк вскрикнул, но пока он пытался вырваться, золотой совершил диверсию и на второе ухо юноши.

— Кончай ныть, ты теперь замечательная девочка! Ты и раньше ею был, но сейчас соответствуешь по всем меркам.

— У меня перед Луной хотя бы есть достоинство, — смахнув слезы, Марк так и не понял, над чем внезапно начал хохотать Билл.

— Что ж, хоть я обычно работаю музой, придется побыть и творцом. Примеряй! — уняв смех, Сайфер кинул мальчику бесформенную песочно-желтую тряпку. Развернув ее, Марк отскочил от вещи на метр, словно от чумы.

— Это всего лишь шмотки твоей сестры, не кипишуй! — раздраженно взмахнул рукой масон, и все то, что было отброшено близнецом в панике, тут же оказалось на нем.

— А можно оставить вариант, где не я притворяюсь Луной, а она решила примерить мою одежду? — взмолился Марк, пытаясь снять с себя свитер, но дьявол уже держал вещи самого мальчика, и у него не осталось выбора.

— Патлы у тебя коротковаты. Если будешь выглядеть так, нас никто не раскроет. Знаешь, как-то Сосна вообще умудрился попасть в тело близняшки, но, к сожалению, не умер же.

Марк, впервые за всю свою жизнь, взбунтовался, не желая покориться взрослым решениям и, топнув ногой, воскликнул:

— Не буду я ходить девчонкой!

Это вывело Билла из себя.

— Я делаю это только ради того, чтобы освободить Беллу и заставить ее закрыть трещины! Если я пренебрегу хоть одним звеном цепи, то медным тазом накроется не только ее, но и наши жизни. Я хоть и псих, но не идиот!

Юноша вздохнул, отведя взгляд.

— Хорошо, проехали. Так что насчет сделки?

— Она связана все с тем же освобождением Королевы, — хмуро откликнулся Сайфер. — Мне нужен полный контроль над твоим телом.

— Что?! — ужаснулся блондин.

— А ты чего хотел? Мы тут, как-никак, мир спасаем, на краю смерти ходим, а тебе местечка в своем теле жалко?

— Дело не в этом... Разве может демон вселиться в демона?

Франт махнул рукой, закатив глаз:

— Поверь мне, можно сделать что угодно, если ты безумен. В твоей оболочке я смогу изображать поведение Луны, а ты, зная путь к катакомбам, безопасно проведешь меня туда.

— Так все это нужно было только для того, чтобы ты пробрался в подземелье??? Такой договор удобен только для тебя!

Билл тяжело выдохнул и взял близнеца за плечи.

— Пацан, сейчас не время думать, что и кому будет удобно. У меня был план — мы будем ему следовать. Если у тебя есть идеи получше — дерзай, удиви меня своей гениальностью!

Марк задрожал, и весь его боевой настрой пропал лишь от одной фразы. Одноглазому и впрямь будет легко подражать сестрице — он уже сейчас точно так же тыкал мальчика в его бесполезность.

— Сделка? — зная, что ответа не последует, мужчина протянул ладонь с пляшущим синим огнем.

— Только ради Беллы и Луны, — по руке мальчишки прошла волна, и на его собственной ладони тоже загорелось пламя, только зеленое.

Соединив пальцы в рукопожатии, иллюминаты точно знали, что путь будет долгим, а результат — весьма неожиданным. После этого Марк ощутил себя легким, словно пушинка, и когда он взглянул на свои руки, они были полупрозрачными и желтоватыми, в то время как его тело, обернувшись, проговорило голосом Билла:

— Отправляемся, Сосна!

***

— Налево, направо. Теперь в то лево, которое с моей стороны, а потом в то право, которое...

— Да заткнись уже, я знаю дорогу до замка!

Призрак Марка и Сайфер в его теле брели по улочкам, то и дело огрызаясь друг на друга. Близнец очень волновался, что дьявол не отдаст его оболочку, но судя по ругательствам Билла, пытающегося уместиться в подростковом нескладном теле, переживания блондина были напрасны. Когда спутники уже почти пробрались ко дворцу, их внезапно заметили масоны-охранники. Луна предпочла заменить почти весь состав прислуги, оставшийся от старой королевы.

— Ваше Величество? — окликнули "девочку" стражи.

Билл обернулся вместе с призрачным мальчиком, которого никто, кроме самого демона, больше видеть не мог.

— Что такое? — через несколько мгновений писклявым голосочком пропел Сайфер.

— Вы... как-то изменились, — заметил иллюминат покрупнее.

— Ну конечно, я же теперь Королева, меня ждут дела, приемы, тыры-пыры, до свидания, — одноглазый продолжал истязать свои голосовые связки, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не врезать вовсю хохочущему Марку.

Все еще пользуясь своим старым приемом, — под шумок протиснуться в двери, — хитрец попытался провернуть его снова, но стражники внезапно перегородили дорогу.

— Простите, Ваше Величество, но вы плохо выглядите, может, вызвать лекаря?

Билл положил руку на лоб, после чего произнес своим голосом:

— Ребята, почему вы так любите все усложнять?

Пока охранники пытались понять, как маленькая девочка сумела воспроизвести шипящий баритон, демоны умело воспользовались их замешательством и уже бежали по дворцовым коридорам. Вернее, бежал только Сайфер, в то время как его маленький подельник плыл за ним по пятам.

Блондины остановились лишь в Тронном зале, который, на удивление, пустовал. Лже-Луна упала на пол, громко проклиная ноги, а Марка это затишье взволновало.

— Не нравится мне, что в замке ни души. Тут может где-то бродить Луна, поэтому нужно поспешить.

Отдышавшись, "близняшка" подняла голову:

— Где это твое подземелье?

В тишине, внушающей только подозрения, треугольники прокрались к лестнице, ведущей на чердак.

— Под лестницей есть люк, только там нет ступеней.

— Что? — голос Билла звучал уже где-то внизу, и после громкого удара юноша передернулся: он не чувствовал боли собственного тела, которое только что распласталось под землей, но понимал, что одними ушибами там не обошлось.

Пролетев сквозь пол, мальчик с сожалением уставился на Сайфера, сжимающего правый локоть.

— Аккуратнее с моей оболочкой! — возмутился златоглазый.

— Ты бы еще позже предупредил, — зыркнул на опешившего спутника Билл и, прихрамывая, пошел вперед.

— Подожди! Катакомбы больше, чем сам замок, здесь тысячи коридоров и развилок, а Белла может быть где угодно! А еще здесь куча лестниц и ступеней, что делает путь еще сложнее, так куда ты направился? — растерянно крикнул Марк.

— Я слышу ее, — махнул головой франт и попытался ускорить шаг, но в итоге стал еще сильнее хромать.

Мальчишка горько вздохнул, и этот вздох откликнулся из каждого угла тюрьмы.

***

Я хватала руками землю, будто в предсмертной судороге. Возможно, так оно и было. Кости ломило, изо рта струилась горьким ручьем кровь. В глазах снова все помутилось. К общему нерадужному состоянию подмешался запах гниения и разложившихся тел. Как только я начала чувствовать его, захотелось хорошенько проблеваться, да только нечем — в последний раз я ела не меньше недели назад, хотя, может и больше. Я не знаю, сколько уже я тут лежу. Этот же факт и объяснял еще одну дикую боль — в животе. А этот тошнотворный запах... Он идет отовсюду. И от осознания того, что это — плоды моих стараний, сердце сжималось в страхе. Теперь и я сюда попала.

В память накрепко впечаталась история девчонки. Если действительно поверить, что она не лгала, то очень и очень удивительно, как тринадцатилетний (ну, или тринадцатитриллионный по-нашему) подросток смог продумать весь этот план, еще и при ее легкомыслии. Да, у Луны было много времени. Но даже оно вряд ли могло поспособствовать блондинке в этом деле. Выходит, она и правда та, про которую говорила. Космическое существо Лумия, состоящее из брата-нытика и сестры-психа. Интересно, а Марк знает о таком своем прошлом? Почему-то уверена, что нет. Он явно старался играть не по правилам сестрицы, а значит — даже не догадывался о них.

В безумии мои руки принялись хватать комья земли. Я плохо понимала, что делаю, но с того момента запомнила, что глина не очень вкусная. Она вся пропитана горечью. Жжется во рту. Между пальцами куски земли и мелкие насекомые. Во рту становится еще противнее. Снова пошла кровь, и я уже не понимаю, куда делся отвратительный привкус сухой почвы. Зато ощущаю шевеление за щеками. Надеюсь, что это язык.

Мне стало плохо.

Я очнулась, услышав щелчок и звук маленьких шагов. Похоже, у меня теперь рефлекс на любое движение в этом одиноком каземате. Смутно напомнило одну обладательницу как раз такой поступи, но шаги были другими, и чем ближе они звучали, тем сильнее я это понимала. Возле решетки замаячил желтый силуэт, заставив меня усомниться в своих решениях, но я не могла разглядеть ничего. Кажется, я слепну от нехватки нормального света и бесконечной усталости. Поэтому я даже не стала поднимать голову, печально подметив, что это не поможет.

Но тут послышался этот голос...

— Эй, шпана, ты ключи не прошляпил?

Я подумала, что сейчас снова упаду в обморок, но этого, к счастью, не случилось. Правда, сейчас я даже сильнее радовалась тому, что больше не было никаких посторонних вкусов и прочей хрени кроме непрерывного кровотечения. Да и мне, наверное, все чудится. Я ведь на грани смерти.

Внезапно уши пронзил едкий свистящий звук и мелькнула вспышка, заставившая меня мгновенно прозреть. Я увидела маленькое тело, из которого вдруг вылетел Билл и исчез, а какое-то желтоватое пятно наоборот — расплылось в мутной фигурке. Помотав головой, я увидела только Сайфера, но ведь точно помню, что был кто-то еще!

Видимо, я настолько сбрендила, что Билл, живой и здоровый, стоящий прямо перед камерой, меня совершенно не интересовал. Я подползла к решетке, опираясь одной рукой о пол, после чего приподнялась на другом локте и, щурясь, пыталась разглядеть второго. То самое существо лежало прямо за одноглазым, и я бы даже не поняла, кто это, если б не до боли знакомый розовый бант.

Я закричала и в припадке принялась колотить прутья, уже не ощущая боль. Снова она, эта стерва, стерва, стерва!!!

— Успокойся, это не Луна! — как в тумане, мне слышался голос Сайфера. Все больше подозреваю, что я просто сплю либо вижу какие-то галюны.

Раздалось кряхтение, и я снова принялась дергать решетку, громко завывая. Они снова мне врут, она пришла сюда за мной!

— Дай мне уже этот чертов ключ! — прикрикнул на сучку франт. Так ей и надо.

Я не верю. Я уже ничему не верю.

Девчонка приподнялась на колени и вытянула из под складок свитера звенящие ключи. Когда это она успела подстричься? Ее хвост выглядит короче. Меня обманывают глаза. Все такая же сволочь, как и была. Но с чего бы ей подчиняться Биллу, да еще и освобождать меня? Мозги работали слишком медленно, а догадки тут же терялись среди шумов в голове.

— Ты точно сломал мне пару костей, — слабо прошептала златоглазая и тут же упала на спину. Странно, будто ее голос тоже звучит по-другому.

Тем временем Сайфер уже возился с замком, а я лишь тупо наблюдала, пытаясь понять, что от меня хотят и почему за мной пришли. Добить окончательно? Я бы была только рада, особенно если за дело возьмется Билл.

И дверь скрипнула, вселяя в душу смешанные чувства радости, растерянности и ужаса. Иллюминат забежал в камеру, открыл еще один замок на кандалах, держащих за ногу, и тут же подхватил меня под руки, после чего вывел наружу, как маленького ребенка. Я старалась стоять ровно, ведь остатки трезвого мышления подсказывали мне не плюхаться рядом с демоном, но все же не удержалась. Ноги подкосились, и я полетела на землю, предвкушая полное и окончательное размазывание лица об пол, но каким-то чудом мужчина успел поймать меня и прижал к себе, дабы я уж точно не свалилась. Было не столько стыдно от таких "объятий", сколько от мысли, что я даже устоять не могу на ровном месте. Конечно, в этом моей вины нет, да еще и след от оковы, крепко держащей лодыжку, саднил и тоже кровоточил.

Я пребывала в таком положении минуту, пока не почувствовала немного сил в ногах. Однако мой рассудок был окончательно затуманен, когда я вновь встретилась взглядом со все еще лежащей девчонкой. Ярость затмила все остатки здравомыслия и вырвалась ослепительно-алым лучом, который был направлен прямо в голову мерзкой маленькой гадине. Но едва атака достигла цели, как вокруг предполагаемого трупа образовалась голубая сфера, и мой луч разбился на куски так же, как огненная спираль об решетку. Я зарычала, но масон больно сжал мои предплечья и раздраженно произнес:

— Достаточно!

Моя злость разом иссякла, а я самой себе показалась котенком в руках то ли хулигана, то ли спасителя. В моем случае было два в одном.

Вдруг хватка Билла ослабела, а его руки переместились мне на талию, и от вспышки воспоминания я словно пришла в себя. Я явно ощущала слабость и боль почти во всем теле, но мысли прояснились, и было четкое осознание, что происходило и происходит сейчас. Как же мне не хватало этого ощущения разумности. В заточении я вела себя определенно по-зверски.

— Ничего не сломала? Если есть сильные повреждения, тебе лучше оставить человеческую оболочку и принять истинный облик.

Похоже, он сейчас имеет в виду ту треугольную форму для выпечки. Я помотала головой, все еще не проронив ни слова. Но долго молчать я не могла.

— Выходит, ты меня спас? — меня саму поразила такая новость.

— Эй, это не значит, что я "добрый" и все дела! Ты так и не удосужилась закрыть трещину на Земле, а теперь придется латать и Царство! — возмутился откуда-то сверху золотой.

Я всегда ненавидела Билла, но так, как сейчас — еще ни разу. Почему он просто не может взять и сказать простые слова? Это расстраивало до слез, но ведь на то он и Билл, потому я просто покачала головой, опустив взор.

— Нужно подниматься. Ходить сможешь?

Я не ответила Сайферу, ведь скукоженное тельце непонятно кого не давало мне покоя. Я отстранилась от одноглазого и, пошатываясь, подошла к дитю. На вид — вылитая Луна, но этот слишком короткий хвост не внушал доверия. Даже пощупала соломенно-желтые волосы, но они точно были настоящими. И вдруг я заметила деталь, открывшую мне глаза: две сережки. Я широко раскрыла рот, уже раскаиваясь за то, что пыталась убить несчастного ребенка. Боже, если бы не Билл...

— Это Марк, — подтвердил мою догадку демон, не заметивший подозрительного взгляда на серьги, но понявший, что я узнала спутника.

— Бедный мальчик, — зарыдала я, закрыв глаза руками.

Я могла его прикончить. Невинное и уж точно доброжелательное ко мне существо. А может, уже убила? Он совершенно не подавал признаков жизни. Я потрогала его ладонь, но ничего мне это не дало. Кожа у этих иллюминатов холодная, причем у всей троицы. Дыхание проверить я не могла, ведь лицо мальчишки было опущено, а пульс никак не нащупывался моими дрожащими пальцами.

— Неужели тебе его жалко? — усмехнулся франт, даже не удосужившись подойти.

Удивляться тому, насколько садистичен Билл — не удивляться ничему, но мне и в голову не приходило, что это он мог быть причиной такого состояния близнеца. Я считала виновной только себя и бесконечно проклинала себя же за все. Только теперь мне стало ясно, насколько ужасной Королевой я была.

Пока я расталкивала малого, Сайфер все же приблизился и схватил меня за плечи, отведя в сторону.

— Ты снова не поблагодарила меня, — то ли скалясь, то ли улыбаясь, произнес дьявол.

— Но ты же делал все это только для того, чтобы я забрала Всепоглощающий Мрак? — воспользовалась тем же приемом, но Билла это не задело.

— Жизнью мальчишки я бы рисковал для кого угодно, мне его не жалко. Но я тоже был под угрозой, между прочим, — хитро прищурил глаз треугольник.

— Значит, тебе нужно было что-то еще? — я примерно представляла, к чему он клонит, но в то же время не догадывалась и боялась любой его последующей фразы.

— Забери мои смертные чувства, — взмолился демон.

Я удивленно похлопала глазами.

— Есть очень простой способ, — все продолжал уговаривать Сайфер, медленно приближая свое лицо ко мне.

Но я положила ладонь ему на щеку, слегка отстранив, и нахмурилась.

— Находчивый. Меня сделаешь сентиментальной человечишкой, а сам останешься гордым бесчувственным демоном?

Но на самом деле я просто тянула момент, чтобы не завизжать прямо сейчас.

— Только что хотел это сказать, — засмеялся масон.

Между нами возникла неловкая пауза. Каждый гнул в свою сторону, хотя хотели оба, вроде бы, одного и того же, и это жутко бесило.

— Короче, я же теперь почти человек, а раз у них так выражается... дурацкое слово... любо...

— Так целуй же, сволочь! — услышав только то, что хотела, я сама впилась в его губы так, будто это не я десятки раз пыталась кокнуть их обладателя когда-то.

Я думала, что этот момент никогда не настанет. Я так отчетливо ощущала его дыхание, сжимая холодную руку и сгорая от жара на губах. Он куда-то дел свои перчатки. Меня это волновало, ведь я привыкла к его идеальному виду: шляпа, перчатки, бабочка. Но он и так идеален, в отличие от меня. Не знаю, что творилось внутри самого Сайфера, но он не отпустил меня даже тогда, когда я слегка дернула ладонью в сторону, как бы желая прервать это удовольствие. Даже крепче прижал. Я запустила одну руку ему в волосы, жестковатые, но немного кудрявые, а он переложил руки мне на плечи. У нас были закрыты глаза — никакое всевидение не требовалось, чтобы понять, как мы были довольны если не друг другом, то хотя бы собой.

Но вдруг все закончилось, и Билл поднял голову, все еще продолжая крепко меня сжимать. Я тоже недовольно обернулась, и тут мое раздражение сменилось диким смятением. Марк, держась за стенку, во все глаза пялился на нас. И с какого времени он уже тут наблюдает?

Как-то сами собой наши руки разъединились, и мы с мужчиной отступили назад, тоже широко раскрыв очи.

Мне было и смешно, и стыдно, и радостно одновременно. Я даже начала улыбаться, ведь думала, что мальчика живым не застану. А вот Билл, скосив на меня взгляд, прошептал достаточно громко:

— Давай его замочим?

Маленький демон не услышал или притворился, но его рот тоже расползался в улыбке. Она была шире, чем у Луны, в разы, но и светлее. Смахнув слезу, я в упор посмотрела на золотого и строго произнесла:

— Только попробуй.

Чтобы чуточку разрядить обстановку, я подошла к Марку и крепко обняла его, произнеся лишь: "Прости". В ответ демоненок тоже обнял меня и прошептал со слезами на глазах: "Я знал это".

Я повернулась назад, увидев весьма недовольное лицо Билла. Ревнует, не иначе.

***

После того, как мы случайно травмировали и без того шаткую психику бедняги Марка, уже втроем пришлось подниматься обратно. Я упорно сопротивлялась, ведь во-первых это было больно, а во-вторых — опасно. Хотя, двух дебилов-демонов это не волновало. Я вообще не понимаю, неужели правда можно быть настолько сумасшедшим, чтобы прям так, всем скопом, переться туда, где за головами всех троих наверняка ведется охота? По крайней мере опаснее всего было высовываться Сайферу, и я это прекрасно понимала. И именно потому не хотела идти наверх.

Лучшим вариантом было все оставить по-прежнему. Меня — в карцере, Билла — где-нибудь в просторах Вселенной, а близнец бы верно прислуживал своей сестре, пока той в голову не взбредет какая-нибудь идея, из-за которой мальчику пришлось бы убиться. Конечно, так я думала не всерьез, но одноглазый вдруг шепнул мне на ухо одну вещь...

"... и сестра поглотит брата".

Похоже, пацан даже в большей заднице, чем мы с золотым.

Идти было невыносимо. Ноги хрустели, крякали, хрюкали, но выполнять основную ходительную функцию отказывались. Поэтому мужчинам пришлось даже подняться в воздух, чтобы я тоже немного свисала над землей, ведь соприкосновение босых ступней с полом сулило мои непрерывные стенания, что особенно выводило Сайфера.

Но мне все же удалось уговорить иллюминатов остановиться и хоть немного обдумать дальнейшие действия. Оказалось, что гениальный план Билла был только "в одну сторону" — как пробраться ко мне. Дальше они не думали и не хотели думать, чем пришлось заняться самой. Марк больше не сможет пронести в себе никого, как сделал это вначале, да и не было смысла — а если мы встретим настоящую Луну? Тем более, сразу вдвоем мы не сможем вселиться в мальчишку. Вся надежда была на нашу незамеченность, но только слепому или идиоту не удастся увидеть двух взрослых людей и одного пацана. Я-то еще могла слиться с общей мрачностью замка, а два этих позолоченных красавца — вряд ли.

В итоге я, не без сожаления, обратилась к мальчику:

— Ты не боишься идти один?

Марк удивленно посмотрел на меня и Билла. Второй, видимо, тоже еще не понимал, что я задумала.

— Ты — единственный, кто может без риска ходить по дворцу, наверное. Тебе нужно уйти самому и как-то отвлечь охрану. Если не вернешься — мы тоже выйдем, зная, что тебе удалось прочистить для нас путь. Но если будут какие-то проблемы — беги сюда, и мы все, похоже, вынуждены будем вечно скрываться в этом подземелье.

Оба спутника были ошарашены этой идеей, но я не видела другого выхода.

— А если проблемы будут? Ты серьезно считаешь, что всю вечность мы станем бродить тут неприкаянными душами? Да я лучше сдохну там, чем буду ходить бок о бок тут вместе с вами! — возмутился Сайфер.

Я пожала плечами.

— Валяй. Иди вместо Марка, а мы посидим здесь.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я вас кину?!

— Да пожалуйста, никто тебя оплакивать не будет!!!

— Стойте! — внезапно нашу ссору прервал юнец, зажав уши руками. — Я сам поднимусь. Только не ругайтесь!

Мы действительно разом притихли.

— Псих ненормальный, — прошептал Билл. — Таким я его, конечно, уважаю, но даже для меня это чересчур.

Я толкнула масона локтем и взяла ладони мальчишки.

— Ничего не бойся. Спаси нас.

— Вы мне приказываете?

— Я прошу тебя.

Блондин слегка улыбнулся, после чего решительно направился к выходу, который уже виднелся недалеко. После того, как близнец скрылся из виду, я снова зарыдала. Мне не стоило его отпускать. Я сделала это, ведь не верила, что Луна может и впрямь поглотить брата. Но сейчас я вспомнила сказку самой девчонки, и у меня все меньше осталось этих надежд. Можно было идти самой, но я не могу умереть — нужно отворотить Конец Света. Я бы могла отпустить и Билла, но я не хочу его терять. И Марка не хочу терять. Но Билла — чуточку больше.

Это был идеальный план. Изъян в нем был лишь один — мое отсутствие жалости.

***

Когда подросток выбрался из катакомб, самое первое, что он сделал — до боли в легких вдохнул воздуха. В подземелье он был отравлен ощущением неминуемой смерти. После Марк стянул с волос бант и, кинув его под ноги, безжалостно растоптал, превратив нежно-розовую ленту в грязный обрывок ткани. Теперь, когда у юноши прибавилось смелости, он был готов на серьезный разговор с сестрой.

Но первым делом ее еще нужно было найти.

Мальчик пошел к их комнате, все еще напряженно вслушиваясь в тишину. Он больше не доверял этому месту, которое под свою власть взяла его собственная близняшка. Значило ли это, что он не верил и Луне? Он хотел бы, но дьяволица столько раз защищала и утешала его, что обвинять ее в каких-то грехах было невозможно, даже сейчас.

Их покои были пусты. По беспорядку на столе демон понял, что Билл не соврал — он был тут и взял запасной бант девочки. Но откуда же Сайфер мог достать серьги, которые все еще висели у златоглазого в ушах? Когда-то Луна, шутя, сказала братику, что ее единственная сережка хранит самую великую тайну всей Вселенной, но откуда Марку было знать, что это была вовсе не шутка? Хотя, он и сейчас не понимал, что в ней такого важного.

Кухня, Тронный зал, даже балкон. Все монстры исчезли, включая и сестрицу мальчика. Марк даже выглядывал в окна — куда же могла деться Луна вместе со "своим" народом? Иллюминат мог бы поклясться, что он осмотрел весь дворец, и уже хотел вернуться к Белле с Сайфером, но вдруг заметил одну маленькую дверцу за темной шторой. Однажды он уже видел ее, когда, в поисках Луны, сам не зная спас от нее королеву. Демоненок плохо запомнил, как выглядела комната за дверью, но знал, что там есть картины. Много картин. Не в силах сдержать любопытство, Марк открыл ее и тихонько заглянул внутрь. Свет, распространявшийся в комнатушке сам по себе, без какого-либо источника, ударил по глазам, но мальчишка все равно вошел.

Его окружали изображения королевской семьи, особенно наследницы. Близнец усмехнулся. _Она ничуть не изменилась со времен ее первой жизни, по крайней мере — внешне._

Сзади послышался насмешливый детский голос.

— Смешно, как я поиграла с ее восприятием.

Вскрикнув, Марк обернулся, ведь этот тон игнорировать было нельзя.

— Когда Белла была здесь, — девчонка, взявшаяся неизвестно откуда, небрежно провела ладонью по полотну, где была изображена молодая правительница, — она видела себя другой. Такой, какой бы она была без той силы, которую в себе хранит. Я честно рассказала ей всю нашу, да и ее историю, но Белла мне не поверила, кажется.

Близняшка подошла к целому ряду картин, выудив оттуда одну из них. На ней они с Марком были маленькими, но счастливыми.

— Каждый важный момент в этом замке запечатлевается. Кто художник — неизвестно, возможно, его и нет. Вся наша жизнь — неудавшаяся картина, но ведь мы не пишем ее? Похоже, тут работает такое же правило. Ой, смотри, — магией девчонка вытащила еще одну картину и поставила рядом с первой.

На втором изображении был Билл, сидящий на троне из иллюзий, а вокруг него, со смехом на лицах, стояли чудовища, и все эти глаза были обращены на маленького человека с шестью пальцами.

— Наверное, это было худшее время для Первого мира. Когда он лишился настоящей правящей династии, сюда явился Сайфер.

— Зачем ты меня заговариваешь? Ч-что тебе нужно? — взволнованный Марк попятился к выходу, но его связали красные нити.

— Ну нет, братец, думаешь, после этого я дам тебе сбежать прямо к ним и рассказать всю правду? — в хохоте сестры нельзя было не услышать явной злобы.

— П-п-пожалуйста, отпусти меня, — на глазах масона проступили слезы, но это заставило Луну только самодовольно усмехнуться.

— Эта смертная штучка никогда не мешала мне калечить тебя. Но теперь-то ты можешь не бояться синяков! Им не на чем будет появиться, — смех девочки разнесся эхом.

— Подожди!.. Как же т-так... Мы же родные, — всхлипнул пойманный.

— Блин, снова рассказывать эту историю я не буду, — скопировав выражение лица брата, близняшка рассмеялась. — Это же была ловушка для тебя.

Она подошла к Марку и положила холодные ладони на щеки, заставив того содрогнуться. Вздохнув, сестрица обняла мальчика и положила голову на его плечо. Дьявол и хотел бы удивиться, но получил, скорее, болевой шок, ведь Луна внезапно впилась прямо в его шею, попав аккурат в сонную артерию. Для нее это было легко — зубы, ставшие длинными и острыми, могли и вовсе пронзить тоненькую шейку золотого насквозь.

Слезы капали, смешиваясь с фонтаном крови.

Юноша хватал ртом воздух, задыхался, но с каждым вдохом становилось все хуже, ведь кровь неумолимо просачивалась внутрь, заполоняла легкие, туманила разум. Он умирал каждую секунду, а смех сестры все еще раздавался в его замирающем мозгу. Предсмертные муки, это точно.

Пока Марк медленно погибал, дьяволица, а вернее уже, монстр, принялся отрывать лоскутами кожу с шеи и плеч. У мальчика не было сил кричать. Да и вообще — трупы не умеют разговаривать. Все те кровавые ошметки маленькое чудовище неумолимо пожирало.

Что-то отвратительное рождалось в этой клетушке.

Когда плечи были полностью чисты от плоти, девочка принялась за кости. Хуже зверя, она одним укусом отхватывала огромные куски ключицы. Ее зубы увеличивались и заострялись для нового существа, которое образовывалось, едва куски брата попадали в сестру. С хрустом и горящими глазами монстр заставил полу-оголенную шею мальчика держаться лишь на нескольких сухожилиях. Он уже давно не мог сказать ничего против.

Существу не нравилось, как неестественно голова мертвого мальчишки западала назад, и оно решило вовсе избавиться от нее. Демон отгрыз нижние шейные позвонки, сухожилия и закусил остатками мышц, и голова упала на окровавленные руки чудовища.

Ей очень нравились его застекленевшие глаза, смотрящие вперед, но не видящие больше ничего. Раз они бесполезны, то им нечего украшать глазницы. Так решило существо и жадно впилось тому, что раньше называлось братом, в лицо, высасывая глаза. Они показались дьяволу очень вкусными.

Нет бледной мертвой кожи на щеках, лбу. Она была настолько нежной, что чудище даже ее не почувствовало. Зато черепом оно насладилось знатно. Он напомнил ему печенье, когда новорожденный монстр был еще девчонкой.

Все меньше существо напоминало Луну, все меньше оставалось тела Марка.

С каждым новым укусом брат и сестра объединялись в божество, перемазанное в крови. С каждым новым проглоченным кусочком это раньше хрупкое тельце превращалось в целый непобедимый организм, способный на невозможное.

Сладковатое сердце, восхитительная печень, мягкие детские косточки. Монстру не нравилось есть кишки, но он уже не мог остановить себя в порывах алчности и чревоугодия. Едкий желудок слегка обжег своим соком язык новоявленному, но эта бессмертная громадина не ощущала боли.

Меньше, чем за полчаса, чудище справилось со своей жертвой, не оставив от нее ни крошки. Когда есть стало действительно нечего, Дитя Причины и Следствия радостно захихикало, по-детски плеща ладони в лужице крови, в которой оно оказалось. Но алая жидкость тут же впиталась прямо в кожу демону.

Незамоленный грех возвращается в _двойне_.

***

Мы долго ждали Марка. Я — нервно щелкая пальцами и перебирая подол платья, Билл — раздраженно метаясь из одного угла в угол. Можно было посидеть и дольше, но масон не выдержал и, схватив меня за руку, потянул наверх. Я заойкала, едва не ударившись в слезы, ведь лучше мне не стало, а идти пришлось в два раза быстрей. В конце концов мы оказались у люка, откуда, по словам демонам, они сюда и пришли, точнее — упали.

— Пока мы под замком, использовать магию не получится, — задумчиво подпер подбородок ладонью Сайфер.

— Но ведь мальчишка как-то выбрался?

— Сто в гору, эта мелкота знала какой-нибудь потайной ход.

— А мы-то не знаем!

Мне стало страшно. И как выбираться отсюда?

— Спокойно, Вашество, раз он нашел, то мы — и подавно.

Я горько усмехнулась.

— Только я больше не Королева.

— Если ты знаешь правду, зачем убеждаешь себя в обратном?

Странные вопросы дьявола ставили в тупик, и я предпочла не отвечать, как и всегда.

Мы взялись искать ход или туннель, только Сайфер делал это с большим энтузиазмом. Я же просто ходила за ним, перепроверяя те места, где только что смотрел иллюминат. От усталости захотелось просто ровно постоять, облокотившись о стенку. Спиной я подперла какой-то каменный выступ, почувствовав, что он слишком холодный. Пока Билл продолжал выискивать сказочные выходы, мне показалось, будто это не просто неровность в стене. Я повернулась и тихонько постучала по "проблемному" месту. Глухого удара, как о камень, не последовало, но послышался долгий гул. И я поняла, что это вовсе не глыба, покрытая тонким слоем глины.

Я даже радостно вскрикнула, заставив одноглазого обернуться. Пока он пытался понять, что происходит, в ход пошли мои ногти. Едва не вереща от счастья, я отскабливала землю и песок слоями, пока не показалась металлическая поверхность. Меня почему-то совершенно не волновало, сколько ногтей уже переломалось, просто душу охватывал неописуемый восторг. Я почти очистила эту штуку от грязи, и так вышло, что это оказался еще один люк прямо в стене. На нем был выгравирован глаз с рубиновым зрачком. Отлично, значит катакомбы под тюрьму приспособили родственнички. Приложив немалые усилия, я отодвинула крышку, и внутри показался узкий коридор, пыльный и полный паутины, но все же — сулящий выход.

Билл ухмыльнулся.

— Хоть дворец свой знаешь, и то какая-то польза.

Я закатила глаза.

— Похоже, Марк выбрался по-другому, раз этот люк не тронут.

Сайфер пожал плечами.

— В любом случае, куда-то нас это выведет. Когда крикну, лезь за мной, — приказал треугольный и исчез в туннеле.

Я с опаской поглядывала внутрь, но Билла уже не было видно. Только еле-еле слышались удары рук о железные стенки — его передвижение.

Пожалуй, стоило бы полезть и без команды, но тут из коридора послышался гул, в котором удалось различить "Иди" и "Быстрей". Я облегченно перевела дух — хотя бы можно думать, что там безопасно.

Наощупь и ползком я пробиралась по этой неудобной и местами склизкой трубе. Свет из входа уже почти не освещал путь, и когда пришлось внезапно повернуть направо, стало и вовсе темно и жутко. Мои нервы, похоже, закалились за последний месяц, поэтому клочки паутины, налипающие на лицо, и даже не маленькие пауки, снующие между рук, совсем не пугали. Единственное, что напрягало — я так и не нагнала франта, к тому же неизвестные хрипы и скрежеты покоя уж точно не давали. Возможно, это демон, но у меня не было никакой уверенности.

Но страшно все же стало тогда, когда проход начал сужаться. Я не могла пожаловаться на плотную фигуру, но сейчас отсутствие пяти-семи килограммов не помешало бы. В итоге, мне пришлось буквально протискиваться сквозь этот чертов туннель, но было ясное ощущение того, что я застряла. Собравшись, с глубоким вдохом и полной ярости душой, я сделала резкий рывок и освободилась, наконец, из плена не только узкого прохода, но и, наверное, лишнего веса. А как тут не похудеть, при таком-то стрессе?

Дальше туннель, к счастью, снова принял более-менее нормальные размеры. По ходу продвижения я заметила, что иногда приходилось будто бы подниматься в горку, а это значит, что мы идем уже выше катакомб! Определенно, подземный коридор все же выведет куда-то в замок, но вопрос: куда? Лишь бы не в ловушку, где нас уже будут поджидать предатели-монстры для окончательной расправы.

Вдалеке показалась щелочка, откуда лился свет. Захрипев, я активнее заработала руками и в минуту доползла до предполагаемого выхода. Его закрывало что-то длинное и прямоугольное, что я боязливо толкнула рукой. Видимо, Сайфер уже вышел, и я сделала то же самое.

Глаза, привыкшие ко тьме, заслезились, но мне каким-то чудом сразу же удалось понять, где я. Неужели? Вновь та самая злосчастная комнатка, полная портретов. Если удастся когда-нибудь отвоевать себе трон и Царство, первым делом прикажу уничтожить это место.

Помотав головой, я вернула ясность зрению и поняла, что передо мной стоит еще ряд картин, скрывающий этот ход. Пробравшись между полотнами, я увидела Сайфера, с заметно офигевшим видом рассматривающего полы. Подойдя ближе, я переняла это состояние. Не хотелось думать плохо, но вдруг вспомнился и не вернувшийся Марк, и тот шепоток Билла. Кровь и красные следы вели к двери, и мы с блондином, переглянувшись, направились именно туда.

Мне надоело изображать сильную и независимую. Я втихую ныла и дрожала, как осиновый листок, все время глядя под ноги — отпечатки следов начинали исчезать. Пока я так шла, носом едва не касаясь груди, холодная рука легла на мою собственную. Подняв глаза, я мельком заметила ухмылку дьявола и его ускользнувший взгляд. Мне стало немного лучше, сквозь слезы даже появилась слабая улыбка. Если б еще рядом был близнец — я бы не волновалась ни о чем.

Пол под нами затрясся, температура резко повысилась градусов на десять, а воздух стал расплывчатым, как если смотреть через дым. Что-то затрещало, и это показалось мне очень знакомым... родным.

Пространство вокруг начало сжиматься, после чего как по швам разошлось. Те места, где оно было порвано, начали расширяться, затягивая мебель, шторы и все, чему не посчастливилось находиться рядом. Из этих трещин шел звук... Билл зажал уши, но я слышала лишь зов, манящий и что-то ласково напевающий...

Открыв глаза, Сайфер заметил, что я направляюсь к одной из воронок, после чего подбежал и больно схватил за запястья, заставив очнуться.

— То, что ты слышишь — не приглашение на вечеринку, а крик о помощи тех, кто уже на нее попал! Закрой эти трещины скорее!

Я потрясла головой.

— Не могу!

— Да ладно! Ты демон Конца Света, и если ты можешь призывать его, то устранить — уж тем более! Только теперь у нас нет времени, и сделать это нужно как можно быстрее!

Я сдалась и, растерянно оглядываясь, попыталась придумать, как все это завершить. Пробоины разрастались и приближались к нам с иллюминатом, и если не убрать хотя бы одну из них, мы останемся зажатыми с двух сторон. Я повернулась к той, что была поменьше, но в голове не было ни одной идеи, что надо сделать.

Я помнила хорошо лишь одно — нельзя сделать **ему** больно.

_— Я так голоден._

Похоже, от полной депрессухи мне начали чудиться голоса. Но это снова повторилось.

_— Мне жаль оставлять тебя без дома, но он такой большой и аппетитный..._

Я широко раскрыла глаза, улавливая каждое слово. Если у меня получится убедить **его**, а не применять насилие, может быть, все обойдется.

_— А где ж я жить-то буду?_

Получилось, мне удалось выйти на контакт.

_— В Космосе, как Мироздание и младшенький — Дитя Времени._

_— Боюсь разочаровать, только космических жабр у меня еще не отросло, а божеством я не являюсь._

Неужели все так просто? На миг даже показалось, что трещины перестали расти, будто замерев.

_— Хорошо, я люблю свою сестренку. Но пока мои корни есть на Земле, я не исчезну отсюда._

Я очнулась, сотрясаемая Биллом. Похоже, он уже минут пять не мог до меня дозваться, не зная, что я только что услышала.

— Проблема не здесь! — воскликнула я, оттолкнув золотого. — Все началось с Третьего мира, поэтому закрывать воронки нужно там.

— Обязательно таскаться туда-сюда? — цыкнул Сайфер, но я побежала к выходу в поисках уже другой червоточины — межпространственной.

Чудеса дикции, выговорила!

***

Мы парили над Гравити Фолз в одном клочке еще целого пространства. Похоже, такую трещину я уже не закрою. Все вокруг было выжжено, съедено, сожрано неземными силами. Да уж, я помню это местечко. Раньше оно было не лучше, но хотя бы пригодным для жизни.

— Знаешь, что самое обидное? — хмыкнул Билл. — То, что от этого заштатного городишки зависит и все Царство Кошмаров. Если Гравити Фолз исчезнет, Первый мир канет в лету.

— Это место я уже не спасу, — горько было осознавать, что это означало еще и то, что Царство я тоже потеряю навсегда.

— Се ля ви, — ответил мне Сайфер.

Но это был еще не конец. Среди всей этой черноты я заметила ниточку живого мира, и она вела к одной очень злящей меня вещи. Не обращая внимания на предупреждения одноглазого, я пробиралась по этому оставшемуся пути между воронками, чтобы все-таки прийти к маленькой косой хибаре, роскошно именуемой Хижиной. Мрак пытался накинуться на нее, но мерцающая синяя пленка не давала Апокалипсису сожрать последнее блюдо. Впрочем, для меня это было даже хорошо. Кое-кто, находящийся внутри, и был моей целью.

Сайфер говорил, что эта хреновина не пропускает сумасшествие, значит, мне в Хижину путь закрыт. Но я же не только демон, но и Дитя Мироздания, а разве может быть что-то безумнее и логичнее этого одновременно? Оставалось только придумать, как пройти так, чтобы барьер не увидел во мне чокнутого треугольника.

— Domine Jesu, dimitte nobis debita nostra...  
((лат.) — "Господи Иисусе, прости нам наши грехи...")

Я протянула руку вперед, и пальцы натолкнулись на преграду, а по ладони прошелся неприятный холодок. Нужно попробовать еще.

— ... salva nos ab igne inferiori, perduc in cælum omnes animas...  
((лат.) — "... избави нас от адского огня, и приведи в рай все души...)

Холодок перешел в плавную тягучесть, эта оболочка начала поддаваться.

— ... præsertim eas, quæ misericordiæ tuæ maxime indigent.  
((лат.) — "... особенно те, которые больше всего нуждаются в Твоем милосердии.")

Рука, а вместе с ней и вторая, уже оказались по ту сторону.

— Amen.

Один резкий толчок, и я преодолела то, что было не под силу даже Сайферу.

Что ж, раз я уже внутри, пора действовать. Смело прошагав внутрь дома, я уже захотела идти обратно. Все эти смертные напоминали зомби — такие же серые, такие же вялые. Единственное, что делало их намного более отвратительными — у людишек был разум. И они никак не хотели его использовать по назначению. Впрочем, я тут не ради них.

Искомое уже чувствовалось, он где-то рядом. Меня прям передергивало от силы, которую так беспардонно у меня забрали ради какой-то девчонки. Когда сосуд создала этого засранца, она даже не подозревала, что сделала это. Вот же глупость.

Ну, а вот и, собственно, птенчики. На чердаке, где, насколько я помню, жили "Звездочка" и "Сосна", сидело мое чудо, сжимая в руках лицо человечишки. Кажется, бездыханной.

— Эй! — я уже не могла сдерживаться. — Иди сюда, гад!

Существо, созданное из моей энергии и называемое, насколько я помню, ИПДМ-ом, повернуло голову и расплылось в улыбке.

— А вот и мамочка, — промурлыкал он.

Я сморщилась. Такого сыночка и Биллу не пожелаешь.

— Ты, красавец!

— Конечно, я. А что, есть другие?

Посмотри-ка, как осмелел. Спорить, в принципе, было бесполезно. В конце концов, это всего лишь часть моих сил.

— Короче, придурок! Я пришла сюда за своими силами, так что говори "пока" девчонке и присоединяйся к моим оставшимся запасам.

Белесый оскалился. Он вдруг наклонился к Звездочке, поцеловав ее в губы. После этого она стала совсем белой, включая волосы и зрачки, а "Льюис", воспользовавшись моим замешательством, пустил глазами ослепительно-синие лазеры, от которых я еле увернулась.

— Неплохо. Использовать чужую жизнь, чтобы подпитывать свою? — мое презрение можно было таскать мешками. — Не зря Адамс тебя ненавидела.

— Ну и чего ты приперлась? Читать мне нотации? — сложил руки на груди этот гомункул.

— Ясным же языком сказано: сил у меня нет! Причем ни вообще, ни на тебя! Но раз уж я тебя породила, то я тебя и убью, сам ведь, гад, напросился.

Я протянула руку, на что белобрысый только усмехнулся. Но вдруг он с ужасом посмотрел на свое тело, которое закручивалось и, уплотняясь, тянулось в мою сторону.

— Остановись! — закричал с надрывом "красавчик". — Я хочу жить!

— Ты бы знал, как я хочу, — только сильнее раскрыла ладонь, куда "утягивался" парень, точнее, энергия, из которой он был сделан. Исскуственная материя.

Жалобный крик, и с новой мощью я стала чувствовать себя намного лучше и даже бодрее.

Я кинула последний, перед уходом, взор на девчонку. Такая бледная. Так похожа на Луну. Моей лучшей местью было бы бросить ее здесь, но раз уж в пределах хижины я — святыня, можно и вспомнить о том, как печалилась о ней оставшаяся семья и моя смертная.

Я склонилась над Звездочкой, называемой Мейбл, и положила руки на ее живот. Будто камень. Если я оставлю свою частичку в этой малявке, есть шанс, что она выживет, но отныне и до конца жизни она определенно поменяется. Но выбора у этой куклы не было, так что я, произнеся трудные и мозголомные заклятья, отпустила ее, спешно отправившись вниз.

С чердака послышался громкий вздох. Такую же магию применила мама, или кем она мне была, когда дала любимому шанс взрасти вместе со мной в наших вторых жизнях.

***

— Город почти уничтожен, одна Хижина не удержит Мрак от поедания моего дома, — нахмурилась я, следя за задумчиво парящим франтом.

— Я бы мог предложить альтернативу, но мне не хочется проверять нашу совместимость.

— Не надо ничего проверять, просто скажи, как мне вернуть целым Царство!

Сайфер закатил глаза.

— У каждого демона, помимо причинно-следственных нитей, образующих магию, есть еще и намеренные и воплощенные. Но у одного иллюмината может быть только одна из этих нитей, ведь вместе они могут сотворить все, что угодно. Если наши нитки окажутся противоположными и подойдут друг другу, то вполне возможно, что мы возродим Гравити Фолз. И именно поэтому я не хочу применять этот способ.

Я решительно соединила руки, как для воспроизведения заклинания.

— Говори, как это провернуть.

Дьявол тоже сложил ладони, и вдруг он весь засветился голубоватым светом. На его лице было написано, что создание магической фигни, способной вернуть мир, явно занимает усилий, но вдруг этот свет перебежал по рукам и исчез между пальцев, а когда Билл раскрыл их, внутри сияла синяя линия.

— Это нить Намерения. Если у тебя будет нужная Воплощения, можно считать этот фокус успешным.

Я, обалдевая, переводила взгляд с мужчины на его нитку и наоборот.

— Легко сказать, а как сделать-то?

— Мне помогает мое безумие. Как основа меня, оно может раскрыть и внутреннюю "резервную" силу, которой и является нить, а вот у тебя проблемы, Высочество!

Да, так и есть. Я еще не настолько псих. Но у меня все равно есть козырь.

— Domine, exaudi orationem meam.  
Et clamor meus ad te veniat.  
((лат.) — "Господи, услышь молитву мою.  
И вопль мой да придет к Тебе.")

Казалось, будто ничего не происходит, но судя по глазам Билла, со мной что-то творилось.

— Rogo autem te, Pater sancte.  
Da mihi virtutem Spiritus vincere tenebras, et caliginis.  
((лат.) — "Взываю к тебе, Святой Отец.  
Дай мне Силы Духа, покорить уныние и тьму.")

Еще немного. Я уже как выжатый лимон, даже хуже — как тюбик зубной пасты, из которого пытаются выдавить оставшееся, но Сайфер всем своим видом умолял: "Не останавливайся".

— Da mihi virtutem, Pater, vincere me.  
Amen.  
((лат.) — "Дай же мне сил, Отче, побороть саму себя.  
Аминь.")

Вот! Когда я произнесла последние слова, в руках словно заплясал огонь, но это была нить, такая же, как у иллюмината, только красная.

— В первый раз вижу, чтобы силами подпитывались... вот так, — удивился златоглазый.

Моя голова устало поникла.

— Что дальше, умник?

— Ничего интересного. Просто соединить нужно.

Мы протянули друг другу эти цветные штучки, после чего пришлось скрестить их. Нити начали сплетаться, но вдруг потухли и упали нам на ладони.

— И что это значит? — готова была закипеть. Не мог весь мой труд уйти насмарку!

— Это значит, что фиг тебе, а не Царство, вот и все.

Я сжала кулаки. Можно было бы ударить Сайфера, но вместо этого я начала приговаривать:

_— In nómine Patris, et Fílii, et Spíritus Sancti!_  
((лат.) — _"Во имя Отца и Сына и Святого Духа!"_)

Билл захохотал.

— Не думал, что ты попадешь в эти сети морали, Королева.

Но это вовсе не мораль, а мой путь к спасению.

— Погоди, оно вроде...

Бдыщ-бдыщ! И путь открылся.

***

Если честно, мне уже осточертело слепнуть и привыкать к новому свету, но спрашивать меня, как и всегда, никто не собирался. Продрав глаза, я начала крутиться на месте: не может быть! Гравити Фолз, странный и необъяснимый, вернулся! Но... я видела, что это подвох. И дело не в том, что все не может быть так просто, а в том, что у этого места был какой-то другой дух, иная история и даже другие жители.

— Обалдеть, мы вернули этот притон ненормальных, — Билл тоже очнулся, но я положила ему руку на рот, сурово сверкнув очами.

— Это не он. Похож, но это не Гравити _Фолз_. Что-то другое.

— Да хорош придуриваться! Чего тебе еще надо?

— Мы не спасли город, Билл! Мы создали новый!!! — я зажала его лицо обеими ладонями, пытаясь докричаться.

— Ладно, будь по-твоему. Возвращаться-то нам некуда, — Сайфер ускользнул и уже расхаживал сбоку.

— Мне не нужна эта подделка! Пора выбираться!

Масон обернулся и взглядом указал на закрывающийся портал позади меня.

Закричав, я прыгнула в искристую шевелящуюся пену прямо в воздухе, сопровождаемая смехом, причем явно не Билла.

На той стороне была абсолютная пустота, окрашенная белым. Я огляделась — ни людей, ни монстров. Вообще ничего.

Мои руки что-то обвило, и когда я от неожиданности подпрыгнула, впереди материализовалось неизвестное существо. У него было два желтых глаза и третий красный — на лбу. Это точно была сережка. Вот что она под ней скрывала. Клыки не помещались во рту, а ноги расплывались золотистым дымком. Вообще, оно было очень похоже на Луну. И на Марка. На руках были широченные рукава, никак не присоединенные к одежде, что явно было позаимствованно от любимого свитера девчонки, а туника не покрывала плечи, ровно как у близнеца.

— Снова встретились! — пропело _это_. Хм, а голос вполне женский.

— Лумия? — вспомнилось мне.

— Конечно! Мы вернулись, но не думали, что нам понадобится твоя помощь, — по-детски надув щеки, это явление сложило ладошки вместе.

— "Мы"?

Я не знала, что такой мутант может сотворить со мной, поэтому старалась как можно дольше потянуть время. И пока это срабатывало.

— Раньше Лумия была девочкой, но сейчас мы никак не можем отвыкнуть от ощущения раздвоенности.

— Хорошо, и что же вы от меня хотите?

Все, на большее меня не хватит. Пора или сдохнуть, или пожить еще немного и все равно, рано или поздно, умереть.

Лумия летала вокруг меня, то ли гипнотизируя, то ли просто дурачась. Не могу называть ее "оно", слишком по-девчачьи выглядит.

— Мы думали, что если Конец света все пожрет, время вернется назад, но вместо этого оно остановилось. Представляешь, пуф! — и остановилось. Сейчас нам нужна последняя трещина от Беллы, чтобы через нее попасть в Космос, где нас уже будет ждать мамочка Причина!

— Я не хочу ничего для тебя делать.

И она меня не заставит. Но космическая девчонка, похоже, обладала рассудительностью Марка и притом — лестью Луны.

— Ты совсем-совсем не хочешь нам помочь? Родные всегда помогают друг другу, — меня вновь обвили, и теперь я поняла, что это были ее руки. Она обнимает меня, Боже.

— Снова? И почему же при такой большой семье моя жизнь никак не может сложиться?

Серьезно, я уже не могу понять — это стеб, или я реально живу в индийском фильме?

— Мы все росли в одной колыбели мира, и это значит, что мы с тобой... духовные сестры.

Нифига себе, хватит мне родственников приписывать! Эту же мысль я и озвучила, заставив Лумию громко засмеяться.

— Ты просто не понимаешь. Материнская любовь — это единственное настоящее чувство. Оно бескорыстно. Кого ты любишь? Тебе и привязаться-то не к кому.

Вот это было обидно. Да, я не люблю и не скучаю по своим родителям, даже по матери, но лишь из-за того, что у меня не было ее ни в первой, ни во второй жизнях. Но я же чувствую. Умею любить.

— Есть к кому.

— И кому же отдана твоя душа? А сердце? — усмехалось Дитя.

Я ощущала себя малолеткой, у которой узнали страшную тайну. По-моему, это все игра. Неужели, будучи близнецами, она ничего не поняла?

— Биллу, — без тени смущения ответила я.

Лумия замолчала и отвернулась, но тут же затряслась в беззвучном смехе.

— Это похоже на забавы детишек! Ты влюбляешься и думаешь, что когда вырастешь, обязательно свяжешь свою судьбу с этим избранником, но когда в действительности взрослеешь, тебя уже не волнует первая любовь! Пойми, она не настоящая! Она предательская, лживая, мимолетная! А чувствует ли то же самое он? Не знаешь?

Нет, даже не догадываюсь. Но именно потому и люблю.

— Знаешь, где твой Билл сейчас? Он остался в том мире, который вы сотворили, и живет там припеваючи! Ты же, заточенная навеки здесь, оставшуюся жизнь будешь сохнуть по нему, так не легче ли признать свою неправоту?

Я заорала, надеясь этим воплем разрушить стенки очередного заточения. Но глаза начали слипаться — это Дитя снова заключило меня в свои объятия.

— Вот видишь, деваться некуда. Давай вернемся в наш настоящий дом, встретимся с мамочкой, поиграем...

Я сжимала ногтями ладони, чтобы не уснуть и не поддаться на уговоры.

— Мне же нельзя жить вместе с вами.

— Не бойся, мы позаботимся о маленькой Белле...

Это было последнее, что я услышала, прежде чем потерять волю и, будто попав в вихрь, уже оказаться в другом месте.

Смех, голос Лумии, еще какой-то гудящий звук. Я не понимала, почему вокруг меня так темно, хотя глаз я, вроде, не лишилась. Меня как будто посадили в какую-то коробку, на стенках которой горели белые символы, бегали линии, поочередно выдвигались и исчезали полочки. Я как раз сидела на одной из них.

Высоко надо мной располагался куполообразный полог. Я так понимаю, это крышка. Удалось зажечь огонь — надо же, магия здесь работает. Я взлетела и попыталась приподнять этот "потолок", но, естественно, ничего не вышло. Правда, заметила маленькую щелочку, сквозь которую и доносились разговоры. Я осторожно выглянула туда — воздуха нет никакого, получается, что я все же в Космосе. Какой-то странный Космос — звуки-то есть. Хотя, со всеми этими Лумиями и мамочками уже и не удивительно.

Но я-то так долго не протяну. В коробке каким-то чудом есть атмосфера, но дышать все равно трудно. Видимо, у мутанта получилось осуществить задуманное — она что-то сделала с Мирозданием, внутри которого я, похоже, и сижу, и теперь оно никогда не проснется и не вычеркнет Лумию, и история во всех трех мирах пойдет по-другому. Чертова космическая девчонка все же заставила меня создать червоточину Всепоглощающего Мрака, через которую мы прошли сквозь времена. Но я ей этого не прощу. Раз строку о ней некому выдернуть, то я сделаю это, какой бы ни была цена.

Нужно только найти. Когда во мне загорелось желание сделать это, символы на стенах вдруг приобрели смысл, и я увидела все, что хранило в себе Мироздание.

"Объект 17.18.10.25.10.15.1 объединился с Объектом ZЩЫЯZ6#ХЫ".

Надо включить мозги на полную. Это, стало быть, про Причину и Следствие, но так как последнего больше не существует, его обозначение превратилось в какую-то ерунду. Возможно, это код. Или шифр. Билл в этом разбирался...

"Субъект 13.21.14.10.33 отделился от Объекта 17.18.10.25.10.15.1".

Может, это про появление Лумии?

"Субъект 2.6.13.13.1 заключен в Объекте VXД47Я9*ХЫ".

Неужели это про меня?

Были и другие строки, но меня интересовала конкретно девчонки. Я положила руку на символы о Дитя Причины и Следствия, и они загорелись ярче. Колдовство тут не поможет, но как стереть существование Субъекта 13.21.14.10.33?

Я пробовала вдавливать и наоборот — вытаскивать цифры, но ничего не происходило, пока вдруг одна моя рука не коснулась цифр 13.21.14.10.33, а другая — 2.6.13.13.1. После этого две из них поменялись местами, а кончики моих ногтей вдруг стали рассыпаться на мелкие частички. Снаружи послышался крик.

Так вот, как это работает! Строчку Лумии не уничтожили, а переписали! Скорее всего, символы поменяли так, чтобы вместо Лумии были написаны Луна и Марк. Значит, нужные числа брались от Причины, именно поэтому она тоже исчезла.

Мне не от кого взять символы, чтобы переписать строку Лумии. Если я возьму их снова от "мамочки" — повторится та же самая история, и где-то через сотню триллионов лет я опять буду страдать, а мазохизмом замедленного действия я заниматься не хочу.

Мироздание вообще трогать не буду, тем более, у него нет четкого обозначения.

Оставался только Субъект 2.6.13.13.1. Судя по тому, что обозначение было короче остальных, да и вообще по ситуации, это была я. Жаль терять себя, но должно же правосудие свершиться!

Я принялась судорожно жать на цифры на обеих строках, пока верхняя, про Лумию, не приняла такой вид:

"Субъекты 2.13.10.9.15.6.24.29. появились в Измерении 1".

Да, у меня вышло. Теперь никакого Дитя Причины и Следствия не существует. Как и Дитя Мироздания, впрочем. Дети будут жить без такого прошлого, и я надеюсь, у них все будет хорошо. Что же насчет Сайфера... Этому прохиндею никто не нужен, он хитрый и изворотливый, справится уж как-нибудь. Когда родится в этой параллели, конечно же.

Тело рассыпается. Так погибали мои родители. Благородная смерть, аж противно. Главное, что совсем не больно — именно то, чего я всегда желала. Кстати, если не считать, что умираю я — выглядит очень даже красиво.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Также я предлагаю вам заглянуть в мою группу, где уже завершился разбор фика (а еще там просто много интересного).  
https://vk.com/misundayrang — добро пожаловать в нашу семью!


	21. Эпилог | Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Конец.
> 
> Продолжение следует... во второй части.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3BRPAe8bVPQ — песня о грядущих событиях во второй части.

Я увидела еще одно тело, лежащее за софой. Но не успела встать с колен, как мою ладонь схватила другая холодная ладошка:

— Почему ты кажешься такой знакомой, если я тебя впервые вижу?

Луна перехватила мой локоть и, широко открыв глаза, дожидалась ответа. Мне не терпелось посмотреть, кто же еще находится в этом зале, но к этой пытке милыми глазками присоединился еще и Марк с тем же вопросом.

После всего того, что случилось в последние дни, мне опротивела девчонка и все, что с ней связано, но сейчас в ней что-то изменилось. То ли очи стали яснее, то ли взгляд приобрел больше детской наивности, а может, она просто стала настоящим ребенком.

— Дети... — вырвалось у меня.

Демонята только оживились.

— Она нас знает, знает! — кричали поочередно близнецы.

Слишком больно и радостно было смотреть на это. Но еще горше становилось от мысли, что у Луны была чистая мечта, омраченная способами ее достижения. Она просто хотела быть с матерью, но в итоге так ее и не получила. А ранимый и доверчивый Марк вообще не выживет с одной лишь сестрой — доказывают прошедшие события.

Одной рукой я взялась за плечо девочки, а другой — мальчика, и, опустив голову, решительно произнесла.

— Я ваша мама.

Блондинка недоверчиво на меня покосилась. Неужели что-то вспомнила? Но мои страхи были напрасны, ведь девчушка тут же засмеялась и обняла меня, попытавшись захватить в объятия и братца.

Они так рады, веря в ложь.

Когда они отпустили и с криками: "Мама, мама" принялись кружить по зале, мне удалось улучить минутку и пробраться за софу. Там уже никого не было. Я озадаченно почесала макушку, но вдруг сзади послышался многозначительный кашель.

— Погремушки там ищешь?

Я повернулась и, завизжав, кинулась на шею Биллу. Он слегка опешил, но даже слегка приобнял меня, поцеловав в щеку.

— Как... где... когда...

Я даже не могла ничего нормально сказать, лишь бесконечные вопросы крутились на языке. После небольшой передышки мне все же удалось внятно рассказать Сайферу, что со мной произошло после того, как я прыгнула из лже-Гравити Фолз в портал, но он не помнил ничего с момента, когда мы побежали искать межпространственную трещину.

Вопросов стало еще больше. Так ушли ли мы в Третий мир? Если да, почему Билл ничего не помнит? Если нет, как он оказался здесь и с кем я пыталась вернуть город? Но главное — почему я ожила?

На это Сайфер предположил, что обо мне была еще одна строка, которую я не заметила, и именно она перенесла меня в прошлое. Вообще демон, похоже, был удивлен, но доволен моей находчивостью. И это не могло не радовать.

Но тут на нас обратила внимание Луна. Не мудрствуя лукаво, девчонка кинулась на Билла.

— Папа!

Я почему-то была уверена, что он не оправдает ожиданий ребятни. Телепортировавшись за спину ничего не понимающей девочки, Сайфер приложил палец к губам:

— Эй, не говори это страшное слово, Златогривка.

Рядом нарисовался Марк, оценивающий ситуацию более трезво.

— Так вы не наш отец?

Ухмыльнувшись, треугольный с рисованной жалостью снял цилиндр.

— Нет, я ваш ночной кошмар.

Я отвела детей в сторонку и, захватив с собой Билла, увела его на балкон.

— Что ты теперь будешь делать? Останешься? — я оперлась спиной о перила, глядя прямо на Сайфера. Задумался. Так красиво.

— Собирался. Но только при таком раскладе, где я сижу на троне, а ты — в тюрьме.

— Я знала, — меня даже не брала злость, что случилось, наверное, впервые.

— Поэтому я хочу навестить кое-каких своих друзей из других реальностей. В конце концов, у меня никогда не было дома, я везде гость.

Я понимающе кивнула, но слеза все равно навернулась. Жалко отпускать то, что уже привыкла считать за неотъемлемую часть бытия.

— Полегче! Я знал не такую Беллу, — изогнул бровь дьявол, заставив меня фыркнуть. — Ну, что-то вроде этого.

— Ненавижу тебя, — усмехнулась я.

— Все, все, убедила.

Это слишком похоже на шутку.

Я уткнулась лицом в грудь иллюминату, обняв его, наверное, в последний раз. Он, все никак не привыкнув к подобным жестам, потрепал меня по волосам, ответив очень тихо:

— Я еще вернусь, Беллатриса.

***

— Мам, на Земле сейчас Рождество! Ты обещала, что покажешь нам веселых людишек и цветные сосны! — уже в сотый раз за это утро повторила Луна, плюхнувшись ко мне на одеяло.

Я вяло озиралась, зевая и пытаясь соскрестись с кровати.

— Дай маме хотя бы проснуться, Лунатик! — сын сел на другую сторону постели.

Я так и не полюбила все эти нежности, но такие пробуждения совсем не раздражали.

— Так, ребятня, смертные отмечают этот никчемный праздник вечером, времени еще полно! К тому же, сейчас у них зима, а это означает холод, стужу и не попадающий зуб на зуб!

Не особо хотелось тащиться в другое измерение, но раз уже дети где-то разузнали про это празднество и загорелись желанием посмотреть, мне пришлось им пообещать.

— Ничего, мамочка, я подготовилась! — с этими словами девушка из ниоткуда достала кучу вязаного колкого барахла и кинула на постель. — Оказывается, свитера нужно носить зимой, а не когда угодно! — похоже, эта новость ее обескуражила.

Близнецам уже по шестнадцать триллионов, ну или просто шестнадцать, а Луна все такая же легкомысленная и дурашливая. Но я не могла судить ее за это, ведь теперь она полностью на моей стороне и, кажется, по-настоящему была довольна хотя бы таким родителем, как я.

Зато Марк заставлял сердце радоваться, а душу — петь. Он и раньше был лапочкой, но теперь, немного возмужав, стал настоящим помощником. Хотя, помогать мне лениться целыми днями могла и дочка, но в решении проблем народных масс парень был просто незаменим. Эх, сестрице бы, да его мозги...

Но я все равно горжусь ими. В конце концов, воспитала настоящих демонов.

***

— О Боже-Господи! Тут мороженое падает с неба! И лежит на земле! Деревья коричневые, зеленые и белые! И смертные! А мороженое можно попробовать? Фу, безвкусное!

Пока мы с Марком неспешно прогуливались по белоснежным тропинкам, девчонка вовсю веселилась: каталась по снегу, его же успела поесть. Бедный ребенок впервые увидел зиму. К счастью, хотя бы близнец знал о свойствах снега и не бегал вокруг снеговиков с криками: "Замерзшие гусеницы-макаки, я спасу вас!".

Гравити Фолз вернулся. Это было огромным облегчением, ведь Первый мир появился вместе с ним.

Вязаное "барахло" Луны и впрямь помогало. Я знала, что тут царит холодрыга, но не подозревала, что она настолько пробирающая. А в жилетке и перчатках, которые дочь называла "варежками", было хотя бы терпимо.

— Раз-два-три, елочка, гори!

Эти слова заставили мое сердце дрогнуть. Дома близняшка вызубрила это фразу и обещала, что обязательно применит ее. Только, судя по спаленным деревьям у замка, златоглазая не так поняла смысл.

— Стой!

Я кинулась к сосне и, пробормотав отменяющее заклятье, устранила начинающийся пожар, после чего пожурила дочку.

— Мы же договаривались, солнышко — никаких шалостей на Земле!

— Ну мам, — затеребила мой рукав девица. — Ведь людишки тоже так говорят!

— У них... своя магия, — я решила от греха подальше не рассказывать неугомонной дочурке про электричество и гирлянды.

За разговорами мы незаметно пришли к домику, украшенному, к несчастью, этими самыми цветными лампочками. Пока Луна пыталась их попробовать, Марк подошел к окну и, тыкнув в него, спросил:

— Так _эти_ смертные — наши частички на Земле?

Я подошла ближе и, заметив Звездочку и Сосну, кивнула.

— Расскажи мне эту историю, — попросил блондин. — Я не проговорюсь Луне!

Но я уже давно дала себе обещание не портить моим детям жизнь.

— Прости, сынок, я не помню. Я уже слишком давно не была в Третьем мире...

— Это кто тут кому не должен проговориться? — запыхавшаяся блондинка появилась между нами и тоже заглянула в окно.

Она долго там что-то высматривала, вернее, кого-то.

— Мам, эта девочка почти как я! — она удивленно посмотрела на меня и указала на Мейбл.

— Наверное, — я пожала плечами.

Хотя я отлично знала, что эта смертная отличается от Луны наверное только тем, что она не демон. Память сосуда еще не растеряна.

Люди не видели нас, ведь мы пришли сюда не через червоточину, а сон одного увальня, Вопросительного знака. Когда он проснется, то всего лишь подумает, что видел три загадочные фигуры в своем сновидении, а может, и вовсе не вспомнит. В любом случае, задерживаться мы тут не собирались.

И все-таки, Рождество — прикольный праздник. Я даже помню, что Адамс его очень любила. В нашем Мире Кошмаров как-то обходятся балами.

Праздник семьи. Они все собираются за одним столом и едят свою органическую пищу. Любуются на труп дерева, изуродованный блестящим мусором. Показывают свое истинное корыстное лицо, открывая подарки и очень расстраиваясь, не найдя там ожидаемого. В этом они похожи на нас, демонов.

Внимание, вопрос: а причем тут семья? Ведь все это можно сделать и одному. Наверное, есть тут какой-то смысл. Людишки любят ударяться в конспирологию.

Мне вдруг стало не очень хорошо. Наверное, толстяк просыпается, но мне казалось, что дело не в этом.

Пора возвращаться.

_Я обожала Рождество._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Нет, серьезно, заходите в группу)  
У нас там новости, спойлеры и иного интересного, причем не только фики.  
https://vk.com/misundayrang — добро пожаловать в нашу семью!


End file.
